Seduciendo a Mr Cullen
by stefacullen
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Isabella Swan ha sido esa presencia casi invisible a la que todos conocen pero nadie presta atención. Ha asistido a todos los bailes de la aristocracia de Londres, cada vez más acostumbrada a su papel de muchacha callada, a la que nadie saca a bailar si no es por la insistencia de alguna piadosa dama. A sus veintiocho años...
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Durante toda su vida, Isabella Swan ha sido esa presencia casi invisible a la que todos conocen pero nadie presta atención. Ha asistido a todos los bailes de la aristocracia de Londres, cada vez más acostumbrada a su papel de muchacha callada, a la que nadie saca a bailar si no es por la insistencia de alguna piadosa dama. A sus veintiocho años, ya se ha resignado a ser una solterona destinada a pasar sus días cuidando a su madre. Pero de repente, un buen día, comienza a descubrir la fuerza que late en su interior. Una fuerza que sorprende a todos, y especialmente a Edward Cullen, el soltero más cotizado de la ciudad, que durante toda su vida ha considerado a Isabella como una hermana pequeña. Pero como siempre pasa, cuando se desata una fuerza largo tiempo dormida las consecuencias pueden ser imprevisibles…


	2. Chapter 2

_******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**_

* * *

_._

_Abril ya se nos viene encima, y con él otra temporada social aquí en Londres. Las madres ambiciosas ya hacen el recorrido por las tiendas de ropa y talleres de modistas con sus queridísimas hijas debutantes, impacientes por comprar ese vestido de noche mágico, el que sencillamente saben, marcará la diferencia entre el matrimonio y la «solteronía». _

_En cuanto a sus presas, los solteros empedernidos, el señor Edward Cullen ocupa nuevamente el primer lugar en las listas de maridos apetecibles, aun cuando todavía no regresa de un reciente viaje al extranjero. _

_No tiene título, cierto, pero está en abundante posesión de buena apariencia, fortuna y, como lo sabe cualquiera que haya estado aunque sea un minuto en Londres, encanto. _

_Pero el señor Cullen ha llegado a la algo avanzada edad de treinta y tres años sin manifestar nunca un interés en ninguna determinada damita, y hay pocos motivos para esperar que la temporada de 1824 difiera mucho de la de 1823 en este respecto. _

_Tal vez las queridísimas jovencitas que se presentan en sociedad y, tal vez más importante aún, sus ambiciosas madres, harían bien en poner la atención en otra parte. Si el señor Cullen anda en busca de esposa, oculta muy bien ese deseo. _

_Aunque, por otra parte, ¿no es eso justamente el tipo de reto que más gusta a las jovencitas que se presentan en sociedad?_

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

El 6 de abril de 1812, exactamente dos días antes de que cumpliera los dieciséis años, Isabella Swan se enamoró.

Fue algo, resumido en una palabra, estremecedor. La tierra tembló, el corazón le dio un vuelco, el momento la dejó sin aliento. Y pudo decirse, con cierta satisfacción, que el hombre involucrado, un tal Edward Cullen, se sintió exactamente igual.

Ah, no en el aspecto amor, eso sí. No se enamoró de ella en 1812 (ni en 1813, 1814, 1815, ni, ay, maldición, en los años 1816-1822, ni en 1823 tampoco, pues en esos periodos estuvo ausente del país). Pero sí le tembló la tierra, le dio un vuelco el corazón y, Isabella lo sabía sin la menor sombra de duda, también se quedó sin aliento, unos buenos diez segundos.

Caerse del caballo suele hacerle eso a un hombre.

Los hechos ocurrieron de la siguiente manera:

Ella iba paseando por Hyde Park en compañía de su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores cuando sintió un atronador retumbo en el suelo (véase arriba: el temblor de tierra). Su madre no le prestaba mucha atención (rara vez se la prestaba en realidad), así que ella se alejó del grupo un momento para ver qué ocurría. El resto de las Swan estaban embelesadas conversando con la vizcondesa Cullen y su hija Rosalie, la que acababa de comenzar su segunda temporada en Londres, así que fingían no haber oído el ruido. La familia Cullen era de una importancia fundamental, por lo que no se podía desatender una conversación con ellas.

Cuando Isabella se asomó por un lado del tronco de un árbol particularmente ancho, vio a dos jinetes galopando hacia ella a una velocidad de alma que lleva el diablo o cual fuera la expresión favorita para describir a dos locos a caballo despreocupados por su seguridad, salud y bienestar. Se le aceleró el corazón (habría sido francamente difícil mantener el pulso tranquilo en presencia de esa temeridad y, además, eso le permitía decir que el corazón le dio un vuelco en el momento en que se enamoró).

Entonces, por uno de esos inexplicables caprichos del destino, al viento se le ocurrió soplar fuerte, en una ráfaga muy repentina, y le levantó la papalina (cuyas cintas, para gran fastidio de su madre, había descuidado atar bien bajo el mentón) echándola a volar por el aire y, ¡plaf!, fue justo a taparle la cara a uno de los jinetes.

Isabella hizo una inspiración entrecortada (que la dejó sin aliento) y el hombre se cayó del caballo y fue a aterrizar de un modo nada elegante en un charco de barro.

Ella corrió, casi sin pensarlo, gritando algo que pretendía ser una pregunta acerca de su salud y bienestar pero que en realidad le salió más bien como un chillido ahogado. Sin duda él estaría furioso con ella, pues ella había sido la causa de que se cayera del caballo y estuviera cubierto de barro, dos cosas que garantizaban que un caballero se pusiera del peor humor posible.

Pero cuando por fin él logró ponerse de pie, pasándose la mano por la ropa para quitarse el barro que era posible quitarse, no arremetió contra ella, no le dijo nada despectivo, no le gritó, ni siquiera la miró furioso.

Se echó a reír.

_**¡Se rió! **_

Isabella no tenía mucha experiencia con risas de hombres, y la poca que tenía era de risas nada amables. Pero los ojos de ese hombre, de un color verde bastante intenso, sólo expresaban risa, mientras se quitaba una vergonzosa mancha de barro de la mejilla.

—Bueno —dijo—, no lo he hecho muy bien, ¿eh?

Y en ese preciso instante, Isabella se enamoró de él.

Cuando encontró su voz (lo que ocurrió sus buenos tres segundos después de lo que una persona con cierta inteligencia habría tardado, le dolió reconocer), dijo:

—Oh, no, soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas. Se me voló la papalina y…

Se interrumpió al caer en la cuenta de que en realidad él no había pedido

disculpas, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido contradecirlo.

—No pasa nada —dijo él, mirándola con una expresión algo divertida—.

Yo… Ah, ¡buenos días Rosalie! No sabía que estabas en el parque.

Isabella se giró y se encontró mirando a Rosalie Cullen, que estaba al lado de su madre (la de ella, no la de Rosalie), la que al instante siseó:

«¿Qué has hecho Isabella Marie Swan?», y ella ni siquiera pudo contestar su habitual «Nada», porque en realidad el accidente era totalmente su culpa, y acababa de hacer la tonta más absoluta delante de un soltero que era, a juzgar por la expresión que veía en la cara de su madre, un muy buen partido.

Y no que a su madre se le fuera a pasar por la cabeza que «ella» pudiera tener una oportunidad con él. Nooo, la señora Swan mantenía muy elevadas sus esperanzas de matrimonio para sus hijas mayores. Además, Isabella ni siquiera se había presentado en sociedad todavía.

Pero si la señora Swan tenía la intención de continuar reprendiéndola, no pudo hacerlo, porque eso le habría exigido desviar la atención de los Cullen, cuyas filas, Isabella ya iba comprendiendo rápidamente, incluían al hombre que en esos momentos estaba cubierto de barro.

—Espero que su hijo no se haya lesionado —dijo la señora Swan a lady Cullen.

—Estoy tan bien como la lluvia —terció Edward, dando un paso hacia un lado antes que lady Swan pudiera cogerlo con su maternal preocupación.

Se hicieron las presentaciones, pero el resto de la conversación fue insubstancial, principalmente porque Edward no tardó en colegir, acertadamente, que la señora Swan era una madre casamentera. A Isabella no le sorprendió en absoluto que él se apresurara a marcharse.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella ya había descubierto un motivo para soñar.

Esa noche, mientras revivía el encuentro por milésima vez, se le ocurrió pensar que sería agradable poder decir que se enamoró de él cuando le besó la mano antes de un baile, sus ojos verdes brillando con un destello travieso al apretarle los dedos con un poco más de fuerza de lo que sería decoroso. O tal vez podría haber ocurrido cuando él cabalgaba osadamente por un páramo barrido por el viento, y el viento (ya mencionado) no impedía que él (o mejor dicho, su caballo) galopara con la intención (de él, no del caballo) de acercarse cada vez más a ella.

Pero no, tenía que ir y enamorarse de Edward Cullen después de que se cayera del caballo y fuera a aterrizar de trasero en un charco de barro. Eso era algo tremendamente raro y tremendamente poco romántico, pero sin duda no carente de una cierta justicia puesto que no iba a salir nada de eso.

¿Para qué desperdiciar sueños románticos en un amor que jamás sería correspondido? Mucho mejor reservar las presentaciones en un páramo barrido por el viento a personas que realmente pudieran tener un futuro juntas.

Y si había algo que Isabella ya sabía entonces, a los dieciséis años menos dos días, era que en su futuro no figuraba Edward Culle en el papel de marido.

Sencillamente no era el tipo de jovencita que atraería a un hombre como él, y temía que nunca lo sería.

El 10 de abril de 1813, exactamente dos días después de cumplir los diecisiete años, Isabella Swan hizo su presentación en la sociedad londinense. No quería hacerlo; le suplicó a su madre que la dejara esperar un año. Pesaba como mínimo una arroba más de lo que debía, y su cara todavía tenía la horrorosa tendencia a llenarse de granos cuando estaba nerviosa, lo que significaba que siempre le aparecía uno, puesto que nada en el mundo la ponía más nerviosa que un baile en Londres.

Intentó convencerse de que la belleza estaba sólo un pelín bajo la piel, pero eso no le ofrecía ninguna disculpa cuando se reprendía por no saber jamás qué decir a las personas. No había nada más deprimente que una niña fea sin personalidad. Una niña fea sin…, ah, bueno, tenía que darse algún mérito, vale, una niña fea con muy poca personalidad.

En el fondo sabía quién era, y esa persona era inteligente, amable y muchas veces incluso ingeniosa, divertida, pero no sabía cómo su personalidad siempre se le quedaba perdida más o menos entre su corazón y su boca, y se sorprendía diciendo algo erróneo o, con más frecuencia, nada en absoluto.

Para empeorar las cosas, su madre se negaba a permitirle que eligiera su ropa, y cuando no vestía del color blanco obligado que llevaban la mayoría de las jovencitas (y que de ninguna manera sentaba a su tez), se veía obligada a vestir de amarillo, rojo y naranja, colores que la hacían verse totalmente un desastre. La única vez que sugirió el color verde, la señora Swan se plantó las manos en sus más que anchas caderas y declaró que el color verde era demasiado triste.

El amarillo, en cambio, declaró la señora Swan, era un color «feliz», y una jovencita «feliz» cazaría un marido.

En ese momento y lugar, Isabella decidió que era mejor no intentar comprender el funcionamiento de la mente de su madre.

Y así fue como siempre iba vestida de amarillo con naranja y de tanto en tanto de rojo, aun cuando esos colores la hacían verse decididamente «infeliz» e iban atrozmente mal con sus ojos castaños y su pelo castaño con visos cobrizos. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, por lo tanto decidió soportarlo con una sonrisa, y si no lograba sonreír, por lo menos no echarse a llorar en público.

Y eso, llorar, se enorgullecía de poder decirlo, no lo hacía jamás.

Y por si eso fuera poco, 1813 fue el año en que la misteriosa (y ficticia) lady Whistledown comenzó a publicar su hoja _**Ecos de Sociedad**_, que aparecía tres veces por semana. Esta hoja de cotilleo se convirtió en sensación instantánea. Nadie sabía quién era lady Whistledown, pero al parecer todos tenían sus teorías. Durante semanas, no, en realidad, meses, nadie hablaba de otra cosa en Londres. Durante dos semanas (las justas para crear adicción) esta hoja se distribuyó gratis, y de repente se acabó dicha gratuidad, simplemente los niños que las repartían comenzaron a cobrar el oneroso precio de cinco peniques la hoja.

Pero a esas alturas, ya nadie podía vivir sin la dosis casi diaria de cotilleo y todos pagaron sus peniques.

En algún lugar, una mujer (o tal vez un hombre, como elucubraban algunos) se estaba haciendo muy rica.

Lo que diferenciaba a la hoja _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown de todas las hojas anteriores acerca de la sociedad era que la autora ponía los nombres completos de las personas mencionadas. No escondía a los personajes tras abreviaturas como lord P. o lady B. Si lady Whistledown deseaba escribir acerca de alguien, ponía su nombre completo.

Y cuando lady Whistledown deseaba escribir acerca de Isabella Swan, lo hacía. La primera mención de Isabella en los _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown fue la siguiente:

_El desafortunado vestido de la señorita Isabella Swan hacía parecer a la desafortunada jovencita un cítrico demasiado maduro._

Golpe bastante hiriente, sin duda, pero nada menos que la verdad. Su segunda mención en la hoja no fue mejor:

No se oyó salir ni una sola palabra de la boca de la señorita Isabella Swan, ¡y no es de extrañar!, la pobre jovencita parecía estar ahogándose entre los volantes de su vestido.

Eso no era algo que pudiera aumentar su popularidad, calculó Isabella.

Pero la temporada no fue un desastre total. Había unas cuantas personas con las que se sentía capaz de hablar. Lady Cullen, nada menos, le cobró simpatía, y ella descubrió que muchas veces podía decirle cosas a la encantadora vizcondesa que ni soñaría con decírselas a su madre. Gracias a lady Cullen conoció a Alice Cullen, la hermana menor de su amado Edward. Alice acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años también, pero su madre le había permitido juiciosamente retrasar en un año su presentación en sociedad, aun cuando la joven poseía en abundancia los rasgos de buena apariencia y encanto típicos de los Cullen.

Y mientras pasaba las tardes en el salón color verde y crema de la casa de los Cullen (o, con más frecuencia, en el dormitorio de Alice, donde las dos se reían y charlaban con entusiasmo de todo lo que existe bajo el sol), se encontraba de tanto en tanto con Edward, que, a sus veintidós años, aún no se había marchado de la casa familiar para alquilar habitaciones de soltero.

Si antes se había creído enamorada de él, eso no era nada con lo que sintió después de conocerlo realmente. Edward Cullen estaba dotado de ingenio, gallardía y un sentido del humor tan despreocupado y travieso para hacer bromas que era capaz de hacer desmayarse a las mujeres, pero principalmente…

Edward Cullen era simpático.

Simpático, palabrita tonta. Debería considerarse banal, pero en cierto modo le venía a la perfección. Siempre tenía algo agradable que decirle a Isabella, y cuando ella por fin lograba armarse de valor para decir algo (aparte de las consabidas palabras de saludo y despedida), él la escuchaba, lo cual le hacía todo más fácil la próxima vez.

Al final de la temporada, Isabella calculaba que Edward Cullen era el único hombre con el que había logrado tener una conversación entera.

Eso era amor. Ah, eso era amor amor amor amor amor amor. Tonta repetición de palabras, tal vez, pero eso fue exactamente lo que Isabella escribió en una hoja de papel ridículamente cara, junto con las palabras:

«Señora Edward Cullen», «Isabella Cullen» y «Edward Edward Edward ». (El papel desapareció consumido por el fuego del hogar en el instante en que oyó pasos en el corredor.)

Qué maravilloso sentir amor por una persona simpática, aún cuando fuera el tipo de amor unilateral. Eso hace sentirse decididamente sensata.

Claro que no hacía ningún daño que Edward poseyera, como todos los hombres Cullen, una belleza fabulosa. Estaba ese famoso pelo castaño Cullen, esa boca ancha y sonriente Cullen, los hombros anchos, la altura de seis pies [metro ochenta] y, en el caso de Edward, los ojos verdes más pasmosos que pueden adornar una cara humana.

Eran el tipo de ojos que atormentan los sueños de una jovencita.

E Isabella soñaba, soñaba y soñaba.

.

.

.

.

El mes de abril de 1814 encontró a Isabella de vuelta en Londres para su segunda temporada, y aun cuando consiguió atraer al mismo número de pretendientes que en la temporada anterior (cero), muy sinceramente la temporada no fue tan mal en su conjunto. A esto contribuyó que había bajado más o menos una arroba de peso y ya podía calificarse de «agradablemente redondeada» y no «odiosamente gordinflona». Todavía distaba bastante de ser el esbelto ideal de mujer que decretaba la época, pero por lo menos había cambiado lo bastante para justificar la compra de todo un guardarropa nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, su madre volvió a insistir en el amarillo, naranja y una ocasional pincelada de rojo. Y esta vez, lady Whistledown escribió:

_La señorita Swan (la menos necia de las hermanas Swan) llevaba un vestido amarillo limón que dejaba un regusto agrio en la boca._

Lo cual por lo menos significaba que ella era el miembro más inteligente de su familia, aun cuando el cumplido fuera hecho, efectivamente, del revés.

Pero Isabella no fue la única elegida por la mordaz columnista. A Kate Sheffield, de pelo moreno, la comparó con un narciso chamuscado con su vestido amarillo, y resultó que Kate fue y se casó con Anthony Cullen, el hermano mayor de Colin, y vizconde por añadidura.

Así pues, Isabella mantuvo la esperanza.

Bueno, la verdad es que no la mantuvo. Sabía que Edward no se iba a casar con ella, pero por lo menos bailaba con ella en todos los bailes, la hacía reír y, de tanto en tanto, ella lo hacía reír a él, y sabía que con eso tenía que conformarse.

Y así continuó su vida. Tuvo su tercera temporada y luego la cuarta. Sus dos hermanas mayores, Rachel y Leah, encontraron marido finalmente y se marcharon de casa. La señora Swan mantuvo la esperanza de que ella lograra casarse, puesto que tanto a Rachel como a Leah les llevó cinco temporadas cazar un marido, pero Isabella sabía que estaba destinada a continuar siendo solterona; no sería justo casarse con alguien cuando seguía perdidamente enamorada de Edward. Y tal vez, en los recovecos más remotos de su mente, en el último y más recóndito recoveco, escondido detrás de las conjugaciones de los verbos franceses que jamás logró dominar y la aritmética que no usaba jamás, seguía conservando una diminuta hilachita de esperanza.

Hasta «aquel» día.

Incluso en esos momentos, siete años después, continuaba llamándolo «aquel» día.

Había ido a tomar el té a la casa de los Cullen como solía hacer, con Alice, su madre y sus hermanas. Esto ocurrió justo antes que el hermano de Alice, Benedict, se casara con Sophie, aun cuando en esos momentos él todavía no sabía quién era realmente Sophie, y, bueno, esto no tenía mayor importancia, aparte de que la verdadera identidad de Sophie era tal vez el único gran secreto de los diez últimos años que lady Whistledown no había logrado descubrir.

En todo caso, terminado el té, se dispuso a marcharse encaminándose por el vestíbulo a la entrada, oyendo sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol, en dirección a la puerta. Iba arreglándose la caída de su capa, preparándose para caminar la corta distancia hacia su casa (que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina), cuando oyó voces. Eran voces masculinas, voces masculinas Cullen.

Eran las voces de los tres hermanos Cullen mayores: Anthony, Benedict y Edward. Estaban conversando como suelen conversar los hombres, con muchos gruñidos y gastándose bromas entre ellos. A ella siempre le encantaba observar a los Cullen cuando hablaban entre ellos de esa manera; qué maravillosa familia formaban.

Los vio a través de la puerta abierta, pero no oyó lo que estaban diciendo hasta que llegó al umbral. Y como para confirmar la inoportunidad que había atormentado toda su vida, la primera voz que escuchó fue la de Edward, y sus palabras no eran amables:

—… y ciertamente no me voy a casar con Isabella Swan.

—¡Ah!

La exclamación se le escapó de los labios antes de que pudiera pensar, una especie de chillido que perforó el aire como un silbido desentonado.

Los tres hermanos se giraron a mirarla con caras igualmente horrorizadas, y ella comprendió que se había metido en los que sin duda serían los cinco minutos más horribles de toda su vida.

Guardó silencio un buen rato, que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que al fin, y con una dignidad que jamás había soñado poseer, miró a Edward a los ojos y dijo:

—Nunca te he pedido que te cases conmigo.

Las mejillas de Edward pasaron del rosa a un rojo subido. Abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido. Ésa sería quizá la única vez en su vida, pensó Isabella con cierta irónica satisfacción, que él se encontraría sin saber qué decir.

—Y nunca… —continuó ella, tragando saliva al cortársele la voz—. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que deseara que me lo pidieras.

—Isabella —logró decir Edward al fin—. Perdona, lo siento mucho.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Sí que lo hay —insistió él—. Herí tus sentimientos y…

—No sabías que yo estaba aquí.

—De todos modos…

—No te vas a casar conmigo —dijo ella, y sintió rara y hueca su voz—. No hay nada malo en eso. Yo no me voy a casar con tu hermano Benedict.

Era evidente que Benedict había estado tratando de no mirar, pero al oír eso se irguió, atento.

Ella apretó las manos en dos puños, a los costados.

—A él no le hiero los sentimientos cuando declaro que no me voy a casar con él. —Giró la cabeza hacia Benedict y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—.

¿Verdad señor Cullen?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a contestar él.

—Todo arreglado entonces —dijo ella entre dientes—. No se ha herido ningún sentimiento. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, caballeros, tendría que irme a casa.

Los tres caballeros se apartaron para dejarla pasar, y ella habría logrado escapar sin más problemas si Edward no hubiera soltado repentinamente:

—¿No te acompaña una doncella?

—Vivo sólo a la vuelta de la esquina —contestó ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Anthony tranquilamente.

—Eso no es necesario, milord, de verdad.

—Dame ese gusto —dijo él, en un tono firme que no le dejaba otra opción.

Asintió y los dos echaron a andar calle abajo. Cuando ya habían pasado por delante de unas tres casas, Anthony le dijo en un tono curiosamente respetuoso:

—Él no sabía que estabas ahí.

Ella notó que se le tensaban las comisuras de la boca, aunque no de rabia sino simplemente por un sentimiento de cansina resignación.

—Lo sé —dijo—. No es un tipo de persona cruel. Supongo que su madre le ha estado acosando para que se case.

Anthony asintió. Las intenciones de lady Cullen de ver felizmente casados a cada uno de sus ocho hijos eran legendarias.

—Le caigo bien —dijo ella—. A su madre, quiero decir. No ve más allá de eso, me temo. Pero la verdad es que no importa mucho si le gusta la esposa que elija Edward.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso —musitó Anthony, con una voz que no sonaba mucho a la del muy temido y respetado vizconde sino más bien a la de un hijo de muy buen comportamiento—. A mí no me gustaría estar casado con alguien que le cayera mal a mi madre. —Agitó la cabeza en un gesto de grave respeto—. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¿Su madre o su esposa?

Él lo pensó durante más o menos medio segundo.

—Las dos —contestó.

Continuaron en silencio un momento y entonces ella soltó:

—Edward debería marcharse.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Anthony mirándola curioso.

—Debería marcharse. Viajar. No está preparado para casarse y su madre no será capaz de refrenarse de insistirle. Tiene buena intención…

Se mordió el labio horrorizada. Era de esperar que el vizconde no pensara que ella pretendía criticar a lady Cullen. En su opinión, no había una dama más magnífica en toda Inglaterra.

—Mi madre siempre tiene buena intención —dijo Anthony, sonriendo indulgente—. Pero tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez Edward debería marcharse. Y le encanta viajar. Aunque acaba de regresar de Gales.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó ella muy amable, como si no supiera perfectamente bien que Edward había estado en Gales.

—Hemos llegado —dijo él, asintiendo—. Ésta es la casa, ¿no?

—Sí, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

—Ha sido un placer para mí, te lo aseguro.

Ella lo observó alejarse, después entró en la casa y se echó a llorar.

Justo al día siguiente apareció el siguiente relato en _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown:

_¡Vaya si no hubo emoción ayer en la escalinata de la puerta principal de la residencia de lady Cullen en Bruton Street!_

_La primera fue que se vio a Isabella Swan en la compañía, no de uno ni de dos, sino de TRES hermanos Cullen, ciertamente una proeza hasta el momento imposible para la pobre muchacha, que tiene la no muy buena fama de ser la fea del baile. Por desgracia (aunque tal vez previsiblemente) para la señorita Cullen, cuando finalmente se marchó, lo hizo del brazo del vizconde, el único hombre casado del grupo._

_Si la señorita Swan llegara a arreglárselas para llevar al altar a un hermano Cullen querría decir que habría llegado el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos, y que esta cronista, que no vacila en reconocer que ese mundo no tendría ni pies ni cabeza para ella, se vería obligada a renunciar a esta columna en el acto._

Por lo visto hasta lady Whistledown comprendía la inutilidad de sus sentimientos por Edward.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron los años y casi sin darse cuenta llegó el día en que Isabella se encontró sentada entre las señoras mayores que hacían de carabinas, vigilando a su hermana menor Renesmee, sin duda la única hermana Swan agraciada con belleza y encanto, que disfrutaba de sus temporadas en Londres.

Edward se aficionó a viajar y comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo fuera de Londres; no bien pasaba unos pocos meses en la ciudad, volvía a marcharse hacia un nuevo destino. Cuando estaba en Londres durante la temporada, siempre reservaba un baile y una sonrisa para Isabella, y ella se las arreglaba para fingir que nunca había ocurrido nada, que él nunca le había declarado su aversión en plena calle, y que sus sueños no habían sido aplastados jamás.

Y cuando él estaba en la ciudad, lo que no ocurría con frecuencia, se establecía entre ellos una apacible amistad, si bien no tremendamente profunda, que era lo único que podía esperar una solterona de casi veintiocho años, ¿verdad?

El amor no correspondido nunca ha sido fácil, pero por lo menos Isabella se acostumbró a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Las madres casamenteras están unidas en su dicha: ¡Edward Cullen ha regresado de Grecia! _

_Para información de aquellos amables (y desconocedores) lectores que vienen por primera vez a la ciudad, el señor Cullen es el tercero del legendario octeto de hermanos Cullen._

_Si bien el señor Cullen no posee título de nobleza, y es muy improbable que lo posea (es el séptimo en la línea de sucesión para el título de vizconde; viene detrás de los dos hijos del actual vizconde, de su hermano mayor Benedict y sus tres hijos), sigue siendo considerado uno de los mejores partidos de la temporada, gracias a su fortuna, su cara, su figura y, por encima de todo, su encanto. De todos modos es difícil pronosticar si el señor Cullen sucumbirá a la dicha conyugal en esta temporada; sin duda está en edad para casarse (treinta y tres años), pero nunca ha manifestado un interés decidido por ninguna damita de linaje adecuado, y para complicar aún más las cosas, tiene una detestable tendencia a marcharse de Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con rumbo a algún lugar exótico. _

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_** LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_** 2 de abril de 1824**_

—¡Mira esto! —exclamó Renee Swan con un grito agudo—. ¡Ha regresado Edward Cullen!

Isabella levantó la vista de su labor. Su madre tenía cogido el último número de _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown como uno se agarraría, digamos, a una cuerda salvavidas si estuviera colgando de lo alto de un edificio.

—Lo sé —musitó.

Renee frunció el ceño; detestaba que alguien, cualquiera, se enterara de un cotilleo antes que ella.

—¿Cómo leíste el Whistledown antes que yo? Le dije a Briarly que me lo apartara y no permitiera que nadie lo…

—No lo vi en el Whistledown —la interrumpió Isabella, antes que su madre fuera a castigar al pobre y asediado mayordomo—. Me lo dijo Renesmee ayer por la tarde. A ella se lo dijo Hyacinth Cullen.

—Tu hermana se pasa muchísimo tiempo en la casa de los Cullen.

—Como yo —observó Isabela, tratando de discernir adónde quería llegar su madre.

Renee se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a un lado del mentón, como hacía siempre que estaba tramando algo.

—Edward Cullen está en edad de buscarse una esposa.

Isabella alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes que se le salieran de las órbitas.

—¡Edward Cullen no se va a casar con Renesmee!

—Cosas más raras han ocurrido —dijo Renee haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—No que yo lo haya visto —musitó Isabella.

—Anthony Cullen se casó con esa niña Kate Sheffield, y eso que era aún menos popular que tú.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pensó Isabella, pues en su opinión las dos habían estado en un peldaño igualmente bajo de la escala social. Pero no tenía mucho sentido decirle eso a su madre, que tal vez creía haberle hecho un elogio a su tercera hija al decirle que no había sido la menos popular durante esa temporada. Notó que se le tensaban los labios; los «elogios» de su madre tenían la costumbre de aterrizar como aguijones de avispa.

—No pienses que ha sido mi intención criticar —dijo Renee, de repente toda consideración—: La verdad es que me alegra que te hayas quedado soltera. A no ser por mis hijas, estoy sola en este mundo, y es agradable saber que una de vosotras podrá cuidar de mí en mi vejez.

Isabella tuvo una visión del futuro, el futuro que acababa de describir su madre, y sintió un repentino deseo de salir corriendo y casarse con el deshollinador. Hacía ya tiempo que se había resignado a una vida de soltería eterna, pero siempre se las arreglaba para imaginarse sola en una encantadora casita de serie en un barrio residencial tranquilo. O tal vez en una casita junto al mar.

Pero ese último tiempo Renee solía condimentar sus conversaciones con referencias a su vejez y a la suerte que tenía porque tendría a su hija para cuidar de ella. Qué más daba que tanto Rachel como Leah se hubieran casado con hombres muy adinerados y poseían sus buenos fondos para ocuparse de dar todas las comodidades a su madre. O que su madre fuera moderadamente rica; cuando su familia le estableció su dote, le reservaron la cuarta parte de ese dinero para su cuenta personal.

No, cuando Renee hablaba de «ser cuidada» no se refería a dinero; lo que deseaba era una esclava.

Exhaló un suspiro. Era demasiado dura para juzgar a su madre, aunque sólo fuera en sus pensamientos; y eso lo hacía con muchísima frecuencia. Su madre la quería. Sabía que su madre la quería. Y ella quería a su madre.

Sólo ocurría que a veces no le caía nada bien su madre.

Era de esperar que eso no la hiciera una mala persona. Pero francamente, su madre era capaz de poner a prueba la paciencia de la más amable y bondadosa de sus hijas y, como su tercera hija era la primera en reconocer, sabía ser su poquitín sarcástica a veces.

—¿Por qué no crees que Edward se casaría con Renesmee? —le preguntó Renee.

Isabella levantó la vista, sorprendida; pensaba que ya habían acabado con ese tema; debería haberlo sabido, su madre no era otra cosa que tenaz.

—Bueno —dijo, haciendo una pausa para pensar—, es doce años menor que él.

—Pfff —musitó Renee haciendo un gesto con la mano para descartar eso—. Eso no es nada, y lo sabe.

Isabella frunció el ceño y a continuación lanzó un gritito, al enterrarse casualmente la aguja en el dedo.

—Además —continuó Renee alegremente—, tiene —repasó la hoja Whistledown en busca de la edad exacta— ¡treinta y tres años! ¿Cómo pretende evitar una diferencia de doce años entre él y su esposa? Supongo que no esperarás que se case con alguien de «tu» edad.

Isabella se chupó el dedo herido aun sabiendo que era horrorosamente grosero hacerlo. Pero necesitaba meterse algo en la boca para no decir algo horrible y horriblemente malévolo.

Todo lo que decía su madre era cierto. En muchas bodas de la aristocracia, tal vez incluso en su mayoría, los hombres eran doce y más años mayores que sus novias. Pero no sabía por qué encontraba que la diferencia de edad entre Edward y Renesmee era mayor aún, tal vez porque… no logró evitar una expresión de repugnancia:

—Es como una hermana para él. Una hermanita menor.

—Francamente, Isabella. A mí no me…

—Es casi incestuoso —masculló Isabella.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada —repuso, volviendo a coger su labor.

—Estoy segura de que dijiste algo.

—Me aclaré la garganta —explicó Isabella, negando con la cabeza—. Tal vez oíste…

—Te oí decir algo. ¡Estoy segura!

Isabella gimió. Su vida se extendía larga y tediosa ante ella.

—Madre —dijo, con la paciencia de, si no de una santa, al menos de una monja muy devota—. Renesmee está prácticamente comprometida con el señor Black.

Renee empezó a frotarse las manos.

—No se comprometerá con él si logra pescar a Edward Cullen.

—Renesmee preferiría morirse antes que ir detrás a Edward.

—Noo, desde luego que no. Es una niña inteligente. Cualquiera puede ver que Edward Cullen es mejor partido.

—¡Pero Renesmee ama al señor Black!

Renee se desinfló, desanimada, en su mullido sillón.

—Y el señor Black posee una fortuna perfectamente respetable.

Renee se dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el índice.

—Cierto. No tan respetable como una tajada Cullen —añadió en tono agudo—, pero nada despreciable, supongo.

Isabella vio que era el momento de dejarlo estar, pero no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca una última vez:

—De verdad, madre, es una pareja maravillosa para Renesmee. Deberíamos estar encantadas por ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó Renee—, lo que pasa es que he deseado tanto que una de mis hijas se case con un Cullen. ¡Qué éxito! Sería la comidilla de Londres durante semanas. Años, tal vez. Isabella enterró la aguja en el cojín que tenía al lado. Era una manera idiota de descargar la rabia, pero la única alternativa a ponerse de pie de un salto y gritar a voz en cuello «¡¿Y yo?!». Al parecer Renee creía que una vez que se casara Renesmee, acabaría para siempre toda esperanza de una unión con un Cullen. Pero ella seguía soltera, ¿no contaba nada eso?

¿Era demasiado desear que su madre sintiera por ella el mismo orgullo que sentía por sus otras tres hijas? Sabía que Edward no la elegiría por esposa, pero ¿no debería una madre ser por lo menos un poquito ciega a los defectos de sus hijas? Era evidente que ni Rachel ni Leah ni Renesmee habían tenido jamás una oportunidad con un Cullen. ¿Por qué su madre parecía pensar que sus encantos superaban tanto a los de ella?

Muy bien, tenía que reconocer que Renesmee gozaba de una popularidad que superaba la de sus tres hermanas mayores juntas. Pero ni Rachel ni Leah fueron jamás Incomparables. En los bailes revoloteaban por el perímetro del salón igual que ella.

Pero claro, ya estaban casadas. Ella no habría deseado casarse con ninguno de sus dos cuñados, pero por lo menos ellas ya eran esposas.

Pero, por suerte, la mente de Renee ya andaba por pastos más verdes.

—Debería ir a ver a Esme—estaba diciendo—. Qué aliviada debe de estar por el regreso de Edward.

—Seguro que lady Cullen estará encantada de verte —dijo Isabella.

—Esa pobre mujer —suspiró Renee teatralmente—. Se preocupa mucho por él, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

—De verdad, creo que eso es más de lo que tendría que soportar una madre. Tanto que viaja, sólo el buen Señor sabe dónde, a países que son claramente paganos…

—Creo que en Grecia se practica el cristianismo —masculló Isabella volviendo la atención a su labor.

—No seas impertinente, Isabella Marie Swan, y además, ¡son católicos! —concluyó, estremeciéndose ante esas palabra.

—No son católicos —replicó Isabella, renunciando a la labor y dejándola a un lado—. Son ortodoxos griegos.

—Bueno, no pertenecen a la Iglesia de Inglaterra —insistió Renee, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Siendo griegos, no creo que les preocupe terriblemente eso.

Renee la miró desaprobadora, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo de esa religión griega? No —hizo un espectacular ademán con la mano—, no me lo digas. Lo has leído en alguna parte.

Isabella se limitó a pestañear, tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta.

—Ojalá no leyeras tanto —suspiró Renee—. Igual podrías haberte casado hace años si te hubieras concentrado más en la finura social y menos en… menos en…

—¿Menos en qué? —tuvo que preguntar Isabella.

—No lo sé. En lo que sea que haces que te tiene contemplando las estrellas y soñando despierta con tanta frecuencia.

—Simplemente pienso —repuso Isabella mansamente—. A veces me gusta parar a pensar—

—¿Para qué?

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa pregunta de Renee resumía más o menos lo que diferenciaba a madre e hija.

—No es nada madre. De verdad.

Renee dio la impresión de que quería decir algo más pero lo pensó mejor. O tal vez sólo tenía hambre. Cogió una galleta de la bandeja del té y se la echó a la boca.

Isabella alargó la mano para coger la última galleta y entonces decidió dejársela a su madre; podría convenirle mantenerle llena la boca. Lo último que deseaba era verse envuelta en otra conversación acerca de Edward Cullen.

—¡Ha llegado Edward!

Isabella levantó la vista de su libro, Breve historia de Grecia para mirar a Alice Cullen, que entró como una tromba en su habitación. Como siempre, no la habían anunciado. El mayordomo de las Swan estaba tan acostumbrado a verla por allí que la trataba como a un miembro de la familia.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, consiguiendo fingir (en su opinión) una indiferencia bastante realista.

Claro que ya había escondido la Breve historia de Grecia debajo de Mathilda, la novela de S. R. Fielding que hiciera furor el año anterior. Todo el mundo tenía un ejemplar de Mathilda en su mesilla de noche. Y era lo bastante voluminoso para ocultar la Breve historia de Grecia.

Alice fue a sentarse en el sillón del escritorio.

—Sí, y viene muy bronceado. Todo ese tiempo al sol, supongo.

—¿Fue a Grecia, verdad?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Dice que la guerra ahí ha empeorado, por lo que era muy peligroso ir allí, así que se fue a Chipre.

—Caramba, caramba —dijo Isabella sonriendo—. Lady Whistledown se equivocó en algo.

Alice sonrió, esa descarada sonrisa Cullen, y nuevamente Isabella pensó qué suerte era tenerla por amiga íntima. Las dos eran inseparables desde los diecisiete años; juntas pasaron sus temporadas en Londres, juntas llegaron a la edad adulta, y juntas se convirtieron en solteronas, para gran consternación de sus respectivas madres.

Alice aseguraba que no había conocido a la persona adecuada.

A Isabella, claro, nunca nadie se lo propuso.

—¿Le gustó Chipre?

—Dice que es fantástico. Ay cómo me gustaría viajar. Tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo ha estado en alguna parte, menos yo.

—Ni yo —le recordó Isabella.

—Ni tú. Gracias a Dios por ti.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Isabella arrojándole un almohadón.

Pero también ella agradecía a Dios por Alice. Todos los días. Muchas mujeres se pasaban toda la vida sin tener ni una sola amiga íntima, y ella tenía a una a la que podía contarle todo. Bueno, casi todo. Nunca le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos por Edward, aunque tenía la idea de que Alice lo sospechaba. Pero por tacto no lo mencionaba, lo cual le confirmaba la certeza de que Edward no la amaría jamás. Si a Alice le hubiera pasado la idea por la cabeza aunque sólo fuera un momento, habría comenzado a urdir estrategias casamenteras con una tenacidad que impresionaría a cualquier general del ejército.

Cuando le interesaba algo, Alice era un tipo de persona bastante mandona.

—… y dijo que el agua estaba tan agitada que echó las tripas por la borda, y —Alice se interrumpió, mirándola enfurruñada—. No me estás escuchando.

—No —reconoció Isabella— bueno, sí, algunas partes. No puedo creer que Edward te haya dicho que vomitó.

—Bueno, soy su hermana.

—Se pondría furioso si supiera que me lo has contado a mí.

Alice hizo un gesto de protesta con la mano.

—No le importará. Eres como otra hermana para él.

Isabella sonrió, pero suspiró al mismo tiempo.

—Madre le preguntó, cómo no, si pensaba quedarse en la ciudad para la temporada —continuó Alice—, y, cómo no, él se puso terriblemente evasivo, así que decidí interrogarlo yo…

—Terriblemente inteligente por tu parte —musitó Isabella.

Alice le arrojó el almohadón.

—Y por fin logré que me dijera que sí, que piensa quedarse por lo menos unos meses. Pero me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a madre.

—Bueno, eso no es… —Isabella se aclaró la garganta— terriblemente inteligente por su parte. Si tu madre cree que el tiempo que va a pasar aquí es limitado, redoblará sus esfuerzos para casarlo. Y yo diría que eso es lo que más desea evitar él.

—Ese parece ser su objetivo en la vida —convino Alice.

—Si la tranquilizara diciéndole que no tiene ninguna prisa por marcharse, tal vez ella no lo acosaría tanto.

—Interesante idea, pero probablemente eso es más cierto en teoría que en la práctica. Mi madre está tan resuelta a verlo casado que no le importa aumentar su empeño. Sus esfuerzos normales ya lo vuelven loco.

—¿Puede uno volverse doblemente loco? —musitó Isabella.

Alice ladeó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Ni creo que me interese descubrirlo.

Las dos se quedaron calladas un rato (algo bastante raro en realidad) y de repente Alice se incorporó de un salto.

—Tengo que irme.

Isabella sonrió. Las personas que no conocían muy bien a Alice creían que esta tenía la costumbre de cambiar de tema con frecuencia (y bruscamente), pero ella sabía que la verdad era totalmente diferente. Cuando Alice tenía la mente puesta en lago era incapaz de olvidarlo. Lo cual significaba que si de pronto quería marcharse, eso tenía que ver con algo que habían hablado antes esa tarde.

—Esperamos a Edward para el té.

Isabella sonrió. Le encantaba tener razón.

—Deberías venir —añadió Alice.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Él querrá que sólo esté la familia.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Alice, asintiendo levemente—. Muy bien, entonces, me voy. Siento terriblemente hacer tan corta la visita pero quería estar segura de que sabías que Edward está en casa.

—Whistledown —dijo Isabella.

—De acuerdo. ¿De dónde saca la información esa mujer? —observó Alice, moviendo la cabeza pensativa—. Te juro que a veces sabe tanto sobre mi familia que pienso si no debería asustarme.

—No puede continuar eternamente —comentó Isabella, levantándose para acompañar a su amiga hasta la puerta—. Alguien va a descubrir finalmente quién es, ¿no te parece?

Alice llegó a la puerta, cogió el pomo, lo giró y tiró.

—No lo sé. Yo también lo pensaba. Pero ya van diez años. Más en realidad. Si la fueran a descubrir, yo creo que ya lo habrían hecho.

Isabella la siguió por la escalera.

—Finalmente cometerá un error. Tiene que cometerlo. No es más que un ser humano.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Mira tú, y yo que creía que era un Dios menor.

Isabella se sorprendió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En eso Alice se detuvo y se giró tan de repente que Isabella chocó con ella y a punto estuvieron las dos de caer rodando por los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

—¿Sabes qué?

—No logro ni empezar a elucubrar —repuso Isabella.

Alice ni se molestó en hacer una mueca.

—Apostaría que ya ha cometido un error.

—¿Qué?

—Tú lo dijiste. Ella, o podría ser él, supongo, lleva más de diez años escribiendo esa hoja. Nadie podría hacer eso tanto tiempo sin cometer un error.

¿Sabes qué creo yo?

Isabella abrió las palmas en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Creo que los demás somos tan estúpidos que no notamos sus errores.

Isabella la miró fijamente un momento y luego le entró un ataque de risa.

—Ay, Alice —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Cuánto te quiero.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y va bien que me quieras, solterona que soy. Tendremos que instalar casa juntas cuando lleguemos a los treinta y seamos verdaderas viejas.

Isabella se agarró a esa idea como a un bote salvavidas.

—¿Crees que podríamos? —exclamó. Después de mirar furtivamente a uno y otro lado del vestíbulo, añadió en voz muy baja—: Madre ha comenzado a hablar de su vejez con alarmante frecuencia.

—¿Qué tiene de alarmante eso?

—Yo aparezco en todas sus visiones, sirviéndola a cuatro patas.

—Ay, Dios.

—Una expresión más moderada que esa me ha pasado por la mente.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Alice, pero sonriendo.

—Quiero a mi madre.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Alice en tono algo apaciguador.

—No, de verdad, la quiero.

A Alice empezó a curvársele la comisura izquierda de la boca.

—Ya sé que es verdad. De verdad.

—Es sólo que…

Alice la interrumpió levantando una mano.

—No hace falta que digas nada más. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo… ¡Ah!, buen día señora Swan.

—Alice —dijo Renee, irrumpiendo en el vestíbulo—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Soy tan sigilosa como siempre. Descarada, incluso.

Renee le sonrió indulgente.

—Supe que tu hermano ha regresado a la ciudad.

—Sí, todos estamos dichosísimos.

—Seguro que lo estaréis, en especial tu madre.

—En efecto. Está fuera de sí. Creo que ya está haciendo una lista.

Renee se reanimó toda entera, como le ocurría siempre que se mencionaba algo que pudiera considerarse un cotilleo.

—¿Una lista? ¿Qué tipo de lista?

—Ah, ya sabe, la misma lista que ha hecho para todos sus hijos adultos. Posibles cónyuges y todo eso.

—Ah, pues eso me hace pensar —dijo Isabella en tono sarcástico—, qué constituye «todo eso».

—A veces pone a una o dos personas absolutamente inadecuadas como para destacar las cualidades de las verdaderas posibilidades.

Renee se echó a reír.

—¡A lo mejor te pone a ti en la lista de Edward, Isabella!

Isabella no se rió. Alice tampoco. Renee no pareció notarlo.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Alice, aclarándose la garganta para disimular un momento incómodo para dos de las tres personas reunidas en el vestíbulo—. Edward irá a tomar el té. Madre quiere que esté toda la familia.

—¿Vais a caber todos? —preguntó Isabella.

La casa de lady Cullen era grande, pero entre sus hijos, cónyuges y nietos sumaban veintiuno. Una prole numerosa en realidad.

—Iremos a la casa Cullen —explicó Alice.

Cuando su hijo mayor se casó su madre, Esme, se marchó de la residencia oficial de los Culln. Anthony, que heredó el título de vizconde a los dieciocho años, le dijo que no tenía que marcharse, pero ella insistió en que él y su esposa necesitaban su intimidad. En consecuencia, Anthony y Kate vivían con sus tres hijos en la casa Cullen, mientras Esme vivía con sus hijos solteros (a excepción de Edward, que tenía sus habitaciones propias) a sólo unas manzanas, en Bruton Street número 5. Después de más o menos un año de infructuosos intentos de ponerle un nombre a la nueva residencia de lady Cullen, la familia optó por llamarla simplemente casa Número Cinco.

—Que lo paséis bien —dijo Renee—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Renesmee. Estamos retrasadas para la prueba con la modista.

Alice esperó que Renee desapareciera en el rellano de la escalera para comentar a Isabella:

—Me parece que tu hermana pasa muchísimo tiempo en la modista.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Renesmee está a punto de volverse loca con tantas pruebas, pero ella es la única esperanza de madre para un matrimonio verdaderamente grandioso. Creo que está convencida de que Renesmee va a pescar a un duque si lleva el vestido adecuado.

—¿No está prácticamente comprometida con el señor Black?

—Me imagino que él va a hacer la proposición formal la semana que viene, pero mientras tanto madre mantiene abiertas sus opciones. —Miró hacia arriba poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Será mejor que adviertas a tu hermano para que guarde las distancias.

—¿Gregory? —preguntó Alice, incrédula—. Pero si aún no ha terminado la universidad.

—Edward.

—¿Edward? —exclamó Alice desternillándose de risa—. ¡Uy, qué gracioso!

—Eso fue lo que le dije yo, pero ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

—Bastante como yo, me imagino —rió Alice.

—Tenaz hasta el final.

—La tenacidad puede ser algo muy bueno —le recordó Alice —, en el momento oportuno.

—De acuerdo —replicó Isabella, sonriendo sarcástica—, y en el momento inoportuno es una absoluta pesadilla.

—Alégrate, amiga —rió Alice. Por lo menos te has librado de todos esos vestidos amarillos.

Isabella se miró su vestido de mañana, que era de un tono de azul que sentaba muy bien, si ella se lo decía.

—Dejó de elegirme la ropa cuando por fin comprendió que ya estaba oficialmente para vestir santos. Una hija sin perspectivas de matrimonio no vale el tiempo ni la energía que le consume ofrecer consejos sobre moda. No me ha acompañado a la modista ni una sola vez desde hace más de un año. ¡Dicha!

Alice le sonrió a su amiga, observando de paso que su piel adquiría una hermosa tonalidad melocotón y crema siempre que llevaba colores más fríos.

—Fue evidente para todos el momento en que te permitieron elegir tu ropa. Incluso lady Whistledown lo comentó.

—Escondí ese número para que no lo viera madre —confesó Isabella —. No quería que le hiriera los sentimientos.

Alice pestañeó varias veces y luego dijo:

—Eso fue muy amable por tu parte, Isabella.

—Tengo mis momentos de caridad y buen talante.

Alice soltó un bufido.

—Uno diría que un componente esencial de la caridad es la capacidad de no atraer la atención a que uno la posee.

Isabella frunció los labios y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—¿No tenías que irte a casa?

—¡Me voy! ¡Me voy!

Y se fue.

.

.

.

.

Era bastante agradable estar de vuelta en Inglaterra, decidió Edward, tomando un trago de un coñac francamente excelente.

En realidad era bastante raro que le gustara volver a casa tanto como le gustaba partir. Dentro de unos meses, seis como máximo, le entraría nuevamente el prurito de marcharse, pero por el momento, Inglaterra en abril estaba fantástica.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?

Edward levantó la vista. Su hermano Anthony estaba apoyado en la parte anterior de su inmenso escritorio de caoba, moviendo su copa hacia él. Asintió.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos hasta que volví. El ouzo tiene sus encantos, pero esto —levantó la copa—, es celestial.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez? —le preguntó Anthony, sonriendo irónico.

Edward fue a ponerse junto a la ventana a fingir que miraba hacia fuera. Su hermano mayor ni siquiera intentaba disimular su impaciencia con él por su gusto de ver mundo. Y la verdad, no podía decir que no lo comprendiera. De tanto en tanto resultaba difícil hacer llegar cartas a casa, por lo que seguro que su familia tenía que esperar un mes o incluso dos para saber cómo estaba.

Pero si bien no le agradaría nada estar en su piel, sin saber nunca si un ser querido estaba vivo o muerto, esperando constantemente que el mensajero golpeara la puerta, eso no bastaba para hacerlo mantener sus pies firmemente plantados en Inglaterra.

De vez en cuando sencillamente tenía que alejarse. No había otra manera de explicarlo.

Alejarse de los miembros de la aristocracia, que lo consideraban un pícaro encantador y nada más, alejarse de Inglaterra, que alentaba a los hijos menores a entrar en el ejército o en el clero, opciones que no se avenían en nada con su temperamento. Incluso alejarse de sus familiares, que aun cuando lo amaban incondicionalmente no tenían la menor idea de que lo que de verdad deseaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, era hacer algo.

Anthony poseía el vizcondado, con la miríada de responsabilidades anejas; llevaba las propiedades, administraba la economía familiar, se ocupaba del bienestar de los incontables aparceros y criados. Benedicto, su hermano cuatro años mayor que él, ya gozaba de fama como pintor; había empezado con papel y lápiz, pero a instancias de su mujer pasó a pintar al óleo, y uno de sus paisajes ya colgaba en la National Gallery.

Anthony seria siempre recordado en el árbol familiar como el séptimo vizconde Cullen. Benedict viviría a través de sus cuadros hasta mucho después que abandonara esta Tierra.

Pero él no tenía nada. Administraba la pequeña propiedad cedida por su familia y asistía a fiestas. Jamás se le ocurriría ni soñar con declarar que no se divertía, pero a veces deseaba algo más que diversión.

Deseaba una finalidad.

Deseaba dejar un legado.

Deseaba, si no saberlo por lo menos esperar que cuando hubiera muerto, se lo recordaría de alguna manera distinta a como aparecía en los _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown.

Exhaló un suspiro. No era de extrañar que se pasara tanto tiempo viajando.

—¿ Edward? —dijo su hermano.

Se giró a mirarlo, pestañeando. Estaba bastante seguro de que le había hecho una pregunta, pero en algún momento mientras dejaba vagar la mente, se le olvidó qué.

—Ah, sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me quedaré hasta que termine la temporada, por lo menos.

Anthony no dijo nada, pero habría sido difícil no ver su expresión de satisfacción.

—Si no otra cosa —añadió Edward, fijándose su legendaria sonrisa sesgada en la cara—, alguien tiene que mimar a tus hijos. No creo que Charlotte tenga suficientes muñecas.

—Sólo cincuenta —convino Anthony, con la voz sin expresión—. La pobre cría está horrorosamente descuidada.

—Su cumpleaños es a finales de mes, ¿verdad? Creo que tendré que descuidarla un poco más.

—Y hablando de cumpleaños —dijo Anthony, instalándose detrás de su escritorio en el enorme sillón—. De este domingo al otro es el de madre.

—¿Por qué crees que me di prisa en volver?

Anthony arqueó una ceja, y Edward tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba tratando de decidir si realmente había vuelto para estar en el cumpleaños de su madre, o sencillamente aprovechaba el momento para hacer ver lo oportuno de su vuelta.

—Vamos a darle una fiesta —explicó Anthony.

—¿Y os lo va a permitir?

Sabía por experiencia que a las mujeres de cierta edad no les gustaba que les celebraran los cumpleaños. Y si bien su madre seguía siendo muy hermosa, sí que tenía una cierta edad.

—Nos vimos obligados a recurrir al chantaje —reconoció Anthony—. O aceptaba la fiesta o revelábamos su verdadera edad.

Edward comprobó que no debería haber tomado ese trago de coñac; se atragantó y por un pelo logró evitar rociarlo sobre su hermano.

—Me habría gustado ver eso.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa bastante satisfecha.

—Fue una brillante maniobra por mi parte.

Edward apuró el resto del coñac.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay, crees tú, de que no aproveche la fiesta como ocasión para encontrarme esposa?

—Muy pocas.

—Ya me lo parecía.

Anthony se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Ya tienes treinta y tres años, Edward…

—Dios de los cielos —exclamó Edward, mirándolo incrédulo—, no empieces a regañarme.

—Ni lo soñaría. Simplemente te iba a sugerir que mantuvieras los ojos abiertos durante esta temporada. No tienes por qué buscar una esposa, pero no te hará ningún daño mantenerte por lo menos abierto a la posibilidad.

Edward miró hacia la puerta, con la intención de atravesarla muy pronto.

—Te aseguro que no me repugna la idea del matrimonio.

—No se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que te repugnara —dijo Anthony con voz arrastrada.

—Pero no veo mucho motivo para precipitarme.

—Nunca hay un motivo para precipitarse —replicó Anthony—. Bueno, rara vez en todo caso. Simplemente dale el gusto a nuestra madre, por favor.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la copa vacía, hasta que se le deslizó por los dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra con un fuerte clinc.

—Buen Dios —susurró—, ¿está enferma?

—¡No! —exclamó Anthony, en voz demasiado alta y enérgica, por la sorpresa—. Nos va a sobrevivir a todos, no me cabe duda.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Anthony suspiró.

—Simplemente deseo verte feliz.

—Soy feliz.

—¿De veras?

—Demonios, soy el hombre más feliz de Londres. Lee a lady Whistledown. Ella te lo dirá.

Anthony miró la hoja que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, tal vez no en ese número, pero en cualquiera del año pasado.

Me ha llamado encantador más veces de lo que ha llamado terca dogmática a lady Danbury, y los dos sabemos qué proeza es ésa.

—Encantador no equivale necesariamente a feliz —objetó Anthony dulcemente.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —masculló Edward. Nunca le había parecido tan estupenda la puerta.

—Si fueras verdaderamente feliz —insistió Anthony—, no vivirías marchándote.

Edward se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

—Anthony, me «gusta» viajar.

—¿Constantemente?

—Debe ser así, si no no lo haría.

—Ésa es una respuesta evasiva si he oído alguna.

—Y ésta —dijo Edward mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa— es una maniobra evasiva.

—¡ Edward!

Pero él ya había salido de la sala.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, en lo personal a mi me encanto la historia cuando la lei... espero a ustedes también les guste.**

**Cualquier cosa que piensen o queja déjenme saber :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Siempre ha estado de moda entre los miembros de la alta sociedad quejarse de tedio, pero sin duda la cosecha de fiesteros de este año ha elevado el aburrimiento a una forma de arte. No se pueden dar dos pasos en una reunión social sin oír la expresión «mortalmente aburrido» o «espantosamente vulgar». En efecto, a esta cronista le han informado que Cressida Twombley comentó hace poco que perecería de aburrimiento si se veía obligada a asistir a una desentonada velada musical más. _

_(Esta cronista debe dar la razón a lady Twombley en ese particular; si bien la selección de jovencitas debutantes este año forman un grupo simpático, no hay una sola entre ellas que posea dotes musicales decentes.) _

_Si ha de haber un antídoto para la enfermedad de tedio, sin duda será la fiesta del domingo en la casa Cullen. Se reunirá toda la familia con unos cien de sus mejores amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la vizcondesa viuda. _

_Se considera grosería mencionar la edad de una dama, por lo tanto esta cronista no revelará qué cumpleaños celebra lady Cullen. _

_Pero no temáis, ¡esta cronista lo sabe! _

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**9 de abril de 1824**_

«Solterona» era una palabra que tendía a provocar o bien pánico o lástima, pero Isabella estaba llegando a comprender que había decididas ventajas en el estado célibe.

En primer lugar, nadie esperaba que las solteronas bailaran en los bailes, lo cual significaba que ya no estaba obligada a mantenerse a la orilla de la pista de baile simulando que no deseaba bailar. Ahora podía sentarse a un lado con las demás solteronas y señoras vigilantes. Todavía deseaba bailar, por supuesto, le gustaba y era muy buena para bailar (y no que alguien lo hubiera notado alguna vez), pero le resultaba mucho más fácil fingir desinterés estando más lejos de las parejas que estaban en la pista bailando el vals.

En segundo lugar, el número de horas pasadas en conversaciones aburridas se había reducido drásticamente. La señora Swan había renunciado a la esperanza de que ella pudiera enganchar un marido, por lo tanto había dejado de ponerla en el camino de todos los solteros convenientes de tercera clase. A Renee jamás se le ocurrió pensar que su hija podría tener una mínima posibilidad de atraer la atención de solteros de primera o segunda clase, lo cual tal vez era cierto, pero a la mayoría de los solteros de tercera se los clasificaba en esa categoría por algún motivo, y, lamentablemente, ese motivo solía ser su personalidad o falta de personalidad. Lo cual, combinado con la timidez de ella ante desconocidos, no tendía a favorecer una conversación chispeante.

Y por último, podía volver a comer. Era enloquecedor, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de comida expuesta en las fiestas de la aristocracia, que las mujeres a la caza de marido no pudieran exhibir un apetito algo más robusto que el de un pajarillo. Eso, pensó Isabella alegremente (hincándole el diente a un delicioso y delicado pastelillo relleno con crema y chocolate importado de Francia), tenía que ser la principal ventaja de ser solterona.

—Cielo santo —gimió, pensando que si el pecado pudiera tomar forma sólida, seguro que sería un pastel, de preferencia uno con chocolate.

—Está bueno, ¿eh?

Isabella se atragantó con el pastelillo, y luego tosió, enviando una fina rociada de crema por el aire.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, rogando fervientemente que el trozo de crema más grande no le hubiera caído a él en la oreja.

—Isabella —dijo él, sonriendo cálidamente—. Cuánto me alegra verte.

—Y a mí.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones una, dos, tres, y luego dijo:

—Te ves bien.

—Y tú —repuso ella, tan ocupada en tratar de encontrar un sitio para dejar el pastelillo que no se le ocurrió dar alguna variedad a sus frases.

—Es bonito ese vestido —dijo él, indicando su vestido de seda verde.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—No es amarillo.

—No —sonrió él, y se rompió el hielo.

Lo cual era raro, porque cualquiera diría que la lengua se le paralizaría más cuando estaba en presencia del hombre al que amaba, pero Edward tenía algo que le permitía a uno sentirse cómodo. Tal vez, había pensado ella en más de una ocasión, una parte del motivo para amarlo era que él la hacía sentirse cómoda consigo misma.

—Dice Alice que lo has pasado espléndidamente en Chipre —le dijo.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Al fin no pude resistirme a visitar el lugar donde nació Afrodita.

Isabella se sorprendió sonriendo también. El buen humor de él era contagioso, aun cuando lo último que deseara hacer ella fuera tomar parte en una conversación sobre la diosa del amor.

—¿Es tan soleado como dice todo el mundo? No, olvida la pregunta. Por tu cara ya veo que sí.

—Adquirí un buen tono de bronceado —dijo él, asintiendo—. Mi madre casí se desmayó cuando me vio.

—De placer, no me cabe duda —dijo ella enérgicamente—. Te echa terriblemente de menos cuando no estás.

Él se le acercó más.

—Vamos, Isabella, no iras a comenzar a regañarme ¿eh? Entre mi madre, Anthony, Alice y Rosalie, me van a hacer morir de sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Benedict no? —no pudo evitar bromear ella.

Él la miró con una sonrisa algo satisfecha.

—Está fuera de la ciudad.

—Ah, bueno, eso explica su silencio.

La expresión de él con los ojos entrecerrados armonizaba a la perfección con sus brazos cruzados.

—Siempre has sido una descarada, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo oculto bien —repuso ella modestamente.

—Es fácil comprender por qué eres tan buena amiga de mi hermana —dijo él, irónico.

—¿He de suponer que eso lo dices como un cumplido?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que pondría en peligro mi salud si fuera otra mi intención.

Isabella estaba intentando encontrar una réplica ingeniosa cuando oyó un sonido extraño, como de chapoteo. Miró al suelo y descubrió que una buena parte del amarillento relleno de crema del pastelillo había caído sobre la brillante madera. Levantó la vista hacia Edward y vio que sus ojos, ay, tan verdes, estaban bailando de risa, aun cuando trataba de mantener muy seria la boca.

—Vaya, esto sí que es vergonzoso —dijo, decidiendo que la única manera de evitar morir de humillación era declarar lo dolorosamente obvio.

—Sugiero que huyamos del escenario —dijo Edward, alzando una ceja en un arco todo gallardo.

Isabella miró la cáscara vacía del pastelillo que todavía tenía en la mano. Edward contestó haciendo un gesto hacia la maceta de una planta que estaba cerca.

—¡No! —exclamó ella agrandando los ojos.

Él se acercó más.

—A que no eres capaz.

Ella miró el pastelillo, la planta y luego la cara de Edward.

—No podría.

—Con lo lejos que van las travesuras, ésta es bastante moderada —señaló él.

Eso era un reto, y ella normalmente era inmune a esas tácticas infantiles, pero la media sonrisa de Edward era difícil de resistir.

—Muy bien —dijo.

Cuadrando los hombros, dejó caer el pastelillo en la tierra de la maceta.

Retrocedió un paso para contemplar su obra, miró alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba mirando aparte de Edward, y entonces cogió la maceta y la giró, para que una rama frondosa ocultara la prueba del delito.

—No creí que lo harías —dijo Edward.

—Cómo has dicho, no es una travesura tan terrible.

—No, pero es la palma en la maceta favorita de mi madre.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, girándose con toda la intención de sacar el pastelillo de la maceta—. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir…? Un momento. —Se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos—. Esto no es una palma.

—¿No? —preguntó él, todo inocencia.

—Esto es un naranjo enano.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, o al menos esperaba que fuera ceñuda. Era difícil mirar ceñuda a Edward Cullen. Incluso su madre comentó una vez que era casi imposible reprenderlo. Él sonreía, ponía expresión contrita y decía algo divertido, y entonces era imposible continuar enfadada con él. Sencillamente imposible.

—Quieres hacerme sentir culpable —dijo.

—Cualquiera puede confundir una palma con un naranjo.

Ella reprimió el impulso de poner en blanco los ojos.

—A excepción de las naranjas.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, mmm, seguro que ellas te delatarían.

—Eres fatal para mentir, ¿lo sabías?

Él se enderezó, dando un suave tirón al chaleco y alzando el mentón.

—En realidad soy excelente para mentir. Pero para lo que de veras soy bueno es para parecer avergonzado y adorable cuando me pillan.

¿Y qué podía contestar ella a eso?, pensó Isabella. Porque seguro que no había nadie más adorablemente avergonzado (¿o vergonzosamente adorable?) que Edward Bridgerton con las manos cogidas a la espalda, sus ojos recorriendo el cielo raso y sus labios en un morro como si estuviera silbando inocentemente.

—¿Nunca te castigaban cuando eras niño? —le preguntó, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Al instante Edward se enderezó, atento.

—Perdona, no te oí.

—¿Te castigaron alguna vez cuando eras niño? —repitió ella—. ¿Te castigan alguna vez ahora?

Edward se limitó a mirarla, pensando si ella tendría una remota idea de lo que preguntaba. Probablemente no.

—Eeh… esto… —dijo, más que nada porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Ya me parecía que no —dijo ella, soltando un suspiro vagamente condescendiente.

Si él fuera un hombre menos indulgente, pensó él, y si ella fuera otra persona cualquiera, no Isabella Swan, la cual, estaba seguro, no tenía ni un solo hueso maligno en su cuerpo, podría sentirse ofendido. Pero él era un tipo muy acomodadizo, y esa era Isabella Swan, una muy leal amiga de su hermana desde sólo Dios sabía cuántos años, así que en lugar de adoptar una expresión dura y cínica (expresión que jamás le había resultado bien, de acuerdo), simplemente sonrió y musitó:

—¿Y qué querías probar con eso?

—No pienses que ha sido mi intención criticar a tus padres —dijo ella, con una expresión inocente y guasona al mismo tiempo—. Ni soñaría con insinuar que te han malcriado de alguna manera.

Él asintió afablemente.

—Lo que pasa es que —se acercó más a él, como para comunicarle un importante secreto—, yo creo que podrías salir impune de un asesinato si quisieras.

Él tosió, no para aclararse la garganta ni porque se sintiera mal, sino porque se sentía condenadamente sorprendido. Isabella era una joven muy divertida. No, divertida no era la palabra adecuada. Sorprendente. Sí, esa palabra parecía resumirla. Muy pocas personas la conocían de verdad; jamás se había creado la fama de ser una brillante conversadora. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda su vida se las había arreglado para pasar por esas fiestas de tres horas sin aventurarse jamás a decir palabras de más de una sílaba.

Pero cuando estaba en compañía de personas con las que se sentía cómoda, y se daba cuenta de que él podría tener el privilegio de contarse entre esas personas, ella hacía gala de un humor agudo, una sonrisa guasona, pícara, y de todas las pruebas que indicaban que poseía una mente muy, muy inteligente.

No le sorprendía que nunca hubiera atraído a ningún pretendiente serio; no era una beldad bajo ningún criterio, aunque mirándola más detenidamente era más atractiva de lo que él recordaba. Sus cabellos castaños tenían visos cobrizos, bellamente destacados por la parpadeante luz de las velas de las lámparas. Y tenía una piel muy hermosa, esa tez melocotón y nata que las damas pretendían conseguir untándoselas con arsénico.

Pero el atractivo de Isabella no era del tipo en el que se fijan los hombres normalmente. Y su natural tímido y sus ocasionales tartamudeos no reflejaban con exactitud su personalidad.

De todos modos, era una lástima esa falta de popularidad, porque podría haber sido una esposa perfectamente buena para alguien.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que yo debería considerar la posibilidad de una vida de delincuencia? —dijo, obligándose a volver la atención al tema que tenían entre manos.

—Nada de eso —repuso ella, con una recatada sonrisa en la cara—. Sólo sospecho que con tu labia podrías salir impune de cualquier cosa. —Y entonces, inesperadamente, se puso seria y añadió en voz baja—. Envidio eso.

Edward se sorprendió tendiéndole la mano y diciendo:

—Isabella Swa, creo que debes bailar conmigo.

Y entonces Isabella lo sorprendió echándose a reír y diciendo:

—Eres muy amable al pedírmelo, pero ya no tienes por qué bailar conmigo.

Él sintió un curioso pinchazo en el orgullo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es oficial. Soy una solterona. Ya no hay ningún motivo para bailar conmigo para que yo no me sienta dejada de lado.

—Yo no bailaba contigo por eso —protestó él.

Pero sabía que ese era exactamente el motivo. Y la mitad de las veces sólo recordaba pedírselo porque su madre acababa de enterrarle el codo en la espalda, y fuerte, para recordárselo.

Ella lo miró con una leve expresión de lástima, y eso lo fastidió, porque jamás se había imaginado que Isabella Swan pudiera tenerle lástima.

Notó que se le ponía rígido el espinazo.

—Si crees que vas a poder librarte de bailar conmigo ahora, estás muy engañada.

—No tienes que bailar conmigo sólo para demostrar que no te molesta hacerlo.

—«Deseo» bailar contigo —dijo él, casi en un gruñido.

—Muy bien —dijo ella al cabo de un momento que a él le pareció ridículamente largo—. Sin duda sería una grosería mía si me negara.

—Probablemente fue grosería dudar de mis intenciones —dijo él, cogiéndole el brazo—, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si tú te perdonas.

Ella tropezó, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Creo que me las arreglaré —logró decir ella, con voz ahogada.

—Excelente —la miró con una cálida sonrisa—. Detestaría imaginarte viviendo con la culpa.

La música estaba empezando así que Isabella le cogió la mano, hizo su venia y comenzaron el minué. Era difícil hablar durante la danza, y eso le dio unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tal vez se le pasó la mano en su dureza con Edward. No debería haberlo regañado por invitarla a bailar, cuando la verdad era que esos bailes con él estaban entre sus más preciados recuerdos. ¿Importaba que él lo hubiera hecho sólo por lástima? Habría sido peor si no la hubiera sacado nunca a bailar. Arrugó la nariz. Peor aún, ¿significaba eso que tenía que pedirle disculpas?

—¿Había algo malo en ese pastelillo? —le preguntó Edward cuando los pasos del baile los acercaron.

La danza volvió a separarlos y ya habían pasado diez segundos completos cuando ella pudo decirle:

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes el aspecto de haberte tragado algo en mal estado — contestó él en voz alta, harto ya de esperar que la danza los volviera a reunir para poder hablar.

Varias personas se giraron a mirar y luego se alejaron discretamente, como si Isabella fuera a vomitar ahí mismo sobre la pista de baile.

—¿Tenías que gritarlo a todo el mundo? —siseó.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él, pensativo, inclinándose en una elegante venía al terminar la danza—, ese ha sido el susurro más fuerte que he oído en mi vida.

Era insufrible, pero Isabella decidió no decírselo, porque la habría parecer un personaje de una mala novela romántica. Acababa de leer una en que la heroína empleaba esa palabra (o un sinónimo) casi en todas las páginas.

—Gracias por el baile —dijo, cuando llegaron a la orilla del salón.

Casi añadió «Ahora puedes ir a decirle a tu madre que has cumplido tu obligación», pero al instante lamentó el impulso. Edward no había hecho nada que mereciera ese sarcasmo. No era culpa de él que los hombres sólo bailaran con ella cuando los obligaban sus madres. Por lo menos él siempre sonreía y reía mientras cumplía su deber, lo cual era más de lo que se podía decir del resto de la población masculina.

Él se inclinó amablemente y musitó sus gracias. Estaban a punto de separarse y partir cada uno por su lado cuando oyeron un fuerte ladrido femenino:

—¡Señor Cullen!

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, paralizados. Era una voz que los dos conocían. Una voz que todo el mundo conocía.

—Dios me asista —gimió Edward.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro y vio a la maligna lady Danbury abriéndose paso por entre el gentío; se encogió al ver enterrarse ese omnipresente bastón en el pie de una desventurada jovencita.

—Tal vez se refería a otro señor Cullen —sugirió—. Hay varios, después de todo, y es posible…

—Te daré diez libras si no te apartas de mi lado —dijo Edward a borbotones.

Isabella se atragantó con el aire.

—No seas tonto, yo…

—Veinte.

—¡Hecho! —dijo ella sonriendo, no porque necesitara particularmente el dinero sino porque encontraba curiosamente agradable sacárselo a Edward.

—¡Lady Danbury! —exclamó, acercándose a la anciana—. ¡Qué agradable verla!

—Jamás nadie encuentra agradable verme —dijo lady Danbury en tono agudo—, a excepción tal vez de mi sobrino, y la mitad de las veces no estoy segura ni de él. Pero gracias por mentir de todos modos.

Edward no dijo nada, pero la anciana se giró hacia él y le golpeó la pierna con el bastón.

—Buena elección al bailar con ella —le dijo—. Siempre me ha gustado. Tiene más sesos que el resto de su familia toda junta.

Menos de un segundo después, cuando Isabella empezaba a abrir la boca para defender por lo menos a su hermana menor, lady Danbury ladró:

—¡Ja! Veo que ninguno de los dos me contradice.

—Siempre es un placer verla, lady Danbury —dijo Edward, obsequiándola con una sonrisa del tipo que podría haber dirigido a una cantante de ópera.

—Mucha labia tiene éste —le dijo lady Danbury a Isabella—. Tendrá que vigilarlo.

—Rara vez es necesario hacerlo —repuso Isabella —, ya que con mayor frecuencia está fuera del país.

—¡Lo ve! —graznó lady Danbury—. Le dije que es inteligente.

—Habrá observado que yo no la contradije —dijo Edward tranquilamente.

La anciana sonrió aprobadora.

—No, ya lo noté. Se está volviendo inteligente en la vejez, señor Cullen.

—De vez en cuando se ha comentado que yo poseía una pequeña cantidad de inteligencia en mi juventud también.

—Jumjum. La palabra importante en esa frase sería «pequeña», claro.

Edward miró a Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados y vio que parecía estar atragantándose de risa.

—Las mujeres debemos ayudarnos mutuamente —dijo lady Danbury a nadie en particular—, ya que está claro que nadie más lo hará.

Edward decidió que era el momento de alejarse.

—Creo que veo a mi madre.

—Escapar es imposible —graznó lady Danbury—. No se moleste en intentarlo y, además, sé de cierto que no ha visto a su madre. Está ayudando a una cabeza de chorlito que se descosió la orilla del vestido. —Se volvió hacia Isabella, que estaba esforzándose tanto por dominar la risa que le brillaban los ojos con las lágrimas sin derramar—. ¿Cuánto le pagó para que no lo dejara sólo conmigo?

Isabella no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

—Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho? —exclamó, cubriéndose la horrorizada boca.

—Ah, no, dilo, dilo —dijo Edward cálidamente—. Ya me has ayudado muchísimo.

—No tienes por qué darme las veinte libras —dijo ella.

—No pensaba dártelas.

—¿Sólo veinte libras? —preguntó lady Danbury—. Jumjum. Yo habría pensado que valía como mínimo veinticinco.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Soy tercer hijo. Perpetuamente escaso de fondos, me temo.

—¡Ja! Tiene el bolsillo tan gordo como al menos tres condes —dijo lady Danbury—. Bueno, tal vez no condes —añadió después de pensarlo un poco—. Pero unos cuantos vizcondes y muchos barones, eso sí.

—¿No se considera mala educación hablar de dinero en compañía mixta? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo levemente.

Lady Danbury dejó escapar un sonido que bien podía ser un resuello o una risita (Ewdard no logró determinarlo) y dijo:

—Siempre es de mala educación hablar de dinero, sea en compañía mixta o no, pero cuando uno tiene mi edad puede hacer casi todo lo que se le antoja.

—Me gustaría saber —musitó Isabella— qué «no» puede hacer uno a su edad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lady Danbury mirándola.

—Ha dicho que uno puede hacer «casi» todo lo que se antoja.

Lady Danbury la miró incrédula y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Edward se sorprendió sonriendo también.

—Me gusta —le dijo lady Danbury, apuntando a Isabella como si fuera una especie de estatua a la venta—. ¿Le he dicho que me gusta?

—Creo que sí —repuso él.

Lady Danbury miró a la cara a Isabella y con una máscara de absoluta seriedad le dijo:

—Creo que no podría salir impune del asesinato, pero eso podría ser todo.

Isabella y Edward se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada —logró decir Isabella.

Edward, por su parte, ni siquiera logró eso.

—No es nada —insistió lady Danbury—. Y me quedaré aquí fastidiándolos toda la noche hasta que me digan qué es. Y créanme si les digo que no es eso lo que desean que haga.

Isabella se limpió una lágrima del ojo.

—Es que yo acababa de decirle —dijo, indicando a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza— que probablemente él saldría impune de un asesinato.

—¿Eso le dijo? —musitó lady Danbury, golpeteando ligeramente el suelo con el bastón, como si se rascara el mentón considerando una pregunta muy profunda—. ¿Sabe?, creo que podría tener razón. Hombre más encantador no creo que haya visto Londres jamás.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, ¿por qué será que no creo que haya dicho eso como un cumplido, lady Danbury?

—Pues sí que es un cumplido, zoquete.

—En cuanto opuesto a «eso» —dijo Edward a Isabella—, que está muy claro que sí es un cumplido.

Lady Danbury sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Declaro —dijo (o con toda verdad declaraba)— que este ha sido el momento más divertido que he disfrutado en toda la temporada.

—Encantado de agradecerlo —dijo Edward con una llana sonrisa.

—Este ha sido un año especialmente aburrido, ¿no le parece? —comentó lady Danbury a Penelope.

Isabella asintió.

—El año pasado fue un poco tedioso también.

—Pero no tanto como éste —insistió la anciana.

—A mí no me lo pregunte —dijo Edward afablemente—. He estado fuera del país.

—Humm, supongo que va a decir que su ausencia es el motivo de que hayamos estado tan aburridos.

—Ni lo soñaría —repuso Edward con su encantadora sonrisa—. Pero claro, si la idea se le ha pasado por la cabeza es que debe de tener un cierto mérito.

—Humm. Sea como sea, me aburro.

Edward miró a Isabella, que parecía esforzarse por mantenerse muy, muy quieta, presumiblemente para aguantar la risa.

—¡Haywood! —exclamó de repente la anciana, haciendo un gesto a un caballero de edad madura—. ¿No estaría de acuerdo conmigo?

Por la cara regordeta de lord Haywood pasó una fugaz expresión de terror, pero cuando le quedó claro que no podía escapar dijo:

—Procuro tomar por norma estar siempre de acuerdo con usted.

—¿Es pura imaginación mía o los hombres se están volviendo más sensatos? —le dijo lady Danbury a Isabella.

Isabella se limitó a hacer un evasivo encogimiento de hombros. Edward decidió que era una joven muy juiciosa.

Haywood se aclaró la garganta, cerrando y abriendo rápida y enérgicamente sus ojos azules.

—Esto… eh… ¿con qué exactamente estoy de acuerdo?

—Que la temporada es aburrida —suplió Penelope amablemente.

—Ah, señorita Swan —dijo él, en tono algo fanfarrón—, no la había visto.

Edward miró distraídamente a Isabella y alcanzó a verla estirar los labios en una sonrisita mal lograda.

—Aquí, a su lado —masculló ella en voz baja.

—Sí, aquí —dijo Haywood jovialmente—, y sí, la temporada es mortalmente aburrida.

—¿Alguien ha dicho que la temporada es aburrida?

Edward miró a la derecha. Un hombre y dos damas acababan de unirse al grupo y estaban expresando entusiastas su acuerdo.

—Tediosa —musitó una de ellas—. Horriblemente tediosa.

—Nunca había asistido a una ronda de fiestas más banales —declaró la otra dama exhalando un afectado suspiro.

—Tendré que informar a mi madre —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Sí que se contaba entre los hombres más acomodadizos, pero claro, había ciertos insultos que no podía dejar pasar.

—Ah, no me refiero a esta reunión —se apresuró a enmendar la mujer—. Este baile es verdaderamente la única luz brillante en una cadena de reuniones por lo demás oscuras y tétricas. Vamos, justamente iba a decir…

—Pare —le ordenó lady Danbury—, antes que se atragante con su pie.

La dama se apresuró a callarse.

—Es curioso —musitó Isabella.

—Ah, señorita Swan —dijo la dama que había estado en reuniones oscuras y tétricas—. No la había visto.

—¿Qué es curioso? —le preguntó Edward, antes que otro pudiera decirle lo nada notable que encontraba.

Ella le hizo una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y pasó a explicar su comentario:

—Es curioso cómo los miembros de la alta sociedad se entretienen comentando lo poco entretenidos que están.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Haywood, con cara de perplejidad.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente que creo que muchos de ustedes lo pasan extraordinariamente bien hablando de lo aburridos que están.

Su comentario fue recibido con silencio. Lord Haywood continuó con su expresión de perplejidad, y a una de las damas debió entrarle una mota de polvo en el ojo, porque parecía no poder hacer otra cosa que pestañear.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. No encontraba que el comentario de Isabella fuera un comentario tan terriblemente complicado.

—Lo único interesante que se puede hacer es leer el Whistledown —dijo la dama que no estaba pestañeando, como si Isabella no hubiera hablado.

El caballero que estaba a su lado manifestó su acuerdo con un murmullo.

Y entonces lady Danbury empezó a esbozar una sonrisa.

Edward se alarmó. La anciana tenía un destello raro en los ojos. Una expresión aterradora.

—Tengo una idea —dijo ella.

Alguien ahogó una exclamación. Otro gimió.

—Una idea brillante.

—Y no es que no sean brillantes todas sus ideas —musitó Edward con su voz más afable.

Lady Danbury lo hizo callar agitando la mano.

—¿Cuántos verdaderos misterios hay en la vida?

Nadie contestó, así que Edward aventuró:

—¿Cuarenta y dos?

Ella ni se molestó en mirarlo, ceñuda.

—Os digo a todos aquí y ahora…

Todos se le acercaron más. Incluso Edward. Era imposible sustraerse al dramatismo del momento.

—Todos sois mis testigos…

Edward creyó oír mascullar a Isabella: «Dilo de una vez».

—Mil libras —dijo lady Danbury.

Aumentó el número de personas congregadas alrededor.

—Mil libras —repitió ella, aumentando el volumen de la voz. La verdad, tenía dones innatos para estar en un escenario—. Mil libras…

De repente todo el salón estaba en reverente silencio.

—… a la persona que desenmascare a lady Whistledown.

* * *

**jajaja yo me quedo con Eddy sin necesidad de que me pague ni un peñique ... que piensan de Lady Danbury... ¿muy excéntrica?**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Esta cronista sería negligente si no dijera que el momento más comentado anoche en el baile de cumpleaños en la casa Cullen no fue el emocionante brindis por lady Cullen (su edad no se ha de revelar) sino la impertinente oferta que hiciera lady Danbury de dar mil libras a la persona que desenmascare… _

_A mí. _

_Haced lo que queráis, damas y caballeros de la aristocracia. No tenéis la más mínima posibilidad de resolver este misterio. _

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**12 de abril de 1824**_

Bastaron tres minutos exactos para que la noticia del escandaloso desafío de lady Danbury se propagara por todo el salón de baile. Isabella sabía que esto era así porque dio la casualidad que ella estaba de cara a un inmenso reloj de pie (el que según Kate Cullen era muy preciso) cuando lady Danbury hizo su oferta. En el momento en que pronunció las palabras «mil libras a la persona que desenmascare a lady Whistledown» el reloj daba las 10.44. El minutero sólo había avanzado hasta el minuto 47 cuando apareció Nigel Berbrooke en el círculo de personas cada vez más ancho que rodeaba a lady Danbury para proclamar que esa oferta era el «ardid bochinchero» más divertido del mundo.

Y si Nigel la había oído quería decir que todos la habían oído, porque su cuñado no era famoso ni por su inteligencia ni por el alcance de su atención ni por su capacidad para escuchar.

Ni por su vocabulario, añadió Isabella para sus adentros, irónica.

«Bochinchero», desde luego.

—¿Y quién cree que es lady Whistledown? —le preguntó lady Danbury a Nigel.

—Ni la más remota idea. No soy yo, eso es lo único que sé.

—Creo que eso lo sabemos todos —dijo lady Danbury.

—¿Quién crees tú que es? —le preguntó Isabella a Edward.

Él la obsequió con uno de sus encogimientos de un hombro.

—He estado fuera de la ciudad con demasiada frecuencia como para elucubrar.

—No seas tonto —dijo Isabella—. En el tiempo total que has estado en Londres ha habido fiestas y reuniones suficientes para formarte unas cuantas teorías.

—La verdad es que no sabría decirlo —insistió él, negando con la cabeza. Isabella lo miró atentamente un rato más largo de lo que era necesario, o, con toda sinceridad, socialmente aceptable. Vio algo extraño en los ojos de Edward; algo fugaz y esquivo. Los aristócratas solían considerarlo un despreocupado encantador, pero era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, y habría apostado su vida a que tenía unas cuantas sospechas.

Pero por el motivo que fuera, él no quería hacerla partícipe de ellas.

—¿Quién crees tú que es? —le preguntó él, eludiendo así su respuesta—. Has estado presente en las reuniones sociales más o menos el mismo tiempo que lleva escribiendo lady Whistledown, así que seguro que lo habrás pensado.

Isabella paseó la mirada por el salón, deteniendo los ojos en esa y aquella persona, y luego volvió la atención a la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba.

—Creo que muy bien podría ser lady Danbury —contestó—. ¿No sería una broma inteligente para reírse de todos?

Edward miró a la anciana, que lo estaba pasando en grande hablando de su última intriga. Golpeaba el suelo con el bastón, charlando animadamente y sonriendo como una gata ante un plato de nata, pescado y un pavo asado entero.

—Tiene lógica —dijo, pensativo—, de una manera algo perversa.

A Isabella se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios.

—No es otra cosa que perversa.

Observó a Edward mirar a lady Danbury otros segundos, añadió en voz baja:

—Pero no crees que es ella.

Edward giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró con una ceja arqueada, en silenciosa pregunta.

—Lo veo en la expresión de tu cara —le explicó Isabella.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa franca y llana que solía usar en público.

—Y yo que me creía inescrutable.

—Me temo que no. No para mí, en todo caso.

Edward exhaló un exagerado suspiro.

—Creo que nunca será mi destino ser un héroe misterioso y siniestro.

—Bien podrías descubrir que eres el héroe de alguien —dijo Isabella—. Aún tienes tiempo. ¿Pero misterioso y siniestro? —Sonrió—. No es muy probable.

—Una pena —dijo él airosamente, ofreciéndole otra de sus famosas sonrisas, la sesgada, de niño—. Los tipos misteriosos y siniestros atraen a todas las mujeres.

Isabella tosió discretamente, algo sorprendida de que él hablara de esas cosas con ella, por no decir que Edward Cullen jamás había tenido ningún problema para atraer mujeres. Él le estaba sonriendo, a la espera de su reacción, y ella estaba calculando si la reacción correcta sería manifestar una educada indignación de doncella o reírse, con una risa franca y comprensiva, cuando apareció Alice y se detuvo prácticamente con un patinazo ante ellos.

—¿Sabéis la última? —les preguntó, sin aliento.

—¿Venías corriendo? —le preguntó Isabella; correr era una verdadera hazaña en ese salón de baile atiborrado.

—¿Lady Danbury ha ofrecido mil libras a quienquiera que desenmascare a lady Whistledown!

—Lo sabemos —dijo Edward en ese tono vagamente de superioridad exclusiva de los hermanos mayores.

—¿Lo sabéis? —exclamó Alice exhalando un suspiro de decepción.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia lady Danbury, que todavía estaba a unas pocas yardas de distancia.

—Estábamos aquí cuando ocurrió —explicó.

Alice parecía sentirse muy, muy fastidiada, y Isabella comprendió exactamente qué estaba pensando (y seguramente se lo diría la tarde siguiente). Una cosa era perderse algo importante, y otra muy distinta descubrir que uno de sus hermanos lo había visto todo.

—Bueno, la gente ya está hablando —dijo Alice—, a borbotones, en realidad. Nunca había visto tanta animación desde hace años.

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella y le susurró:

—Por eso yo decido marcharme del país con tanta frecuencia.

Isabella trató de no sonreír.

—Sé que estáis hablando de mí y no me importa —continuó Alice casi sin hacer una pausa para respirar—. Os lo digo, la gente de la alta sociedad se ha vuelto loca. Todos, quiero decir todos, están elucubrando sobre su identidad, aunque los más listos no van a soltar una sílaba. No quieren que otros ganen gracias a sus corazonadas, ¿sabéis?

—Creo que no estoy tan necesitado de mil libras como para que me interese esto —declaró Edward.

—Es mucho dinero —dijo Isabella, pensativa.

Él la miró incrédulo.

—No me digas que vas a participar en este ridículo juego.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó el mentó de una manera que esperaba fuera enigmática, y si no enigmática por lo menos ligeramente misteriosa.

—No soy tan adinerada como para hacer caso omiso de una oferta de mil libras —dijo.

—Tal vez si trabajáramos juntas —sugirió Alice.

—Dios me libre —comentó Edward.

—Podríamos repartirnos el dinero —continuó Alice sin hacer caso de Edward.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese instante apareció el bastón de lady Danbury moviéndose en el aire. Edward dio un salto a un lado y evitó por un pelo que le golpeara la oreja.

—¡Señora Swan! —tronó lady Danbury—. No me ha dicho de quién sospecha.

—No, Isabella —dijo Edward, mirándola con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha—.no lo has dicho.

El primer impulso de Isabella fue mascullar algo en voz baja y esperar que la edad de lady Danbury la hubiera hecho tan dura de oído que supusiera que si no lo entendía era a causa de sus oídos y no de la boca de ella. Pero aún sin mirar hacia el lado sentía la presencia de Edward, percibía su sonrisa engreída, caprichosa, incitándola a decir algo, y de pronto se sorprendió enderezando la espalda y alzando el mentón un poco más alto que de costumbre.

Él le hacía sentirse más confiada, más osada. La hacía más… ella misma.

O por lo menos la ella misma que deseaba ser.

—En realidad —dijo, mirando a lady Danbury «casi» a los ojos—, creo que es usted.

Resonó una exclamación colectiva a todo alrededor.

Y por primera vez en su vida Isabella Swan se encontró siendo el centro de la atención.

Lady Danbury la estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos azul celeste astutos y evaluadores. Y entonces ocurrió algo de lo más pasmoso; empezaron a curvársele las comisuras de los labios. Los labios se ensancharon y Isabella vio que eso no era una leve sonrisa, sino una enorme y ancha sonrisa.

—Me gustas, Isabella Swan —dijo lady Danbury, golpeándole la punta del pie con el bastón—. Apuesto a que la mitad del salón tiene la misma idea pero nadie más ha tenido el valor de decírmelo.

—En realidad yo tampoco —confesó Isabella y emitió un ligero sonido al sentir enterrarse el codo de Edward en las costillas.

—Evidentemente lo tiene —dijo lady Danbury con una extraña luz en sus ojos.

Isabella no supo qué decir. Miró a Edward, que le estaba sonriendo alentador, y luego volvió a mirar a lady Danbury, que la estaba mirando con una expresión… casi maternal.

Y eso tenía que ser lo más raro de todo, porque Isabella dudaba que lady Danbury hubiera mirado con expresión maternal a sus hijos.

—¿No es fantástico descubrir que no somos exactamente lo que creíamos ser? —le dijo la anciana acercándosele tanto que sólo ella la oyó.

Y acto seguido la anciana se alejó, y Isabella se quedó pensando si tal vez no sería exactamente lo que creía que era.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era algo más, aunque sólo fuera un poquitín más.

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente era lunes, lo cual significaba que a Isabella le tocaba tomar el té con las damas Cullen en la casa Número Cinco. No recordaba exactamente cuándo comenzó esa costumbre, pero ya eran casi diez años, y si no se presentaba por la tarde del lunes creía que lady Cullen enviaría a alguien a buscarla.

Le gustaba bastante esa costumbre Cullen de tomar té con galletas por la tarde. No era un rito muy extendido; en realidad, no conocía a ninguna otra familia que lo hiciera una costumbre diaria. Pero lady Cullen insistía en que sencillamente no aguantaba tantas horas desde el almuerzo a la cena, sobre todo cuando seguían los horarios de la ciudad y se cenaba tan tarde por la noche. Por lo tanto, todas las tardes a las cuatro se reunía con sus hijas y algún hijo (y muchas veces una o dos amigas) en el salón informal de arriba a comer algo.

Aunque el día estaba bastante cálido, caía una finísima llovizna, así que llevó con ella su quitasol negro para la corta caminata hasta la casa Número Cinco. Era una ruta que había hecho cientos de veces, pasaba por delante de unas cuantas casas hasta la esquina de Mount con Davies Street, luego seguía por el borde norte de Berkeley Square hasta llegar a Bruton Street. Pero ese día estaba de un humor extraño, algo alegre y tal vez un poco infantil, así que decidió tomar un atajo y atravesar esa parte de la plaza por el césped desde la esquina, sin otro motivo aparte del gusto de sentir el sonido de chapoteo que hacían sus botas sobre la hierba húmeda.

Todo era culpa de lady Danbury, pensó. Tenía que serlo. Se sentía francamente atolondrada desde su encuentro con ella la noche pasada.

—No… lo que… yo… creía… que era —entonó en voz baja, diciendo una palabra cada vez que las suelas de las botas se hundían en la hierba—. Algo… más. Algo… más.

Llegó a un trecho particularmente mojado y empezó a avanzar como una patinadora por la hierba, cantando (muy suavecito, por supuesto; no era que había cambiado tanto desde la noche anterior para desear que alguien la oyera cantar en público) «Algooo… máaaas», y deslizándose.

Y esto lo hizo, lógicamente (ya tenía bastante bien establecido, en su mente al menos, que poseía el peor sentido de la oportunidad de toda la historia de la civilización), justo cuando oyó una voz masculina diciendo su nombre.

Paró con un patinazo, agradeció fervientemente haber mantenido el equilibrio en el último instante en lugar de aterrizar de trasero en la hierba mojada y sucia.

Era «él», lógicamente.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, en un tono levemente azorado, quedándose muy quieta esperando que él llegara a su lado—. Qué sorpresa.

Él parecía estar reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Estabas bailando?

—¿Bailando?

—Me pareció que estabas bailando.

—Ah. No. —Tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable, porque aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, la sentía como si lo fuera—. Claro que no.

A él se le arrugaron ligeramente las comisuras de los ojos.

—Lástima entonces. Me habría sentido obligado a acompañarte, y jamás he bailado en Berkeley Square.

Si él le hubiera dicho eso mismo sólo dos días antes, ella se habría reído de la broma, dejándolo ser el hombre ingenioso y encantador. Pero seguro que volvió a oír la voz de lady Danbury en un recoveco de la cabeza, porque de pronto decidió que no deseaba ser la misma Isabella Swan de siempre.

Decido participar de la diversión.

Esbozó una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabía que sabía hacer. Era una sonrisa pícara, y ella era misteriosa, y vio que no todo estaba en su cabeza porque los ojos de Edward se agrandaron al oírla decir:

—Eso es una pena. Es bastante agradable.

—Isabella Swan —dijo él arrastrando la voz—. Creí oírte decir que no estabas bailando.

—Mentí —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso, entonces seguro que éste debe de ser mi baile.

De repente ella sintió algo muy raro en las entrañas. Por eso no debía permitir que los susurros de lady Danbury se le fueran a la cabeza. Ella era capaz de ser osada y encantadora durante un fugaz momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

A diferencia de Edward, evidentemente, que estaba sonriendo diabólicamente con los brazos listos en la posición perfecta para un vals.

—Edward, ¡estamos en Berkeley Square!

—Lo sé. Acababa de decirte que nunca he bailado aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Pero…

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Tss, tss, no puedes lanzar un desafío así y luego tratar de escabullirte.

Además, me parece qué bailar en Berkeley Square es el tipo de cosa que una persona debería hacer por lo menos una vez en su vida, ¿no te parece?

—Cualquiera podría vernos —susurró ella en tono apremiante.

Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular que lo divertía bastante su reacción.

—A mí no me importa. ¿Y a ti?

A ella se le colorearon las mejillas, primero rosa, luego rojo, y él vio claramente que le costó un tremendo esfuerzo formular las palabras;

—La gente va a creer que me estás cortejando.

Él la observó detenidamente sin entender por qué la perturbaba eso. ¿A quién le importaba que la gente pensara que estaban cortejando? Muy pronto se comprobaría que el rumor era falso y tendrían un motivo para reírse a costa de la sociedad. Tuvo en la punta de la lengua las palabras «Al cuerno la sociedad», pero se quedó callado. Vio brillar algo en las profundidades de esos ojos castaños, una emoción que ni siquiera podría empezar a identificar.

Una emoción que, sospechó, él nunca había sentido.

Y comprendió que lo último que deseaba era herir a Isabella Swan. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Además era, pura y simplemente, una niña muy simpática.

Frunció el ceño. En realidad ya no debería llamarla niña. A los veintiocho años no era más una niña que él un niño a sus treinta y tres.

Finalmente, con mucha cautela y en un tono que esperaba reflejara una buena dosis de sensibilidad, le preguntó:

—¿Hay algún motivo para que lo lamentemos si la gente piensa que estamos cortejando?

Ella cerró los ojos y por un instante él pensó que podrí estar sufriendo.

Cuando los abrió, su mirada era casi agridulce:

—En realidad sería muy divertido —dijo—, al principio.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente esperó que continuara.

—Pero después se haría evidente que no estamos cortejando y sería… —

Se interrumpió y tragó salvia.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella no estaba tan serena en su interior como quería aparentar.

—Se supondría —continuó ella—, que fuiste tú el que rompiste, porque… bueno, simplemente sería así.

Él no se lo discutió; sabía que eso era cierto.

Ella hizo una espiración que sonó triste.

—No quiero someterme a esto —dijo—. Incluso lady Whistledown escribiría sobre ello. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Sería un cotilleo demasiado jugoso para resistirse.

—Lo siento, Isabella —dijo Edward.

No sabía de qué pedía disculpas, pero le pareció que era lo correcto.

Ella hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Sé que no debería importarme lo que digan los demás, pero me importa.

Él se sorprendió apartándose ligeramente al considerar sus palabras. O tal vez consideró el tono de su voz; o tal vez ambas cosas.

Siempre se había creído algo por encima de la sociedad. No fuera exactamente, ya que se movía en los círculos sociales y normalmente lo disfrutaba bastante. Pero siempre había supuesto que su felicidad no dependía de las opiniones de los demás.

Pero tal vez no consideraba el asunto de la manera correcta. Es fácil suponer que no preocupan las opiniones de los demás cuando esas opiniones son constantemente favorables. ¿Le resultaría tan fácil desdeñar al resto de la sociedad si lo trataran como trataban a Isabella?

A ella jamás la habían aislado, nunca le habían hecho tema de escándalo.

Simplemente no era… popular.

Ah, sí que eran educados con ella, y toda su familia siempre la había acogido amistosamente, pero en la mayoría de sus recuerdos, Isabella estaba en las orillas del salón de baile mirando cualquier cosa que no fueran las parejas bailando, fingiendo claramente que no deseaba bailar. Ella siempre parecía agradecida, pero también algo avergonzada, porque los dos sabían que él lo hacía al menos un poco por compasión.

Trató de ponerse en su piel. No le resultó fácil. Él siempre había sido popular; en el colegio sus amigos lo admiraban y cuando entró en sociedad las mujeres se agrupaban a su lado. Y por mucho que dijera que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente, pensándolo bien…

Le gustaba bastante caer bien.

De pronto no supo qué decir. Lo cual era raro porque siempre sabía qué decir. De hecho, tenía su cierta fama por saber siempre qué decir. Y probablemente, pensó, eso era uno de los motivos de que cayera tan bien.

Pero tenía la impresión de que los sentimientos de Isabella dependían de lo que le diría él, y en algún momento de esos últimos diez minutos esos sentimientos se le habían hecho muy importantes.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin, decidiendo que siempre conviene decirle a alguien que tiene razón—. He sido un tonto insensible. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward movió la mano abarcando el entorno, como si ese movimiento lo explicara todo.

—Empezar de nuevo.

Ella se veía adorablemente confundida, y eso lo confundió a él, ya que nunca había pensado que Isabella fuera ni un poquitín adorable.

—Pero si nos conocemos desde hace doce años —dijo ella.

—¿De tanto tiempo? —Buscó en su cerebro, pero por su vida no logró encontrar el momento de su primer encuentro—. Eso no importa. Me refería a esta tarde, boba.

Ella sonrió, claramente a su pesar, y entonces él comprendió que llamarla boba había sido justamente lo correcto, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de por qué.

—Empezamos —dijo, subrayando la palabra con un majestuoso ademán con el brazo—. Tú vas cruzando Berkeley Square y me divisas en la distancia.

Yo digo tu nombre y tú contestas diciendo…

Isabella se cogió el labio inferior entre los dientes, tratando, sin saber por qué, de reprimir su sonrisa. ¿Bajo qué estrella mágica nacería Edward que siempre sabía qué decir? Era el flautista encantador que sólo dejaba corazones felices y caras sonrientes a su paso. Apostaría dinero, mucho más que las mil libras que ofrecía lady Danbury, a que ella no era la única mujer de Londres perdidamente enamorada del tercer Cullen.

Él ladeó la cabeza luego la enderezó, como para indicarle su turno.

—Yo contestaría… —dijo ella—, contestaría…

Él espero dos segundos y dijo:

—De verdad, cualquier cosa irá bien.

Ella había planeado pegarse una alegre sonrisa en la cara, pero descubrió que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era muy auténtica.

—¡Edward! —dijo, tratando de parecer sorprendida—. ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

—Excelente respuesta —dijo él.

Ella movió un dedo ante él.

—Te has salido de tu papel.

—Ah, sí, sí. Mis disculpas. —Pestañeó dos veces y continuó—: Aquí vamos. Qué tal esto: Más o menos lo mismo que tú, me imagino. De camino a la Número Cinco a tomar el té.

A Isabella no le costó entrar en el ritmo de la conversación.

—Hablas como si sólo fueras de visita. ¿No vives ahí?

Él hizo un mal gesto.

—Espero que sólo sea hasta la próxima semana. Dos semanas como máximo. Ando buscando otro alojamiento. Cuando me marché a Chipre tuve que dejar las habitaciones que alquilaba y aún no he encontrado otras buenas para reemplazarlas. Tenía un asunto que atender en Picadilly y se me ocurrió volver a pie.

—¿Bajo la lluvia?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba lloviendo cuando salí esta mañana. Y esto de ahora es una simple llovizna.

Una simple llovizna, pensó Isabella. Una llovizna que se le pegaba a las pestañas obscenamente largas que le enmarcaban esos ojos verdes perfectos a los que más de una jovencita se había sentido movida a escribir poemas (tremendamente malos). Incluso ella, sensata como le gustaba creerse, había pasado muchas noches en la cama mirando el techo sin ver otra cosa que esos ojos.

Una simple llovizna, desde luego.

—¿Isabella?

Ella pegó un salto.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Yo también voy a casa de tu madre a tomar el té. Voy todos los lunes. Y muchas veces otros días también. Cuando… eh.. cuando no ocurre nada interesante en mi casa.

—No tienes ninguna obligación de decirlo como si te sintieras culpable. Mi madre es una mujer encantadora. Si desea tenerte para el té, debes ir.

Isabella tenía la costumbre de intentar leer entre líneas en las conversaciones, y tuvo la sospecha de que en realidad Edward quería decir que la comprendía si escapaba de su madre de cuando en cuando.

Lo cual, inexplicablemente, la apenó un poco.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones un momento y luego dijo:

—Bueno, no debería retenerte aquí bajo la lluvia.

Ella sonrió, ya que llevaban ahí detenidos por lo menos quince minutos.

De todos modos, si él quería continuar la representación ella estaba bien dispuesta.

—Soy yo la que lleva quitasol —observó.

A él se le curvaron ligeramente los labios.

—Pues sí. Pero de todos modos, no tendría mucho de caballero si no te hiciera caminar hacia un entorno más acogedor. —Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor—. Hablando de eso…

—¿Hablando de qué?

—De ser un caballero. Creo que debemos ocuparnos del bienestar de las damas.

—¿Y?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No deberías llevar una doncella contigo?

—Vivo sólo a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo ella, algo desanimada porque él no recordaba eso. Al fin y al cabo ella y su hermana eran las mejores amigas de dos de las hermanas de él. Si incluso la había acompañado a casa una o dos veces—. En Mount Street —añadió, al ver que no se le deshacía el ceño.

Él entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mirando hacia Mount Street, aunque ella no tenía idea de qué esperaba lograr con eso.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward. Mi casa está al lado de la esquina con Davies Street. No me lleva más de cinco minutos caminar hasta la casa de tu madre. Cuatro, si me siento excepcionalmente enérgica.

—Sólo quería ver si hay lugares muy oscuros o entrados. —Se giró a mirarla—. Donde podría acechar un delincuente.

—¿En Mayfair?

—En Mayfair —dijo él, implacable—. De verdad creo que deberías hacerte acompañar por una doncella cuando vas de aquí para allá. No me gustaría nada que te ocurriera algo.

Ella se sintió extrañamente conmovida por su preocupación, aun cuando sabía que él haría extensiva su consideración a cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía. Eso era sencillamente la clase de hombre que era.

—Te aseguro que observo todas las reglas del decoro cuando hago trayectos largos —explicó—, pero es que esto está tan cerca. Sólo unas pocas manzanas. Ni siquiera a mi madre le importa.

De pronto a Edward se le puso rígida la mandíbula.

—Por no decir —añadió ella—, que tengo veintiocho años.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Yo tengo treinta y tres, si quieres saberlo.

Ella ya lo sabía, lógicamente, puesto que lo sabía casi todo de él.

—Edward —dijo, sin poder evitar que se le metiera un sonido agudo de molestia en la voz.

—Isabella —contestó él, exactamente en el mismo tono.

Ella hizo una larga espiración y dijo:

—Estoy firmemente establecida para vestir santos, Edward. No tengo ninguna necesidad de preocuparme de todas las reglas que me fastidiaban cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—No creo…

—Pregúntale a tu hermana si no me crees —interrumpió ella, plantándose las manos en las caderas.

Repentinamente él se puso más serio de lo que había visto nunca.

—Me cuido muy bien de no preguntarle a mi hermana nada que tenga que ver con el sentido común.

—¡Edward! Qué terrible es que digas eso.

—No he dicho que no la quiera. Ni siquiera he dicho que me caiga mal. Adoro a Alice, como bien lo sabes. Sin embargo…

—Cualquier cosa que comience con «sin embargo» tiene que ser malo —masculló ella.

—Alice ya debería estar casada —dijo él, en un nada característico tono autoritario.

Bueno, eso sí era demasiado, consideró ella, sobre todo en ese tono.

—Hay quienes podrían decir —replicó, alzando la barbilla con un cierto aire gazmoño—, que también tú deberías estar casado ya.

—Vamos, por fa…

—Tienes treinta y tres años, como acabas de informarme con tanto orgullo.

Él la miró con una expresión ligeramente divertida, pero con un matiz de irritación que le dijo que no seguiría manteniéndola mucho rato.

—Isabella, no int…

—¡Anciano! —gorjeó ella.

Él soltó una maldición en voz baja, y eso la sorprendió, porque no recordaba haberlo oído nunca hacerlo en presencia de una dama. Tal vez debería hacer caso de ese aviso, pero estaba demasiado irritada. Tal vez era cierto el viejo dicho: el valor engendra más valor.

O tal vez sencillamente era más cierto que la temeridad alienta más temeridad, porque lo miró sarcástica y dijo:

—¿No estaban ya casados tus dos hermanos mayores a los treinta?

Ante su sorpresa, Edward se limitó a sonreír, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro en el árbol bajo el cual estaban.

—Mis hermanos y yo somos hombres muy distintos.

Ésa era una afirmación muy reveladora, comprendió ella, porque muchos miembros de la alta sociedad, entre ellos la legendaria lady Whistledown, daban mucha importancia al enorme parecido entre los hermanos Cullen.

Algunos llegaban incluso a decir que eran intercambiables. A ella nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que eso les molestara; en realidad, suponía que se sentían halagados por la comparación puesto que se querían tanto. Pero era posible que estuviera equivocada.

O tal vez nunca los había observado muy detenidamente.

Lo cual era bastante raro porque se sentía como si hubiera pasado media vida observando a Edward Cullen.

Pero una cosa que sí sabía, y que debería haber recordado, era que si Edward tenía mal genio, nunca había hecho nada ante ella que le permitiera verlo. Sí que había sido presumida al pensar que su pulla sobre el matrimonio de sus hermanos lo iba a sacar de quicio.

No, su táctica de ataque era una sonrisa perezosa, una broma bien oportuna. Si Edward alguna vez tenía un pronto de genio…

Movió ligeramente la cabeza, incapaz de imaginárselo siquiera. Edward no se descontrolaría jamás, al menos no delante de ella. Tendría que estar verdaderamente, no, intensamente, furioso, para descontrolarse. Y ese tipo de furia sólo la puede provocar alguien a quien uno quiere intensamente.

Ella le caía bastante bien, tal vez más que muchas otras personas, pero no la «quería». No de esa manera.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en el desacuerdo —dijo al fin.

—¿En qué?

—Eh… —no lograba recordarlo—. Eh… ¿en lo que puede o no hacer una solterona?

—Tal vez eso me obligaría a someterme en cierto modo al juicio de mi hermana menor, lo cual me resultaría muy difícil, como sin duda te puedes imaginar.

—Pero ¿no te importa someterte a mi juicio?

Él la miró con una sonrisa perezosa y pícara.

—No, si me prometes no decírselo a ningún alma viviente.

No lo decía en serio, por supuesto. Y sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que no lo decía en serio. Pero ése era su método. Con humor y una sonrisa despejaba cualquier camino. Y, maldito fuera, le daba resultado, porque ella se oyó suspirar, se sintió sonreír y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba diciendo:

—¡Basta! Pongámonos en camino a la casa de tu madre.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Crees que tendrá galletas?

Isabella miró al cielo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sé que tendrá galletas.

—Estupendo —dijo él echando a correr y medio arrastrándola con él—. Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero en realidad voy por la comida.

* * *

**¿Tendrá razón Isabella? ¿Sera Lady Danbury?...**


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Es difícil imaginarse que haya alguna noticia del baile de los Cullen distinta a la resolución de lady Danbury de descubrir la identidad de esta cronista, pero convendría tomar nota de los siguientes detalles:_

_Al señor Jacob Black se lo vio bailar con la señorita Renesmee Swan._

_A la señorita Renesmee Swan se la vio bailar también con el señor Lucas Hotchkiss._

_Al señor Lucas Hotchkiss se lo vio bailar también con la señorita Hyacinth __Cullen._

_A la señorita Hyacinth Cullen se la vio bailar también con el vizconde Burwick._

_Al vizconde Burwick se lo vio bailar también con la señorita Jane Hotchkiss._

_A la señorita Jane Hotchkiss se la vio bailar también con el señor Edward Cullen._

_Al señor Edward Cullen se lo vio bailar también con la señorita Isabella Swan._

_Y para redondear este circulito teóricamente incestuoso, a la señorita Isabella Swan se la vio conversando con el señor Jacob Black. (Habría sido perfecto si hubiera bailado con él, ¿no estáis de acuerdo mis queridos lectores?)_

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**12 de abril de 1824**_

Cuando Isabella y Edward entraron en el salón, Alice y Hyacinth ya estaban bebiendo té, junto con las dos ladies Cullen. Esme, la vizcondesa viuda, estaba sentada ante la mesita con el servicio de té, y Kate, su nuera y esposa de Anthony, la vizcondesa actual, estaba tratando sin mucho éxito de mantener más o menos quieta a su hija de dos años, Charlotte.

—Mirad con quién me tropecé en Berkeley Square —dijo Edward.

— Isabella —dijo lady Cullen con una cálida sonrisa—, toma asiento.

El té todavía está bueno y caliente, y la cocinera ha hecho sus famosas galletas de mantequilla.

Edward fue en línea recta hacia la comida, sin apenas detenerse a saludar asus hermanas.

Isabella siguió el movimiento de la mano de lady Cullen hacia un sillón cercano y se sentó.

—Galletas están buenas —dijo Hyacinth, ofreciéndole un plato.

—Hyacinth, procura hablar con frases completas —le dijo lady Cullen en tono vagamente desaprobador.

Hyacinth la miró sorprendida.

—Galletas. Están. Buenas. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Sustantivo. Verbo. Adjetivo.

—Hyacinth.

Isabella observó que lady Cullen deseaba poner una expresión severa al reprender a su hija, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

—Sustantivo. Verbo. Adjetivo —dijo Edward, limpiándose las migas de su cara sonriente—. Frase. Es. Correcta.

—Si eres mínimamente culta —continuó Kate cogiendo una galleta—. Éstas están buenas. —Miró a Isabella, sonriendo tímidamente—. Ésta es mi cuarta.

—Te quiero, Edward —dijo Hyacinth, sin hacer caso de Kate.

—Pues claro —musitó él.

—Yo, personalmente —dijo Alice, sarcástica—, prefiero poner artículos delante de los sustantivos en mis escritos.

—¿Tus escritos? —bufó Hyacinth.

—Escribo muchas cartas —explicó Alice, sorbiendo por la nariz—, y llevo un diario, lo que te aseguro es una costumbre muy beneficiosa.

—Eso te mantiene disciplinada —terció Isabella, cogiendo el platillo con la taza de la mano de lady Cullen.

—¿Llevas un diario? —le preguntó Kate sin mirarla, pues acababa de saltar a coger a su hija antes de que se subiera a la mesilla lateral.

—Nooo —contestó Isabella, negando la cabeza—. Eso me exigiríademasiada disciplina.

—No creo que siempre sea necesario poner un artículo antes de un sustantivo —insistió Hyacinth, incapaz, como siempre, de dejar de lado su parte de la discusión.

Por desgracia para el resto de los persistentes, Alice era igual de tenaz.

—Podrías prescindir del artículo si hablas de tu sustantivo en un sentido general, —dijo, frunciendo los labios en gesto desdeñoso. — pero en este caso, puesto que hablabas de galletas «concretas»…

Isabella creyó oír gemir a lady Cullen, aunque no podía estar segura.

—… entonces, concretamente —terminó Alice, arqueando las cejas—, tu frase era incorrecta.

Hyacinth se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Estoy segura de que no usó correctamente «concretamente» en esa última frase.

Isabella alargó la mano para coger otra galleta.

—Me niego a entrar en la discusión.

—Cobarde —le dijo Edward.

—No, simplemente hambrienta. Éstas están buenas —le dijo a Kate.

Kate manifestó su acuerdo asintiendo.

—He oído rumores —le dijo a Isabella — de que tu hermana podría comprometerse.

Isabella pestañeó, sorprendida. No se había imaginado que la conexión de Renesmee con el señor Black fuera de conocimiento público.

—Eh… ¿dónde oíste ese rumor?

—A Alice, por supuesto —contestó Kate con la mayor naturalidad—. Siempre lo sabe todo.

—Y lo que no sé yo —dijo Alice con su franca sonrisa—, normalmente lo sabe Hyacinth. Es muy cómodo.

—¿Estáis seguras de que ninguna de vosotras dos sois lady Whistledown? —bromeó Edward.

—¡ Edward! —exclamó lady Cullen—. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las dos son lo bastante inteligentes para hacer semejante hazaña. Alice y Hyacinth sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Ni siquiera lady Cullen pudo desentenderse del todo del cumplido.

—Sí, bueno. Pero Hyacinth es demasiado joven y Alice… —Miró a Alice, que la estaba mirando con expresión de sentirse muy divertida—.Bueno, Alice no es lady Whistledown, estoy segura.

—No soy lady Whistledown —dijo Alice mirando a Edward.

—Una gran lástima —repuso él—. Ya serías asquerosamente rica, me imagino.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Isabella, pensativa—, ésa podría ser una buena manera de detectar su identidad.

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Tiene que ser alguien que posee más dinero del que debería tener —explicó Isabella.

—Buen argumento —dijo Hyacinth—, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cuánto dinero deberían tener las personas.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —repuso Isabella —, pero uno tiene más o menos una idea general. —Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Hyacinth, añadió—: Por ejemplo, si de repente yo fuera y me comprara un juego de diamantes, eso sería muy sospechoso.

Kate le dio un codazo.

—¿No te has comprado unos diamantes últimamente, eh? A mí me irían muy bien las mil libras.

Isabella miró hacia el techo poniendo los ojos en blanco un momento antes de contestar, porque siendo la vizcondesa Cullen, Kate no necesitaba en absoluto mil libras.

—Te aseguro que no poseo ni un solo diamante. Ni siquiera un anillo.

Kate dejó escapar un «uf» de desilusión.

—Bueno, no me sirves, entonces.

—No es tanto por el dinero —declaró Hyacinth—. Es la gloria.

Lady Cullen se atragantó con el té y tosió sobre la taza.

—Perdona, Hyacinth, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Pensad en los entusiastas elogios que recibiría uno por haber pillado por fin a lady Whistledown —explicó Hyacinth—. Sería glorioso.

—¿Quieres decir que no te importa el dinero? —le preguntó Edward con una expresión engañosamente sosa.

—Jamás diría «eso» —exclamó Hyacinth con su descarada sonrisa.

Entonces se le ocurrió a Isabella que de todos los hermanos Cullen, Hyacinth y Edward eran los más parecidos. Probablemente era bueno que Edward estuviera fuera del país con tanta frecuencia. Si él y Hyacinth unieran sus fuerzas en serio, podrían conquistar todo el mundo.

—Hyacinth, no vas a hacer de la búsqueda de lady Whistledown el trabajo de tu vida —dijo lady Cullen firmemente.

—Pero…

—No quiero decir que no puedas pensar en el problema y hacer unas cuantas preguntas —se apresuró a añadir lady Cullen, levantando una mano para evitar más interrupciones—. Buen Dios, es de suponer que después de cuarenta años de maternidad sé muy bien que no debo intentar detenerte cuando tienes la mente tan puesta en algo, por tonto que sea.

Isabella se llevó la taza a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Simplemente es sabido que eres algo… —lady Cullen se aclaró delicadamente la garganta—, resuelta a veces.

—¡Madre!

—… y no quiero que olvides que tu principal centro de atención ahora debe ser buscar un marido —continuó lady Cullen como si Hyacinth no hubiera dicho nada.

Hyacinth volvió a pronunciar la palabra «Madre», pero le salió más como un gemido que como una protesta.

Isabella miró con disimulo a Alice, que tenía los ojos clavados en el techo y estaba claramente poniendo todo su empeño en no sonreír. Alice había soportado años de implacables sermones y maquinaciones casamenteras por parte de su madre y no le importaba lo más mínimo que ésta hubiera tirado la toalla con ella y pasado su atención a Hyacinth.

Dicha sea la verdad, a Isabella le sorprendía que lady Cullen hubiera aceptado finalmente el estado de soltería de Alice. Jamás había hecho nada por ocultar que el principal objetivo de su vida era ver felizmente casados a sus ocho hijos. Y lo había logrado con cuatro. La primera, Rosalie , se casó con Emmet, convirtiéndose en la duquesa de Hastings; al año siguiente Anthony se casó con Kate. Después transcurrió un buen tiempo sin novedades, hasta que Benedict y Francesca se casaron con diferencia de un año, Benedict con Sophie y Francesca con el escocés conde de Kilmartin.

Desafortunadamente, Francesca enviudó a los dos años de matrimonio.

Ahora repartía su tiempo entre la familia de su difunto marido en Escocia y la suya en Londres. Pero cuando estaba en la ciudad insistía en residir en la casa Kilmartin en lugar de en la casa Cullen o la Número Cinco. Isabella la comprendía muy bien. Si ella fuera viuda desearía gozar de su independencia también.

En general, Hyacinth llevaba con buen humor las maquinaciones casamenteras de su madre, ya que, como le había dicho a Isabella, no es que no deseara casarse finalmente. Le convenía dejarle todo el trabajo a su madre y luego ella elegir un marido cuando se presentara el marido adecuado.

Y fue con ese humor que Hyacinth se levantó, fue a besar a su madre en la mejilla y le prometió que su principal objetivo en su vida era buscar un marido, mientras al mismo tiempo sonreía pícaramente a su hermano y su hermana. No bien había vuelto a sentarse, dijo a todos los congregados:

—¿Así que creéis que la van a descubrir?

—¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esa mujer Whistledown? —gimió lady Cullen.

—¿No ha oído, entonces, la teoría de Alice? —preguntó Penelope.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella y luego a Alice.

—Esto… ¿cuál es mi teoría? —preguntó Alice.

—Fue…, ah, no lo sé, tal vez la semana pasada. Estábamos hablando de lady Whistledown y yo dije que no me parecía posible que pudiera continuar eternamente sin cometer finalmente un error. Entonces Alice dijo que ella no lo veía tan claro, porque ya llevaba más de diez años escribiendo y que si había de cometer un error, ¿cómo era que no lo había cometido ya? Entonces yo le dije que sólo era un ser humano. Finalmente tendría que equivocarse, porque nadie puede continuar eternamente y…

—¡Ah, ahora lo recuerdo! —interrumpió Alice—. Estábamos en tu casa, en tu habitación. ¡Y yo tuve una idea luminosa! Le dije que apostaría a que lady Whistledown ya ha cometido un error y que nosotros somos tan estúpidos que no lo hemos notado.

—No es muy elogioso para nosotros, he de decir —masculló Edward.

—Bueno, quise decir toda la sociedad, no sólo los Cullen —acotó

Alice arrastrando la voz.

—Ah, o sea, que tal vez —musitó Hyacinth, pensativa—, lo único que tenemos que hacer es echar una mirada a los números anteriores de su hoja.

Lady Cullen la miró con ojos casi aterrados.

—Hyacinth Cullen, no me gusta la expresión de tu cara.

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Podría pasarlo en grande con mil libras.

—Dios nos asista a todos —replicó su madre.

—Isabella —dijo Edward de repente—, al final no nos dijiste lo de Renesmee.

¿Es cierto que se va a comprometer?

Isabella se zampó de un trago el resto del té. Edward tenía una manera de mirar a una persona, sus ojos verdes tan intensos y enfocados, que hacían sentirse como si fueran las dos únicas personas del universo. Por desgracia para ella, también tenía una manera de convertirla en una imbécil tartamuda.

Cuando estaban en medio de otros conversando, por lo general ella lograba mantener firme la voz, pero cuando la sorprendía así, volviendo la atención a ella justo cuando se había convencido de que estaba fundida a la perfección con el papel de la pared, se quedaba totalmente sin palabras.

—Eh… sí, es bastante posible —contestó—. El señor Black ha estado insinuando sus intenciones. Pero si decide proponerle matrimonio me imagino que viajará a East Anglia para pedirle su mano a mi tío.

—¿Tu tío? —preguntó Kate.

—Mi tío Geoffrey. Vive cerca de Norwich. Es nuestro pariente masculino más cercano, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no lo vemos muy a menudo. Pero el señor Black es bastante tradicional. No creo que se sienta cómodo pidiéndoselo a mi madre.

—Es de esperar que se la pida a Renesmee también —dijo Alice—. Muchas veces he pensado que es una tontería que un hombre pida la mano de una mujer a su padre en lugar de pedírsela a ella. No es el padre el que va a tener que vivir con él.

—Esa actitud —dijo Edward, ocultando sólo a medias su sonrisa detrás de la taza— podría explicar por qué continúas soltera.

—Edward —musitó lady Cullen en tono desaprobador, mirándolo con expresión severa.

—Ah, no, madre —dijo Alice al instante—. A mí no me importa. Me siento muy a gusto como vieja doncella. —Miró a Edward con un cierto aire de superioridad—. Prefiero con mucho ser una solterona a estar casada con un pelmazo. ¡Como prefiere Isabella! —añadió, señalándola con un ademán triunfal.

Sobresaltada por el repentino movimiento de la mano en su dirección, Isabella enderezó la espalda y dijo:

—Eh… sí, claro.

Pero tenía la sensación de que sus convicciones no eran tan firmes como las de su amiga. A diferencia de Alice, ella no había rechazado seis proposiciones de matrimonio. No había rechazado ninguna; no había recibido ni una sola.

Solía decirse que no habría aceptado en ningún caso puesto que su corazón pertenecía a Edward. ¿Pero sería verdad eso, o simplemente se lo decía para sentirse mejor por haber sido un fracaso tan sonado en el mercado del matrimonio?

Si alguien le propusiera matrimonio, digamos, mañana, un hombre perfectamente amable y aceptable, al que nunca podría amar pero que era muy posible que le cayera muy bien, ¿diría sí?

Probablemente.

Y eso la puso muy melancólica, porque reconocerlo para sí misma significaba que ya había renunciado a toda esperanza con Edward. Significaba que no era fiel a sus principios, como había esperado ser. Significaba que estaba dispuesta a conformarse con un marido menos que perfecto con el fin de tener un hogar y una familia propios.

No era nada que no hicieran cada año cientos de mujeres, pero era algo que jamás había pensado que haría ella.

—Te has puesto muy seria de repente —le dijo Edward.

Eso la sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Yo? Ah, no, no. Simplemente estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Edward aceptó su explicación asintiendo, y alargó la mano para coger otra galleta.

—¿Tenemos algo más sustancioso? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

—Si hubiera sabido que vendrías —contestó su madre en tono sarcástico—, habría doblado la comida.

Él se levantó y caminó hasta el cordón de llamar.

—Llamaré para que traigan más. —Después de tirar del cordón, se volvió

a preguntar a su madre—. ¿Has oído la teoría de Isabella sobre lady Whistledown?

—No —contestó lady Cullen.

—Es muy ingeniosa, la verdad. —Se interrumpió para pedirle bocadillos a la criada y concluyó—: Opina que es lady Danbury.

—¡Ooooh! —exclamó Hyacinth, visiblemente impresionada—. Eso es muy perspicaz, Isabella.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, agradeciéndoselo.

—Y justo el tipo de cosa que haría lady Danbury —añadió Hyacinth.

—¿La hoja o el desafío? —preguntó Kate, cogiendo el fajín del vestido de Charlotte antes de que se le escapara.

—Las dos cosas —repuso Hyacinth.

—E Isabella se lo dijo —añadió Alice—. En su cara.

Hyacinth la miró boquiabierta, e Isabella vio claramente que acababa de elevarse, muy alto, en la estimación de Hyacinth.

—¡Me habría gustado ver eso! —dijo lady Cullen, con una ancha y orgullosa sonrisa—. Francamente, me sorprende que eso no apareciera en el Whistledown de esta mañana.

—No creo que lady Whistledown desee comentar las teorías de personas individuales acerca de su identidad —dijo Isabella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hyacinth—. Sería una excelente manera de dar unas cuantas pistas falsas. Por ejemplo, digamos que yo —con un teatral movimiento del brazo señaló a su hermana— creyera que es Alice.

—¡No es Alice! —protestó lady Cullen.

—No soy yo —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Pero supongamos que yo creyera que lo es —insistió Hyacinth, en tono exagerado, como para contrarrestar la oposición—. Y que lo dijera en público.

—Lo que no harías jamás —dijo su madre severamente.

—Lo que no haría jamás —repitió Hyacinth imitando a un loro—. Pero sólo para ser académicos, simulemos que lo hago, y digo que Alice es lady Whistledown. Que no lo es —se apresuró a añadir antes de que su madre volviera a interrumpirla.

Lady Cullen levantó las manos dándose por derrotada.

—¿Qué mejor manera de engañar a las masas que reírse de mí en su columna? —continuó Hyacinth.

—Claro que si lady Whistledown fuera realmente Alice… —musitó Isabella.

—¡No lo es! —exclamó lady Cullen.

Isabella no pudo contener la risa.

—Pero si lo fuera…

—¿Sabéis? Ahora desearía serlo, de veras —dijo Alice.

—Qué broma nos estarías gastando a todos —continuó Isabella—. Claro que entonces el miércoles no podrías escribir una columna riéndote de Hyacinth por pensar que eres lady Whistledown, porque todos sabríamos que tendrías que ser tú.

—A no ser que fueras tú —rió Kate mirándola a ella—. Eso sí sería un ardid sinuoso.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Alice riendo—. Isabella es lady Whistledown y el miércoles llena una columna riéndose de la teoría de Hyacinth de que yo soy lady Whistledown, porque Hyacinth sugirió que eso sería una ingeniosa estratagema.

—Me he perdido totalmente —dijo Edward a nadie en particular.

—A no ser que Edward sea lady Whistledown… —dijo Hyacinth con un destello diabólico en los ojos.

—¡Basta! —suplicó lady Cullen—. Por favor.

Pero todos se estaban riendo tan fuerte, que Hyacinth no pudo acabar la frase.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas —suspiró Hyacinth, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Tal vez, sencillamente todos deberíamos mirar a la izquierda —sugirió Edward volviendo a sentarse—. Quién sabe, esa persona podría muy bien ser nuestra infame lady Whistledown. Todos miraron a la izquierda, a excepción de Alice, que miró a la derecha, a Edward.

—¿Era para decirme algo que te has sentado a mi derecha? —le preguntó, sonriendo divertida.

—No, no, nada —dijo él, alargando la mano hacia la fuente con galletas y deteniéndola en seco al recordar que estaba vacía.

Pero no miró a los ojos a Alice al decir eso.

Si alguien aparte de Isabella observó ese gesto evasivo, no pudo preguntarle nada, porque en ese instante llegaron los bocadillos y él se quedó fuera de la conversación.


	7. Chapter 7

**************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Ha llegado al conocimiento de esta cronista que lady Blackwood se torció el tobillo esta semana cuando perseguía a uno de los niños que reparten esta Humilde Hoja Informativa._

_Mil libras es, sin duda, una gran cantidad de dinero, pero lady Blackwood no está necesitada de fondos y, además, la situación se está volviendo ridícula._

_Sería de suponer que los londinenses tienen cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo que dar caza a esos pobres y desventurados críos en un infructuoso intento de descubrir la identidad de esta cronista._

_O tal vez no._

_Esta cronista ha dado cuenta de las actividades de los miembros de la aristocracia desde hace ya más de una década y la verdad es que no ha encontrado ninguna prueba de que tengan algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**14 de abril de 1824**_

Dos días después, Isabella se encontró atravesando nuevamente la parte norte de Berkeley Square, de camino a la Número Cinco, a encontrarse con Alice. Pero esta vez era a última hora de la mañana, el día estaba soleado y no se encontró con Edward en el camino.

No supo decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

La semana anterior habían hecho planes con Alice para ir de compras, pero decidieron encontrarse en la casa Número Cinco para poder salir juntas y evitar el acompañamiento de sus doncellas. Y el día era perfecto, más parecido a un día de junio que a uno de abril, le hacía ilusión la corta caminata hasta Oxford Street.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa de Alice, se encontró ante la expresión perpleja del mayordomo.

—Señorita Swan —dijo él, pestañeando varias veces en rápida sucesión, tal vez para buscar unas cuantas palabras más en su repertorio—. No creo que la señorita Alice esté aquí en estos momentos.

Isabella entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.

—¿Adónde ha ido? Hicimos nuestros panes hace más de una semana.

Wickham negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero salió con su madre y la señorita Hyacinth hace unas dos horas.

—Comprendo. —Isabella frunció el ceño tratando de decidir qué hacer—. ¿Podría esperarla, entonces? Tal vez simplemente se ha retrasado.

No es propio de Alice olvidar una cita.

Él asintió amablemente y la condujo al salón informal de la primera planta, prometiéndole traerle una bandeja con refrigerios y pasándole el último número del Whistledown para que se entretuviera leyendo mientras esperaba.

Isabella ya lo había leído, lógicamente; lo pasaban a dejar a su casa por la mañana temprano y había tomado la costumbre de echarle una mirada durante el desayuno. Al tener tan poco en qué ocupar la mente, atravesó el salón y se allegó a la ventana, a contemplar el paisaje urbano de Mayfair. Pero no había mucho de nuevo que ver; eran las mismas casas que había visto miles de veces, incluso las mismas personas caminando por la calle.

Tal vez se debió a que estaba reflexionando sobre la monotonía de su vida que se fijó en el único objeto nuevo que tenía a la vista: una libreta encuadernada en piel abierta sobre la mesa. Desde los varios palmos que la separaban de la mesa se veía al instante que no era un libro impreso, pues se distinguían claramente las líneas escritas a mano.

Avanzó unos pasos y se inclinó a mirar, sin tocar las páginas. Parecía ser una especie de diario, y más o menos a la mitad de la página derecha destacaba un título, escrito hacia el margen derecho, separado del resto del texto por un espacio arriba y otro abajo.

_22 de febrero de 1824_

_Macizo de Tróodos, Chipre_

Se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Eso estaba escrito por Edward! Sólo unos días atrás le había contado que fue a Chipre en lugar de Grecia. Ella no tenía idea de que llevaba un diario.

Levantó un pie para retroceder un paso, pero el cuerpo no le obedeció.

No debería leer eso, se dijo. Ese era el diario personal de Edward. Tendría que alejarse, de verdad.

—Caminad —masculló, mirándose los recalcitrantes pies—. Caminad.

Los pies no se movieron.

Pero tal vez no sería un acto tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿se podía decir que invadía su intimidad si sólo leía lo que estaba a la vista, sin volver la página? Él lo había dejado abierto sobre la mesa, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Pero claro, Edward tenía todos los motivos para suponer que nadie se toparía con su diario si se ausentaba de ahí un rato. Lo más seguro era que sabía que su madre y sus hermanas estarían fuera toda la mañana.

Normalmente a las visitas las hacían pasar al salón formal de la planta baja; que ella supiera, Renesmee y ella eran las únicas personas no Cullen a las que hacían pasar directamente al salón informal de arriba. Y puesto que Edward no la esperaba (o, mejor dicho, no había pensado en ella de una ni otra manera), se imaginaría que no corría ningún peligro al dejar su diario ahí mientras salía a hacer algún recado.

Por otro lado, lo dejó abierto.

¡Abierto, por el amor de Dios! Si hubiera algún secreto valioso en ese diario, seguro que Edward habría tenido más cuidado, dejándolo escondido, al salir de la sala. No era ningún estúpido, después de todo.

Se inclinó a mirar.

Vaya incordio. No alcanzaba a leer desde esa distancia. El título era legible porque estaba rodeado por un buen espacio en blanco, pero el resto eran líneas bastante juntas, que hacían difícil leer desde tan lejos.

Por algún motivo desconocido, se había hecho la idea de que no se sentiría tan culpable si no se acercaba más para leerlo. Total, qué más daba que ya hubiera atravesado toda la sala para encontrarse donde estaba en ese momento.

Se dio unos golpecitos con un dedo en la mandíbula, cerca de la oreja.

Ése era un buen argumento. Había atravesado el salón hacía un rato, lo cual podía significar que ya había cometido el peor pecado que iba a cometer ese día. Un paso más no sería nada comparado con todo el largo de la sala.

Avanzó unos palmos, decidió que eso sólo contaba por medio paso, se inclinó a mirar nuevamente, y empezó a leer la página izquierda, que comenzaba justo al final de una frase.

_en Inglaterra. Aquí la arena forma ondulaciones que hacen variar su color entre tostado y blanco, y su textura es tan fina que se desliza por el pie descalzo como un susurro de seda. El agua es de un azul inimaginable en Inglaterra, verde esmeralda transparente como el reflejo del sol, azul cobalto oscuro cuando las nubes se apoderan del cielo. Y es cálida, sorprendente, asombrosamente cálida, como el agua para el baño que se ha calentado tal vez media hora antes. El oleaje es suave; las pequeñas olas rompen y avanzan a lamer la playa formando un delgado encaje de espuma, haciendo hormiguear la piel y transformando la arena perfecta en un delicioso cojín de polvillo mojado que se desliza por entre los dedos hasta que llega otra ola y los limpia._

_Es fácil comprender por qué se dice que éste es el lugar de nacimiento de Afrodita. A cada paso casi espero verla surgir del mar, como en el cuadro de Boticelli, perfectamente equilibrada sobre una gigantesca concha, sus largos cabellos dorados cayendo en cascada alrededor._

_Si alguna vez nació una mujer perfecta, seguro que éste es el lugar donde sucedió. Y sin embargo…_

_Y sin embargo, cada cálida brisa y cada cielo sin nubes me recuerdan que ésta no es mi tierra, que nací para vivir mi vida en otra parte. Esto no apaga el deseo, no, la imperiosa necesidad, de viajar, de ver, de conocer. Pero sí atiza un extraño anhelo de tocar hierba mojada, o sentir una fría neblina en la cara, o incluso recordar la alegría de un día perfecto después de una semana de lluvia._

_**22 de febrero de 1824**_

_**Macizo de Tróodos, Chipre**_

_Es extraordinario que sienta frío. Es febrero, claro, y como inglés estoy muy acostumbrado al frío en febrero (como cualquier mes que leve una r en su nombre), pero no estoy en Inglaterra; estoy en Chipre, en el corazón del mediterráneo, y sólo hace dos días estaba en Paphos, en la costa suroeste de la isla, donde el sol golpea fuerte y el mar es saldo y cálido. Aquí se ve la cima del Monte Olympo, todavía coronada por una nieve tan blanca que uno queda temporalmente cegado cuando se refleja el sol en ella._

_La subida a esta altitud fue traicionera, acechaba el peligro en más de un recodo. El camino es rudimentario y cuando subíamos nos encontramos_

A Isabella se le escapó un suave gruñido al ver que la página terminaba a mitad de la frase. ¿Con quién se encontró? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué peligro?

Contempló el diario, absolutamente muerta de ganas de volver la página para ver qué ocurrió. Pero cuando comenzó a leer se las había ingeniado para justificarlo diciéndose que en realidad no invadía la intimidad de Edward; al fin y al cabo él lo había dejado abierto. Sólo iba a mirar lo que estaba a la vista.

Pero volver la página era algo totalmente diferente.

Alargó la mano y la retiró bruscamente. No, eso no era correcto. No debía leer su diario. Bueno, no más de lo que ya había leído.

Por otro lado, estaba claro que ése era un escrito que valía la pena leer.

Era un crimen que Edward se lo guardara para él. Los escritos deberían celebrarse, compartirse. Deberían…

—¡Anda, vamos, por el amor de Dios! —masculló en voz baja.

Alargó la mano y la puso en el borde de la página.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella se giró bruscamente.

—¡Edward!

—Yo mismo —ladró él.

Isabella retrocedió. Nunca lo había oído hablar en ese tono. No se lo había imaginado capaz.

Él atravesó la sala a largas zancadas, cogió el diario y lo cerró.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Alice —logró decir ella, con la boca repentinamente reseca.

—¿En este salón?

—Wickham siempre me hace pasar aquí. Tu madre le dijo que me tratara como si fuera de la familia. Eh… yo… él… eh… —cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba retorciendo las manos y se obligó a parar—. Hace lo mismo con mi hermana Renesmee, porque ella y Hyacinth son tan buenas amigas. Eh… lo siento. Creí que lo sabías.

Él arrojó despreocupadamente el diario sobre un sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y tienes la costumbre de leer las cartas personales de los demás?

—No, desde luego que no. Pero estaba abierto y… —se interrumpió y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo fea que sonaba la disculpa nada más salir de su boca—. Este es un salón —masculló, pensando que de alguna manera tenía que acabar su defensa—. Tal vez deberías haberlo llevado contigo.

—Donde fui —dijo él entre dientes, todavía visiblemente furioso con ella— normalmente uno no lleva un libro.

—No es muy grande —dijo ella, pensando por qué, seguía hablando cuando era tan evidente que había obrado mal.

—Por el amor de Dios —explotó él—. ¿Quieres que diga la palabra «orinal» en tu presencia?

Isabella sintió arder las mejillas; las tendría de un rojo subido, seguro.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, dile a Alice…

—Me iré yo —dijo él, prácticamente en un gruñido—. Me voy a mudar esta tarde, en todo caso. Igual podría irme ahora mismo, ya que es tan obvio que te has apoderado de la casa.

Isabella nunca había pensado que las palabras pudieran causar dolor físico, pero en ese momento habría jurado que acababan de enterrarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo mucho que significaba para ella que lady Cullen le hubiera abierto su casa.

Ni cuánto le dolería que a Edward le molestara su presencia ahí.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerme tan difícil pedir disculpas? —soltó, siguiéndolo cuando él fue al otro lado de la sala a recoger el resto de sus cosas.

—¿Y por qué, dime, debería hacértelo fácil? —replicó él.

No la miró al decirlo, ni siquiera detuvo sus pasos.

—Porque eso sería lo que siempre haces.

Eso le captó la atención. Se giró a mirarla, sus ojos tan relampagueantes de furia que ella retrocedió un paso. Edward era el simpático, el acomodadizo. No se enfadaba, no se descontrolaba.

Hasta ese momento.

—¿Porque sería lo simpático? —tronó—. ¿Eso pensabas mientras leías mi diario? ¿Que sería simpático leer los escritos privados de alguien?

—NO, Edward, yo…

—No hay nada que puedas decir —dijo él, enterrándole el índice en el hombro.

—¡Edward! Tú…

Él se giró a recoger sus cosas, dándole groseramente la espalda al hablar:

—No hay nada que pueda justificar tu comportamiento.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—¡Aaay!

Isabella sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. El grito de Edward era de verdadero dolor. Se le escapó su nombre en un aterrador susurro y corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué pa…? Ay, Dios mío.

Le manaba sangre de una herida en la palma.

Ella, que era poco elocuente ante una crisis, consiguió decir:

—Uy, uy, la alfombra.

De un salto fue a coger una hoja de papel que vio en una mesa cercana y volvió a ponérsela debajo de la mano para que recogiera la sangre antes que ésta estropeara la valiosísima alfombra.

—Siempre la enfermera atenta —dijo Edward con voz temblorosa.

—Bueno, tú no te vas a morir —explicó ella—, mientras que la alfombra…

—Está bien —le aseguró él—. Sólo quería hacer una broma.

Isabella le miró la cara. Estaba muy pálido y alrededor de ella boca se le marcaban unas arruguitas blancas.

—Creo que es mejor que te sientes.

Él asintió lúgubremente y se dejó caer en un sillón.

A Isabella se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Nunca había soportado muy bien la vista de sangre.

—Creo que es mejor que yo me siente también —masculló, sentándose en la mesita delante de él.

—¿Te vas a poner bien? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió, tragando salvia para combatir una oleada de náuseas.

—Tenemos que encontrar algo para vendar esto —dijo.

Hizo una mueca al mirar el ridículo arreglo que había hecho; el papel no era absorbente y la sangre iba rodando precariamente por la superficie, por lo que intentó doblarlo para impedir que cayera por los lados.

—Tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo —dijo él.

Con sumo cuidado ella dejó abajo el papel y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, procurando no notar los latidos de su corazón al hurgar para coger su pañuelo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó mientras se lo ponía en la mano—. No, no contestes. Está claro que duele.

Él logró hacer una sonrisa algo insegura.

—Duele.

Ella miró la herida, obligándose a observarla bien, aun cuando ver sangre le revolvía el estómago.

—No creo que necesites puntos.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre heridas?

—Nada. Pero me parece que no es grave. Bueno, aparte de… toda la sangre que has perdido.

—Se siente peor de lo que se ve —bromeó él.

Ella le miró la cara horrorizada.

—Otra broma —la tranquilizó él—. Bueno, en realidad no. Es cierto que se siente peor de lo que se ve, pero es soportable.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, presionando más sobre la herida para restañar la sangre—. Todo esto es culpa mía.

—¿Que me haya cortado la mano?

—Si no hubieras estado tan enfadado…

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento para aguantar el dolor de la presión.

—No seas tonta, Isabella. Si no me hubiera enfadado contigo me habría enfadado con cualquier otra persona en otro momento.

—Y sin duda habrías tenido un abrecartas listo al lado cuando ocurriera eso —musitó ella, mirándolo a través de las pestañas, al estar inclinada sobre su mano.

Cuando él la miró a los ojos vio humor en los ojos de él, y tal vez un pelín de admiración.

Y otra cosa que jamás se imaginó que vería: vulnerabilidad, vacilación, e incluso inseguridad. Él no sabía lo bien que escribía, comprendió sorprendida.

No tenía ni idea, y se sentía avergonzado de que ella hubiera visto su escrito.

—Edward —le dijo, presionando más fuerte sobre la herida al apoyar la mano en ella—. Tengo que decirte…

Se interrumpió al oír pasos, bien fuertes, en el corredor.

—Ése tiene que ser Wickham —dijo, mirando hacia la puerta—. Insistió en traerme algo para comer. ¿Puedes mantener la presión sobre la herida?

Edward asintió.

—No quiero que sepa que me hice una herida. Se lo dirá a madre y esto no se olvidará jamás.

—Bueno, coge esto entonces. —Fue a coger el diario y se lo tiró—. Simula que estás leyendo.

Edward acababa de abrir el diario y ponerlo sobre la mano herida cuando entró el mayordomo con una enorme bandeja.

—¡Wickham! —exclamó Isabella levantándose de un salto y girándose a mirarlo, como si no hubiera sabido que iba a entrar—. Como siempre, me has traído mucho más de lo que podría comer. Por suerte, el señor Cullen ha estado haciéndome compañía. Seguro que con su ayuda podré hacerle justicia a tu comida.

Wickham asintió y quitó el paño que cubría las fuentes. Era comida fría, lonchas de carne, queso, un poco de fruta y una gran jarra de limonada.

Isabella sonrió alegremente.

—Espero que no pensaras que yo podría comerme todo esto sola.

—Lady Cullen y sus hijas llegarán pronto. Pensé que podrían tener hambre también.

—No quedará nada cuando yo haya dado cuenta de esto —dijo Edward con una jovial sonrisa.

Wickham hizo una leve inclinación hacia él.

—Si hubiera sabido que estaba aquí, señor Cullen, habría triplicado las raciones. ¿Quiere que le prepare un plato?

—No, no —repuso Edward haciendo un gesto con la mano sana—. Iré enseguida, eh… tan pronto como acabe este artículo.

—Dígamelo si necesita algo más —dijo el mayordomo y salió del salón.

—Aaaaahh —gimió Edward tan pronto como dejaron de oírse los pasos de Wickham por el corredor—. Maldic… perdón, caramba si duele.

Isabella cogió una servilleta de la bandeja.

—Ten, vamos a reemplazar ese pañuelo. —Le quitó el pañuelo, fijando los ojos en la tela para no mirar la herida; no entendía por qué, pero eso no le afectaba tanto el estómago—. Me parece que tu pañuelo ha quedado inservible.

Edward se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Isabella fue lo bastante lista para entender que eso quería decir «no me importa». Y también tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada más sobre el tema. Nada peor que una mujer hablando sin parar acerca de nada.

Siempre le había caído bien Isabella, pero ¿cómo era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era? Ah, sí, si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado habría dicho que era inteligente, pero la verdad es que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensarlo.

Pero le estaba quedando claro que era muy, muy inteligente. Y creyó recordar que su hermana le dijo una vez que Isabella leía muchísimo.

Y probablemente sabía discernir también.

—Creo que ya sale menos sangre —estaba diciendo ella envolviéndole la mano con la servilleta limpia—. De hecho, estoy segura, aunque sólo sea porque ya no me siento tan mareada al mirar la herida.

Ojalá ella no hubiera leído su diario, pensó, pero puesto que ya lo había leído…

—Ah, Isabella —dijo, y le sorprendió el titubeo que notó en su voz.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Perdona, ¿te estoy apretando muy fuerte?

Por un momento Edward no hizo otra cosa que pestañear. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera fijado en lo grandes que tenía los ojos? Sabía que eran castaños, claro, y… No, pensándolo bien, si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, tendría que reconocer que si esa mañana se lo hubieran preguntado no habría sido capaz de decir de qué color tenía los ojos.

Pero algo le dijo que no lo volvería a olvidar.

Ella le aflojó un poco la venda.

—¿Está bien así?

Él asintió.

—Gracias. Lo haría yo, pero es la mano derecha y…

—No digas nada más. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de… después de…

Miró ligeramente hacia un lado y él comprendió que iba a volver a disculparse.

—Isabella —empezó otra vez.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó ella.

Sus ojos oscuros relampagueaban de… ¿podría ser pasión? No la clase de pasión con la que él estaba más familiarizado; pero había otros tipos de pasión, ¿verdad? Pasión por aprender. Pasión por… ¿la literatura?

—Debo decirte esto —dijo ella, apremiante—. Sé que fue una intrusión imperdonable la mía al mirar tu diario. Simplemente estaba… aburrida… esperando… y no tenía nada que hacer, y entonces vi la libreta y sentí curiosidad.

Él abrió la boca para interrumpirla, para decirle que lo hecho ya estaba hecho, pero a ella le salían las palabras a borbotones y curiosamente se sintió impelido a escuchar.

—Debería haberme alejado tan pronto como vi qué era, pero en el instante en que leí una frase tuve que leer otra. ¡Edward, fue maravilloso! Fue como si yo estuviera allí. Sentí el agua, supe exactamente a qué temperatura estaba. Fuiste muy ingenioso al describirla así. Todo el mundo sabe exactamente cómo está el agua en la bañera media hora después que se ha llenado.

Por un momento Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Nunca había visto tan animada a Isabella, y era extraño, y estupendo, en realidad, que toda esa animación se debiera a su diario.

—¿Te… te gustó? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Si me gustó? ¡Edward, me fascinó! Me…

—¡Aaay!

En su exaltación, ella le había apretado con demasiada fuerza la mano.

—Ah, perdona —dijo ella sin inmutarse, y continuó—: Edward, de verdad tengo que saberlo, por favor. ¿Cuál era el peligro? No soportaría quedarme con ese suspenso.

—No fue nada —dijo él, modestamente—. La página que leíste no era una parte muy emocionante.

—No, era principalmente descriptiva —convino ella—, pero la descripción es muy elocuente y evocadora. Lo veía todo. Pero no… ay, Dios, cómo explicar esto.

Edward descubrió que estaba impaciente por saber qué intentaba decir ella.

—A veces —continuó ella por fin—, cuando uno lee una descripción, ésta es… ay, no sé… objetiva, fría aséptica, incluso. Tú haces cobrar vida a la isla. Otras personas podrían llamar cálida o tibia al agua, pero tú la relacionas con algo que todos conocemos y entendemos. Me hizo sentir como si estuviera allí, con los dedos de los pies metidos en el agua, a tu lado.

Edward sonrió, ridículamente complacido por el elogio.

—¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide, hay otra cosa brillante que quería comentarte.

Bueno, él ya sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Brillante, brillante, brillante. Qué palabra más bonita.

Isabella se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y continuó:

—También comunicas al lector cómo te relacionas con el paisaje o entorno y cómo éste te afecta. Se transforma en algo más que simple descripción porque vemos cómo reaccionas.

Edward sabía que era buscar cumplidos, pero no le importó mucho y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si miras… ¿puedo ver el diario para refrescarme la memoria?

—Sí, claro —dijo él, pasándoselo—. Espera, déjame buscar la página.

Cuando él la encontró, ella pasó la vista por las líneas hasta encontrar la parte que buscaba.

—Aquí. Mira esta parte sobre cómo te recuerda que Inglaterra es tu tierra.

—Es extraño cómo viajar le hace eso a una persona.

—¿Le hace qué a una persona? —preguntó ella, con los ojos agrandados por el interés.

—Hace valorar la propia tierra —contestó él en voz baja.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, los de ella serios, interrogantes.

—Y sin embargo sigues deseando marcharte.

Él asintió.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es como una enfermedad.

Ella se rió, y su risa sonó inesperadamente musical.

—No seas ridículo. Una enfermedad es dañina. Está claro que tus viajes te alimentan el alma. —Bajó la vista a su mano y con sumo cuidado le levantó la servilleta para examinarle la herida—. Está casi mejor —dijo.

—Casi —convino él.

En realidad sospechaba que ya se había detenido la sangre, pero no quería que acabara la conversación. Y sabía que en el instante en que ella hubiera acabado de atenderlo se marcharía.

No creía que ella deseara marcharse, pero sabía que lo haría. Pensaría que era lo correcto, y tal vez creería también que eso era lo que él deseaba.

Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad, le sorprendió comprender.

Y nada podría haberlo asustado más.


	8. Chapter 8

**************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Todo el mundo tiene secretos._

_Especialmente yo._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**14 de abril de 1824**_

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que llevabas un diario —dijo Isabella volviéndole a aplicar presión en la palma.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Siempre es interesante descubrir que alguien es algo más de lo que ven los ojos, ¿no crees?

Edward estuvo callado un momento y de repente le preguntó:

—¿De verdad te gustó?

Ella pareció divertida. Él se sintió horrorizado. Ahí estaba él, considerado uno de los hombres más populares y sofisticados de la alta sociedad, convertido en un tímido escolar, pendiente de cada palabra de Isabella Swan, sólo para agarrarse de un pequeño elogio.

Isabella Swan, por el amor de Dios.

Y no es que hubiera nada malo en Isabella, claro, se dijo. Simplemente era… bueno… Isabella.

—Claro que me gustó —dijo ella sonriendo levemente—. Acabo de decírtelo.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que te sorprendió? —continuó preguntando él, decidiendo que bien podía hacer el tonto completo puesto que ya estaba a la mitad.

Ella sonrió traviesa.

—En realidad, lo primero que me sorprendió fue que tuvieras tan buena letra, más clara y pulcra de lo que habría imaginado.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Me cuesta imaginarte inclinado sobre un escritorio practicando tus trazos —repuso ella, apretando las comisuras de los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

Si había algún momento para una justa indignación, ciertamente era ése.

—Has de saber que pasé muchas horas en el aula de los cuartos de los niños inclinado sobre un escritorio, como lo expresas tan delicadamente.

—No me cabe duda.

—Jumjum.

Ella bajó la vista, tratando claramente de no sonreír.

—Mi caligrafía es muy buena —añadió.

Ya era sólo un juego, pero encontraba bastante divertido hacer el papel de escolar malhumorado.

—Eso es obvio. Me gustan especialmente las curvas en las haches.

Muy… experta mano la tuya.

—En efecto.

Ella le imitó la cara seria a la perfección.

—En efecto.

Él desvió la vista y por un momento se sintió inexplicablemente tímido.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado el diario —dijo.

—Lo encontré precioso —dijo ella, con una voz suave, como lejana—.

Muy hermoso y… —Desvió la vista, ruborizándose—. Vas a pensar que soy tonta.

—Nunca.

—Bueno, creo que uno de los motivos de que me gustara tanto es que, no sé, me pareció que disfrutabas escribiéndolo.

Edward guardó silencio un largo rato. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que disfrutaba escribiendo; era algo que simplemente hacía.

Lo hacía porque no podía imaginarse no haciéndolo. ¿Cómo iba a viajar a otros países sin dejar constancia de lo que veía, de sus experiencias y, tal vez lo más importante, de lo que sentía?

Pero al pensarlo en retrospectiva, cayó en la cuenta de que sentía una curiosa oleada de satisfacción cada vez que escribía una frase que le quedaba bordada, un comentario particularmente acertado. Recordaba claramente el momento en que escribió la parte que leyó Isabella. Estaba sentado en la playa al caer el crepúsculo, el sol todavía caliente sobre la piel, sintiendo la arena áspera y suave al mismo tiempo en los pies descalzos. Fue un momento celestial, con esa sensación cálida, de pereza, que sólo se experimenta verdaderamente en pleno verano (o en las playas perfectas del Mediterráneo), tratando de encontrar la manera acertada de describir el agua.

Estuvo sentado ahí una eternidad, seguro que una media hora completa, con la pluma lista sobre la página, esperando que le viniera la inspiración. Y de pronto se le ocurrió que la temperatura era exactamente la del agua de la bañera cuando ya ha pasado un rato, y en su cara apareció una ancha sonrisa de felicidad.

Sí, disfrutaba escribiendo. Curioso que nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es bueno tener algo en la vida —dijo Isabella apaciblemente—. Algo que satisfaga, que llene las horas con una sensación de finalidad. —Cruzó las manos en la falda y se las miró, al parecer muy interesada en sus nudillos—. Nunca he entendido las supuestas alegrías de una vida de ocio.

Edward sintió deseos de ponerle los dedos bajo el mentón para verle los jos cuando le preguntara: «¿Y qué haces tú para llenar tus horas con la sensación de finalidad?». Pero no lo hizo. Sería demasiado atrevido, y significaría reconocer para sí mismo lo interesado que estaba en su respuesta.

Así que le hizo la pregunta, pero mantuvo quietas las manos.

—Nada, en realidad —contestó ella, examinándose las uñas. Pasado un momento, repentinamente lo miró, alzando el mentón con tanta rapidez que él casi se mareó—. Me gusta leer. Leo bastante, en realidad. Y de tanto en tanto bordo, pero no soy muy buena para el bordado. Ojalá hubiera algo más, pero, bueno…

—¿Qué? —la animó él.

—No, nada. Deberías estar agradecido por tus viajes. Te envidio muchísimo.

A eso siguió un largo silencio, no incómodo, pero extraño, y finalmente lo rompió Edward diciendo bruscamente:

—Eso no basta.

Su tono estaba tan fuera de lugar en la conversación que Isabella sólo pudo mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó pasado un momento.

Él hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Un hombre no puede viajar eternamente: eso le quitaría toda la diversión a los viajes.

Ella se echó a reír y luego lo miró, al comprender que él lo decía en serio.

—Perdona, no ha sido mi intención ser grosera.

—No has sido grosera. —Bebió un poco de su limonada; al dejar el vaso se derramó un poco en la mesa; no estaba acostumbrado a usar la mano izquierda—. Dos de las mejores partes de viajar —explicó, limpiándose la boca con una de las servilletas limpias— son la partida y la vuelta a casa. Además, echaría mucho de menos a mi familia si viajara indefinidamente.

Isabella no supo qué decir, o al menos no se le ocurrió nada que no fuera una perogrullada, así que esperó a que él continuara.

Él estuvo un momento sin decir nada, luego soltó un bufido de burla y cerró el diario con un fuerte golpe.

—Éstos no cuentan. Son sólo para mí.

—No tienen por qué serlo.

Si él la oyó, no lo dio a entender.

—Está muy bien y es bueno llevar un diario mientras viajas, pero cuando vuelvo a casa sigo sin tener nada que hacer.

—Encuentro difícil creer eso.

Él no dijo nada; se limitó a coger una loncha de queso de la bandeja. Ella guardó silencio mientras lo comía, observándolo. Cuando terminó de comerlo bebió otro trago de limonada, y entonces ella notó que había cambiado totalmente su actitud; se veía más alerta, más nervioso cuando le preguntó:

—¿Has leído el Whistledown últimamente?

Isabella pestañeó ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué? ¿No lo lee todo el mundo?

Él descartó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Te has fijado cómo me describe?

—Eh… casi siempre es favorable, ¿no?

Él volvió a mover la mano, con un aire algo despectivo, en opinión de ella.

—Sí, sí, pero eso no hace al caso —dijo, en tono inquieto.

—Tal vez encontrarías que sí hace al caso si te hubiera comparado con un cítrico demasiado maduro —replicó ella, irritada.

Él la miró sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca dos veces y al fin dijo:

—Si te hace sentir mejor, hasta este momento no recordaba que hubiera dicho eso de ti. —Se interrumpió, pensó un momento y añadió—: En realidad, todavía no lo recuerdo.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, poniendo su mejor cara de «acepto bien las bromas»—: Te aseguro que ya paso de eso. Y siempre me han gustado las naranjas y los limones.

Él volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, la cerró y luego la miró con bastante franqueza.

—Espero que lo que voy a decir no sea abominablemente insensible o insultante, puesto que una vez dicho y hecho, poco tengo de qué quejarme.

Lo cual tal vez insinuaba que ella sí, pensó Isabella.

—Pero te lo voy a decir —continuó él, sus ojos francos y serios— porque creo que tal vez lo entiendas.

Eso era un cumplido, un cumplido raro, insólito, pero cumplido de todos modos. Isabella deseó más que cualquier otra cosa poner su mano sobre la de él, pero no podía hacerlo, por supuesto, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Edward.

—Mis hermanos… Mis hermanos son… —Miró hacia la ventana, con una expresión vaga y pasado un momento se volvió hacia ella y continuó—: Son muy diestros. Anthony es el vizconde, y Dios sabe que yo no desearía esa responsabilidad, pero tiene una finalidad; todo nuestro patrimonio está en sus manos.

—Más que eso diría yo —dijo Isabella dulcemente.

Él la miró interrogante.

—Creo que tu hermano se siente responsable de toda tu familia. Me imagino que eso es una carga pesada.

Edward intentó mantener la cara impasible, pero jamás había sido un estoico consumado, por lo que en su cara debió reflejarse su consternación, ya que Isabella prácticamente se levantó de su asiento al apresurarse a añadir:

—¡No es que yo crea que eso le molesta! Es parte de lo que es.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó Edward, como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante, en cuanto opuesto a esa banal conversación sobre su vida. No tenía nada de qué quejarse; sabía que no tenía nada de qué quejarse, y sin embargo…—. ¿Sabías que Benedict pinta? —preguntó inesperadamente.

—Por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabe que pinta. Tiene un cuadro en la National Gallery. Y creo que piensan colgarle otro muy pronto. Otro paisaje.

—¿Sí?

—Alice me lo dijo —asintió ella.

Él volvió a hundirse en el sillón.

—Entonces debe ser cierto. No puedo creer que nadie me lo haya dicho.

—Has estado fuera.

—Lo que quería decir —continuó él— es que los dos tienen una finalidad en sus vidas. Yo no tengo nada.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—A mí me parecería que estoy en posición de saberlo.

Isabella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por su tono brusco.

—Sé lo que la gente piensa de mí…

—Gustas a todo el mundo —se apresuró a interrumpir ella, sin poder evitarlo aun cuando se había prometido guardar silencio para permitirle expresar todo lo que tenía en la mente—. Te adoran.

—Lo sé —gimió él, con expresión angustiada y azorada al mismo tiempo—. Pero… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No sé cómo decir esto sin parecer un burro absoluto.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

—Estoy harto de que me consideren un encantador casquivano —soltó al final.

—No seas tonto —dijo ella, más rápido que al instante, si eso fuera posible.

—Isabella…

—Nadie te considera estúpido.

—¿Cómo pue…?

—Porque llevo clavada aquí en Londres más años de los que tendría que estar nadie —dijo ella ásperamente—. Puede que no sea la mujer más popular de la ciudad, pero en diez años he oído más que mi justa cuota de chismes, mentiras y opiniones idiotas, y jamás, ni una sola vez, he oído a alguien calificarte de estúpido.

Él la miró fijamente un momento, algo sorprendido por su apasionada defensa.

—No quise decir «estúpido» exactamente —dijo con voz suave, que esperaba fuera humilde—. Más bien… sin sustancia. Incluso lady Whistledown me llama encantador.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Nada —repuso él, irritado—, si no lo hiciera día sí día no.

—Sólo publica su hoja día sí día no.

—Exactamente lo que quiero decir —replicó él—. Si ella pensara que hay algo más en mí aparte de mi encanto supuestamente legendario, ¿no crees que ya lo habría dicho?

Isabella estuvo un buen rato en silencio, y al final dijo:

—¿Importa realmente lo que piense lady Whistledown?

Él se inclinó y se golpeó las rodillas con las palmas, y tuvo que aullar de dolor cuando esto le recordó (tardíamente) lo de la herida.

—No lo has entendido —dijo, haciendo un gesto de dolor al volver a presionarse la palma—. No podría importarme menos lady Whistledown. Pero nos guste o no, representa al resto de la sociedad.

—Me imagino que hay bastantes personas a las que ofendería esa afirmación.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entre ellas tú?

—En realidad, pienso que lady Whistledown es bastante astuta —dijo ella, cogiéndose recatadamente las manos en la falda.

—¡Esa mujer te llamó un melón demasiado maduro!

Aparecieron manchas rojas en las mejillas de ella.

—Un cítrico demasiado maduro —dijo entre dientes—. Te aseguro que hay una gran diferencia.

Edward decidió en ese instante y lugar que la mente femenina es un órgano extraño e incomprensible, uno que ningún hombre debería intentar comprender jamás. No había ni una sola mujer viva capaz de pasar del punto A al B sin pararse en C, D, X y otros doce entre medio.

—Isabella —dijo finalmente, mirándola incrédulo—, esta mujer te insultó.

¿Cómo puedes defenderla?

—No dijo otra cosa que la verdad —repuso ella cruzándose de brazos—.

De hecho, ha sido bastante amable desde que mi madre comenzó a permitirme que yo eligiera m i ropa.

Edward emitió un gemido.

—Me parece que estábamos hablando de otra cosa en algún momento.

Dime que no era nuestra intención hablar de tu guardarropa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de tu insatisfacción con la vida del hombre más popular de Londres.

Elevó la voz en las últimas palabras, y Edward comprendió que acababan de reprenderlo, de verdad.

Y eso lo encontró extraordinariamente irritante.

—No sé por qué pensé que lo entenderías —dijo, mordaz, detestando el matiz infantil que se le metió en la voz y no logró eliminar.

—Lo siento, pero me resulta algo difícil estar sentada aquí oyéndote lamentarte de que tu vida es nada.

—No dije eso.

—¡Sí lo dijiste!

—Dije que no «tengo» nada —corrigió él, y trató de no hacer un mal gesto al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

—Tienes más que cualquier persona que yo conozca —dijo ella, enterrándole un dedo en el hombro—. Pero si no lo ves, entonces tal vez tienes razón, tu vida no es nada.

—Es muy difícil de explicar —masculló él, irritado.

—Si quieres que tu vida tome otro rumbo, entonces, por el amor de Dios, elige algo y hazlo. Tienes el mundo a tus pies, Edward. Eres joven, rico, y eres «hombre». —La voz le salió amargada, resentida—. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees.

Él la miró enfurruñado, y eso no la sorprendió. Cuando una persona está convencida de que tiene problemas, lo último que desea es oír una solución sencilla y clara.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo él.

—Es exactamente así de sencillo.

Lo contempló un buen rato, deseando saber, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, quién era él realmente. Antes creía que lo sabía todo de él, pero no sabía que llevaba un diario.

No sabía que era capaz de enfadarse y tener prontos de genio.

No sabía que estaba insatisfecho con su vida.

Y no sabía que era lo bastante irritable y malcriado para sentir esa insatisfacción, la que el cielo sabía no tenía por qué. ¿Qué derecho tenía a sentirse desgraciado con su vida? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a quejarse, en particular a ella?

Se levantó y se alisó la falda con un gesto brusco, como a la defensiva.

—La próxima vez que desees quejarte de los sufrimientos y tribulaciones que te causa la adoración universal, trata de ser una solterona por un día. Ve cómo te sientes siéndolo y entonces dime de qué deseas quejarte.

Y entonces, mientras Edward seguía repantigado en el sillón, mirándola boquiabierto como si fuera un fenómeno con tres cabezas, doce dedos y cola, salió del salón.

Esa era la salida más espléndida de toda su vida, pensó cuando bajaba la escalinata a Bruton Street.

Era una pena, entonces, que el hombre al que dejó en el salón fuera el único en cuya compañía siempre desearía continuar.

Edward se sintió fatal todo el resto del día. La mano le dolía horrorosamente, a pesar del coñac con que se bañó la palma y se echó por la boca.

El agente inmobiliario que se ocupaba del alquiler de la acogedora casa de serie que encontrara en Bloomsbury acababa de informarlo de que el inquilino tenía ciertas dificultades para mudarse, por lo que no podría trasladarse allí ese día como tenía planeado; ¿le iría bien la próxima semana?

Y para colmo de males, sospechaba que podría haber hecho un daño irreparable a su amistad con Isabella.

Lo cual le hacía sentirse peor aún, dado que a) valoraba bastante su amistad con Isabella, b) no había comprendido cuánto valoraba su amistad con Isabella, lo cual c) le producía un leve terror.

Isabella era una constante en su vida. Era la amiga de su hermana, la que siempre estaba en la periferia de la fiesta, cerca, pero no verdaderamente partícipe.

Pero al parecer el mundo había cambiado. Sólo llevaba dos semanas de vuelta en Inglaterra e Isabella ya había cambiado. O tal vez había cambiado él. O tal vez no era ella la que había cambiado sino la forma de verla él.

Ella le importaba. No sabía de qué otra manera expresarlo.

Y después de diez años en que ella siempre estaba simplemente… «ahí», encontraba bastante raro que le importara tanto.

No le gustaba nada que ese mediodía se hubieran separado de esa manera tan violenta. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que se hubiera sentido violento con Isabella. No, eso no era cierto. Estaba aquella vez… santo Dios, ¿cuántos años hacía? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Sí que la recordaba bien. Su madre había estado acosándolo para que se casara, lo cual no era nada nuevo, sólo que esa vez le sugirió a Isabella como posible esposa. Eso sí era nuevo, y él no estaba de humor para contender con sus maquinaciones casamenteras embromándola como de costumbre, por lo que ella continuó y continuó hablando de Isabella día y noche, hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que escapar. Nada drástico, simplemente una corta visita a Gales; ¿pero qué se había creído su madre?

Nada más regresar, su madre lo envió a llamar, por supuesto, aunque esta vez el motivo era que su hermana Rosalie estaba embarazada nuevamente y quería hacer el anuncio a toda la familia. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber eso él? Por lo tanto, no tenía el menor deseo de hacer esa visita, por la certeza de que ella reanudaría el asedio con insinuaciones nada veladas sobre el matrimonio. Y entonces va y se encuentra con sus hermanos, los que comenzaron a atormentarlo con el mismo tema, como saben hacer los hermanos, y, sin pensarlo, él declaró en voz muy alta que no se iba a casar con

Isabella Swan.

Y, horror de horrores, entonces vio que Isabella estaba en la puerta, con la mano sobre la boca, los ojos agrandados por la pena y el azoramiento y quizá cuantas otras emociones que él por vergüenza prefirió no imaginar.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más horrorosos de su vida. Un momento, en realidad, que se había esforzado por olvidar. No creía que él le gustara a Isabella, al menos no más de lo que le gustaba a otras damitas, pero la avergonzó. Elegirla a ella para hacer esa declaración…

Imperdonable.

Le pidió disculpas, lógicamente, y ella las aceptó, pero jamás había podido perdonarse del todo.

Y ahora había vuelto a insultarla otra vez. No de forma tan directa, cierto, pero debería haberlo pensado más antes de quejarse de su vida.

Demonios, si hasta él encontraba estúpidas sus quejas. ¿De qué tenía que quejarse?

De nada.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese fastidioso vacío. Un anhelo, en realidad, de algo que no sabía definir. Les tenía envidia a sus hermanos, por el amor de Dios, por haber encontrado sus pasiones, sus legados.

La única señal que dejaría él de su paso por el mundo estaba en las páginas de _**Ecos de Sociedad**_ de Lady Whistledown.

Qué broma.

Pero todas las cosas son relativas, ¿no? Y comparado con Isabella, él tenía muy poco de qué quejarse.

Lo cual significaba que habría hecho mejor guardándose para él sus pensamientos. No le gustaba pensar en ella como en una solterona ya destinada a vestir santos, pero tal vez eso era exactamente lo que era. Y ésa no era una posición muy respetada en la sociedad británica.

De hecho, era una situación de la que muchas personas se quejarían.

Amargamente.

Pero a Isabella jamás, ni una sola vez, la había visto mostrarse como otra cosa que estoica; tal vez no estaba contenta con su suerte, pero por lo menos la aceptaba.

Aunque, ¿quién podía saberlo? Era posible que Isabella tuviera sus esperanzas y sueños de una vida diferente a la que llevaba con su madre y su hermana en su pequeña casa de Mount Street. Era posible que tuviera sus planes y aspiraciones, pero se las guardaba para sí, bajo un velo de dignidad y buen humor.

Tal vez era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Y tal vez, pensó suspirando, se merecía una disculpa. No sabía exactamente de qué tenía que pedir disculpas; no sabía si existía algo «preciso» que hiciera necesario pedir disculpas.

Pero la situación hacía necesario «algo».

Demonios. Pues tendría que asistir a la velada musical en casa de los Smythe-Smith esa noche. Era un evento anual penoso y discordante; justo cuando parecía que todas las hijas Smythe-Smith eran adultas, aparecía otra prima que ocupaba su lugar, cada una más sorda que la anterior.

Pero allí era donde iba a estar Isabella esa noche, y eso significaba que allí era donde tendría que estar él también.

* * *

**mm parece que Eddy empieza a notar a Isa... **


	9. Chapter 9

******************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Edward Cullen tuvo a toda una bandada de damitas a su lado en la velada musical Smythe-Smith la noche del viernes, todas deseando acariciar su mano herida._

_Esta cronista no sabe cómo se hizo la herida; la verdad es que el señor Cullen se ha mostrado molestamente hermético al respecto. Y hablando de molestias, el susodicho caballero parecía bastante irritado por toda la atención._

_En realidad, esta cronista lo oyó decirle a su hermano Anthony que ojalá se hubiera dejado en casa la (palabra irrepetible) venda._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

**LADY**_** WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**16 de abril de 1824**_

¿Por qué se hacía eso?, estaba pensando Isabella. Año tras año llegaba la invitación enviada con un mensajero, y año tras año ella juraba, poniendo a Dios por testigo, que nunca jamás volvería a asistir a otra velada musical Smythe-Smith.

Sin embargo, año tras año se encontraba sentada en la sala de música de la casa Smythe-Smith, haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos por no encogerse (al menos no visiblemente) mientras la última generación de niñas Smythe-Smith destrozaba al pobre señor Mozart en su efigie musical.

Era penoso. Horrible, atroz, espantosamente penoso. No había otra manera de describirlo, de verdad.

Más desconcertante aún era que siempre acababa sentada en la primera fila, o muy cerca, lo cual era mucho más que atroz. Y no sólo para los oídos.

Cada año había una jovencita Smythe-Smith que parecía saber que estaba tomando parte en lo que sólo se podía calificar de delito contra la ley auditiva.

Mientras las otras atacaban sus violines y pianos con inconsciente vigor, esta única tocaba con una tal expresión de pena en la cara… una expresión que ella conocía muy bien.

Era la cara que pone uno cuando desea estar en cualquier otra parte menos donde está. Uno puede tratar de ocultarla, pero siempre aparece, en las comisuras de la boca, apretadas, tensas; y en los ojos, por supuesto, que vagan o bien por encima o por debajo de toda persona que se encuentre en la línea de visión.

El cielo sabía que esa misma expresión había amargado su cara muchas veces.

Tal vez por eso nunca conseguía quedarse en casa cuando se ofrecía ese recital. Alguien tenía que estar ahí para sonreír alentadora y fingir que estaba disfrutando con la música.

En todo caso, no era que se viera obligada a asistir y escuchar más de una vez al año.

De todos modos, era imposible no elucubrar acerca de la fortuna que se podría hacer fabricando discretos tapones para los oídos.

Las componentes del cuarteto se estaban calentando; un revoltijo de notas y escalas discordantes que sólo prometía empeorar cuando comenzaran a tocar en serio.

Isabella eligió un asiento en el centro de la segunda fila, para gran consternación de Renesmee.

—Hay dos asientos perfectamente buenos en el rincón de atrás —le siseó

Renesmee al oído.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —replicó Isabella, acomodándose en la silla ligeramente acolchada.

—Dios me asista —gimió Renesmee.

Isabella cogió su programa y empezó a hojearlo.

—Si nos sentamos aquí se sentarán otras personas —explicó.

—Exactamente lo que deseo.

—Contamos con que nosotras vamos a sonreír y ser amables. Imagínate que aquí se sentara alguien como Cressida Twombley y estuviera todo el recital riendo burlona.

Renesmee miró alrededor.

—No creo que a Cressida Twombley la pillen aquí ni muerta.

Isabella decidió pasar por alto ese comentario.

—Lo último que necesitan es tener sentada delante a una persona que le guste hacer comentarios crueles. Esas pobres niñas se sentirían humilladas.

—Se van a sentir humilladas de todas maneras —gruñó Renesmee.

—No. Al menos no esa, ni aquella —dijo Isabella, señalando a las dos con violines y a la del piano. Pero esa —indicó discretamente a la niña sentada con el violoncello entre las rodillas— ya se siente desgraciada. Lo menos que podemos hacer es no empeorarle las cosas permitiendo que se siente aquí una persona cruel y malévola.

—Sólo la va a destripar lady Whistledown esta misma semana —masculló Renesmee.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante vio que la persona que acababa de ocupar el asiento del lado era Alice.

— Alice —le dijo, sonriendo encantada—. Creí que pensabas quedarte en casa.

Alice hizo una mueca y su piel adquirió un decidido tinte verdoso.

—No sé explicarlo, pero parece que no puedo no venir. Es como un accidente de coche. Simplemente no puedes «no» mirarlo.

—O escucharlo —añadió Renesmee—, como podría darse el caso.

Isabella sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

—¿Estabais hablando de lady Whistledown cuando llegué? —preguntó Alice.

—Le dije a Isabella —explicó Renesmee, inclinándose nada elegantemente por delante de su hermana para hablar en voz baja—, que lady W las va a destrozar esta semana.

—No lo sé —dijo Alice, pensativa—. No elige a las niñas Smythe-Smith para hacer sus comentarios cada año. No sé por qué.

—Yo sé por qué —cacareó alguien detrás.

Alice, Isabella y Renesmee se giraron en sus asientos y tuvieron que echarse atrás al ver moverse el bastón de lady Danbury demasiado cerca de sus caras.

—¡Lady Danbury! —exclamó Isabella, sin poder resistirse a tocarse la nariz, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

—Tengo calada a esa lady Whistledown —dijo lady Danbury.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Tiene blando el corazón —continuó la anciana. Apuntó con el bastón a la cellista, casi perforando de paso la oreja de Alice—. ¿Veis a ésa de ahí?

—Sí —dijo Alice, frotándose la oreja—, aunque no creo que vaya a poder oírla.

—Probablemente le he hecho un favor —dijo lady Danbury, dejando de lado el tema que tenían entre manos—. Después podrá agradecérmelo.

—¿Iba a decir algo sobre la cellista? —se apresuró a preguntar Isabella antes que Alice dijera algo totalmente inapropiado.

—Pues sí. Mírenla. Se siente desgraciada. Y bien que debe. Está claro que es la única que tiene una idea de lo horrorosamente mal que tocan. Las otras tres tienen el sentido musical de una garrapata.

Isabella miró a su hermana menor con expresión un tanto presumida.

—Óiganme bien —continuó lady Danbury— lady Whistledown no va a decir ni una sola cosa sobre este recital. No querrá herir los sentimientos de ésa. El resto…

Renesmee, Isabella y Alice bajaron las cabezas para evitar el bastón que se movió en una barrida.

—Bah, el resto no podría importarle menos.

—Interesante esa teoría —comentó Isabella.

Lady Danbury se acomodó muy satisfecha en su asiento.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Creo que tiene razón —asintió Isabella.

—Jumjum. Normalmente la tengo.

Todavía girada en el asiento, Isabella miró primero a Renesmee y luego a Alice.

—Es el mismo motivo por el que yo vengo a estos infernales recitales año tras año —dijo.

—¿A ver a lady Danbury? —preguntó Alice, pestañeando confundida.

—No. Debido a las niñas como ella —señaló a la cellista—. Porque sé exactamente cómo se siente.

—No seas tonta, Isabella —dijo Renesmee —. Nunca has tocado el piano en público, y en el caso de que lo hicieras, tocas muy bien.

—No me refiero a la música, Renesmee.

Entonces a lady Danbury le ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. Le cambió la cara; le cambió absoluta y asombrosamente. Se le empañaron y entristecieron los ojos; se le suavizó la boca, que normalmente tenía fruncida en las comisuras en gesto sarcástico.

—Yo fui esa niña también, señorita Swan —dio, en voz tan baja que Alice y Renesmee tuvieron que acercarse más, Alice preguntando «Perdón, no la oí» y Renesmee un menos educado «¿Qué?».

Pero lady Danbury sólo tenía ojos para Isabella.

—Por eso vengo año tras año —continuó—. Igual que usted.

Y por un momento Isabella tuvo una extrañísima sensación de conexión con la anciana. Lo cual era tonto, porque no tenían nada en común aparte del sexo; ni la edad, ni la posición social, nada. Y sin embargo era como si la condesa la hubiera elegido a ella…, con qué fin no lograba imaginárselo. Pero parecía resuelta a encender una hoguera debajo de su bien ordenada y muchas veces aburrida vida.

Y ella no podía evitar pensar que eso estaba dando resultado.

_«¿No es fantástico descubrir que no somos exactamente lo que creíamos ser?_»

Esas palabras de lady Danbury aquella noche seguían resonando en su cabeza. Casi como una letanía.

Casi como un desafío.

—¿Sabe lo que pienso, señorita Swan? —le dijo lady Danbury en un tono engañosamente dulce.

—No podría ni empezar a imaginármelo —dijo Isabella, con mucha sinceridad y respeto en la voz.

—Pienso que usted podría ser lady Whistledown.

Renesmee y Alice ahogaron exclamaciones.

A Isabella se le abrió la boca de sorpresa. A nadie se le había ocurrido jamás acusarla de eso. Era increíble, impensable…

Y bastante halagador, en realidad.

Notó que los labios se le curvaban en una sonrisa astuta y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como para comunicarle una noticia de la mayor importancia.

Lady Danbury se echó hacia delante.

Renesmee y Alice acercaron las cabezas.

—¿Sabe lo que yo pienso, lady Danbury? —preguntó Isabella, en voz muy dulce.

—Bueno —dijo la anciana, con un destello travieso en los ojos—. Le diría que estoy sin aliento por la expectación, pero ya me dijo la otra noche que cree que yo soy lady Whistledown.

—¿Lo es?

Lady Danbury sonrió pícara.

—Igual sí.

Renesmee y Alice volvieron a exclamar, esta vez más fuerte.

A Isabella le dio un vuelto el estómago.

—¿Lo reconoce? —preguntó Alice en un susurro.

—Pues claro que no —ladró lady Danbury, enderezando la espalda yg olpeando el suelo con el bastón, tan fuerte que las componentes del cuarteto interrumpieron momentáneamente el calentamiento—. Y aun si fuera cierto, y no digo si lo es o no lo es, ¿sería tan tonta como para reconocerlo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijo…?

—Porque quiero demostrar algo, boba.

Y entonces se quedó callada, hasta que Isabella se vio obligada a preguntar:

—¿Y ese algo es…?

Lady Danbury las miró a las tres exasperada.

—Que cualquiera podría ser lady Whistledown —exclamó, golpeando el suelo con el bastón con renovado vigor—. Cualquiera.

—Bueno, excepto yo —acotó Renesmee—. Yo estoy segura de que no lo soy.

Lady Danbury no honró a Renesmee ni siquiera con una mirada.

—Permítanme que les diga una cosa —dijo.

—Como si pudiéramos impedírselo —añadió Isabella, en tono tan dulce que salió como un cumplido.

Y dicha sea la verdad, era un cumplido. Ella admiraba muchísimo a lady Danbury; admiraba a cualquiera que supiera hablar claro en público.

Lady Danbury se echó a reír.

—Hay más en ti de lo que ven los ojos, Isabella Swan.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Renesmee sonriendo—. Puede ser bastante cruel, por ejemplo. Nadie lo creería, pero cuando éramos niñas…

Isabella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Lo ven? —dijo Renesmee.

—Lo que iba a decir —continuó lady Danbury— es que los miembros de la alta sociedad han reaccionado a mi desafío de una manera muy equivocada.

—¿Cómo sugiere que lo hagamos, entonces? —preguntó Alice.

Lady Danbury agitó la mano ante la cara de Alice.

—Primero tengo que explicar qué es lo que están haciendo mal. Vuelven la mirada hacia las personas más evidentes. —Miró a Isabella y a Renesmee—. Personas como vuestra madre.

—¿Mi madre? —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—Vamos, por favor —bufó lady Danbury—. Persona más meto en todo no ha visto jamás la ciudad. Es exactamente el tipo de persona de la que todo el mundo sospecha.

Isabella no supo qué decir. Su madre era famosa por lo cotilla, pero era difícil imaginársela como lady Whistledown.

—Justamente por eso —continuó lady Danbury, con un destello astuto en los ojos—, no puede ser ella.

—Bueno, eso —dijo Isabella, con un cierto toque de sarcasmo—, y el hecho de que Renesmee y yo podemos decirle con toda seguridad que no es ella.

—Pfff. Si vuestra madre fuera lady Whistledown habría encontrado la manera de ocultároslo.

—¿Mi madre? —dijo Renesmee, dudosa—. No lo creo.

—Lo que quería decir —gruñó lady Danbury— antes de todas estas infernales interrupciones…

Isabella creyó oír bufar a Alice.

—… es que si lady Whistledown fuera alguien «evidente», ya la habrían descubierto hace tiempo, ¿no os parece?

Le contestó el silencio, hasta que quedó claro que era necesaria una reacción; entonces las tres asintieron con la debida consideración y energía.

—Tiene que ser una persona de la que nadie sospeche —dijo la anciana—. Tiene que serlo.

Isabella se sorprendió asintiendo otra vez. Eso tenía sentido, de una extraña manera.

—Justamente por eso, ¡yo no soy la mejor candidata! —concluyó triunfalmente lady Danbury.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, sin entender del todo esa lógica.

—Perdón, no la sigo.

Lady Danbury la obsequió con una mirada de lo más desdeñosa.

—Vamos, por favor. ¿Cree que usted es la única que sospecha de mí?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que es usted.

Eso le ganó una medida de respeto.

—Es más descarada de lo que parece —dijo, asintiendo aprobadora.

Renesmee se acercó más y dijo en tono de complicidad:

—Eso es cierto.

—Creo que va a comenzar el recital —advirtió Alice.

—Dios nos asista a todos —declaró lady Danbury—. No sé por qué ven… ¡Señor Cullen!

Isabella ya se había sentado bien de cara al pequeño escenario, pero volvió a girar la cabeza y vio a Edward avanzando hacia la silla desocupada al lado de la de lady Danbury, pidiendo disculpas al tocar las rodillas de las personas que ya habían tomado asiento.

Pero sus disculpas iban acompañadas por una de sus letales sonrisas, y no menos de tres damas decididamente se derritieron en sus asientos.

Isabella las observó ceñuda. Asqueroso.

—Isabella —le susurró Renesmee—. ¿Has gruñido?

—Edward —dijo Alice—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

Él se encogió de hombros, su cara iluminada por una sonrisa sesgada.

—Cambié de opinión en el último minuto. Siempre he sido un gran amante de la música, después de todo.

—Lo cual explica tu presencia aquí —dijo Alice, en un tono excepcionalmente sarcástico.

Edward sólo se dio por aludido arqueando una ceja, y luego miró a Isabella.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. —Hizo una inclinación hacia Renesmee—. Señorita Swan.

Isabella tardó un momento en encontrar la voz. Ese mediodía se habían separado de una manera bastante violenta, y ahora él estaba ahí con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —logró decir al fin.

—¿Alguien sabe qué se nos ofrecerá en el programa de esta noche? — preguntó él, como si estuviera tremendamente interesado.

Isabella tuvo que admirarle por eso. Edward tenía una manera de mirar, como indicando que nada en el mundo podía ser más interesante que lo que uno iba a decir. Eso era un verdadero talento. Sobre todo en ese momento, cuando todos sabían que de ninguna manera podía importarle qué habían elegido las niñas Smythe-Smith para tocar esa noche.

—Creo que Mozart —contestó Renesmee—. Casi siempre eligen Mozart.

—Fantástico —dijo Edward, reclinándose en el asiento como si acabara de terminar una excelente comida—. Soy gran admirador de Mozart.

—En ese caso —cacareó lady Danbury, dándole un codazo en las costillas—, tal vez le convenga escapar mientras existe esa posibilidad.

—No sea tonta —dijo él—. Estoy seguro de que las niñas tocarán lo mejor que sepan.

—Ah, de eso no cabe la menor duda —dijo Alice en tono ominoso.

—Chsss —musitó Isabella —. Creo que están listas para empezar.

No, reconoció para sí misma, no estaba terriblemente impaciente por escuchar la versión Smythe-Smith de Eine Kleine Nachtmusic [Pequeña serenata nocturna], pero la presencia de Edward la ponía tremendamente nerviosa. No sabía qué decirle, aparte de que lo que fuera que le dijera tendría que decirlo delante de Alice, Renesmee y, peor aún, de lady Danbury.

Un mayordomo hizo una ronda apagando algunas velas para indicar que las niñas estaban litas para empezar. Isabella se preparó, tragó saliva de una manera que tal vez podría taparle los conductos auditivos interiores (no resultó), y entonces dio comienzo la tortura.

Y continuó… continuó… y continuó.

Isabella no sabía discernir qué era más angustioso, si la música o saber que Edward estaba en el asiento de atrás. La nuca le hormigueaba con ese conocimiento, y parecía una loca moviendo los dedos, golpeteando sin piedad el terciopelo azul oscuro de su falda.

Cuando por fin terminó su actuación el cuarteto Smythe-Smith, tres de las niñas sonrieron de oreja a oreja ante los educados aplausos, mientras la cuarta, la cellista, daba la impresión de querer meterse reptando debajo de una piedra.

Por lo menos a ella, pensó Isabella suspirando, en ninguna de sus fracasadas temporadas, nunca la obligaron a exhibir sus deficiencias delante de toda la aristocracia, como a esas niñas. Siempre le permitieron fundirse con las sombras, rondar calladamente por el perímetro del salón, mirando a las demás jovencitas hacer sus turnos en la pista de baile. Ah, sí que su madre la arrastraba aquí y allá, intentando ponerla en el camino de uno u otro caballero elegible, pero eso no era nada, ¡nada!, comparado con lo que les obligaban a soportar a las niñas Smythe-Smith.

Aunque, con toda sinceridad, tres de las cuatro parecían dichosamente inconscientes de su ineptitud musical. Isabella se limitó a sonreír y aplaudir.

De ninguna manera iba a romperles su burbuja colectiva.

Y si la teoría de lady Danbury era la correcta, lady Whistledown no escribiría nada acerca del recital.

El aplauso terminó bastante rápido, y muy pronto todos se estaban moviendo de aquí para allá, conversando con sus vecinos y mirando ávidamente la mesa con refrigerios dispuesta en la parte de atrás de la sala.

Limonada, se dijo. Perfecto. Tenía un calor horrible, la verdad, ¿en qué estaría pensado cuando se puso ese vestido de terciopelo para esa noche tan calurosa?, y una bebida fresca sería exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Por no decir que Edward estaba atrapado conversando con lady Danbury, así que era el momento ideal para escapar.

Pero justo en el instante en que logró tener un vaso con limonada en la mano y bebió un poco, oyó la voz dolorosamente conocida de Edward detrás de ella, musitando su nombre.

Se giró, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dijo:

—Lo siento.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, al menos eso creo.

A él se le formaron diminutas arruguitas en las comisuras de los ojos.

—La conversación se va poniendo más interesante por segundos —dijo.

—Edward…

Él le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta por la sala, por favor?

—No creo que…

Él acercó más el brazo, sólo unas pulgadas, pero el mensaje era claro.

—Por favor.

Ella asintió y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Muy bien.

Llevaban casi un minuto caminando en silencio cuando él dijo:

—Quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Fui yo la que salí como un huracán del salón —señaló ella.

Él ladeó la cabeza, y ella vio una sonrisa indulgente esbozada en sus labios.

—Yo no diría como un «huracán» —dijo.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Tal vez no debería haber salido tan enfadada, pero puesto que ya lo había hecho, se sentía curiosamente orgullosa. No todos los días tiene una mujer como ella la oportunidad de hacer una salida tan espectacular.

—Bueno, no debería haber sido tan grosera —musitó, aunque ya no lo decía en serio.

Él arqueó una ceja y fue evidente que decidió no continuar con eso.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por portarme como un crío llorica.

Isabella se tropezó con el pie.

Él la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y continuó:

—Sé que tengo muchas, muchísimas cosas en mi vida por las que debería estar agradecido. Por las que estoy agradecido —enmendó, con una sonrisa que no era una verdadera sonrisa sino más un gesto de azoramiento—. Fue imperdonablemente grosero que me quejara ante ti.

—No —dijo ella—, he estado toda la tarde pensando en lo que dijiste, y aunque yo…

Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios, que los sentía totalmente secos. Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en las palabras adecuadas, y creía haberlas encontrado, pero al estar él ahí a su lado, no le venía ninguna a la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas otro vaso de limonada? —le preguntó Edward, solícito.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes todo el derecho a tus sentimientos —dijo a borbotones—. Puede que no sean lo que sentiría yo si estuviera en tu lugar, pero tienes todo el derecho a sentirlos. Pero…

Se interrumpió, y Edward cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía bastante desesperado por saber qué había pensado decirle.

—Pero ¿qué, Isabella?

—No tiene importancia.

—Para mí tiene importancia, Isabella. —Tenía la mano en su brazo, así que se la apretó suavemente para indicarle que lo decía en serio.

Esperó un buen rato, y justo cuando estaba pensando que ella no iba a contestar, cuando ya creía que se le iba a romper la cara por la sonrisa que mantenía con sumo cuidado en los labios, al fin y al cabo estaban en público, y no iría nada bien provocar comentarios y elucubraciones pareciendo apremiante y perturbado, ella suspiró.

Fue un sonido hermoso, curiosamente consolador, suave, juicioso. Y le hizo desear mirarla más detenidamente, para verle la mente, para oír los ritmos de su alma.

—Edward —dijo ella en voz baja—, si te sientes frustrado con tu situación actual deberías hacer algo para cambiarla. Es así de sencillo.

—Eso es lo que hago —dijo él con un despreocupado encogimiento del hombro que no daba al lado de ella—. Mi madre me acusa de coger y marcharme del país por puro capricho, pero la verdad es que…

—Lo haces cuando te sientes frustrado —terminó ella.

Él asintió. Ella lo entendía. No sabía cómo ocurrió ni si tenía mucha lógica, pero Isabella Swan lo comprendía.

—Deberías publicar tus diarios —dijo ella.

—No podría.

—¿Por qué no?

Él se detuvo en seco y le soltó el brazo. La verdad era que no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, aparte del extraño golpeteo de su corazón.

—¿Quién querría leerlos? —preguntó al fin.

—Yo —repuso ella francamente, y empezó a enumerar con los dedos—. Alice, Renesmee, tu madre —sonrió traviesa—, lady Whistledown, no me cabe duda, escribe muchísimo acerca de ti.

Su buen humor era contagioso y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Isabella, no vale si las únicas personas que compran el libro son las que conozco.

—¿Por qué no? —Se le curvaron los labios—. Conoces a muchísima gente. Vamos, si sólo cuentas a los Cullen…

Él le cogió la mano. No supo por qué, pero se la cogió.

— Isabella, basta.

Ella se rió.

—Creo que Alice me dijo que tenéis montones de primos también, y…

—Basta —advirtió él, pero estaba sonriendo.

Isabella se miró la mano en la de él y añadió:

—Muchas personas querrán leer acerca de tus viajes. Tal vez al principio sólo lo desearán porque eres una figura muy conocida en Londres. Pero no llevará mucho tiempo que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo buen escritor que eres. Y entonces gritarán pidiendo más.

—No quiero tener éxito gracias al apellido Cullen —replicó él.

Ella retiró la mano de la de él y se la plantó en la cadera.

—¿No me has escuchado? Acabo de decirte que…

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?

Era Alice, con una expresión de mucha, mucha curiosidad.

—De nada —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No me insultéis —bufó Alice—. Hablabais de algo. Isabella parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

—Lo que pasa es que tu hermano es muy obtuso —explicó Isabella.

—Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Edward.

—¿Y en qué está obtuso ahora? —preguntó Alice como si no hubiera oído a Edward.

—Es un asunto privado —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Lo cual lo hace mucho más interesante —replicó Alice, y miró a Isabella expectante.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirlo —dijo Isabella.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Alice—. ¿No me lo vas a decir?

—No —contestó Isabella, sintiéndose curiosamente satisfecha consigo misma.

—No lo puedo creer —repitió Alice, mirando a su hermano—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Créelo —dijo él esbozando una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

—Me ocultas secretos.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Creías que te lo contaba todo?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella, ceñuda—. Pero pensé que Isabella sí.

—Pero es que éste no es un secreto mío —dijo Isabella —. Es de Edward.

—Creo que el planeta ha cambiado de repente la inclinación de su eje — gruñó Alice—. O tal vez Inglaterra ha chocado con Francia. Lo único que sé es que éste no es el mismo mundo en que habitaba esta mañana.

Isabella no lo pudo evitar. Se echó a reír.

—¡Y encima te ríes de mí! —añadió Alice.

—No, no —dijo Isabella, sin dejar de reír—. No, de verdad que no.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Quién, no? —preguntó Alice.

—Un marido —contestó él, asintiendo.

—¡Eres tan terrible como madre!

—Podría ser mucho peor si pusiera empeño.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

—¡Basta, basta! —exclamó Isabella, ya riendo casi a carcajadas.

Los dos la miraron expectantes, como diciendo «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Me alegra muchísimo haber venido a esta velada —dijo Isabella; las palabras le salieron solas, como por voluntad propia—. No logro recordar una velada más agradable. De verdad, no lo logro.

Varias horas después cuando Edward yacía en su cama contemplando el cielo raso de su dormitorio en la casa recién alquilada en Bloomsbury, se le ocurrió que él se sentía exactamente igual.


	10. Chapter 10

**********************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan fueron vistos en animada conversación en la velada musical Smythe-Smith, aunque al parecer nadie sabe de qué hablaban. Esta cronista aventuraría la opinión de que su conversación se centró en la identidad de esta cronista, puesto que ése era el tema de que hablaban todos antes, después y durante (y con bastante grosería, en opinión de esta cronista) el recital._

_Pasando a otra noticia, el violín de la señorita Honoria Smythe-Smith sufrió graves daños cuando lady Danbury lo hizo caer de la mesa accidentalmente al mover su bastón._

_Lady Danbury insistió en resarcir el daño restituyéndole el instrumento, pero declaró que puesto que ella no tiene por costumbre comprar nada que no sea lo mejor, Honoria recibirá un violín Ruggieri, importado de Cremona, Italia._

_De acuerdo al entendimiento de esta cronista, si uno toma en cuenta el tiempo de manufactura y de transporte en barco, además de la sin duda larga lista de espera, el violín Ruggieri tardará seis meses en llegar a nuestras costas._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**16 de abril de 1824**_

Hay momentos en la vida de una mujer en que el corazón le revolotea en el pecho, en que de pronto el mundo se ve insólitamente de color rosa y perfecto, en que es posible oír una sinfonía en el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Isabella Swan tuvo exactamente ese momento dos días después de la velada musical en la casa Smythe-Smith.

Sólo fue necesario un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio, seguido por la voz de su mayordomo informándola:

—El señor Edward ha venido a verla.

Isabella se cayó de la cama sin más.

Briarly, que llevaba años sirviendo de mayordomo en la familia Swan, y que ni siquiera movió una pestaña ante la torpeza de Isabella, le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Le digo que no está?

—¡No! —exclamó Isabella, casi en un chillido—. No —añadió en un tono más moderado—, pero necesitaré diez minutos para decentarme un poco.

— Se miró en el espejo e hizo un mal gesto al ver su descuidada apariencia—. Quince.

—Como quiera, señorita Isabella.

—Ah, y ordena preparen una bandeja con comida. El señor Cullen debe tener hambre, sin duda. Siempre tiene hambre.

El mayordomo volvió a asentir.

Isabella se mantuvo inmóvil como una estatua mientras Briarly salía y desaparecía por la puerta. Después, sin poder contenerse, bailó y saltó de uno a otro pie, emitiendo una especie de chillido, uno que, estaba convencida, o al menos eso esperaba, jamás había salido de sus labios.

Pero claro, le era imposible recordar la última vez que vino a visitarla un caballero, y mucho menos aquel del que llevaba perdidamente enamorada casi la mitad de su vida.

—Cálmate —dijo, estirando los dedos y moviendo las palmas abiertas más o menos igual que cuando se quiere apaciguar a una pequeña multitud agitada—. Debes mantenerte tranquila. Tranquila —repitió, como si ésa fuera la palabra clave—. Tranquila.

Pero por dentro le bailaba el corazón.

Hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, fue hasta el tocador y cogió el cepillo. Sólo le llevaría unos minutos arreglarse el pelo y recolocarse las horquillas; seguro que Edward no se iba a marchar si lo hacía esperar un ratito. Él supondría que a ella le llevaría un rato arreglarse, ¿no?

De todos modos, se arregló el pelo en tiempo récord, y cuando entró en la sala de estar sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde el anuncio del mayordomo.

—Eso ha sido rápido —comentó Edward con una de sus sonrisas sesgadas.

Estaba junto a la ventana, donde había estado contemplando Mount Street.

—¿Sí? —dijo Isabella, deseando que el calor que sentía en la piel no se tradujera en rubor.

Era una costumbre establecida que la mujer siempre debe hacer esperar a un caballero, aunque no demasiado rato. De todos modos no le veía sentido a ceñirse a esa tonta regla de comportamiento con Edward. Él jamás estaría interesado en ella del modo romántico y, además, eran amigos.

Amigos. Eso le resultaba un concepto extraño, pero era eso exactamente lo que eran. Su relación siempre había sido amistosa, pero desde su regreso de Chipre se habían hecho amigos de verdad.

Era algo mágico.

Aun cuando él nunca la amara, y tenía la idea de que nunca la amaría, eso era mejor de lo que tenían antes.

—¿A qué debo el placer? —preguntó, sentándose en el sofá de brocado amarillo algo desteñido.

Edward se sentó frente a ella, en un sillón de respaldo alto bastante incómodo. Se inclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, y ella comprendió al instante que algo iba mal. Sencillamente ésa no era la postura que adopta un caballero para una visita social normal. Además, se veía afligido, muy nervioso.

—Es bastante grave —dijo él con cara lúgubre.

Isabella casi se levantó.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguien está enfermo?

—No, no, nada de eso. —Exhaló un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo ya algo revuelto—. Se trata de Alice.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No sé cómo decir esto. Eh, ¿tienes algo para comer?

Isabella le habría retorcido el cuello.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward!

—Lo siento —masculló él—, no he comido en todo el día.

—Una novedad, sin duda —dijo ella, impaciente—. Ya le dije a Briarly que preparara una bandeja. Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa o piensas esperar a que yo haya expirado de impaciencia?

—Creo que ella es lady Whistledown —soltó él.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía qué había esperado que dijera, pero no era eso.

— Isabella, ¿me has oído?

—¿Alice? —preguntó ella, aunque sabía muy bien de quién estaban hablando.

Él asintió.

—No puede ser.

Él se levantó y comenzó a pasearse, tan lleno de energía nerviosa que no podía estarse quieto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque… —¿Por qué?—. Porque es absolutamente imposible que haya hecho eso durante diez años sin que yo lo supiera.

En un instante la expresión de él pasó de preocupada a desdeñosa.

—No creo que estés al tanto de todo lo que hace Alice.

—No, desde luego que no —repuso Isabella, dirigiéndole una mirada algo irritada—, pero puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que de ninguna manera podría haberme ocultado un secreto de esa magnitud más de diez años. Sencillamente es incapaz de eso.

— Isabella, es la persona más fisgona que conozco.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —convino ella—. A excepción de mi madre, supongo. Pero eso no basta para condenarla.

Edward detuvo el paseo y se plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Vive escribiendo cosas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Él levantó la mano y se pasó fuertemente el pulgar por las yemas de los dedos.

—Manchas de tinta. Constantemente.

—Muchas personas usan pluma y tinta —rebatió ella. Hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo hacia él—. Tú escribes diarios. Me imagino que alguna vez te has manchado los dedos de tinta.

—Sí, pero no «desaparezco» cuando escribo.

Isabella notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, con la voz ya casi en un resuello.

—Quiero decir que se encierra en su habitación y se pasa horas y horas ahí, y es después de esos periodos cuando tiene los dedos todos manchados de tinta.

Isabella guardó silencio un largo y penoso momento. La «prueba» de Edward era condenatoria, sí, sobre todo si se sumaba a la muy conocida y bien documentada inclinación de Alice a fisgonear.

Pero no era lady Whistledown. No podía serlo. Ella podía apostar su vida a que no lo era.

Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y, en un tono que habría sido más apropiado para hablarle a un niño de seis años muy tozudo, dijo:

—No es ella.

Edward volvió a sentarse, con aspecto derrotado.

—Ojalá pudiera compartir tu seguridad.

—Edward, tienes que…

—Donde demonios está la comida? —bramó él.

Ella debería haberse escandalizado ante esos malos modales, pero en realidad le divirtieron.

—Briarly no tardará mucho —dijo.

Él se arrellanó en el sillón.

—Tengo hambre.

A ella se le curvaron los labios.

—Sí, ya lo había deducido.

Él exhaló un largo suspiro, cansado, preocupado.

—Si ella es lady Whistledown, será un desastre. Un puro y absoluto desastre.

—No sería tan terrible —dijo ella, cautelosa—. No creo que sea lady Whistledown, ¡simplemente porque no lo creo! Pero en el caso de que lo fuera, ¿sería tan horroroso? A mí me cae bastante bien lady Whistledown.

—Sí, Isabella —replicó él en tono algo duro—, sería muy horroroso.

Estaría deshonrada.

—No creo que estuviera deshonrada…

—Claro que estaría deshonrada. ¿Tienes una idea de a cuántas personas ha insultado esa mujer a lo largo de los años?

—No sabía que odiaras tanto a lady Whistledown.

—No la odio —repuso él, impaciente—. ¿Qué importaría si yo la odiara?

Todos los demás la odian.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. Todos compran su hoja.

—¡Claro que compran su hoja! Todo el mundo compra esa maldita hoja.

—¡Edward!

—Perdona —masculló él, pero no parecía lamentarlo.

Isabella asintió, aceptando la disculpa.

—Quienquiera sea lady Whistledown —dijo él, moviendo un dedo hacia ella con tal vehemencia que Isabella tuvo que echarse hacia atrás—, cuando la desenmascaren no podrá mostrar su cara en Londres.

Ella se aclaró delicadamente la garganta.

—No sabía que te importara tanto la opinión de la sociedad.

—No me importa —replicó él—, al menos no mucho. Cualquiera que diga que no le importa es un mentiroso y un hipócrita.

Isabella pensaba bastante igual, pero le sorprendió que él lo reconociera. A los hombres siempre les gustaba aparentar que eran totalmente autosuficientes, absolutamente indiferentes a los caprichos y opiniones de la sociedad.

Edward se inclinó, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de intensidad.

—No es por mí, Isabella, es por Alice. Si la expulsaran de la sociedad, se sentiría aniquilada. —Se enderezó, todo su cuerpo irradiando tensión—. Por no decir lo que eso le haría a mi madre.

Isabella dejó salir una larga espiración.

—De veras creo que te estás angustiando por nada —dijo.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo él, cerrando los ojos.

No sabía bien en qué momento comenzó a sospechar que su hermana podría ser lady Whistledown. Probablemente después que lady Danbury lanzara su famoso reto. A diferencia de la mayoría de los londinenses, a él nunca le había interesado mucho conocer la verdadera identidad de lady Whistledown. La hoja era entretenida y la leía igual que todos, pero en su mente, lady Whistledown era simplemente… lady Whistledown, y eso era lo único que necesitaba ser.

Pero ante el desafío de lady Danbury comenzó a pensar y, como todos los demás Cullen, una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza era absolutamente incapaz de dejarlo estar. Sin saber cómo, se le ocurrió que Alice tenía el temperamento y la habilidad para escribir una hoja así, y luego, antes de que lograra convencerse de que eso era una locura, le vio las manchas de tinta en los dedos. Desde ese momento casi se había vuelto loco, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en la posibilidad de que Alice tuviera una vida secreta.

No sabía qué lo irritaba más, que Alice pudiera ser lady Whistledown o que se las hubiera arreglado para ocultárselo a él durante más de diez años.

Qué humillante ser engañado por una hermana. A él le gustaba creerse más listo.

Pero tenía que centrar la atención en el presente, porque si no estaba equivocado en sus sospechas, ¿cómo demonios iban a arreglárselas con el escándalo cuando la descubrieran?

Porque la descubrirían. Estando todo Londres deseoso de conseguir el premio de las mil libras, lady Whistledown no tenía la menor posibilidad de continuar de incógnito.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Abrió los ojos, pensando cuánto rato llevaría Isabella llamándolo.

—De verdad creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte por Alice —dijo ella—. Hay cientos y cientos de personas en Londres. Lady Whistledown podría ser cualquiera de ellas. Cielos, con tu buen ojo para los detalles —movió los dedos para recordarle las manchas de tinta—, tú podrías ser lady Whistledown.

Él la miró con expresión de superioridad.

—Salvo el pequeño detalle de que he estado fuera del país la mitad del tiempo.

Isabella decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo.

—Bueno, pero eres tan buen escritor que podrías habértelas arreglado muy bien para hacerlo.

Edward pensó decirle algo gracioso, ligeramente malhumorado, para rebatir ese débil argumento, pero la verdad fue que se sintió tan encantado por el cumplido de «buen escritor» que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy muy bien —repuso él, enfocando la atención y adoptando una expresión más seria—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque de repente me pareció que te sentías mal. Mareado.

—Estoy bien —repitió él, tal vez en voz más alta de lo que era necesario—. Estaba pensando en el escándalo.

Ella exhaló un suspiro, como si estuviera molesta, y eso lo irritó porque no veía qué motivo podía tener ella para sentirse impaciente con él.

—¿Qué escándalo? —preguntó ella.

—El escándalo que va a estallar cuando la descubran.

—Pero ¡si no es lady Whistledown! —insistió ella.

De pronto Edward se enderezó, sus ojos iluminados por una nueva idea.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —dijo con una voz algo intensa—. No creo que importe si es lady Whistledown o no.

Isabella lo miró sin entender durante tres segundos enteros y luego miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —masculló—. Debo de estar atontada. ¿No te has pasado los diez últimos minutos volviéndote loco por la posibilidad de que lo sea?

Como si eso hubiera sido la señal, entró Briarly en la sala con una bandeja bien cargada. Isabella y Edward observaron en silencio mientras el mayordomo disponía la comida en la mesita.

—¿Sirvo los platos? —preguntó Briarly.

—No, no, está bien así —se apresuró a decir Isabella —. Podemos arreglarnos solos.

Briarly asintió y tan pronto como dejó los platos y llenó los vasos con limonada, salió de la sala.

—Escúchame —dijo Edward levantándose de un salto.

Fue hasta la puerta y la dejó apenas entreabierta, casi tocando el marco (pero técnicamente quedó abierta, por si alguien quería poner reparos relativos al decoro).

—¿No quieres comer algo? —preguntó Isabella, levantando un plato que acababa de llenar con diversas cosas para picar.

Él se sentó, cogió una loncha de queso, se la zampó nada delicadamente en dos bocados, y continuó:

—No importa si Alice es lady Whistledown, aunque eso sí, sigo pensando que lo es. Porque si «yo» sospecho de ella, seguro que otra persona también lo sospechará.

—¿Y con eso quieres decir…?

Edward alcanzó a notar que había levantado los brazos y detuvo el movimiento justo antes de cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla.

—¡Que no importa! ¿No lo ves? Si alguien la señala con el dedo, estará deshonrada.

—Pero si no es lady Whistledown —dijo Isabella, que al parecer tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para separar los dientes.

—¿Cómo podría demostrarlo? —replicó Edward, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Una vez que se echa a correr el rumor, ya está hecho el daño. Cobra vida propia.

—Edward, dejaste olvidada la lógica hace cinco minutos.

—No, escúchame. —Se giró a mirarla y lo sobrecogió un sentimiento tan intenso que no podría haber desviado los ojos de los de ella ni aunque la casa se hubiera estado desmoronando alrededor—. Imagínate que yo le dijera a alguien que te seduje.

Isabella se quedó muy, muy quieta.

—Estarías deshonrada para siempre —continuó él, acuclillándose junto al brazo del sofá para quedar al mismo nivel—. No importaría que yo nunca te hubiera besado siquiera. Ése, mi querida Isabella, es el poder de la palabra.

Ella parecía extrañamente paralizada. Y al mismo tiempo ruborizada.

—No… no sé qué decir —tartamudeó.

Y entonces a él le ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. Cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco sabía qué decir. Porque había olvidado lo de los rumores, el poder de la palabra y todas las demás tonterías; en lo único que podía pensar era en esa parte de besarla y…

Y…

Y…

Dios bendito de los cielos, deseaba besar a Isabella Swan.

¡A Isabella Swan!

Igual podría haber dicho que deseaba besar a su hermana.

Sólo que ella no era su hermana. La miró disimuladamente; estaba muy atractiva, insólitamente atractiva; ¿cómo pudo no haberse fijado antes? No era su hermana.

Decididamente no era su hermana.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella.

Su nombre sonó apenas un susurro en sus labios, sus ojos adorablemente confundidos… ¿y cómo es que nunca se había fijado en ese precioso matiz castaño? Casi dorado cerca de las pupilas. Nunca había visto nada igual, y no es que no la hubiera visto cientos de veces.

Se incorporó, sintiéndose repentinamente borracho. Sería mejor si no estaban al mismo nivel. Más difícil verle los ojos desde arriba.

Ella también se levantó.

Condenación.

—¿Edward? —repitió ella, con voz apenas audible—. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Llámese intuición masculina, llámese locura, pero una voz interior muy insistente le gritaba que lo que fuera que ella deseara «tenía» que ser muy inconveniente.

Pero era un idiota.

Tenía que serlo, porque notó que se le abrían los labios y oyó una voz tremendamente parecida a la suya decir:

—Por supuesto.

Ella hizo un morro y por un momento él creyó que iba a tratar de besarlo, pero entonces comprendió que sólo los había juntado para formar una palabra.

—¿Me…?

Sólo una palabra. Nada más que una palabra comenzada por M. la M siempre parecía un beso.

—¿Me podrías besar por favor?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaa! que nervios... ¿sera que la besa?**


	11. Chapter 11

**************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Cada semana parece haber una invitación más codiciada que las demás, y el premio de esta semana debe ir sin duda a la condesa de Macclesfield, que ofrece un magnífico baile la noche del lunes. Lady Macclesfield no es una anfitriona frecuente en Londres, pero es muy popular, como también su marido, y se espera que asistan muchos solteros, entre ellos el señor Edward Cullen (Suponiendo que no lo desmorone el agotamiento después de cuatro días con los diez nietos Cullen), el vizconde Burwick y el señor Anstruther-Wetherby._

_Esta cronista espera que después de leer esta columna decidan asistir también muchísimas jovencitas solteras._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**16 de abril de 1824**_

Su vida, tal como la conocía, estaba acabada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, consciente de que estaba pestañeando.

A ella la cara se le tornó de un color carmesí más intenso de lo que habría creído humanamente posible, y se giró, dándole la espalda.

—No te preocupes. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Edward pensó que eso era muy conveniente.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que su mundo podría reanudar su curso normal (o al menos aparentar que lo había reanudado), ella volvió a girarse, sus ojos encendidos por una pasión tan intensa que lo asombró.

—No, no lo voy a olvidar —exclamó—. Me he pasado toda la vida olvidando cosas, no diciéndolas, sin jamás decirle a nadie lo que realmente deseo.

Edward intentó decir algo, pero le quedó claro que tenía cerrada la garganta.

En cualquier momento caería muerto, estaba seguro.

—No significará nada —dijo ella—. Te lo prometo, no significará nada, y nunca esperaré nada de ti, pero podría morirme mañana y…

—¿Qué?

Lo miraba con sus ojos grandes, oscuros como para derretir, suplicantes y…

Sintió como se le derretía la resolución.

—Tengo veintiocho años —explicó ella, su voz dulce y triste—. Soy una solterona vieja y nunca me han besado.

—Ga… ga… ga…

Él sabía que sabía hablar; estaba bastante seguro de que sólo hacía unos minutos era capaz de hablar perfectamente bien, pero en ese momento no era capaz de formar una palabra.

E Isabella seguía hablando, sus mejillas deliciosamente rosadas, y moviendo los labios tan rápido que él no pudo dejar repensar cómo los sentiría sobre su piel. En el cuello, en el hombro, en… en otras partes.

—Voy a ser una solterona vieja a los veintinueve —estaba diciendo ella—, voy a ser una solterona vieja a los treinta. Podría morirme mañana y…

—¡No te vas a morir mañana! —logró decir él.

—Pero ¡podría! Podría, y eso me mataría porque…

—Ya estarías muerta —dijo él, pensando que la voz le sonaba rara, como si no saliera de él.

—No quiero morirme sin que alguien me haya besado alguna vez — concluyó ella.

A Edward se le ocurrieron muchísimos motivos que hacían muy inconveniente besar a Isabella Swan, siendo el número uno que «deseaba» besarla.

Abrió la boca, con la esperanza de que le saliera algún murmullo que pudiera interpretarse como palabra ininteligible, pero no le salió nada por los labios, aparte del aire al espirar.

Y entonces Isabella hizo justamente lo que podía destrozar su resolución en un instante. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y pronunció dos sencillas palabras.

—Por favor.

Estaba perdido. Había algo tan conmovedor en la forma como ella lo miraba, como si se fuera a morir si no la besaba. No de pena, ni de vergüenza, era casi como si necesitara de él para nutrirse, para alimentarse el alma, para llenar su corazón.

Y él no logró recordar a nadie que alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado con ese fervor.

Eso lo hizo sentirse humilde.

Le hizo desearla con una intensidad que casi le hizo flaquear las rodillas.

La miró, y no vio a la mujer que había visto tantas veces antes. Estaba diferente. Resplandecía. Era una sirena, una diosa. Entonces pensó cómo demonios nadie se había fijado en eso antes.

—¿Edward? —susurró ella.

Él dio un paso, apenas avanzó un palmo, pero eso bastó para quedar tan cerca de ella que cuando le acarició el mentón y le levantó la cara, sus labios quedaron a unos pocos dedos de los de él.

Se mezclaron los alientos y el aire pareció tornarse caliente y denso.

Isabella estaba temblando, lo notó en la mano, pero no estaba muy seguro de que él no estuviera temblando también.

Había supuesto que diría alguna tontería graciosa como el hombre despreocupado que tenía fama de ser. Por ejemplo «Cualquier cosa por ti», o tal vez «Toda mujer se merece por lo menos un beso». Pero al cerrar la distancia que los separaba comprendió que no había palabras que pudieran captar la intensidad del momento.

Ni palabras para la pasión. Ni palabras para el deseo.

Ni palabras para la simple materialización del momento.

Y así, una tarde de viernes por lo demás ordinaria, en el corazón de Mayfair, en un silencioso salón de Mount Street, Edward Cullen besó a Isabella Swan.

Y fue glorioso.

Al principio posó suavemente los labios sobre los de ella, no porque quisiera ser suave, aunque si hubiera tenido la presencia de ánimo para pensar en esas cosa, tal vez se le habría ocurrido que ese era el primer beso para ella y que debía ser reverente, hermoso y todas las cosas con que sueña una jovencita cuando está en la cama por la noche.

Pero, dicha sea la verdad, ninguna de esas cosas le pasó por la mente a Edward. En realidad, casi no estaba pensando. Su beso comenzó suave porque seguía sorprendido por estar besándola. La conocía de años y jamás se le había ocurrido besarla. Y en ese momento no la habría soltado ni aunque el fuego del mismo infierno le estuviera lamiendo los dedos de los pies. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ni que deseara tantísimo hacerlo.

No era el tipo de beso que se inicia porque uno está avasallado por la pasión, la emoción, la rabia o el deseo. Era una experiencia más lenta, de aprendizaje, tanto para él como para ella.

Y Edward estaba comprendiendo que todo lo que creía saber sobre besar era pura basura.

Todos los demás besos habían sido puro contacto de labios y lengua y palabras susurradas sin sentido.

Eso sí era un beso.

Había un algo en la fricción, en el modo como oía y sentía su aliento al mismo tiempo. Algo en la inmovilidad de ella aun cuando sentía los latidos de su corazón a través de su piel.

Había un algo en saber que era «ella».

Deslizó los labios hacia la izquierda hasta coger entre ellos la comisura de su boca, y le lamió suavemente ese punto, y desde ahí le recorrió la boca presionando la lengua entre sus labios explorándole los contornos, saboreando su aroma dulce y salobre.

Eso era más que un beso.

Las manos, que tenía ligeramente abiertas en la espalda de ella, se le tensaron y presionaron hundiéndose en la tela del vestido. A través de la muselina sintió el calor de su cuerpo en las yemas de los dedos, al subir y bajar las manos en círculo presionando sus delicados músculos.

La fue atrayendo más y más hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron estrechamente unidos. La sintió, a todo lo largo del cuerpo, y eso lo encendió.

Se estaba endureciendo de excitación; la deseaba, Dios santo, cuánto la deseaba.

Aumentó la fuerza del beso, puso la lengua entre sus labios, instándola hasta que ella los entreabrió. Aspiró con la boca su suave gemido de aceptación, e introdujo la lengua para saborearla. Sabía dulce y un tanto ácida por la limonada, y claramente era tan embriagadora como un coñac fino, porque él ya comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para continuar de pie.

Deslizó las manos a lo largo de ella, lentamente, para no asustarla.

Comprobó que era flexible, curvilínea, exuberante, tal como siempre había pensado que debía ser una mujer. Palpó las amplias curvas de sus caderas, su trasero perfecto, y los pechos… buen Dios, sentía sus pechos apretados contra el pecho de él. Las palmas le hormiguearon por ahuecarse en ellos, pero se obligó a mantener las manos donde estaban (muy placenteramente sobre su trasero, así que en realidad no fue un sacrificio tan grande). Además de que no debía agarrarle los pechos a una dama de buena cuna en medio de su salón, tenía la sospecha, bastante dolorosa, de que si la acariciaba así estaría totalmente perdido.

— Isabella, Isabella —susurró, pensando por qué su nombre sabía tan bien en sus labios.

Estaba hambriento de ella, embriagado y drogado por la pasión, y deseaba angustiosamente que ella sintiera lo mismo. La sentía perfecta en sus brazos, pero hasta ese momento ella no había hecho ningún movimiento. Ah, sí, se había entregado a sus brazos y abierto la boca para acoger su dulce invasión, pero aparte de eso no hacía nada.

Y sin embargo, por su respiración jadeante y los latidos de su corazón, sabía que estaba excitada.

Se apartó un poco, sólo unas pulgadas, para poder tocarle el mentón y levantarle la cara hacia la de él. Ella abrió los párpados y él vio sus ojos nublados por la pasión, haciendo juego a la perfección con sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, blandos y totalmente hinchados por sus besos.

Era hermosa. Absoluta, total y conmovedoramente hermosa. No sabía cómo no se había fijado antes, todos esos años.

¿Estaría el mundo poblado por hombres ciegos, o simplemente estúpidos?

—Puedes besarme también —susurró, apoyando ligeramente la frente en la de ella.

Ella se limitó a pestañear.

—Un beso es para dos personas —susurró él, posando nuevamente los labios en los de ella, aunque sólo un fugaz momento.

Ella movió la mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró.

—Lo que sea que desees hacer.

Ella levantó lentamente una mano y la colocó en su cara. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su mejilla, luego siguió por el contorno de su mandíbula, y bajó la mano.

—Gracias —susurró.

¿Gracias?

Ésa era exactamente la palabra que no habría querido oír. No quería que le agradecieran ese beso.

Le hacía sentirse culpable.

Y superficial.

Como si hubiera sido algo hecho por lástima. Y lo peor era que sabía que si todo eso hubiera ocurrido sólo unos meses antes, lo habría hecho por lástima.

¿Qué demonios decía eso de él?

—No me lo agradezcas —dijo en tono bronco, apartándose hasta que quedaron sin tocarse.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no —insistió él, volviéndose hacia un lado, como si no soportara verla, cuando la verdad era que no se soportaba él.

Y lo más horroroso era… que no sabía por qué no podía soportarse. Esa angustiosa, molesta sensación, ¿era sentimiento de culpa? ¿Porque no debería haberla besado? ¿Porque no debería haberle gustado besarla?

—Edward, no te enfades contigo mismo —dijo ella.

—No lo estoy —ladró él.

—Yo te pedí que me besaras. Prácticamente te obligué.

Bueno, esa sí era una manera segura de hacer sentirse hombre a un hombre.

—No me obligaste —dijo mordaz.

—No, pero…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, basta!

Ella retrocedió, con los ojos agrandados.

—Perdona —susurró.

Él le miró las manos; le temblaban. Cerró los ojos, angustiado. ¿Por qué se portaba como un burro?

— Isabella …

—No, está bien. No tienes por qué decir nada —dijo ella, a borbotones.

—Debo.

—De verdad, prefiero que no.

Y ahora se veía tan serenamente majestuosa. Y eso le hizo sentirse peor aún. Estaba ahí erguida, las manos cogidas recatadamente por delante, los ojos bajos, no mirando el suelo, pero tampoco mirándolo a la cara.

Creía que la había besado por lástima.

Y él era un maldito canalla porque una pequeña parte de su persona deseaba que ella lo creyera. Porque si ella lo creía, igual él lograría convencerse de que era cierto, que sólo era lástima, que de ninguna manera podía ser algo más.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, en voz baja, pero en el silencio de la sala las palabras sonaron demasiado fuertes.

Ella no intentó detenerlo.

—Tengo que irme —repitió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, aunque sus pies se negaban a moverse.

Ella asintió.

—No… —alcanzó a decir, y se interrumpió, horrorizado por las palabras que casi le salieron de la boca.

Entonces echó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero Isabella lo llamó, claro que lo llamó.

—¿No hiciste qué? —le preguntó.

Y él no supo qué decir, porque lo que había comenzado a decir era «No te besé por lástima». Si quería que ella lo supiera, si quería convencerse de eso, eso sólo podía significar que ansiaba la buena opinión de ella, y eso sólo podía significar…

—Tengo que irme —soltó, ya desesperado, como si salir de la sala fuera la única manera de impedir que sus pensamientos siguieran ese camino tan peligroso.

Continuó hasta la puerta, esperando que ella dijera algo, que lo llamara.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Y él se marchó.

Y nunca jamás se había odiado tanto.

.

.

.

.

Edward ya estaba de un humor de perros cuando se presentó el lacayo a su puerta con un mensaje de su madre de que fuera a verla. Después, su mal humor no mejoró.

Maldición. Iba a reanudar el ataque para casarlo. Sus llamadas siempre tenían que ver con casarlo. Y no estaba de ánimo para eso en esos momentos.

Pero era su madre. Y él la quería. Y eso significaba que no podía desentenderse de ella. Así que con considerables gruñidos y una buena sarta de palabrotas intercaladas, fue a su dormitorio a ponerse las botas y la chaqueta y salió al corredor.

Estaba viviendo en Bloomsbury, que no era el barrio más elegante de la ciudad para un miembro de la aristocracia, aunque Bedford Square, donde estaba la casa pequeña pero elegante que había alquilado, era un domicilio digno y respetable.

Le gustaba bastante vivir en Bloomsbury, donde sus vecinos eran médicos, abogados, eruditos y personas que realmente hacían cosas distintas que asistir a fiesta tras fiesta. No cambiaría su patrimonio por una vida en un oficio o empleo, al fin y al cabo era muy agradable ser un Cullen, pero encontraba estimulante observar a los profesionales en sus actividades diarias, los abogados dirigiéndose al sector este al Colegio de Abogados, y los médicos al sector noroeste, a Pórtland Place.

Le sería muy fácil coger su coche para atravesar la ciudad; sólo hacía una hora que lo había llevado a las caballerizas, a su regreso de la casa de las Swan. Pero sentía una fuerte necesidad de tomar aire fresco, y como no, el perverso deseo de recurrir al medio más lento para llegar a la casa Número Cinco.

Si su madre pretendía soltarle otro sermón sobre las virtudes del matrimonio, seguido por una larga disertación sobre los atributos de cada una de las señoritas convenientes para esposa de Londres, bien podía pasar su maldito tiempo esperándolo.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido. Su malhumor tenía que ser peor de lo que había imaginado si soltaba maldiciones al pensar en su madre, a la que quería y tenía en la más alta estima (como todos los Cullen).

Todo era culpa de Isabella.

No, la culpa era de Alice, pensó, haciendo rechinar los dientes. Mejor echarle la culpa a una hermana.

No, gimió, sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio, la culpa era de él. Si estaba de mal humor, si estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con sus manos, era culpa suya, y sólo suya.

No debería haber besado a Isabella. Qué más daba que hubiera deseado besarla, aun cuando sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso cuando ella lo dijo. De todos modos no debería haberla besado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sabía por qué no debería haberla besado.

Se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y apoyó la frente en el cristal. Bedford Square se veía tranquila, sólo andaban unos cuantos hombres por la acera.

Parecían trabajadores, probablemente de las obras de construcción del nuevo museo que estaban erigiendo delante, en el lado este. (Por eso él había

alquilado una casa del lado oeste de la plaza, pues las obras de construcción podrían ser muy ruidosas.)

Desvió la mirada a la parte norte, hacia la estatua de Charles James Fox.

Ése sí que fue un hombre con una finalidad. Dirigió a los Whigs durante años.

No siempre fue popular, si se podía creer a los miembros mayores de la aristocracia, pero ya empezaba a pensar que sobrevaloraba la popularidad. El cielo sabía que no había nadie que cayera tan bien como él a todo el mundo y, ahí estaba, sintiéndose frustrado e insatisfecho, tan malhumorado que bien podría golpear a cualquier que se cruzara en su camino.

Suspirando apoyó una mano en el cristal y se enderezó. Sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha, sobre todo si pensaba hacer a pie el trayecto hasta Mayfair. Aunque en realidad no quedaba tan lejos. A no más de treinta minutos, quizá, si caminaba a paso enérgico (como hacía siempre), y menos si las aceras no estaban atestadas de personas caminando despacio. El trayecto era más largo de lo que le gustaba a los miembros de la sociedad, a no ser que estuvieran de compras o paseando por el parque, pero él necesitaba despejarse. Y aunque el aire de Londres no estaba particularmente fresco, de todos modos le iría bien.

Quiso su suerte de ese día, que cuando llegó a la esquina de Oxford con Regent Street comenzaran a caerle las primeras gotas de lluvia en la cara, y que al salir de Hanover Square y entrar en George Street, la lluvia ya cayera en serio. Pero estaba tan cerca de Bruton Street que habría sido ridículo parar un coche de alquiler para que lo llevara el resto del camino.

Así pues, continuó caminando.

Pero pasado más o menos un minuto de molestia empezó a encontrar curiosamente agradable la lluvia. Era bastante cálida, por lo que no le enfriaba hasta los huesos, y el golpeteo de los gordos goterones le parecía casi una penitencia.

Y tenía la impresión de que se la merecía.

La puerta de la casa de su madre se abrió antes de que él pusiera el pie en el último peldaño, como si Wickham lo hubiera estado esperando.

—¿Podría sugerirle una toalla? —entonó el mayordomo, ofreciéndole una enorme toalla blanca.

Edward la cogió, pensando cómo diablos Wickham había tenido de ir a buscar una toalla. No sabía que él sería tan tonto como para venir caminando bajo la lluvia.

No era la primera vez que pensaba que los mayordomos debían poseer poderes extraños, misteriosos; tal vez eso fuera un requisito para ese puesto.

Aprovechó la toalla para secarse el pelo, causando enorme consternación a Wickham, que era tremendamente etiquetero y seguro que supuso que él se retiraría como mínimo media hora a una habitación para arreglar su apariencia.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó.

Wickham frunció los labios y le miró intencionadamente los pies, que estaban formando charquitos en el suelo.

—Está en su oficina, pero está hablando con su hermana.

—¿Qué hermana? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo alegremente, simplemente para fastidiar a Wickham, que seguro que quiso fastidiarlo al omitir el nombre de su hermana.

Como si se le pudiera decir «su hermana» a un Cullen y esperar que supiera a cuál se refería.

—Francesca.

—Ah, sí, volverá pronto a escocia, ¿verdad?

—Mañana.

Edward le pasó la toalla, que Wickham miró como si fuera un enorme insecto.

—Entonces no la molestaré. Cuando se desocupe dile que estoy aquí.

Wickham asintió.

—¿Quiere cambiarse de ropa, señor Cullen? Creo que en el dormitorio de su hermano Gregory tenemos ropa de él.

Edward se sorprendió sonriendo. Gregory estaba terminando su último trimestre en Cambridge. Era once años menor que él, y era difícil creer que pudieran intercambiarse ropa, pero tal vez ya era hora de aceptar que su hermano pequeño era adulto.

—Excelente idea —dijo, mirándose pesaroso la manga empapada—. Éstas las dejaré aquí para que las limpien y las pasaré a recoger después.

—Como quiera —dijo Wickham, asintiendo, y luego desapareció por el corredor con rumbo desconocido.

Edward subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera hacia los aposentos de la familia. Cuando iba a toda prisa por el corredor oyó abrirse una puerta. Al girarse vio aparecer a Alice.

No era la persona que deseaba ver. Inmediatamente le trajo todos los recuerdos de su visita a Isabella. La conversación. El beso.

En especial el beso.

Y peor aún, la culpabilidad que sintió después.

La culpabilidad que todavía sentía.

—Edward —dijo Alice alegremente—, no sabía que… ¿qué has hecho, venir a pie?

—Me gusta la lluvia —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaba perpleja por algo.

—Estás de un humor extraño hoy.

—Estoy empapado, Alice.

—No hace ninguna falta que me ladres —dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Yo no te obligué a atravesar la ciudad bajo la lluvia.

—No estaba lloviendo cuando salí —contestó él, como si estuviera obligado; al parecer cualquier hermana hacía salir al niño de ocho años que había en él.

—Seguro que el cielo estaba gris —replicó ella.

Sí, también salía en ella la niñita de ocho años.

—¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación cuando esté seco del todo? — preguntó, adrede en tono impaciente.

—Pues claro —dijo ella, toda buena voluntad—. Te esperaré aquí.

Edward se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo poniéndose ropa de Gregory, dedicando especial atención a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Finalmente, cuando estuvo convencido de que Alice ya debía tener molidos los dientes, salió al corredor.

—Supe que hoy fuiste a ver a Isabella —dijo ella, sin preámbulos.

Mala elección de tema.

Sabía que su hermana era íntima amiga de Isabella, pero seguro que ella no lo habría dicho.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Renesmee se lo dijo a Hyacinth.

—Y Hyacinth te lo dijo a ti.

—Por supuesto.

—Hay que hacer algo con el cotilleo en esta ciudad —masculló él.

—No creo que eso cuente como cotilleo, Edward. No es que tú estés interesado en Isabella.

Si se hubiera referido a cualquier otra mujer, él habría esperado que lo mirara de reojo y añadiera un coquetón «¿verdad?». Pero era Isabella, y aun cuando Alice era su mejor amiga y su principal defensora, ni siquiera ella podía imaginarse que un hombre de la reputación y popularidad de él pudiera estar interesado en una mujer de la reputación y (falta de) popularidad de Isabella.

Su humor pasó de malo a pésimo.

—En todo caso —continuó Alice, totalmente inconsciente de la tempestad que se estaba incubando en su alegre y jovial hermano—, Renesmee le dijo a Hyacinth que Briarly le comentó que habías ido a visitarla. Simplemente quería saber a qué fuiste.

—A nada que sea asunto tuyo —repuso él enérgicamente, con la esperanza de que ella lo dejara estar, aunque sin creer que lo hiciera.

De todos modos avanzó hacia la escalera, muy optimista.

—Fue para hablar de mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

Y corrió a cerrarle el paso, tan de repente que un zapato chocó con el de él. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero él no se sintió particularmente compasivo.

—No, no fue para hablar de tu cumpleaños —ladró—. No cumples años hasta… —Se interrumpió. Ay, demonios…—. Hasta la próxima semana — gruñó.

Ella sonrió guasona. Entonces, como si su cerebro acabara de caer en la cuenta de que iba por camino equivocado, abrió la boca consternada como para retroceder y virar en la dirección correcta.

—Entonces si no fuiste allí a hablar de mi cumpleaños, y ya no puedes decir nada para convencerme de que sí, ¿a qué fuiste a ver a Isabella?

—¿No hay nada privado en este mundo?

—No en esta familia.

Edward decidió que lo mejor sería adoptar su personalidad alegre, aun cuando no se sentía ni un poquitín caritativo hacia ella en ese momento, así que se puso su sonrisa más dulce y encantadora, ladeó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

—Me ha parecido oír que me llama mi madre.

—Yo no he oído nada —dijo Alice muy fresca—, ¿y qué te pasa? Te encuentro muy raro.

—Estoy muy bien.

—No estás bien, tienes cara de haber ido al dentista.

—Siempre es agradable recibir cumplidos de la familia —dijo él apenas en un murmullo.

—Si no puedes fiarte de que tu familia sea sincera contigo, ¿de quién puedes fiarte?

Él se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Prefiero la adulación a la verdad.

—No es cierto.

Dios santo, sentía ganas de darle una bofetada. Eso no lo hacía desde que tenía doce años. Y la buena paliza que recibió a causa de eso. Era la única vez que recordaba a su padre poniéndole la mano encima.

—Lo que deseo, es que cese inmediatamente esta conversación —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo que deseas es que yo deje de preguntarte a qué fuiste a ver a Isabella Swan, pero creo que los dos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir.

Y entonces fue cuando él lo supo. Supo en la médula de sus huesos, de la cabeza a los pies, del corazón a la mente, que su hermana era lady Whistledown. Todas las piezas encajaban. No existía nadie tan cabezota y tan tenaz como ella, nadie que pudiera o quisiera tomarse el tiempo para llegar al fondo de cada chisme o insinuación.

Cuando Alice quería algo no paraba hasta tenerlo firmemente cogido. No era por dinero, codicia ni bienes materiales. Lo de ella era por conocimiento. Le gustaba saber cosa, y pinchaba y pinchaba hasta que uno le decía exactamente lo que deseaba saber.

Era un milagro que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo inesperadamente.

La cogió del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación más cercana, que dio la casualidad era la de ella.

—¡Edward! —chilló ella, tratando de soltarse—. ¿Qué haces?

Él cerró de un golpe la puerta, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, con los pies separados y la expresión amenazadora.

—¿Edward? —repitió ella, intrigada.

—Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

—Lo que he estado…

Y entonces, la condenada se echó a reír.

—¡Alice! —tronó él—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Ya lo oigo —logró decir ella, apenas.

Él se mantuvo firme, mirándola furioso.

Ella no lo miró, doblada casi en dos por la risa. Finalmente dijo:

—¿Qué quieres dec…? —Pero entonces lo miró y aunque trató de mantener cerrada la boca, volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

Si ella hubiera estado bebiendo, pensó él, sin una pizca de humor, la bebida habría le habría salido por las narices.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —ladró.

Eso logro captarle la atención; él no supo decidir si fue el tono de su voz o la palabrota, pero se puso seria al instante.

—Caramba, lo dices en serio —dijo, en voz baja.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—No, aunque al principio sí. Lo siento, Edward, pero es que no es propio de ti enfurecerte y gritar así. Te parecías bastante a Anthony.

—Y tú…

—En realidad —interrumpió ella, mirándolo con una expresión no todo lo recelosa que hubiera debido—, te parecías más a ti intentando imitar a Anthony.

La mataría. Ahí mismo en su habitación, en la casa de su madre, cometería fratricidio.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella, titubeante, como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había pasado del enfado a la furia hacía rato.

—Siéntate —dijo él, indicándole un sillón—. Ahora mismo.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—¡Siéntate! —rugió él.

Y ella se sentó, con presteza.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me levantaste la voz —susurró.

—Yo no recuerdo la última vez que tuve un motivo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él decidió que igual podía ir y decirlo.

—¿Edward?

—Sé que eres lady Whistledown.

—¡¿Quéeeee?!

—No te servirá de nada negarlo. He visto…

—¡Sólo que no es cierto! —exclamó ella levantándose de un salto.

De pronto él dejó de sentirse enfadado. Sólo se sintió cansado, viejo.

—Alice, he visto la prueba.

—¿Qué prueba? —preguntó ella, con la voz más aguda por la incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puede haber prueba de algo que no es cierto?

Él le cogió una mano.

—Mírate los dedos.

Ella se los miró.

—¿Qué le pasa a mis dedos?

—Manchas de tinta.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿De eso has deducido que yo soy lady Whistledown?

—¿Por qué tienes esas manchas, entonces?

—¿Nunca has usado una pluma?

—Alice… —dijo él en tono muy amenazador.

—No tengo por qué decirte por qué tengo manchas de tinta en los dedos.

—Alice…

—No te debo ninguna… ah, muy bien, de acuerdo. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignada—. Escribo cartas.

Él la miró con una expresión muy, muy incrédula.

—¡Es cierto! —protestó ella—. Cada día. A veces dos al día, cuando Francesca no está en la ciudad. Soy muy leal en mi correspondencia. Deberías saberlo. He escrito bastantes cartas con tu nombre en el sobre, aunque dudo que te hayan llegado la mitad.

—¿Cartas? —dijo él, en tono muy dudoso, y despectivo—. Por el amor de Dios, Alice, ¿crees que eso va a colar? ¿A quién diablos le escribes tantas cartas?

Ella se ruborizó. De verdad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color muy subido.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Esa reacción le habría inspirado curiosidad si no hubiera estado todavía convencido de que ella mentía al decir que no era lady Whistledown.

—Por el amor de Dios, Alice, ¿quién se va a creer que escribes cartas todos los días? Yo no, ciertamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos relampagueando de furia.

—No me importa lo que creas —dijo en voz muy baja—. No, eso no es cierto, me enfurece que no me creas.

—No me das mucho en qué creer —dijo él cansinamente.

Ella se le acercó y le enterró un dedo en el pecho, fuerte.

—Eres mi hermano —ladró—. Deberías creerme incondicionalmente, quererme incondicionalmente. Eso es lo que significa ser familia.

—Alice —dijo él, y el nombre le salió apenas en un suspiro.

—No intentes inventar disculpas ahora.

—Ni lo pensaba.

—¡Peor aún! —exclamó ella, caminando hacia la puerta—. Deberías rogarme que te perdone de rodillas.

Él no habría pensado que sería capaz de sonreír, pero eso lo consiguió.

—Vamos, eso no estaría en conformidad con mi carácter, ¿no?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido que le salió no fue una palabra exactamente, sino algo así como un «Ooooooh», con una voz muy muy airada, y luego salió hecha una furia dando un fuerte portazo.

Edward se arrellanó en un sillón, pensando a qué hora se daría cuenta ella de que lo había dejado en su habitación.

La ironía era tal vez, reflexionó, el único punto luminoso en un día por lo demás aciago.


	12. Chapter 12

******************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Queridos lectores:_

_Es con un corazón sorprendentemente sentimental que escribo estas palabras. Después de once años de informar acerca de la ida y actividades del bello mundo, esta cronista abandona su pluma._

_Si bien el desafío de lady Danbury ha acelerado mi retiro, en realidad no se puede poner (enteramente) la culpa sobre los hombros de la condesa. La redacción de la hoja informativa se me ha hecho pesada este último tiempo, menos gratificante y, tal vez menos entretenida de leer. Esta cronista necesita un cambio; esto no es difícil imaginárselo. Once años es mucho tiempo._

_Y, la verdad, la reciente renovación del interés por la identidad de esta cronista, se ha hecho inquietante. Amigos se vuelven contra amigos, hermanos contra hermanas, todo en el inútil intento de resolver un secreto irresoluble._

_Además, los métodos detectivescos de la alta sociedad se han tornado claramente peligrosos. La semana pasada fue la torcedura de tobillo de lady Blackwood; el daño de esta semana ha ido a recaer, al parecer, en Hyacinth Cullen, que se lesionó ligeramente en la fiesta del sábado ofrecida en la casa de cuidad de lord y lady Riverdale. (No ha escapado a la atención de esta cronista que lord Riverdale es sobrino de lady Danbury.) La señorita Hyacinth debió haber sospechado de alguno de los asistentes, porque se hizo su lesión al caerse dentro de la biblioteca cuando alguien abrió la puerta teniendo ella el oído pegado ahí._

_Escuchar tras las puertas, perseguir a niños repartidores…, y estos son sólo retazos que han llegado a los oídos de esta cronista. Esta cronista os asegura, queridos lectores, que nunca, ni una sola vez en estos once años, ha escuchado tras una puerta. _

_Todos los cotilleos aparecidos en esta hoja los ha conseguido limpiamente, sin ningún instrumento ni truco aparte de sus buenos ojos y oídos._

_¡Me despido de ti, Londres! Ha sido un placer servirte._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**19 de abril de 1824**_

A nadie sorprendió que esto fuera el tema de conversación en el baile de los Macclesfield.

—¡Lady Whistledown se ha retirado!

—¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Qué voy a leer ahora mientas desayuno?

—¿Cómo voy a saber lo que me perdí si no asisto a una fiesta?

—Ahora no vamos a descubrir jamás quién es.

—¡Lady Whistledown se ha retirado!

Una mujer se desmayó, y casi se rompió la cabeza en el borde de una mesa al caer desgarbadamente al suelo. Al parecer no había leído la hoja esa mañana y se enteró de la noticia allí, en el baile. La reanimaron haciéndola oler sales, pero pasado un momento volvió a desmayarse.

—Eso es fingido —comentó Hyacinth Cullen a Renesmee Swan.

Las dos estaban en un pequeño grupo con la vizcondesa Cullen viuda e Isabella.

Isabella asistía oficialmente como carabina de Renesmee, ya que su madre decidió quedarse en casa porque estaba mal del estómago.

—El primer desmayo fue de verdad —explicó Hyacinth—. Eso le quedó claro a cualquiera por la forma torpe como cayó. Pero eso… —Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la mano hacia la dama que estaba en el suelo—. Nadie se desmaya como una bailarina de ballet. Ni siquiera las bailarinas de ballet.

Isabella lo había oído todo, porque Hyacinth estaba a su lado, a la izquierda, así que sin dejar de mirar a la infortunada mujer, que en ese momento estaba volviendo en sí con un delicado movimiento de pestañas mientras le sostenían las sales bajo la nariz, le preguntó:

—¿Te has desmayado alguna vez?

—¡Nooo, desde luego que no! —contestó Hyacinth, no sin cierta medida de orgullo—. Los desmayos son para las tontas tiernas de corazón. Y si lady Whistledown siguiera escribiendo, prestad atención a lo que digo, diría exactamente lo mismo en su próxima hoja.

—Ay de mí, ya no hay que prestar atención —repuso Renesmee, suspirando tristemente.

Lady Cullen manifestó su acuerdo.

—Es el fin de una era —dijo—, me siento muy abandonada sin ella.

—Bueno, todavía no hemos pasado más de dieciocho horas sin ella —se sintió obligada a señalar Isabella —. Recibimos una hoja esta mañana. ¿De qué hay que sentirse abandonada?

—Es el principio —dijo lady Cullen suspirando—. Si este fuera un lunes normal, sabríamos que recibiríamos un nuevo informe el miércoles. Pero…

—Ahora estamos perdidas —dijo Renesmee, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Isabella miró incrédula a su hermana.

—Vaya, sí que estás melodramática.

Renesmee hizo un exagerado encogimiento de hombros, digno de un escenario.

—¿Melodramática? ¿Yo?

Hyacinth le dio una compasiva palmadita en la espalda.

—No te lo creas, Renesmee. Yo me siento exactamente igual que tú.

—Sólo es una hoja de cotilleos —dijo Isabella, mirándolas a todas como en busca de alguna señal de cordura.

Tenían que saber que el mundo no se iba a acabar simplemente porque lady Whistledown había decidido poner fin a su carrera.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —dijo lady Cullen, alzando el mentón y frunciendo los labios de una manera que suponía le daría un aire pragmático—. Gracias por ser la voz de la razón para este pequeño grupo. —Pero entonces pareció desinflarse un poco y añadió—: Pero he de reconocer que me había acostumbrado bastante a tenerla por aquí. Sea quien sea.

Isabella decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde está Alice esta noche?

—Enferma, me temo. Con dolor de cabeza —explicó lady Cullen, con un pequeño ceño arrugando su cara por lo demás tersa—. No se ha sentido muy bien desde hace varios días. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Isabella, que había estado mirando distraídamente hacia un esconce de la pared, volvió inmediatamente la atención a lady Cullen.

—¿No es nada grave, espero?

—No es nada grave —contestó Hyacinth antes de que su madre alcanzara a abrir la boca—. Alice nunca cae enferma.

—Justamente por eso estoy preocupada —dijo lady Cullen—. No ha comido muy bien estos días.

—Eso no es cierto —rebatió Hyacinth—. De hecho, esta tarde Wickham le llevó una bandeja bien pesada. Panecillos, huevos y me pareció oler jamón. — Hizo un gesto irónico, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. Y cuando Alice dejó la bandeja en el corredor, estaba totalmente vacía.

Hyacinth Cullen tenía un ojo sorprendentemente bueno para los detalles, decidió Isabella.

—Ha estado de mal humor desde que se peleó con Edward —continuó Hyacinth.

—¿Se peleó con Edward? —preguntó Isabella, empezando a sentir una desagradable sensación en el estómago—. ¿Cuándo?

—Un día de la semana pasada —contestó Hyacinth.

¡¿Qué día?!, deseó gritar Isabella, pero seguro que parecería raro si pedía que le dijeran el día exacto. ¿Sería el viernes?

Siempre recordaría que su primer beso, y muy probablemente el único de su vida, lo había recibido un viernes.

Tenía esa rareza. Siempre recordaba los días de la semana.

Conoció a Edward un lunes.

Él la besó un viernes.

Doce años después.

Suspiró. Más patético imposible.

—¿Te pasa algo Isabella? —le preguntó lady Cullen.

Isabella miró a la madre de Alice. Sus ojos azules eran todo cariño y preocupación, y algo en su manera de ladear la cabeza le produjo deseos de llorar.

Sí que se había puesto emotiva; llorar por un ladeo de la cabeza, desde luego.

—No me pasa nada —contestó, con la esperanza de que su sonrisa pareciera sincera—. Sólo estoy preocupada por Alice.

Hyacinth emitió un bufido.

Isabella decidió que necesitaba escapar. Todas esas Cullen, bueno, dos en todo caso, le hacían pensar en Edward.

Lo cual no era nada que no hubiera hecho casi cada minuto de los tres últimos días. Pero por lo menos esos habían sido momentos secretos, en que podía suspirar, gemir y gruñir a plena satisfacción de su corazón.

Pero esa debía de ser su noche de suerte, porque justo en ese instante oyó a lady Danbury ladrar su nombre.

(¿Hacia dónde iba su mundo que consideraba una suerte quedar atrapada en un rincón con la lengua más mordaz de todo Londres?)

Pero lady Danbury le ofrecía la disculpa perfecta para dejar su pequeño cuarteto de damas; además, estaba llegando a comprender que, de un modo muy extraño, aquella dama le caía bastante bien.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan!

Renesmee retrocedió un paso.

—Creo que te llama a ti —susurró, apremiante.

—Por supuesto que me llama a mí —dijo Isabella, con un cierto toque de altivez—. Considero una muy querida amiga a lady Danbury.

—¿Sí? —exclamó Renesmee, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Señorita Swan! —exclamó lady Danbury llegando a su lado y golpeando con su bastón a una pulgada del pie de Isabella —. Usted no —le dijo a Renesmee, aun cuando ésta sólo se había limitado a sonreír amablemente—. Usted —le dijo a Isabella.

—Eh… buenas noches, lady Danbury —dijo Isabella, pensando que el saludo contenía un buen número de palabras, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

—La he andado buscando toda la noche —declaró lady Danbury.

Eso lo encontró algo sorprendente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Quiero hablar con usted sobre el anuncio que hace en su última hoja esa mujer Whistledown.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, con usted —gruño lady Danbury—. Me encantaría hablar con otra persona si me señalara a alguna con más de medio cerebro.

Isabella tragó saliva para disimular y contener las ganas de reírse e hizo un gesto hacia sus acompañantes.

—Eh… esto… le aseguro que lady Cullen…

Lady Danbury la interrumpió negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Está demasiado ocupada intentando casar a su más que numerosa prole —declaró—. No se puede esperar que sepa llevar una conversación decente últimamente.

Espantada, Isabella miró con disimulo a lady Cullen para ver si estaría ofendida por ese insulto: al fin y al cabo ya llevaba diez años intentando casar a su más que numerosa prole. Pero lady Cullen no se veía ofendida en lo más mínimo; en realidad parecía estar reprimiendo la risa.

Reprimiendo la risa, alejándose y llevándose con ella a Hyacinth y Felicity.

Traidoras, las tres.

Ah, bueno, no debería quejarse. Su deseo había sido escapar de las Cullen, ¿no? Pero no le agradaba particularmente que Renesmee y Hyacinth creyeran que le habían gastado una mala pasada.

—Se fueron —cacareó lady Danbury—, y mejor, también. Esas dos niñas no tienen ni una sola cosa inteligente que decir.

—Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto —protestó Isabella, sintiéndose obligada—. Renesmee y Hyacinth son muy inteligentes las dos.

—No he dicho que no sean inteligentes —replicó lady Danbury ásperamente—, sólo que no tienen nada inteligente para decir. Pero no se preocupe —añadió, dándole una alentadora palmadita en el brazo (¿alentadora? ¿alguien podía decir que lady Danbury dijera o hiciera algo alentador?)—, no es culpa de ellas que su conversación sea tan sosa. Ya crecerán. Las personas son como los buenos vinos. Si comienzan siendo buenos sólo mejoran con la edad.

Isabella había estado mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro derecho de lady Danbury, a un hombre que pensó que podría ser Edward (pero no lo era), y eso le llevó inmediatamente la atención hacia donde quería la condesa.

—¿Buenos vinos? —repitió.

—Jumjum. Y yo que creía que no estaba escuchando.

—Sí que estaba escuchando —dijo Isabella, notando que se le curvaban los labios en algo que no era exactamente una sonrisa—. Sólo que… me distraje.

—Buscando a ese muchacho Cullen, sin duda.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Ah, no se sorprenda tanto. Lo tiene escrito en toda la cara. Lo único que me sorprende es que él no lo haya notado.

—Me imagino que sí lo ha notado —masculló Isabella.

Lady Danbury frunció el ceño y las comisuras de los labios se le curvaron hacia abajo, formando dos surcos verticales que le bajaban hasta el mentón.

—¿Sí? Humm. No dice mucho en su favor que no haya hecho nada al respecto.

A Isabella se le oprimió el corazón. Encontraba algo tan extrañamente dulce en esa fe de la anciana en ella, como si fuera de lo más normal que hombres como Edward se enamoraran de mujeres como ella. Había tenido que rogarle que la besara, por el amor de Dios. Y luego, cómo acabó todo; él se marchó de la casa con un ataque de rabia y ya llevaban tres días sin hablarse.

—Bueno, no se preocupe por él —dijo lady Danbury de repente—. Le encontraremos otro.

Isabella se aclaró delicadamente la garganta.

—Lady Danbury, ¿es que me ha convertido en su «proyecto»?

La anciana sonrió de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa alegre y radiante en su arrugada cara.

—¡Pues claro! Me extraña que no lo haya descubierto antes.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Isabella, sin lograr comprenderlo.

Lady Danbury suspiró. El suspiro no sonó triste, sino más bien reflexivo.

—¿Le importaría que nos sentáramos? Estos huesos viejos ya no son lo que eran.

Isabella se sintió fatal por no haber pensado en la edad de la condesa mientras estaban ahí de pie en el atestado salón. Pero claro, la anciana era tan vibrante que era difícil imaginársela débil o adolorida.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir, cogiéndole el brazo y llevándola hasta un banco cercano—. Aquí. —Una vez que lady Danbury estuvo instalada, ella se sentó a su lado—. ¿Se siente más cómoda ahora? ¿Le apetece beber algo?

Lady Danbury asintió, agradecida, de modo que Isabella le hizo una seña a un lacayo para que les trajera dos vasos de limonada. No quería dejar sola a la condesa, que estaba muy pálida.

—Ya no soy tan joven —dijo lady Danbury una vez que el lacayo partió en dirección a la mesa de refrescos.

—Ninguna de las dos lo somos —repuso Isabella.

Ése podía ser un comentario frívolo, pero lo dijo con irónico cariño, y algo le dijo que la anciana agradecería ese sentimiento.

Tenía razón. Lady Danbury se echó a reír y la miró agradecida.

—Cuanto mayor me hago más comprendo que la mayoría de las personas de este mundo son unas tontas.

—¿Y ahora lo ha descubierto? —le preguntó Isabella, no para burlarse sino porque dado el habitual comportamiento de la anciana hacía difícil creer que no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión hacía años.

Lady Danbury se rió cordialmente.

—No, a veces creo que lo supe antes de nacer. De lo que me he dado cuenta últimamente es que ya es hora de que haga algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No podría importarme menos lo que les ocurra a los tontos de este mundo, pero a las personas como usted —por falta de pañuelo se limpió los ojos con los dedos—, bueno, me gustaría verla bien establecida.

Durante unos segundos, Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

—Lady Danbury —dijo al fin, cautelosa—. Le agradezco mucho ese gesto, y el sentimiento, pero debe saber que yo no soy responsabilidad suya.

—Claro que lo sé —bufó lady Danbury—. No tema, no siento ninguna responsabilidad hacia usted. Si la sintiera, esto no sería tan divertido.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Isabella, sabiendo que eso la hacía parecer una boba total, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Lady Danbury guardó silencio mientras dos lacayos les entregaban vasos con limonada y las dos bebían unos cuantos sorbos.

—Me cae bien, señorita Swan —explicó después—. Y son muchas las personas que me caen mal. Es así de simple. Y quiero verla feliz.

—Pero es que soy feliz —dijo Isabella, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

Lady Danbury arqueó una arrogante ceja, gesto que hacía a la perfección.

—¿De veras? —preguntó.

¿Era feliz?, pensó Isabella. ¿Qué significaba que tuviera que pararse a pensar la respuesta? No era infeliz, de eso sí estaba segura. Tenía amigas maravillosas, una verdadera confidente en su hermana menor Renesmee, y su madre y sus hermanas mayores no eran mujeres a las que habría elegido por amigas, bueno, las quería de todos modos. Y sabía que ellas la querían.

La suya no era tan mala suerte. A su vida le faltaba drama y emoción, pero estaba contenta.

Pero contento no es lo mismo que felicidad, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al caer en la cuenta de que no podía contestar afirmativamente la pregunta de lady Danbury.

—He criado a mi familia —dijo lady Danbury—. Cuatro hijos, y todos se casaron bien. Incluso le encontré esposa a mi sobrino, el cual, la verdad sea dicha —se acercó a susurrarle el final en el oído, como si se tratara de un secreto de Estado—, me gusta más que mis hijos.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír. Lady Danbury se veía tan furtiva, tan pícara. Muy cuca, en realidad.

—Puede que la sorprenda —continuó la condesa—, pero por naturaleza soy algo entrometida.

Isabella mantuvo la expresión escrupulosamente seria.

—Me encuentro sin nada que hacer —continuó lady Danbury, levantando las manos como en señal de derrota—. Quiero ver felizmente establecida a una última persona antes de marcharme.

—No hable así, lady Danbury —le dijo Isabella, cogiéndole impulsivamente una mano, y apretándosela un poquito—. Nos sobrevivirá a todos, no me cabe duda.

—Pffs, no sea tonta —dijo la anciana en tono de no tomárselo en serio, pero no hizo ademán de retirar la mano de la de Isabella —. No soy una persona depresiva —añadió—, simplemente soy realista. Ya he pasado de los setenta, y no voy a decir cuántos años hace de eso. No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y eso no me importa ni un ápice.

Isabella deseó ser capaz de enfrentar su mortalidad con la misma ecuanimidad.

—Pero usted me gusta, señorita Swan. Me recuerda a mí misma.

No tiene miedo de hablar claro.

Isabella sólo pudo mirarla pasmada. En los diez últimos años de su vida no había logrado jamás decir lo que deseaba decir. Con las personas a las que conocía bien era sincera y locuaz, a veces incluso divertida, pero entre desconocidos su lengua simplemente se negaba a moverse.

Recordó un baile de máscaras al que asistió una vez. En realidad había asistido a muchos bailes de máscaras, pero ése fue único porque encontró un disfraz, nada especial, simplemente un vestido a la moda del siglo XVII, que le dio la impresión de que de verdad escondía totalmente su identidad. O tal vez fue el antifaz; le quedaba un poco grande y le cubría casi toda la cara.

Se sintió transformada. Repentinamente libre de la carga de ser Isabella Swan, sintió aflorar una nueva personalidad. No fue como darse aires de que era diferente, sino que lo sintió como si fuera más ella misma, la persona que no sabía mostrarse ante nadie que no conociera bien, y por fin se soltó.

Se rió, gastó bromas, e incluso coqueteó.

Y se juró que la noche siguiente, cuando se quitara el disfraz, nuevamente vestida con su mejor vestido de noche, se acordaría de ser ella misma.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando llegó al baile, saludó y sonrió educada y amable como siempre, y nuevamente se encontró de pie en el perímetro del salón, siendo la fea del baile, confundida con las flores del papel de la pared.

Por lo visto, ser Isabella Swan significaba algo; su suerte había sido echada años atrás, durante esa horrible primera temporada, cuando su madre insistió en presentarla en sociedad cuando ella aun le rogó y le rogó que todavía no. La niña regordeta. La niña torpe. La que siempre vestía de colores que no le sentaban bien. No significó nada que hubiera tirado todos sus vestidos amarillos, que hubiera adelgazado y aprendido a moverse con elegancia. Para ese mundo, el mundo de la sociedad londinense y la aristocracia, ella siempre sería la misma antigua Isabella Swan.

Era tanto culpa de ella como de cualquier otra persona. Un círculo vicioso, en realidad. Cada vez que entraba en un salón de baile y veía a toda esa gente que la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, se sentía replegándose, cerrándose en su interior, convirtiéndose en la niña tímida y torpe que fuera años atrás, en lugar de ser la mujer segura de sí misma en que le gustaba pensar que se había transformado, al menos en su corazón.

—¿Señorita Swan? —le llegó la voz dulce, sorprendentemente dulce, de lady Danbury—. ¿Le pasa algo?

Comprendió que tardaba más tiempo del debido en contestar, pero le hicieron falta unos segundos para encontrar la voz.

—No creo que sepa hablar claro —dijo al fin, y se volvió a mirar a la anciana antes de añadir—: Nunca sé qué decirle a la gente.

—Sabe qué decirme a mí.

—Usted es diferente.

Lady Danbury echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Si alguna vez ha existido un eufemismo… Vamos, Isabella, espero que no te moleste que te tutee, si eres capaz de hablarme claro a mí, eres capaz de hacerlo con cualquiera. La mitad de los hombres adultos presentes en este salón corren acobardados a esconderse en un rincón tan pronto como me ven acercarme.

—Simplemente no la conocen —dijo Isabella, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

—A ti tampoco te conocen —repuso lady Danbury, muy intencionadamente.

—No —dijo Isabella, con un leve dejo de resignación.

—Yo diría que ellos se lo pierden, pero eso sería bastante arrogante por mi parte, no hacia ellos sino hacia ti, porque aun cuando muchas veces los llamo tontos, y esto lo hago con bastante frecuencia, como sin duda sabes, en

realidad algunos son personas bastante decentes, y es un crimen que no hayan llegado a conocerte. Mmm… me gustaría saber qué ocurre.

Isabella se sorprendió sentada inexplicablemente más erguida.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó, aun cuando era evidente que ocurría algo.

Se veía a la gente susurrando y haciendo gestos hacia el pequeño estrado donde estaban sentados los músicos.

—¡Usted! —exclamó lady Danbury, enterrándole el bastón en la cadera a un caballero que estaba cerca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cressida Twombley desea hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó él y se apresuró a alejarse, tal vez para evitar seguir hablando con lady Danbury, o tal vez para evitar su bastón.

—Detesto a Cressida Twombley —susurró Isabella.

Lady Danbury casi se atragantó de risa.

—Y dices que no sabes hablar claro. No me tengas en suspenso. ¿Por qué la detestas?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre se ha portado muy mal conmigo.

Lady Danbury asintió como buena conocedora.

—Todos los matones tienen una víctima favorita.

—Ahora no es tan terrible —dijo Isabella —, pero en aquella época cuando las dos estábamos recién presentadas en sociedad, cuando ella todavía era Cressida Cowper, siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atormentarme. Y la gente… bueno… —Movió la cabeza—. No tiene importancia.

—No, por favor. Continúa.

—En realidad no tiene importancia —suspiró Isabella —. Sólo que he observado que las personas no suelen acudir en defensa de otras. Cressida era popular, al menos en ciertos grupos, e inspiraba miedo a las otras niñas de nuestra edad. Nadie se atrevía a ir en su contra. Bueno, casi nadie.

Eso captó la atención de lady Danbury, y sonrió.

—¿Quién te defendía, Isabella?

—Defenderme, en realidad. Los Cullen siempre acudían en mi ayuda.

Anthony Cullen una vez le dio el esquinazo y me acompañó al comedor para la cena —elevó la voz al emocionarse, recordando—, y no debería haberlo hecho. Era una cena formal y debería haber dado el brazo a una marquesa, creo. —Suspiró, evocadora—. Fue fantástico.

—Es un buen hombre ese Anthony Cullen.

Isabella asintió.

—Su esposa me dijo que ése fue el día en que se enamoró de él. Cuando lo vio siendo mi defensor.

Lady Danbury sonrió.

—¿Y el Cullen más joven ha corrido en tu ayuda alguna vez?

—¿Edward, quiere decir? —preguntó Isabella, pero añadió sin esperar a que la anciana asintiera—: Sí, por su puesto, aunque nunca con tanto dramatismo. Pero he de decir que por agradable que sea que los Cullen sean tan protectores…

—¿Qué, Isabella?

Isabella volvió a suspirar. Al parecer ésa era una noche para suspiros.

—Bueno, que me gustaría que no tuvieran que defenderme con tanta frecuencia. Me gustaría saber que soy capaz de defenderme sola, o por lo menos que sé portarme de tal manera que no sea necesario defenderme.

Lady Danbury le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Creo que te las arreglas mucho mejor de lo que crees. Y en cuanto a esa Cressida Twombley… —Se le arrugó la cara en una expresión de disgusto—. Bueno, ha recibido su merecido, si me lo preguntas. Aunque — añadió sarcástica—, la gente no me pregunta con la frecuencia que debiera.

Isabella no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Fíjate cómo está ahora. Viuda y sin siquiera una fortuna para demostrar que estuvo casada. Se casó con ese viejo libertino de Horace Twombley, y

resultó que él se las había arreglado para engañar a todo el mundo haciendo creer que tenía dinero. Ahora ella no tiene nada aparte de su belleza marchita.

—Sigue siendo muy atractiva —dijo Isabella, impulsada por la sinceridad.

—Jumjum. Si te gustan las mujeres relumbrones —dijo lady Danbury entrecerrando los ojos—. Hay un algo demasiado ostentoso en esa mujer.

Isabella miró hacia el estrado, donde estaba Cressida de pie, esperando con una sorprendente paciencia que se hiciera el silencio en el salón.

—¿Qué querrá decir? —comentó.

—Nada que pueda interesarme —repuso lady Danbury—. A mí… Oh…

Se quedó callada, con una expresión extrañísima, un pelín ceñuda, un pelín sonriente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Isabella, alargando el cuello para tener la línea de visión de la anciana, pero un señor bastante gordo le impidió ver.

—Se está acercando tu señor Cullen —le dijo lady Danbury, la sonrisa haciendo a un lado el ceño—. Y se ve muy resuelto.

Isabella giró la cabeza al instante.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, hija, no mires! —exclamó lady Danbury, enterrándole el codo en el brazo—. Va a saber que estás interesada.

—No creo que haya muchas posibilidades de que no lo sepa ya — masculló Isabella.

Y de pronto ahí estaba él, espléndido delante de ella, tan apuesto como un dios que se ha dignado a regalar con su presencia a la Tierra.

—Lady Danbury —saludó, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia—. Señorita Swan.

—Señor Cullen —dijo lady Danbury—. Cuánto me alegra verle.

Edward miró a Isabella.

—Señor Cullen —dijo ella, sin saber qué más decir.

¿Qué le dice una mujer a un hombre al que besó no hace mucho? Ella no tenía la menor experiencia en ese aspecto. Por no añadir la complicación de que él salió hecho una furia de la casa después de que acabó el beso.

—Tenía la esperanza… —dijo Edward, pero se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el estrado—. ¿Qué mira todo el mundo?

—Cressida Twombley va a hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó lady Danbury.

La expresión de Edward adquirió un leve ceño de molestia.

—No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar — masculló.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír. A Cressida Twombley se la consideraba líder en la sociedad, o al menos se la consideraba así cuando estaba joven y soltera, pero a los Cullen nunca les había caído bien, y eso siempre le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

En ese instante sonó una trompeta y todos se quedaron en silencio, volviendo la atención hacia el conde de Macclesfield, que parecía sentirse algo incómodo al ser el foco de toda esa atención..

Isabella sonrió. Le habían contado que el conde fue en otro tiempo un libertino terrible, pero ahora era de tipo más bien estudioso, erudito, consagrado a su familia. Aunque seguía siendo apuesto como para ser un libertino. Casi tan apuesto como Edward.

Pero sólo casi. Isabella sabía que su opinión no era objetiva, pero le costaba imaginarse a un hombre tan magnéticamente hermoso como Edward cuando sonreía.

—Buenas noches —dijo el conde en voz alta.

—¡Buenas noches tengas! —gritó una voz estropajosa desde la parte de atrás del salón.

El conde asintió bonachón, con una tolerante media sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

—Mi, eh… estimada invitada —indicó a Cressida— desea hacer un anuncio. Así que si le dais vuestra atención a la dama que está a mi lado, os dejo con lady Twombley.

Una ola de suaves murmullos se extendió por todo el salón mientras Cressida daba un paso adelante y hacía una majestuosa venía a la multitud.

Esperó a que todos se callaran y entonces dijo:

—Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por tomaros un tiempo de la festividad para prestarme su atención.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó una voz, tal vez la misma persona que le gritara las buenas noches al conde.

Cressida no se alteró por la interrupción.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que ya no puedo continuar el engaño que ha regido mi vida estos once últimos años.

El salón pareció estremecerse con el murmullo de susurros. Todos sabían lo que iba a decir, pero nadie se podía creer que fuera cierto.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Cressida, elevando el volumen de su voz—, he decidido revelar mi secreto. Señoras y señores, yo soy lady Whistledown.


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Edward no lograba recordar ni una sola vez que hubiera entrado en un salón de baile con tanta aprensión.

Esos últimos días no se podían contar entre los mejores de su vida. Había estado de mal humor, lo que sólo hizo que empeorara por el hecho de ser famoso por su buen humor, lo que significaba que todos se sentían obligados a comentar su mala disposición.

Nada peor para el mal humor que ser sometido constantemente a la pregunta: «¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado?»

En su familia dejaron de preguntárselo después de que él le gruñó, ¡le gruñó!, a Hyacinth cuando ésta le pidió que la acompañara al teatro un día de la próxima semana.

Hasta ese momento él no tenía ni idea de que sabía gruñir.

Tendría que pedirle disculpas a Hyacinth, lo cual iba a ser una tarea penosa, porque ella jamás aceptaba disculpas con garbo, al menos no las que procedían de sus hermanos o hermanas.

Pero Hyacinth era el menor de sus problemas, pensó, gimiendo. Su hermana no era la única persona que se merecía disculpas.

Y ése era el motivo de que el corazón le latiera con esa extraña rapidez nerviosa, totalmente sin precedentes, cuando entró en el salón de baile de los Macclesfield. Isabella estaría allí. Eso lo sabía porque ella siempre asistía a los bailes más importantes, aun cuando la mayoría de las veces lo hacía para servir de acompañante a su hermana menor.

Había algo un poco humillante en sentirse nervioso por ver a Isabella.

Isabella era… bueno, Isabella. Era casi como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, sonriendo amablemente en el rincón más alejado de un salón de baile. Y él lo daba por descontado, en cierto modo. Algunas cosas no cambian, e Isabella era una de ellas.

Sólo que sí había cambiado.

No sabía en qué momento sucedió, ni si alguien lo había notado aparte de él, pero Isabella Swan no era la misma mujer que había conocido.

O tal vez sí lo era y era él el que había cambiado.

Pensar eso lo hacía sentirse peor aún, porque si era cierto, quería decir que Isabella había sido interesante, hermosa y digna de besar desde hacía años y él no había tenido la madurez para notarlo.

No, mejor pensar que había cambiado ella. Él nunca había sido muy partidario de la autoflagelación.

Fuera como fuera tenía que presentar sus disculpas, y debía hacerlo pronto. Tenía que pedirle disculpas por ese beso, porque ella era una dama y él un caballero (al menos la mayor parte del tiempo). Y tenía que pedirle disculpas por haberse portado como un idiota loco de atar después, simplemente porque eso era lo correcto.

Sólo Dios sabía qué creía Isabella que él pensaba de ella.

Una vez que entró en el salón no le fue difícil encontrarla. Ni se molestó en mirar hacia las parejas que estaban bailando (y eso lo enfureció: ¿por qué los demás no la sacaban a balar?). Centró la atención en las paredes y, cómo no, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banco al lado de, ay, Dios, lady Danbury.

Bueno, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ir allí derecho. A juzgar por la forma como Isabella y la vieja entrometida estaban cogidas de la mano, no cabía esperar que ésta se esfumara muy pronto.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, saludó primero a lady Danbury, inclinándose en una elegante reverencia («Lady Danbury»), y luego volvió su atención a Isabella («Señorita Swan»).

—Señor Cullen —dijo lady Danbury, en un tono sorprendentemente dulce—. Cuánto me alegra verle.

Él asintió y miró a Isabella, tratando de imaginar qué estaría pensando ella, pensando si lograría verlo en sus ojos.

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando, o sintiendo, estaba oculto bajo una gruesa capa de nerviosismo. O tal vez sólo era nerviosismo lo que sentía. No podía dejar de comprenderla. Él había salido a toda prisa de su salón sin darle ninguna explicación; ella tenía que estar confundida. Y según su experiencia, la confusión siempre lleva al nerviosismo.

—Señor Cullen —dijo ella al fin, toda su actitud escrupulosamente amable.

Él se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo sacarla de las garras de lady Danbury?

No le hacía la menor gracia la idea de mostrarse humilde delante de la fisgona condesa.

—Tenía la esperanza… —empezó.

Su intención era añadir que deseaba hablar con Isabella en privado.

Lady Danbury se moriría de curiosidad, pero no había ninguna otra manera de actuar, y tal vez le iría bien a la anciana quedarse en la ignorancia por una vez.

Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban formando la petición, notó que ocurría algo raro en el salón. Todos estaban hablando en susurros y apuntando hacia la pequeña orquesta, cuyos componentes acababan de bajar sus instrumentos.

Además, ni Isabella ni lady Danbury le prestaban la más mínima atención.

—¿Qué mira todo el mundo? —preguntó.

—Cressida Twombley va a hacer una especie de anuncio —contestó lady Danbury, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

Vaya fastidio. Jamás le había caído bien Cressida Twombley. Ya era mezquina, rencorosa y criticona cuando era Cressida Cowper, y como Cressida Twombley lo era aún más. Pero era hermosa y astuta, en cierto modo cruel, y además estaba considerada una líder en ciertos círculos sociales.

—No me imagino qué podría tener que decir que yo desee escuchar — masculló.

Vio que Isabella trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, y lo miró como diciéndole «te pillé», pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole «estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo».

—Buenas noches —dijo entonces el conde en voz alta.

—¡Buenas noches tengas! —gritó un tonto borracho desde la parte de atrás.

Se giró a mirar pero la gente se había apretujado y no logró ver quién era.

El conde dijo algo más, luego Cressida abrió la boca y él dejó de prestar atención. Lo que fuera que tuviera que decir aquella mujer no le iba a servir para solucionar el problema principal: con qué palabras se iba a disculpar ante Isabella. Había intentado ensayarlas mentalmente pero de ninguna manera le sonaban bien, así que esperaba que su famoso pico de oro lo llevara en la dirección correcta cuando llegara el momento. Seguro que ella comprendería…

—¡… Whistledown!

Sólo captó la última palabra del monólogo de Cressida, pero era absolutamente imposible no captar la exclamación ahogada colectiva que recorrió el salón.

Seguida por el murmullo de susurros apremiantes que sólo se oye cuando se ha sorprendido a alguien en una situación muy vergonzosa, muy comprometedora y muy pública.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Isabella, cuya cara se había puesto blanca como el papel—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Pero Isabella estaba muda, como aturdida.

Miró a lady Danbury, pero la anciana estaba con una mano sobre la boca y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Lo cual era bastante alarmante, ya que él estaría dispuesto a apostar una buena suma de dinero a que lady Danbury no se había desmayado jamás en sus setenta y tantos años.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, con la esperanza de que una de las dos saliera de su estado de estupefacción.

—No puede ser —susurró lady Danbury finalmente, con la mandíbula todavía caída—. No me lo creo.

—¿Qué?

Ella apuntó hacia Cressida, su dedo tembloroso bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas de las lámparas.

—¡Esa dama no es lady Whistledown! —exclamó al fin.

Edward giró bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hacia Cressida, hacia lady Danbury, hacia Cressida, hacia Isabella.

—¿«Ella» es lady Whistledown? —preguntó.

—Eso dice ella —repuso lady Danbury, la duda marcada en toda su cara.

Edward estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Cressida Twombley era la última persona a la que habría imaginado como lady Whistledown. Era ladina, sí, eso era innegable. Pero no era inteligente, y tampoco era ingeniosa, a no ser que fuera para reírse de otros. Lady Whistledown tenía un sentido del humor muy mordaz, pero a excepción de sus infames comentarios sobre la moda, jamás se cebaba con las personas menos populares de la sociedad.

Una vez dicho y hecho, tenía que reconocer que lady Whistledown tenía bastante buen gusto con las personas.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo lady Danbury, con un fuerte bufido de disgusto—. Si hubiera soñado que iba a ocurrir esto, jamás habría hecho este maldito desafío.

—Esto es horrible —susurró Isabella.

Le tembló la voz, y eso inquietó a Edward.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que sí. Me siento enferma, en realidad.

—¿Deseas marcharte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero continuaré sentada aquí, si no te importa.

—No, claro —dijo él, mirándola preocupado. Seguía terriblemente pálida.

—Vamos, por el amor de…

Lady Danbury soltó una blasfemia que cogió por sorpresa a Edward, pero luego añadió otras maldiciones, que le hicieron pensar que muy bien podrían haber cambiado la inclinación del eje del planeta.

—¿Lady Danbury? —dijo, boquiabierto.

—Viene hacia aquí —masculló ella, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha—. Tendría que haber supuesto que no podría escapar.

Edward miró a la izquierda. Cressida venía abriéndose paso por entre el gentío, seguro que con la intención de llegar hasta lady Danbury para recoger el premio. Naturalmente a cada paso la abordaban diversos fiesteros. Ella parecía disfrutar con la atención, pero también se veía resuelta a continuar su camino hasta lady Danbury.

—No hay manera de eludirla, me parece —le dijo Edward a lady Danbury.

—Lo sé —gimió ella—. Llevo años intentando evitarla y nunca lo he conseguido. Yo que me creía tan lista. —Lo miró, moviendo la cabeza disgustada—. Pensé que sería muy divertido descubrir la identidad de la identidad de lady Whistledown.

—Eh…, bueno, ha sido divertido —dijo él, aunque no lo decía en serio.

Lady Danbury le golpeó la pierna con el bastón.

—Esto no tiene nada de divertido, niño tonto. Fíjate lo que tengo que hacer ahora. —Agitó el bastón hacia Cressida, que ya estaba bastante cerca—. Jamás soñé que tendría que tratar con una mujer de su calaña.

—Lady Danbury —dijo Cressida, deteniéndose ante ella con un frufrú de faldas—. Cuánto me alegra verla.

Lady Danbury jamás había tenido fama de decir cosas simpáticas, pero en ese momento se superó a sí misma; ni siquiera fingió alguna forma de saludo.

—Supongo que ha venido aquí con el fin de recoger el dinero —ladró.

Cressida ladeó la cabeza de un modo muy mono, muy practicado.

—Usted dijo que le daría mil libras a quienquiera que desenmascarara a lady Whistledown —señaló. Se encogió de hombros, levantó las manos, las giró y unió las palmas en un gesto de falsa humildad—. En ningún momento estipuló que no podía desenmascararme yo misma.

Lady Danbury se levantó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que sea usted.

Edward se tenía por bastante cortés e imperturbable, pero incluso él ahogó una exclamación ante eso.

A Cressida le relampaguearon de furia los ojos azules, pero rápidamente dominó sus emociones y dijo:

—Me sorprendería si no se comportara con un cierto grado de escepticismo, lady Danbury. Después de todo no está en su naturaleza ser confiada y afable.

Lady Danbury sonrió. Bueno, tal vez no fue una sonrisa, sino que simplemente se le movió el labio.

—Eso lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo—, y le permitiré que me diga que ésa era su intención.

Edward estaba observando el duelo en empate con interés y con creciente inquietud, hasta que lady Danbury se volvió repentinamente hacia Isabella, que se había levantado también un segundo después de ella.

—¿Qué le parece, señorita Swan? —le preguntó.

Visiblemente sorprendida, a Isabella se le estremeció ligeramente todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué…? Perdone, no la he entendido —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué le parece? —insistió lady Danbury—. ¿Lady Twombley es lady Whistledown?

—Ah… esto… no lo sé.

—Ah, vamos, señorita Swan —dijo lady Danbury, plantándose las manos en las caderas y mirándola con una expresión rayana en la exasperación—. Seguro que tiene una opinión sobre este asunto.

Edward se acercó un paso a Isabella. Lady Danbury no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así. Además, no le gustaba nada la expresión que veía en la cara de ella. Parecía sentirse atrapada, como un zorro en una cacería, mirándolo con un terror que él nunca había visto en sus ojos.

La había visto incómoda, la había visto apenada, pero nunca verdaderamente aterrada. Y entonces se le ocurrió: ella detestaba ser el centro de atención. Podía hacer bromas sobre su posición como la fea del baile y solterona, y tal vez le habría gustado recibir un poco más de atención de la sociedad, pero ese tipo de atención… en que todos la estaban mirando, esperando que saliera una palabra de su boca…

Se sentía desgraciada.

—Señorita Swan —dijo, poniéndose a su lado—, parece que se siente mal. ¿Desea marcharse?

—Sí —dijo ella.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo raro.

Ella cambió; él no habría sabido describirlo de otra manera. Sencillamente cambió. Ahí, en ese instante, en el salón de baile de los Macclesfield, Isabella Swan se transformó en otra persona. Enderezó la espalda, y él habría jurado que le aumentó el calor del cuerpo.

—No, no —dijo—. Tengo algo que decir.

Lady Danbury sonrió.

Isabella miró a los ojos a la anciana condesa y dijo:

—No creo que sea lady Whistledown. Creo que miente.

Instintivamente Edward se acercó más a su lado. Cressida parecía estar a punto de arrojársele al cuello.

—Siempre me ha gustado lady Whistledown —continuó Isabella, alzando el mentón, adoptando un porte casi regio. Miró a Cressida hasta captarle la mirada y añadió—: Y se me rompería el corazón si resultara ser alguien como lady Twombley.

Edward le cogió la mano y se la apretó. No pudo evitarlo.

—Bien dicho, señorita Swan —exclamó lady Danbury batiendo palmas, encantada—. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando yo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras. —Miró a Edward, sonriendo—. Es muy inteligente, ¿sabe?

—Lo sé —repuso él, sintiéndose inundado de un nuevo orgullo.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo nota —susurró lady Danbury, girándose hacia él para que le llegaran sus palabras, y tal vez para que sólo él la oyera.

—Lo sé, pero yo sí —susurró él.

Tuvo que sonreír ante el comportamiento de lady Danbury, que estaba seguro ella eligió en parte para fastidiar y sacar de quicio a Cressida, a la que no le gustaba nada que no le hicieran caso.

—No permitiré que me insulte esa… esa… «nadie» —exclamó Cressida, furiosa. Miró a Isabella hirviendo de rabia y siseó—: Exijo una disculpa.

Isabella se limitó a asentir lentamente y dijo:

—Ésa es su prerrogativa.

Y no dijo nada más.

Edward casi tuvo que borrarse con la mano la sonrisa de la cara.

Se hizo evidente que Cressida deseaba decir algo más (y tal vez acompañar las palabras con un acto de violencia), pero se contuvo, tal vez porque estaba claro que Isabella se encontraba entre amigos. Pero siempre había sido famosa por su aplomo, así que a Edward no le sorprendió verla volverse muy serena hacia lady Danbury para decirle:

—¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a las mil libras?

Lady Danbury la contempló durante el segundo más largo que a él le había tocado soportar; y después lo miró a él, Dios santo, lo último que deseaba era que lo metieran en ese desastre, y le preguntó:

—¿Y qué piensa usted, señor Cullen? ¿Dice la verdad nuestra lady Twombley?

Edward le dirigió su muy practicada sonrisa.

—Debe usted estar loca si cree que voy a ofrecer una opinión.

—Es usted un hombre sorprendentemente juicioso, señor Cullen — dijo lady Danbury aprobadora.

Él asintió modestamente y luego estropeó el efecto diciendo:

—Me precio de ello.

Pero, demonios, no todos los días lady Danbury llamaba juicioso a un hombre. La mayoría de sus adjetivos eran de la variedad decididamente negativa.

Cressida ni siquiera se molestó en agitar las pestañas en dirección a él; tal como ya había supuesto, no era estúpida sino simplemente cruel, y después de once años en sociedad tenía que saber que no le caía bien y que él no iba a caer presa de sus encantos. Ella simplemente miró a lady Danbury y le preguntó con la voz muy serena y modulando bien:

—¿Qué haremos, entonces, milady?

Lady Danbury apretó los labios hasta que ya parecía que no tenía boca, y luego dijo:

—Necesito una prueba.

Cressida pestañeó.

—¿Cómo ha…?

—¡Una prueba! —exclamó lady Danbury golpeando el suelo con su bastón, bastante fuerte—. ¿Qué letra de la palabra no ha entendido? No voy a entregar el rescate de un rey sin pruebas.

—Mil libras no es el rescate de un rey —dijo Cressida, su expresión ya bastante malhumorada.

Lady Danbury la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las desea tanto?

Cressida guardó silencio un momento, pero había una especie de rigidez en toda ella, su cuerpo, su postura, el contorno de su mandíbula. Todos sabían que su marido la había dejado en graves apuros económicos, pero ésa era la primera vez que alguien se lo insinuaba a la cara.

—Tráigame una prueba y le daré el dinero —dijo lady Danbury.

—¿Quiere decir que no le basta mi palabra? —preguntó Cressida

(Y aún cuando la detestaba, Edward se vio obligado a admirar su capacidad

para mantener la voz serena.)

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir —ladró lady Danbury—. Buen Dios, niña, uno no llega a mi edad sin que se le permita insultar a quien le plazca.

Edward creyó oír atragantarse a Penelope, pero cuando la miró ella seguía a su lado, observando con mucho interés la conversación. Sus ojos castaños se veían grandes y luminosos en su cara, y ya había recuperado el color que le desapareció cuando Cressida hizo su anuncio. De hecho, Isabella parecía estar muy interesada en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Muy bien —dijo Cressida en voz baja y letal—. Le presentaré la prueba dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba? —preguntó Edward.

Al instante se dio de patadas mentalmente. Lo último que necesitaba era embrollarse en ese desastre, pero su curiosidad pudo con él.

Cressida se volvió hacia él, su cara notablemente plácida, tomando en cuenta el insulto que acababa de arrojarle lady Danbury ante incontables testigos.

—Lo sabrá cuando la presente —le dijo en tono coqueto.

Acto seguido extendió el brazo, esperando que alguno de sus favoritos se la cogiera y se la llevara.

Y en realidad fue bastante pasmoso, porque al instante se materializó a su lado un joven (un tonto enamorada, por toda su apariencia), como si ella lo hubiera conjurado con el simple movimiento del brazo.

Pasado un momento, ya se habían alejado.

—Bueno —suspiró lady Danbury, cuando ya todos llevaban casi un minuto en silencio, tal vez reflexivo, tal vez pasmado—. Esto ha sido desagradable.

—Nunca me ha caído bien —comentó Edward, a nadie en particular.

Ya se había congregado una pequeña multitud alrededor de ellos, así que sus palabras las oyeron no solamente Isabella y lady Danbury, peor no le importó.

—¡Edward!

Miró hacia el lado y vio a Hyacinth corriendo por en medio del gentío en dirección a ellos, arrastrando a Renesmee Swan.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó resollante al frenar junto a él con un patinazo—. Tratamos de llegar aquí antes, pero había un tumulto…

—Ha dicho exactamente lo que habrías esperado que dijera —contestó él.

Hyacinth arrugó la nariz.

—Los hombres jamás sois buenos para el cotilleo. Quiero saber las palabras exactas.

—Es muy interesante —dijo Isabella repentinamente.

Algo en el tono reflexivo de su voz exigía atención, y a los pocos segundos todos los que los rodeaban estaban en silencio.

—Habla —le ordenó lady Danbury—. Todos te escuchamos.

Edward supuso que esa orden pondría incómoda a Isabella, pero fuera cual fuese la infusión de confianza que había experimentado unos minutos antes seguía surtiendo efecto, porque ella se irguió orgullosa y dijo:

—¿Con qué fin querría alguien revelarse como lady Whistledown?

—Por el dinero, por supuesto —contestó Hyacinth.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero uno supondría que lady Whistledown ya debe de ser bastante rica. Todos hemos pagado por su hoja durante años.

—¡Pardiez, tiene razón! —exclamó lady Danbury.

—Tal vez Cressida sólo deseaba atención —sugirió Edward.

No era una hipótesis tan increíble; Cressida se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta intentando colocarse en el centro de los focos de atención.

—Ya he pensado en eso —coincidió Isabella —, pero ¿de veras desea «este» tipo de atención? Lady Whistledown ha insultado a unas cuantas personas a lo largo de los años.

—A nadie que signifique algo para mí —bromeó Edward. Entonces, cuando se hizo evidente que sus acompañantes necesitaban que se explicara mejor, añadió—: ¿No se han fijado que lady Whistledown sólo insulta a las personas que necesitan insultos?

Isabella se aclaró delicadamente la garganta.

—A mí me llamó cítrico demasiado maduro.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano descartando su preocupación.

—Aparte de sus comentarios sobre la ropa, claro.

Isabella debió decidir no insistir en el tema, porque se limitó a mirarlo largamente, con expresión evaluadora, y luego se volvió hacia lady Danbury, diciendo:

—Lady Whistledown no tiene ningún motivo para revelarse. Es evidente que Cressida sí.

Lady Danbury sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego volvió a arrugar la cara en un ceño:

—Supongo que tendré que darle las dos semanas para que presente su «prueba». Juego limpio y todo eso.

—Yo, por mi parte, estaré muy interesada en ver lo que presenta —terció Hyacinth. Miró a Isabella y añadió—: Oye, eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabias?

Isabella se ruborizó modestamente y miró a su hermana.

—Tenemos que irnos, Renesmee.

—¿Tan pronto? —exclamó ella.

Horrorizado Edward cayó en la cuenta de que había modulado esas mismas palabras.

—Madre quería que volviéramos temprano —dijo Isabella.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Renesmee, verdaderamente extrañada.

—Sí. Y aparte de eso, no me siento bien.

Renesmee asintió lúgubremente.

—Le diré a un lacayo que haga traer nuestro coche.

—No, tú te quedas —dijo Isabella, colocándole una mano en el brazo—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —declaró Edward.

La verdad, ¿de qué servía ser un caballero si las damas insistían en hacer las cosas ellas solas?

Y entonces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había organizado la partida de Isabella, y ella abandonó el escenario sin que él alcanzara a pedirle disculpas.

Y por ese solo motivo debería dar por fracasada esa noche, pero dicha sea la verdad, no lograba decidirse a darla por fracasada.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado casi cinco minutos con la mano de ella en la de él.

* * *

**Hasta que por fin Edward se da cuenta de que Isabella vale oro!**

**Por otro lado, ¿Sera Cressida nuestra querida Lady Whistledown?**


	14. Chapter 14

**************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sólo fue al despertar a la mañana siguiente cuando Edward cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no le había pedido disculpas a Isabella. Estrictamente hablando, tal vez ya no fuera necesario hacerlo; aun cuando casi no habían hablado esa noche en el baile de los Macclesfield, tenía la impresión de que habían firmado una especie de tregua tácita. De todos modos, sabía que no sentiría cómodo en su piel mientras no hubiera dicho las palabras «Lo siento».

Eso era lo correcto.

Él era un caballero, después de todo.

Además, tenía bastantes ganas de verla esa mañana.

Pasó a desayunar con su familia en la casa Número Cinco. Pero puesto que deseaba volverse directamente a su casa después de ver a Isabella, subió en su coche para hacer el trayecto hasta la casa de Mount Street, aun cuando la distancia era tan corta que hacerlo le hacía sentirse absolutamente perezoso.

Sonriendo satisfecho se instaló cómodamente entre los cojines y se dedicó a contemplar la hermosa escena primaveral que iba pasando por la ventanilla. Era uno de esos días perfectos, en que todo se siente sencillamente correcto. Brillaba el sol, se sentía extraordinariamente energizado, y acababa de tomar un excelente desayuno.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

E iba de camino a ver a Isabella.

Decidió no analizar por qué estaba tan deseoso de verla; eso era el tipo de cosas en que por lo general a un soltero de treinta y tres años no le gusta pensar. Simplemente iba a disfrutar del día, del sol, el aire, incluso de la vista de las tres casas delante de las cuales tenía que pasar antes de ver la puerta de Isabella. No había nada ni remotamente diferente ni original en ninguna de ellas, pero la mañana estaba tan perfecta que se veían extraordinariamente encantadoras así dispuestas una al lado de la otra, altas y delgadas, majestuosas con su piedra gris de Pórtland.

Era un día maravilloso en realidad, cálido y sereno, soleado y tranqui…

Justo en el instante en que empezó a incorporarse le llamó la atención un movimiento al otro lado de la calle.

Isabella.

Estaba en la esquina de Mount con Pender, la más alejada, aquella que no era visible a nadie que mirara por la ventana de la casa Swan. E iba subiendo a un coche de alquiler.

Interesante.

Frunciendo el ceño se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. Eso no era interesante; ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No tenía nada de interesante. Podría ser interesante si ella fuera, digamos, un hombre; o si el vehículo en el que acababa de subir fuera uno de la cochera Swan y no un destartalado coche de alquiler.

Pero no, esa era Isabella, la que sin lugar a dudas no era un hombre, y además, subió al coche sola, presumiblemente para dirigirse algún lugar nada conveniente, porque si quisiera hacer algo normal y decente iría en un vehículo de la familia. O, mejor aún, iría acompañada por una hermana, una doncella o cualquier otra persona, no sola, maldita sea.

Eso no era interesante, era una idiotez.

—Será tonta —masculló.

Sin perder un instante, abrió la puerta para bajar y correr a sacarla de un tiró de ese coche. Pero justo cuando había sacado el pie derecho, lo golpeó la misma locura que lo llevaba a correr mundo.

La curiosidad.

Soltó varias palabrotas selectas en voz baja, todas dirigidas a él. No podría evitarlo. Era algo tan impropio de Isabella salir sola en un coche de alquiler que tenía que saber adónde iba. Así pues, en lugar de ir a sacudirla para meterle por la fuerza un poco de sensatez, le ordenó a su cochero que siguiera al coche de alquiler y a los pocos segundos iban traqueteando en dirección norte, hacia Oxford Street, de, con toda seguridad, Isabella desearía hacer algunas compras. Podía haber un sinfín de motivos para que no fuera en el coche Swan, reflexionó.

Tal vez estaba averiado, tal vez uno de los caballos estaba enfermo, o tal vez Isabella iba a comprar un regalo y deseaba guardarlo en secreto.

No, eso no podía ser. Isabella no se embarcaría nunca en una expedición de compras ella sola. Iría acompañada por una criada, por una hermana, o incluso por una hermana de él. Caminando sola por Oxford Street sólo daría pie a habladurías. Una mujer sola era prácticamente un anuncio para la próxima hoja Whistledown.

O lo habría sido, enmendó. Sería difícil acostumbrarse a una vida sin Whistledown. No se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a ver la hoja de cotilleos en la mesa del desayuno cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Y hablando de lady Whistledown, estaba más seguro que nunca que no era otra que su hermana Alice. Esa mañana había ido a desayunar a la Número Cinco con la expresa intención de interrogarla, y resultó que todavía se sentía mal y no bajaría a desayunar con la familia.

No escapó a su observación, eso sí, que le subieron una bandeja bastante llena a la habitación. Lo que fuera que aquejaba a Alice, no afectaba a su apetito.

Lógicamente él no hizo ninguna alusión a sus sospechas durante el desayuno; no veía ningún motivo para inquietar a su madre, a la que sin duda horrorizaría la idea. Era difícil, sin embargo, creer que Alice, a cuyo gusto por hablar de un escándalo sólo lo eclipsaba la emoción de descubrirlo, se fuera a perder la oportunidad de comentar la revelación de Cressida Twombley la noche pasada.

A no ser que fuera realmente lady Whistledown, en cuyo caso estaría encerrada en su habitación planeando su próximo paso.

Todas las piezas encajaban. Le resultaría deprimente si no se sintiera tan curiosamente entusiasmado por haberla descubierto.

Cuando ya llevaban varios minutos de trayecto, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para asegurarse de que el cochero no había perdido de vista el coche en que iba Isabella. Ahí iba, justo delante del de él. O al menos le pareció que era; la mayoría de los coches de alquiler eran más o menos iguales. Tendría pues que fiarse de su cochero y esperar que fuera siguiendo al correcto. Pero al mirar vio también que iban mucho más al este de lo que había esperado. En ese momento iban pasando por Soho Street, lo cual significaba que estaban muy cerca de Tottenham Court Road, lo cual significaba…

Santo cielo, ¿es que Isabella iba en dirección a su casa? Bedford Square estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sintió subir una deliciosa sensación por el espinazo, porque no lograba imaginarse qué iba a hacer ella en esa parte de la ciudad si no era ir a verlo a él; ¿a qué otra persona podía conocer en Bloomsbury una mujer como Isabella? No podía imaginarse que su madre le permitiera relacionarse con personas que trabajaban para ganarse la vida, y los vecinos de Bedford Square, si bien eran personas bien nacidas, no pertenecían a la aristocracia, e incluso rara vez provenían de familias bien. Y todos salían a sus trabajo cada mañana, a sus oficios de médico, abogado, o…

Frunció el ceño bien fruncido. Acababan de cruzar Tottenham Court Road. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer tan al este? Le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que tal vez el cochero no conocía muy bien el tráfico de la ciudad y pensó tomar por Bloomsbury Street para subir a Bedford Square, aun cuando eso era hacer un largo rodeo, pero…

Oyó un sonido muy raro y cayó en la cuenta de que era el rechinar de sus dientes. Acababan de dejar atrás Bloomsbury Street e iban entrando en High

Holborn.

Condenación, pero si ya estaban cerca de la City. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Isabella en la City? Ese no era lugar para una mujer. Demonios, si ni siquiera él iba allí nunca. El mundo de la alta sociedad estaba mucho más al oeste, en los sagrados barrios de St. Jame's y Mayfair. No en la City, con sus calles medievales estrechas y serpenteantes y la peligrosa proximidad de las barriadas pobres del East End.

La mandíbula le fue bajando y bajando a medida que continuaban y continuaban hacia el este, hasta que vio que viraban a la derecha y entraban en Shoe Lane. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla. Sólo había estado una vez allí, a los nueve años, cuando su preceptor los llevó a rastras a él y a Benedict para enseñarles el lugar donde comenzó el gran incendio de Londres de 1666.

Recordaba su sentimiento de desencanto cuando se enteró de que el culpable fue un simple panadero que no apagó bien las brasas de su horno. Un incendio de esa magnitud no era nada comparado con los sentimientos que sentía hervir en su pecho. A Isabella le valía más tener un motivo condenadamente bueno para explicar su presencia allí. No debería ir a ninguna parte sin compañía, y mucho menos a la City.

Entonces, justo cuando ya estaba convencido de que Isabella iba a hacer todo el viaje hasta Dover, los coches cruzaron Fleet Street y se detuvieron. Se quedó quieto, esperando para ver qué iba a hacer Isabella, aun cuando todas las fibras de su ser le gritaban que bajara de un salto y la enfrentara ahí mismo en la acera.

Llámese intuición, llámese locura, algo le dijo que si la abordaba inmediatamente, nunca se enteraría de la verdadera finalidad que la llevaba allí, cerca de Fleet Street.

Cuando ella ya iba lo bastante lejos para poder bajar él sin que lo viera, saltó del coche y la siguió en dirección sur, hacia una iglesia que tenía decididamente el aspecto de una tarta de bodas.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, éste no es el momento de buscar la religión —masculló, totalmente inconsciente de la blasfemia y del juego de palabras.

Ella se perdió de vista al entrar en la iglesia. Las piernas de él devoraron acera hasta llegar a la puerta, donde aminoró el paso. No quería sorprenderla demasiado pronto. Primero debía descubrir exactamente qué iba a hacer ahí. A pesar de las palabras masculladas antes, ni por un momento había creído que ella hubiera adquirido repentinamente el deseo de extender su asistencia a la iglesia a los días de semana.

Entró sigilosamente en el templo, pisando con sumo cuidado para no hacer el menor ruido. Isabella iba caminando por el pasillo central, colocando la mano izquierda en cada banco, casi como si estuviera…

¿Contándolos?

Con el ceño fruncido la vio detenerse ante un banco y luego entrar y avanzar por el largo reclinatorio hasta sentarse justo en el medio. Pasado un momento de inmovilidad absoluta, ella abrió su ridículo y sacó un sobre. Movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Edward pudo imaginarse su cara, sus ojos oscuros mirando en cada dirección comprobando si había otras personas en la nave. A él no lo podía ver pues estaba justo en línea recta detrás de ella, oculto por la oscuridad, prácticamente apoyado en la pared de atrás. Además, ella parecía muy decidida a mantenerse muy quieta y disimular al máximo el movimiento de la cabeza; no la movió para mirar hacia atrás.

En el respaldo de los reclinatorios había biblias y libros de oraciones metidos en estrechos receptáculos. De pronto ella colocó subrepticiamente el sobre detrás de un libro. Después se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo central.

Ese fue el momento elegido por Edward para intervenir.

Saliendo de la oscuridad, avanzó con paso enérgico hacia ella, y observó con implacable satisfacción su cara horrorizada cuando lo vio.

—Ed… Edw… —balbuceó.

—Edward, supongo —dijo él con voz arrastrada, cogiéndole el brazo por encima del codo.

No se lo apretó, pero lo tenía cogido con firmeza, por lo que no cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pensar siquiera que podría escapar.

Como era inteligente, ni siquiera lo intentó.

Pero lo que sí intentó fue hacerse la inocente.

—¡Edward! —logró exclamar al fin—. ¡Qué… qué…!

—¿Sorpresa?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—No me cabe duda.

Ella miró hacia la puerta, paseó los ojos por la nave, por todas partes, pero no miró hacia la parte del banco donde había escondido su sobre.

—No… nunca te había visto aquí.

—Nunca había estado.

Isabella movió varias veces la boca hasta que al fin le salieron las palabras:

—Es muy apropiado, en realidad, que te encuentres aquí, porque… en realidad… eh… ¿conoces la historia de la iglesia de Saint Bride?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Así se llama esta iglesia?

Vio claramente que ella trataba de sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue más o menos una boca abierta de idiota. Normalmente eso le habría divertido, pero seguía enfadado con ella por haber salido sola, sin preocuparse de su seguridad.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, le enfurecía que ella tuviera un secreto.

No tanto que hubiera guardado un secreto; los secretos son para guardarlos, y eso podía comprenderlo. Pero, por irracional que fuera, no podía tolerar de ninguna manera que «ella» tuviera un secreto. Era Isabella: tenía que ser un libro abierto. Él la conocía; siempre la había conocido.

Y ahora era como si no la hubiera conocido nunca.

—Sí —contestó ella al fin, con la voz temblorosa—. Esta es una de las iglesias de Wren, ¿sabes?, de las que construyó después del gran incendio, que están repartidas por toda la City, y es mi favorita. Me encanta la torre con la aguja. ¿No encuentras que parece una tarta de bodas?

Estaba parloteando, comprendió él. Nunca es buena señal cuando alguien parlotea; por lo general significa que oculta algo. Ya era evidente que Isabella se esforzaba por ocultar algo, pero la nada característica rapidez con que hablaba le dijo que su secreto era extraordinariamente grande.

La miró fijamente un largo rato, alargándolo con el único fin de torturarla.

—¿Por eso piensas que es apropiado que yo esté aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—La tarta de bodas…

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella, ruborizándose intensamente, sus mejillas de color rojo intenso—. ¡No! ¡No! Es sólo que… lo que quería decir es que es la iglesia de los escritores. Y de los editores. Creo. Es decir, lo de los editores.

Se le estaba acabando la locuacidad, y ella lo sabía. Él lo veía en sus ojos, en su cara, en su forma de retorcerse las manos mientras hablaba. Pero seguía intentándolo, tratando de mantener la simulación, así que él se limitó a mirarla con expresión sardónica cuando continuó:

—Pero que es de los escritores estoy segura. —Y entonces, con un movimiento de la mano que podría haber sido triunfal si no lo hubiera estropeado tragando saliva por los nervios, añadió—: ¡Y tú eres escritor!

—O sea que ¿quieres decir que esta es mi iglesia?

—Eh… —miró hacia la izquierda—. Sí.

—Excelente.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí —dijo él, en tono de dulce despreocupación, con la intención de aterrarla.

Ella volvió a mover los ojos hacia la izquierda, hacia el lugar del banco donde había escondido su carta. Hasta el momento lo había hecho tan bien manteniendo la atención alejada de la prueba incriminatoria que él casi se había sentido orgulloso de ella.

—Mi iglesia —mi iglesia—. Qué idea más bonita.

Ella agrandó los ojos, asustada.

—Creo que no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Él se dio unos golpecitos en la mandíbula con el índice y luego extendió la mano en gesto pensativo.

—Creo que me ha entrado un gusto por la oración.

—¿Oración? —repitió ella con una vocecita débil—. ¿Tú?

—Pues sí.

—Ah, bueno… yo.. eh…

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

Ya empezaba a disfrutar del asunto de una manera asquerosa. Nunca había sido un tipo colérico ni siniestro; no sabía lo que se había perdido; encontraba algo bastante agradable en hacerla sufrir.

—¿ Isabella? —continuó—. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No.

—Estupendo —dijo él sonriéndole—. Entonces creo que necesito unos minutos solo.

—Perdona, no te entendí.

Él dio un paso a la derecha.

—Estoy en una iglesia. Creo que deseo rezar.

Ella dio un paso a la izquierda.

—¿Perdón?

Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, interrogante.

—Dije que deseo rezar. Me parece que no es un deseo muy difícil de entender.

Vio que ella se estaba esforzando en no picar el anzuelo. Quería sonreír, pero tenía la mandíbula rígida, y él habría apostado a que se iba a moler los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

—No sabía que fueras una persona particularmente religiosa.

—No lo soy —repuso él. Esperó a ver su reacción y añadió—: Quiero rezar por ti.

Ella tragó saliva otra vez.

—¿Por mí? —casi chilló.

—Porque, cuando haya terminado —continuó él, sin poder evitar elevar la voz—, ¡la oración es lo único que te va a salvar!

Dicho eso, la apartó hacia un lado y avanzó por en medio del reclinatorio hasta donde estaba escondido el sobre.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella, angustiada, corriendo tras él.

Él sacó el sobre de detrás del libro de oraciones, pero no lo miró.

—¿Deseas decirme qué es esto? Antes que lo mire yo, ¿quieres decirme qué es?

—No —contestó ella, con la voz rota.

A él se le rompió el corazón al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

—Por favor. Dámelo, por favor —suplicó ella. Entonces, al ver que él no se lo entregaba sino que la miraba con ojos duros enfadados, susurró—: Es mío. Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto que vale tu bienestar? —casi rugió él—. ¿Qué vale tu vida?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es para una mujer andar sola por la City? ¿Ir sola a cualquier parte?

—Edward, por favor —dijo ella, alargando la mano para coger el sobre, que él sostenía fuera de su alcance.

Y de repente, él ya no sabía lo que hacía. Ése no era él. Esa furia, esa rabia demencial… no podía ser de él.

Pero lo era.

Pero la parte problemática era… que Isabella lo había puesto así. ¿Y qué había hecho? ¿Viajar sola por Londres? Sí, le irritaba que no le preocupara su seguridad, pero eso se quedaba corto ante la furia que sentía porque ella le ocultaba secretos.

Su furia era totalmente injustificada. Él no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que ella le contara sus secretos. No había ningún compromiso entre ellos, nada parte de una agradable amistad y un solo beso, por perturbadoramente conmovedor que hubiera sido. Él no le habría enseñado sus diarios si ella no hubiera encontrado uno abierto.

—Edward —musitó ella—. Por favor, no.

Ella había visto sus escritos secretos. ¿Por qué no podía ver él los de ella? ¿Tendría un amante? Toda esa tontería de que no la habían besado nunca, ¿sería exactamente eso, una tontería?

Santo cielo, ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas, ¿era de celos?

—Edward —repitió ella, con la voz ahogada.

Puso la mano sobre la de él, tratando de impedirle que abriera el sobre; no con fuerza, porque jamás podría igualarlo en eso, sino sólo con su presencia.

Pero no había manera… nada podría detenerlo en ese momento. Moriría antes que entregarle ese sobre sin abrir.

Lo abrió.

Isabella emitió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

Edward leyó el papel.

Y entonces se dejó caer en el banco, aniquilado, sin aliento.

—Ay, Dios —musitó—. Ay, Dios mío.

Cuando Isabella llegó a la escalinata de la iglesia de St. Bride ya iba histérica. O al menos tan histérica como podía estar alguna vez en su vida. La respiración le salía entrecortada, las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y sentía el corazón…

Bueno, sentía el corazón como si quisiera vomitar, si eso fuera posible.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Edward? La había seguido, ¡seguido! Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensaba sacar con eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer…?

De pronto miró alrededor.

—¡Vamos, maldita sea! —exclamó, sin importarle si alguien la oía.

El coche de alquiler se había marchado. Ella le dio la orden concreta al cochero de que la esperara, que sólo tardaría un minuto, pero el coche no estaba por ninguna parte.

Otra transgresión de la que podía acusar a Edward. Él la retrasó dentro de la iglesia, ahora el coche se había marchado y estaba clavada en la escalinata de St. Bride, en medio de la City, tan lejos de su casa en Mayfair que igual podría estar en Francia. La gente ya empezaba a mirarla y en cualquier momento alguien la abordaría, porque ¿quién había visto jamás a una dama de alcurnia sola en la City, sobre todo a una que estaba evidentemente al borde de un ataque de nervios?

¿Por qué, por qué, había sido tan tonta para pensar que él era el hombre perfecto? Se había pasado la mitad de su vida adorando a un hombre que ni siquiera era real; porque estaba claro que el Edward que conocía, no, el Edward que creía conocer, no existía en la realidad. Y fuera quien fuera ese hombre, no sabía si le caía bien. El hombre al que amara tan fielmente a lo largo de los años jamás se habría portado así. Para empezar, no la habría seguido… ah, bueno, igual sí la habría seguido, pero sólo para asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada. Pero no habría sido tan cruel, y seguro que no le habría abierto una carta personal.

Ella leyó dos páginas de su diario, cierto, ¡pero no estaban en un sobre sellado!

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños, y sintió pasar el frío de la piedra por la tela del vestido. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, aparte de quedarse sentada ahí esperando a Edward. Sólo una tonta echaría a andar a pie estando tan lejos de casa. Sí, podría ir a Fleet Street a ver si pasaba un coche del alquiler, pero ¿y si iban todos ocupados? Además, ¿tenía algún sentido huir de Edward? El sabía dónde vivía y, a menos que huyera a las islas Orcadas, no lograría escapar de un enfrentamiento con él.

Exhaló un suspiro. Probablemente Edward la encontraría en las Orcadas, con lo experimentado que era como viajero. Y ni siquiera le apetecía ir a las

Orcadas.

Ahogó un sollozo. Y ahora se había vuelto idiota. ¿De dónde le vino esa fijación con las Orcadas?

Y entonces oyó la voz de Edward detrás de ella, muy seca y muy fría:

—Levántate.

Se levantó, no porque él se lo ordenara (o al menos eso se dijo), y no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no podía continuar eternamente sentada en la escalinata de St. Bride, y aún en el caso de que deseara ocultarse de él los seis meses siguientes, en ese momento él era su único medio seguro de volver a casa.

Él movió bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la calle.

—Al coche.

Caminó hasta el coche, y mientras subía oyó a Edward dar al cochero la dirección de ella, y añadir: «Toma la ruta larga».

Ay, Dios.

Ya llevaban sus buenos treinta segundos de trayecto cuando él le pasó la hoja que había estado doblada dentro del sobre que dejara en la iglesia.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo.

Ella tragó saliva y miró el papel, aun cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad.

Ya se sabía de memoria todo el texto. Había escrito reescrito tantas veces las palabras la noche pasada que creía que no se le irían jamás de la memoria.

_Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos, procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas._

_Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi hoja del 19 de abril, mi verdadera intención era que fuera la última. Sin embargo, acontecimientos que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez._

_Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES lady Cressida Twombley._

_Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**21 de abril de 1824**_

Isabella dobló el papel con gran precisión, aprovechando ese tiempo para serenarse y decidir qué demonios convenía decir en un momento como ese. Finalmente, trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, bromeó:

—¿Lo habías adivinado?

Él no dijo nada, así que se vio obligado a mirarlo. Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

Edward parecía ser absolutamente otra persona. Esa sonrisa llana que siempre jugueteaba en sus labios, ese buen humor que siempre iluminaba sus ojos, habían desaparecido, reemplazados por unos surcos que le daban una expresión dura y fría, hielo puro.

El hombre que conocía, el hombre al que había amado tanto tiempo, ya no sabía quién era.

—Tomaré eso por un no —dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo en este momento? —preguntó él, su voz sobrecogedora, fuerte, que resonó por encima del clop clop de los cascos de los caballos.

Ella abrió la boca para decir no, pero una sola mirada a su cara le dijo que él no esperaba respuesta, así que volvió a cerrarla.

—Estoy intentando decidir por qué motivo exactamente estoy más enfadado contigo —continuó él—. Porque son tantas las cosas, tantas, tantas, que me está resultando extraordinariamente difícil centrar la atención en una sola.

Isabella tuvo en la punta de la lengua una sugerencia, la de que el mejor tema para comenzar sería el engaño de ella, pero pensándolo bien, le pareció que el momento era excelente para guardar silencio.

—En primer lugar —continuó él, dando la impresión, por su tono tremendamente monótono, que estaba haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos por dominar su genio (lo cual era ya de suyo bastante perturbador, puesto que ella siempre pensó que él no tenía mal genio)—, me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan estúpida para aventurarte en la City sola, y en un coche de alquiler, nada menos.

—No podía salir sola en uno de nuestros coches —saltó ella, justo antes de recordar su decisión de guardar silencio.

Él movió la cabeza uno o dos dedos hacia la izquierda. Ella trató de determinar qué significaría eso, pero no pudo imaginarse nada bueno, puesto que parecía que el cuello se le estiraba como si lo estuvieran retorciendo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él, su voz convertida todavía en esa horrorosa mezcla de seda y acero.

Bueno, ahora sí que tenía que contestar, ¿no?

—Eh, no tiene importancia —dijo, con la esperanza de que esa evasiva redujera su atención al resto de su respuesta—: Sólo que no me permiten salir sola.

—Eso lo sé. Y hay motivos condenadamente buenos para eso.

—Así que si quería salir sola —continuó ella, decidiendo para por alto la segunda parte de la respuesta de él—, no podía usar uno de nuestros coches.

Ninguno de nuestros cocheros habría aceptado traerme aquí.

—Está claro que vuestros cocheros son hombres de sabiduría y sensatez impecables —ladró él.

Isabella no dijo nada.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que podría haberte ocurrido? —preguntó él, su dura máscara de autodominio algo resquebrajada.

—Eh… muy poco en realidad —dijo, tragando saliva—. He venido aquí antes y…

—¡¿Qué?! —Le cogió el brazo con tanta fuerza que le causó dolor—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Repetirlo sería casi peligroso para su salud, pensó Isabella, así que se limitó a mirarlo, con la esperanza de poder abrirse paso a través de la rabia de sus ojos y encontrar al hombre que conocía y amaba tanto.

—Sólo vengo cuando necesito dejar un mensaje urgente para el impresor —explicó—. Le envío un mensaje cifrado, y entonces él sabe que ha de recoger mi nota aquí.

—Y hablando de eso —dijo Edward ásperamente, arrancándole el papel de las manos—, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Isabella lo miró perpleja.

—Yo habría pensado que es evidente. Yo soy…

—Sí, ya, eres lady Whistledown, y me imagino que te habrás reído de mí una semana cuando yo insistí en que era Alice —dijo él, con la cara contraída.

Eso casi le rompió el corazón a ella.

—¡No! No, Edward, nunca. Jamás me reiría de ti.

Pero la cara de él le dijo claramente que no le creía. Vio humillación en esos ojos esmeralda, algo que no había visto nunca antes, algo que jamás se imaginó que vería.

Era un Cullen, un hombre popular, seguro, dueño de sí mismo. Nada podía avergonzarlo; nada podía humillarlo.

A excepción de ella, al parecer.

—No podía decírtelo —susurró, intentando hacer desaparecer esa horrible expresión de sus ojos—. Tú sabes que no podía decírtelo.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato angustiosamente largo, y luego como si ella no hubiera hablado, como si no hubiera intentado explicarse, levantó el papel incriminador y lo agitó, sin hacer el menor caso de la protesta de ella.

—Esto es una estupidez —dijo—. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Tenías una escapada perfecta a la espera. Cressida Twombley estaba dispuesta a atribuirse tu culpa.

Y entonces, de repente, la cogió por los hombros y se los apretó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlo estar, Isabella? —le preguntó.

Su tono era apremiante, desesperado, le relampagueaban los ojos. Era el sentimiento más intenso que ella había visto en él en toda su vida, y le partió el corazón que estuviera dirigido a ella con rabia. Y con vergüenza.

—No podía permitírselo —susurró—. No puedo permitir que se haga pasar por mí.

* * *

**Aaaa ya se descubrió la identidad de Lady Wistledown! ¿Quien imaginaba que era Isabella? ¡Yo no!**

**Lemonicullen tenias toda la razón! era Isa.**

**Ahora si la cosa se va a poner interesante.**


	15. Chapter 15

******************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—¡¿Por qué demonios no?!

Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente unos segundos.

—Porque… porque…

Se le quebró la voz, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarlo.

Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, le habían destrozado su más aterrador y estimulante secreto, ¿y él creía que tendría la presencia de ánimo para explicarse?

—Sé que posiblemente es la zorra más maligna…

Isabella ahogó una exclamación.

—… que ha producido Inglaterra, al menos en esta generación, pero por el amor de Dios, Isabella —se pasó una mano por el pelo y clavó en ella una intensa mirada—, se iba a echar encima la culpa…

—El mérito —interrumpió ella, irritada.

—La culpa —continuó él—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te ocurrirá si la gente descubre quién eres realmente?

A ella se le tensaron las comisuras de los labios, por impaciencia e irritación ante ese tono de superioridad tan evidente.

—He tenido más de diez años para rumiar esa posibilidad.

—¿Es un sarcasmo eso? —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No —ladró ella—. ¿De veras crees que no me he pasado una buena parte de estos diez años de mi vida contemplando qué me ocurriría si me descubrieran? Sería una ciega idiota si no.

Él volvió a cogerla por los hombros, apretándoselos fuertemente, mientras el coche zangoloteaba al pasar por adoquines irregulares.

—Estarás deshonrada, Isabella, ¡deshonrada! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Si no lo entendía —replicó ella—, te aseguro que ahora lo entiendo, después de tus largas disertaciones sobre el tema cuando acusabas a Alice de ser lady Whistledown.

Él hizo un mal gesto, sin duda molesto porque ella le echara en cara el error.

—La gente dejará de hablarte —continuó—. Te harán el vacío…

—Nunca hablan conmigo —ladró ella—. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se enteraban de mi presencia. ¿Cómo crees que he podido mantener tanto tiempo el engaño? Era invisible, Edward. Nadie me veía, nadie hablaba conmigo. Yo estaba simplemente ahí y escuchaba, y nadie se fijaba en mí.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él, pero desvió la mirada al decirlo.

—Ah, sí que es cierto, y lo sabes. —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. Lo niegas porque te sientes culpable.

—¡No me siento culpable!

—Vamos, por favor —bufó ella—. Todo lo que haces, lo haces por sentimiento de culpa.

—Isab…

—En todo lo que se refiere a mí al menos —enmendó ella. Tenía la respiración agitada, la piel le escocía de calor y, por una vez, sentía arder el alma—. ¿Crees que no sé qué tu familia me tiene lástima? ¿Crees que no me he fijado que siempre que estás tú o tus hermanos en la misma fiesta que yo, me sacáis a bailar?

—Somos amables —dijo él entre dientes—, y nos caes bien.

—Y sientes lástima de mí. Renesmee te cae bien pero no te veo bailar con ella cada vez que se cruzan vuestros caminos.

Repentinamente él la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, no me cae tan bien como tú.

Ella pestañeó, interrumpido su tranquilo discurso por esa limpia zancadilla. Típico de él hacerle un cumplido en medio de una pelea. Nada podría haberla desarmado más.

—Y no has respondido a mi primer punto —continuó él, alzando el mentón en gesto algo desdeñoso.

—¿El que…?

—Que lady Whistledown te va a deshonrar.

—Por el amor de Dios, hablas como si fuera otra persona.

—Bueno, perdóname si todavía me cuesta conciliar a la mujer que tengo delante con la bruja que escribe la hoja.

—¡Edward!

—¿Insultada? —se mofó él.

—¡Sí! He trabajado muchísimo en esa hoja.

Apretó los puños, estrujando la delgada tela verde menta de su vestido de mañana, sin pensar en las arrugas que estaba dejando. Tenía que hacer algo con las manos porque si no iba a estallar por la energía nerviosa y la rabia que discurría por sus venas. La única otra opción sería cruzarse de brazos, pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder a esa obvia muestra de irritación. Ya él estaba cruzado de brazos y uno de los dos debía actuar como una persona mayor de seis años.

—Ni soñaría con denigrar lo que has hecho —dijo él, con aire de superioridad.

—Claro que lo harías.

—No.

—¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, entonces?

—¿Ser adulto! —exclamó él, en tono elevado e impaciente—. Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme a mí de comportamiento adulto! —estalló ella—. Tú, que huyes a la menor insinuación de responsabilidad.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—Me parece que es bastante evidente.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—No puede creer que me hables así.

—¿No puedes creer que lo haga o que tenga el valor para hacerlo?

Él se limitó a mirarla, visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Soy algo más de lo que crees, Edward —dijo ella, y luego añadió en tono más apacible—: Soy algo más de lo que yo creía.

Él estuvo callado un momento, hasta que de pronto, como si simplemente no pudiera apartarse del tema, le preguntó entre dientes:

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que huyo de la responsabilidad?

Ella frunció los labios y luego los relajó, haciendo una respiración larga con la esperanza de que la calmara.

—¿Por qué crees que viajas tanto?

—Porque me gusta —repuso él, entre dientes.

—Y porque te desquicias de aburrimiento aquí en Inglaterra.

—¿Y eso hace de mí un niño? ¿Porque…?

—Porque no estás dispuesto a crecer y hacer algo adulto que te mantenga en un lugar.

—¿Cómo qué?

Ella levantó las manos en un gesto que decía yo diría que es evidente.

—Como casarte.

—¿Es una proposición? —se mofó él, curvando la boca en una sonrisa insolente.

Ella sintió subir el calor y el color a las mejillas, pero se obligó a continuar:

—Sabes que no, y no trates de cambiar de tema siendo intencionadamente cruel. —Esperó a que él dijera algo, tal vez una disculpa; el silencio fue un insulto, así que soltó un bufido y añadió—: Por el amor de Dios, Edward, tienes treinta y tres años.

—Y tú tienes veintiocho —señaló él, y no en tono amable.

Eso a ella le sentó como un puñetazo en el vientre, pero ya estaba demasiado irritada para retirarse dentro de su conocido caparazón.

—A diferencia de ti —dijo con grave precisión—, yo no gozo del lujo de proponerle matrimonio a alguien. Y a diferencia de ti —añadió, con la sola intención de inducirle el sentimiento de culpa de que lo había acusado antes—, no dispongo de una inmensa reserva de posibles pretendientes, así que nunca he podido darme el lujo de decir no.

Él apretó los labios.

—¿Y crees que revelarte como lady Whistledown va a aumentar tu numero de pretendientes?

—¿Pretendes insultarme?

—¡Lo que pretendo es ser realista! Algo que al parecer has perdido totalmente de vista.

—Nunca he dicho que piense revelarme como lady Whistledown.

Él cogió el sobre con la última hoja del asiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Ella lo cogió y sacó el papel.

—Tienes que perdonarme —dijo, cada sílaba cargada de sarcasmo— debo haber pasado por alto la frase en que proclamo mi identidad.

—¿Crees que ese canto del cisne tuyo va a hacer algo para calmar el frenesí de interés en la identidad de lady Whistledown? Vamos, perdona, tal vez debería haber dicho «tu» identidad. Después de todo no quiero negarte el «mérito».

—Bueno, ahora ya eres simplemente desagradable.

Mientras tanto una vocecita en el interior del cerebro le preguntaba por qué no estaba llorando ya. Ese era Edward, al que había amado toda su vida, y actuaba como si la odiara. ¿Había algo en el mundo más digno de lágrimas?

—Quería demostrar una cosa —dijo él, arrebatándole el papel—. Mira esto. Bien podría ser una invitación a investigar más. Te burlas de la sociedad, la desafías a descubrirte.

—¡No es eso lo que hago!

—Puede que no sea esa tu intención, pero sí será el resultado final.

Probablemente él tenía un punto de razón en eso, pero le fastidiaba concedérselo.

—Ese es un riesgo que tendré que correr —contestó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—. Llevo once años sin que me detecten. No veo por qué he de preocuparme exageradamente ahora.

Él exhaló el aliento en un corto bufido de exasperación.

—¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es el dinero? ¿Tienes una idea de cuántas personas querrían ganar las mil libras que ofrece lady Danbury?

—Tengo más idea de eso que tú —repuso ella, erizada por el insulto—. Además, la recompensa de lady Danbury no hace más vulnerable mi secreto.

—Los hace a todos más resueltos y eso te hace más vulnerable. Por no decir que —añadió, curvando los labios en una sonrisa irónica—, como señaló mi hermana menor, está la gloria.

—¿Hyacinth?

Él asintió pesaroso, dejando el papel n el asiento, a su lado.

—Y si Hyacinth considera envidiable la gloria de descubrir tu identidad, puedes estar segura de que no es la única. Bien podría ser el motivo de que Cressida haya decidido llevar a cabo su estúpido engaño.

—Cressida lo hace por el dinero —gruñó Isabella —. Estoy segura.

—Muy bien. No importa por qué lo hace. Lo único que importa es que lo hace, y una vez que tú la hayas eliminado con tu idiotez —golpeó el papel con el puño, haciéndola pegar un salto con el fuerte ruido—, otra persona ocupará su lugar.

—Eso no es nada que yo no sepa ya —dijo ella, principalmente porque no soportaba dejarlo con la última palabra.

—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, mujer —explotó él—, deja que Cressida se salga con su plan. Ella es la respuesta a tus oraciones.

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y lo miró.

—No conoces mis oraciones.

Algo en el tono de su voz golpeó a Edward directamente en el pecho. Ella no había cambiado de opinión, ni en un ápice, y él no lograba encontrar las palabras para llenar el silencio. La miró y después miró por la ventanilla, dejando vagar distraídamente la mente, contemplando la cúpula de la catedral de San Pablo.

—Sí que tomamos la ruta larga a casa —musitó.

Ella no dijo nada, y eso no le extrañó. Había sido un comentario estúpido, simples palabras para llenar el silencio, nada más.

—Si permites que Cressida…

—Basta —le rogó ella—. No digas nada más. No puedo permitírselo.

—¿Has pensado en lo que ganarías?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa estos últimos días?

Él probó otra táctica:

—¿Importa verdaderamente que la gente sepa que tú eras lady Whistledown? Tú sabes que has sido lista y nos has engañado a todos. ¿No basta eso?

—¡No me has escuchado! —exclamó ella. Y continuó con la boca abierta en un óvalo de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que él no le hubiera entendido—. No necesito que la gente sepa que era yo. Sólo necesito que sepan que no era ella.

—Pero en realidad no te importa que la gente crea que era otra persona —insistió él—. Después de todo, llevas semanas acusando a lady Danbury.

—Tenía que acusar a alguien. Lady Danbury me preguntó a bocajarro quién creía yo que era, y lógicamente no podía decirle que era yo. Además, no sería tan terrible si la gente pensara que era lady Danbury. Por lo menos ella me cae bien.

— Isabella …

—¿Cómo te sentirías si publicaran tus diarios poniendo a Nigel Berbrooke como su autor?

—Nigel Berbrooke escasamente sabe unir dos oraciones —bufó él, despectivo—. Me imagino que nadie creería que pudiera haber escrito mis diarios.

Tardíamente le hizo un leve gesto disculpas, puesto que Berbrooke, después de todo, estaba casado con su hermana.

—Trata de imaginártelo —dijo ella entre dientes—. O reemplázalo por cualquiera que consideres similar a Cressida.

— Isabella —suspiró él—. Yo no soy tú. No puedes compararnos. Además, si yo publicara mis diarios, no me deshonrarían a los ojos de la sociedad.

Ella se hundió en el asiento exhalando un fuerte suspiro, y él comprendió que su argumento había dado en el clavo.

—Muy bien —declaró—, está decidido entonces. Romperemos esto… — alargó la mano para coger el papel.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, casi levantándose de un salto—. ¡No!

—Pero si acabas de decir…

—¡No he dicho nada! Lo único que hice fue suspirar.

—Vamos, Isabella, por el amor de Dios —dijo él, irritado—. Claramente estuviste de acuerdo…

Ella lo miró boquiabierta por esa audacia.

—¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para interpretar mis suspiros?

Él miró el papel incriminador, todavía en sus manos, pensando qué demonios debía hacer con él en ese momento.

—Y en todo caso —continuó ella, sus ojos relampagueantes de furia y fuego, que la hacían casi hermosa—, no creerás que no tengo memorizada hasta la última palabra. Puedes destruir ese papel, pero no puedes destruirme a mí.

—Me gustaría —masculló él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—A Whistledown —dijo él entre dientes—. Me gustaría destruir a la Whistledown. A ti, me encantará dejarte cómo estás.

—Pero es que yo soy la Whistledown.

—Dios nos asista a todos.

Entonces algo se quebró dentro de ella. Se le soltó toda la rabia, toda la frustración, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que había tenido reprimidos a lo largo de los años, todo dirigido a Edward, que, de todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, era tal vez el que menos se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —explotó—. ¿Qué he hecho que sea tan repugnante? ¿Ser más lista que tú? ¿Guardar un secreto? ¿Echar una buena risa a expensas de la sociedad?

— Isabella, no…

—No —dijo ella enérgicamente—. Tú te callas. Me toca hablar a mí.

A él se le cayó la mandíbula, mirándola con los ojos todo sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho —logró decir ella, con la voz trémula por la emoción—. No me importa lo que digas. No me importa lo que diga nadie. Nadie puede quitarme eso.

—No preten…

—No necesito que la gente sepa la verdad —se apresuró a continuar ella, ahogando esa inoportuna protesta—. Pero que me cuelguen si permito que Cressida Twombley, justamente la persona que… que…

Se le estremeció todo el cuerpo, al venirle recuerdo tras recuerdo, todos ellos malos.

Cressida, famosa por su elegancia y porte, pisándole y derramándole ponche en el vestido ese primer año, el único no amarillo o naranja que le permitió usar su madre.

Cressida, suplicándoles dulcemente a los jóvenes solteros que la sacaran a bailar a ella, hablando en voz tan elevada y con tanto fervor que ella sólo podía sentirse humillada.

Cressida, comentando ante un grupo de personas cuánto le preocupaba la apariencia de ella: «Sencillamente no es sano pesar más de cinco arrobas y media a nuestra edad».

Ella nunca supo si Cressida logró disimular su sonrisa burlona después de ese dardo, porque salió corriendo del salón, cegada por las lágrimas, sin poder desentenderse del movimiento de sus regordetas caderas mientras corría.

Cressida siempre sabía exactamente dónde clavar su espada, sabía muy bien retorcer su bayoneta. Por mucho que Alice continuara siendo su defensora y lady Cullen siempre tratara de estimularle la seguridad en sí misma, había llorado hasta dormirse más veces de las que lograba recordar, y siempre debido a un muy certero dardo de Cressida Cowper Twombley.

Había dejado que Cressida se saliera con la suya en muchísimas cosas en el pasado, simplemente porque nunca tuvo el valor para defenderse. Pero no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya en «eso»; no podía permitir que se apoderara de su vida secreta, del recoveco de su alma en que era fuerte, orgullosa y absolutamente intrépida.

Podía ser que ella no supiera defenderse, pero por Dios que lady Whistledown sí sabía.

—¿ Isabella? —preguntó Edward, cauteloso.

Ella lo miró sin entender, y le llevó varios segundos recordar que estaban en 1824, no en 1814, y que estaba en un coche con Edward Cullen, no acobardada en un rincón de un salón de baile para escapar de Cressida.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. O al menos lo intentó.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dijo, simplemente se quedó unos segundos con los labios entreabiertos. Finalmente le colocó una mano en la suya.

—¿Hablaremos de esto después? —dijo.

Ella asintió, y esta vez le salió el movimiento de la cabeza. Y en realidad, aunque sólo deseaba que acabara del todo esa horrible conversación, había una cosa que no podía dejar pasar.

—Cressida no se deshonró —dijo en voz baja.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con un ligero velo de confusión en los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Cressida dijo que era lady Whistledown y eso no la deshonró —dijo ella ligeramente más fuerte.

—Eso porque nadie le creyó —repuso Edward—. Además —añadió, sin pensar—, ella es… diferente.

Isabella se giró lentamente, muy lentamente, a mirarlo, la mirada firme.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

Algo parecido al terror comenzó a golpearle en el pecho a Edward. Y mientras le salían las palabras de la boca se dio cuenta de que no eran las correctas. ¿Cómo podía ser una frase tan errónea?

«Ella es diferente.»

Los dos sabían lo que quiso decir. Cressida era popular. Cressida era hermosa, Cressida sabía llevarlo todo con aplomo.

Isabella, en cambio…

Era Isabella. Isabella Swan. Y no tenía la influencia ni las conexiones que la salvaran de la deshonra. Los Cullen podían respaldarla y ofrecerle apoyo, pero ni siquiera ellos podrían impedir su caída. Cualquier otro escándalo sería controlable, pero lady Whistledown había insultado, en uno u otro momento, a casi todas las personas de las Islas Británicas. Una vez que la gente superara la sorpresa, comenzarían los comentarios malignos.

A Isabella no la alabarían por ser inteligente, ingeniosa u osada.

La calificarían de mezquina, rencorosa y envidiosa.

Él conocía bien a la alta sociedad, sabía cómo actuaban sus iguales.

Había aristócratas capaces de grandeza, pero la aristocracia como colectividad tendía a caer muy bajo, hasta el mínimo común denominador.

Lo cual era decir muy, muy bajo.

—Comprendo —dio Isabella en medio del silencio.

—No —se apresuró a decir él—, no lo comprendes. Lo que…

—No, Edward —dijo ella en un tono casi dolorosamente juicioso—. Sí que lo comprendo. Pero supongo que siempre había esperado que «tú» fueras diferente.

Él la miró a los ojos y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya le tenía puestas las manos sobre los hombros, apretándoselos con tal intensidad que ella no podía de ninguna manera desviar la mirada. No dijo nada, dejando que sus ojos hicieran las preguntas.

—Pensaba que tú creías en mí —dijo, entonces—, que veías más allá del patito feo.

Su cara le era tan conocida, pensó él; la había visto miles de veces y sin embargo hasta esas últimas semanas no habría podido decir que la conocía.

¿Habría recordado esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía cerca del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda? ¿Había notado alguna vez el cálido color de su piel? ¿O que sus ojos castaños tenían pintas doradas justo cerca de la pupila?

¿Cómo había bailado con ella tantas veces sin fijarse nunca en que su boca era llena, ancha, hecha para besarla?

Se pasaba la lengua por los labios cuando estaba nerviosa. La había visto hacerlo unos días atrás. Seguro que lo habría hecho más de una vez en los doce años que se conocían, y sin embargo era sólo ahora que el sólo verle la lengua le contraía de deseo el cuerpo.

—No eres fea —le dijo, en voz baja y apremiante.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—Eres hermosa.

—No —dijo ella, su voz apenas algo más que un murmullo—. No digas cosas que no piensas.

Él le enterró los dedos en los hombros.

—Eres hermosa —repitió—. No sé cómo… no sé cuándo… —le tocó los labios, y sintió su cálido aliento en las yema —. Pero lo eres —susurró.

Se inclinó y la besó, lenta, reverentemente, ya no tan sorprendido de que estuviera ocurriendo, de desearla tanto. La sorpresa o conmoción había desaparecido, reemplazada por una simple y primitiva necesidad de reclamarla, de poseerla, de marcarla como suya.

¿Suya?

Se apartó y la miró otro momento, explorándole la cara.

¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella.

—Eres hermosa —dijo él, y agitó el cabeza, confundido—. No sé por qué nadie más lo ve.

Una sensación de calor y agrado comenzó a extenderse por el pecho de Isabella. No sabía explicarlo, era algo así como si alguien le hubiera calentado la sangre. Le comenzó en el corazón y se le fue extendiendo por los brazos, por el abdomen, hasta los dedos de los pies.

El calorcillo la hizo sentirse mareada, la hizo sentirse contenta.

La hizo sentirse completa.

No era hermosa. Sabía que no era hermosa; sabía que nunca sería algo más que pasablemente atractiva, y eso sólo en sus días buenos. Pero él la encontraba hermosa, y cuando la miraba…

Se sentía hermosa. Y jamás antes se había sentido así.

Él volvió a besarla, sus labios más ávidos esta vez, mordisqueando, acariciando, despertándole el cuerpo, despertándole el alma. Empezó a hormiguearle el vientre y sintió la piel caliente y ansiosa donde él la acariciaba por encima de la delgada tela verde del vestido.

Y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió pensar «esto está mal». Ese beso era todo lo que le habían enseñado a temer y evitar, pero sabía, en cuerpo, mente y alma, que nada en su vida había sido tan correcto jamás. Había nacido para ese hombre, y había pasado muchísimos años tratando de aceptar que él había nacido para otra mujer.

Que le demostraran que estaba equivocada era el placer más exquisito imaginable.

Lo deseaba, deseaba eso, deseaba sentir lo que él le hacía sentir.

Deseaba ser hermosa, aunque sólo fuera a los ojos de ese hombre.

Esos eran los únicos ojos que importaban, pensó soñadora mientras él la empujaba hasta dejarla tendida sobre el mullido asiento acolchado del coche, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Lo amaba incluso cuando él estaba tan enfadado con ella que apenas lo reconocía. Incluso cuando estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera sabía si él le caía bien, lo amaba.

Y deseaba ser de él.

La primera vez que la besó ella lo aceptó con un placer pasivo, pero esta vez estaba resuelta a ser una pareja activa. Aún le costaba creer que estuviera ahí con él, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirse soñar que podría seguir besándola con frecuencia.

Era posible que eso no volviera a ocurrirle nunca. Era posible que nunca más sintiera el exquisito peso de él encima de ella, ni el escandaloso cosquilleo de su lengua sobre la suya.

Tenía esa única oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hacerse un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda la vida. Una oportunidad para alcanzar la dicha.

El mañana sería horrible, sabiendo que él encontraría a otra mujer con la cual reír, bromear e incluso casarse, pero ese momento…

Ese momento era de ella.

Y por Dios que haría de ese un beso para recordar.

Levantó las manos y le acarició el pelo. Al principio con timidez: el hecho de estar decidida a ser una pareja activa y bien dispuesta no significaba que tuviera una idea de lo que debía hacer. Los labios de él le estaban evaporando toda razón e inteligencia, pero de todas maneras no pudo dejar de notar que la textura de su pelo era igual a la del pelo de Alice, que había cepillado incontables veces en todos esos años de amistad. Y, santo cielo…

Se le escapó una risita.

Eso captó la atención de él, y levantó la cabeza, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrarse la sonrisa de la cara, pero sabiendo que iba a perder la batalla.

Ah, no, tienes que decírmelo —insistió él—. No podría continuar sin saber el motivo de esa risita.

Ella sintió arder las mejillas, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo ridículamente retardado que venía eso. Ahí estaba, portándose absolutamente mal dentro de un coche, ¿y sólo en ese momento tenía la decencia de ruborizarse?

—Dímelo —musitó él, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él encontró con los labios el punto exacto donde le latía el pulso en la garganta.

—Dímelo.

Lo único que hizo ella, lo único que pudo hacer, fue gemir y arquear el cuello para darle más acceso.

Su vestido, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba desabotonado en parte, bajó hasta dejarle al descubierto la clavícula, y observó fascinada que él le seguía el contorno con sus labios y luego bajaba hasta tener toda la cara peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos.

—¿Me lo vas a decir? —susurró él, rozándole la piel con los dientes.

—¿Decirte qué? —logró decir ella.

Los pícaros labios de él continuaron bajando, más y más.

—De qué te reíste.

Durante varios segundos ella no supo de qué le hablaba.

Él ahuecó la mano en un pecho por encima del vestido.

—Te atormentaré hasta que me lo digas —la amenazó.

La respuesta de ella fue arquear la espalda, con lo que su pecho quedó más firme en la mano de él. Le gustaba ese tormento.

—Comprendo —musitó él, bajándole el corpiño y moviendo la palma rozándole el pezón—. Entonces, tal vez —dejó inmóvil la mano y la levantó—, pararé.

—No —gimió ella.

—Entonces dímelo.

Ella se miró el pecho, como hipnotizada al verlo desnudo y descubierto a la mirada de él.

—Dímelo —susurró él, soplando suavemente, rozándoselo con el aliento.

Isabella sintió contraerse algo dentro de ella, abajo, muy al fondo, en esos lugares de los que nunca se habla.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa perezosa, satisfecha aunque todavía algo hambrienta.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Acaríciame.

Él le pasó el dedo índice por el hombro, siguiendo la curva del cuello.

—¿Aquí?

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Él bajó por la curva del cuello.

—¿Me voy acercando?

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirarse el pecho.

Él volvió a acariciarle el pezón, deslizando los dedos lenta y seductoramente en espirales, por alrededor, por encima, y mientras ella miraba sentía el cuerpo cada vez más tenso.

Lo único que oía era su respiración, agitada, el aire caliente al salir de su boca.

Entonces…

—¡Edward! —se le escapó una exclamación ahogada. Seguro que él no…

Él cerró los labios alrededor de su pecho, y casi antes de sentir más su calor, levantó las caderas, sorprendida por ese movimiento automático, apretándolas desvergonzadamente contra las de él, y luego las hundió en el asiento cuando él se apretó contra ella, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras le daba placer.

—Edward, Edward —resolló, moviendo las manos por su espalda, presionándole desesperadamente los músculos, ansiando tenerlo así abrazado y no soltarlo jamás.

Él se tironeó la camisa y sacó los faldones por la cinturilla de las calzas; entendiendo, ella pasó las manos por debajo y las deslizó por la cálida piel de su espalda. Jamás había acariciado así a un hombre, jamás había tocado a nadie así, a excepción de ella misma, tal vez, y aun así, no le era fácil tocarse la espalda.

Él gimió al sentir su contacto y se tensó al sentir deslizarse sus manos por su piel. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. A él le gustaba eso; le gustaba su forma de acariciarlo. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero le gustó de todos modos.

—Eres perfecta —susurró él, con la boca sobre su piel.

Subió los labios, dejándole una estela de besos, hasta llegar a la curva bajo el mentón. Nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, esta vez con mayor ardor, y deslizó las manos por debajo de ella hasta cogerle las nalgas, apretándoselas, presionándola contra su miembro excitado.

—Dios mío, te deseo —resolló, moviendo y presionando las caderas contra las de ella—. Deseo desnudarte, hundirme en ti y no soltarte jamás.

Isabella gimió de deseo, sin poder creer cuánto placer podía sentir por simples palabras. Él le hacía sentirse escandalosa, traviesa y oooh muy deseable.

— Isabella, oh, Isabella —estaba gimiendo él, sus labios y manos cada vez más frenéticos—. Isabella, Isabella, oohh. —Levantó la cabeza; muy bruscamente—. Ay, Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tratando de levantar la cabeza del cojín.

—Hemos parado.

A ella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de la importancia de eso. Si habían parado quería decir, muy probablemente, que habían llegado a su destino, que era…

Su casa.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó, comenzando a subirse y abotonarse el corpiño, a toda prisa—. ¿No podemos pedirle al cochero que continúe?

Ya había demostrado ser una lasciva total. Llegada a eso, qué más daba añadir «desvergonzada» a su lista de comportamientos.

Él la ayudó a arreglarse bien el corpiño.

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tu madre aún no haya visto mi coche delante de tu casa?

—Bastante buena, en realidad, pero Briarly sí lo habrá visto.

—¿Tu mayordomo reconocerá mi coche? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

Ella asintió.

—Viniste el otro día. Siempre recuerda esas cosas.

Él frunció los labios en gesto de resolución.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ponte presentable.

—Puedo subir corriendo a mi habitación —dijo ella—. Nadie me verá.

—Eso lo dudo —dijo él en tono ominoso, metiéndose la camisa dentro de las calzas y arreglándose el pelo.

—No, te aseguro que…

—Y yo te aseguro —interrumpió él—, que te verán. —Se lamió los dedos y se los pasó por el pelo—. ¿Estoy presentable?

—Sí —mintió ella.

La verdad, se veía bastante sonrojado, tenía los labios hinchados y su pelo no se adhería ni remotamente a ningún estilo de peinado del momento.

—Estupendo —dijo él.

Acto seguido bajó de un salto y le tendió la mano.

—¿Vas a entrar también? —le preguntó ella.

Él la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Por supuesto.

Ella no se movido, tan perpleja por su actuación que no lograba darle a sus piernas la orden de bajar. No había ningún motivo en absoluto para que él entrara con ella en la casa. El decoro no lo exigía, y además…

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella —dijo él, cogiéndole la mano y dándole un tirón—. ¿Te vas a casar conmigo o no?

* * *

**mmm Cuan pasionales son estos polluelos! y Matrimonio a la vista!**


	16. Chapter 16

**********************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Isabella cayó en la acera cual larga era.

Era bastante más ágil, al menos en su opinión, de lo que la creía la mayoría de la gente. Era buena bailarina, sabía tocar el piano con los dedos flexionados a la perfección, y normalmente se abría paso por un salón atiborrado sin chocar con nada, ni persona ni mueble.

Pero cuando Edward le hizo esa proposición con tanta naturalidad, el pie, que acababa de sacar del coche, sólo encontró aire, y así fue como la cadera fue a estrellársele en el bordillo y la cabeza en el pie de Edward.

—Buen Dios, Isabella —exclamó él, acuclillándose—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Estoy muy bien —logró balbucear ella, buscando el hoyo que tenía que haberse abierto en el suelo para meterse ahí y morir.

—¿Estás segura?

—No ha sido nada —repuso ella, sosteniéndose la mejilla, que, seguro, ya lucía la impresión perfecta del empeine de la bota de Edward—. Me sorprendí un poco, nada más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella.

—Si, ¿por qué?

Ella pestañeó. Una vez, dos veces, otra más.

—Eh… bueno… podría tener que ver con tu alusión al matrimonio.

Él la puso de pie de un solo tirón, nada ceremonioso, de paso casi dislocándole el brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué creíste que iba a decir?

Ella lo miró fijamente, incrédula.

—No «eso» —contestó finalmente.

—No soy un completo patán.

Ella se quitó polvo y piedrecillas de la manga.

—No he dicho que lo fueras, simplemente…

—Puedo asegurarte —continuó él, con cara de estar mortalmente ofendido—, que no me porto como lo he hecho con una mujer de tu clase sin hacer una proposición de matrimonio.

A Isabella se le abrió la boca, haciéndola sentirse como un búho.

—¿No tienes respuesta a eso?

—Todavía estoy tratando de entender lo que has dicho —reconoció ella.

Él se puso las manos en la cadera y la miró con una decidida falta de tolerancia.

—Tienes que reconocer —dijo ella, bajando el mentón hasta que quedó mirándolo, dudosa, a través de las pestañas—, que dio la impresión de que… eh… has hecho proposiciones de matrimonio antes.

—Desde luego que no —repuso él, ceñudo—. Ahora, cógete de mi brazo, antes de que empiece a llover.

Ella miró el cielo azul despejado.

—Al paso que vas —dijo él, impaciente—, esteremos días aquí.

—Mmm… bueno… —se aclaró la garganta—, supongo que podrás perdonarme la falta de serenidad ante tamaña sorpresa.

—Vamos, ¿quién habla en círculos?

—Perdona.

—Vamos —dijo él, apretando la mano sobre su brazo.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella, casi en un chillido, tropezándose al subir la escalinata—. ¿Estás seguro…?

—No hay momento como el presente —dijo él, casi airosamente.

Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo, y eso la desconcertaba, porque habría apostado toda su fortuna (y en calidad de lady Whistledown había amasado su buena fortuna) a que él no había tenido la menor intención de pedirle que se casara con él, hasta el momento en que su coche se detuvo delante de la casa.

Y tal vez hasta que las palabras le salieron de la boca.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Necesito golpear?

—No, yo…

Pero él golpeó de todos modos, o más bien casi echó abajo la puerta, si hay que ceñirse a los detalles.

Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Isabella trató de ponerse una sonrisa en la cara.

—Briarly —dijo.

—Señorita Isabella —musitó él, arqueando una ceja sorprendido. Hizo una inclinación hacia Edward—. Señor Cullen.

—¿Está en casa la señora Swan? —preguntó Edward, sin preámbulos.

—Sí, pero…

—Excelente —dijo Edward, entrando y arrastrando a Isabella con él—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el salón, pero debo decirle que…

Pero Edward ya iba a medio camino por el vestíbulo, e Isabella a un paso detrás de él (y no podría haber ido de otra manera, porque él le tenía firmemente cogido el brazo).

—¡Señor Cullen! —gritó el mayordomo, en un tono ligeramente aterrado.

Isabella se giró a mirarlo, aunque sus pies continuaron siguiendo a Edward. Briarly no se aterraba jamás. Por nada. Si pensaba que Edward no debía entrar en el salón, tenía que tener un muy buen motivo.

Tal vez incluso…

Oh, no.

Plantó los talones, que se fueron deslizando por la madera dura ya que Edward seguía arrastrándola cogida del brazo.

—Edward —dijo, atragantándose en la primera sílaba—. ¡Edward!

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin detenerse.

—En realidad creo que… ¡Aaay! —los talones chocaron con el borde de la alfombra, y salió volando hacia delante.

Él la cogió limpiamente y la puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del salón. Estaba un pelín entreabierta, pero tal vez había tanto ruido dentro que su madre aún no los había oído acercarse.

— Isabella —dijo él, impaciente.

—Eh…

Todavía había tiempo para escapar, ¿no? Miró desesperada alrededor, aun cuando estaba claro que ahí no encontraría ninguna solución a su problema.

— Isabella —dijo él, golpeando el suelo con el pie—, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Ella miró hacia Briarly, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—De verdad, este podría no ser el mejor momento para hablar con mi madre.

Él arqueó una ceja, más o menos igual que hiciera el mayordomo unos segundos antes.

—No estarás pensando en rechazarme, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir ella, aun cuando todavía no aceptaba la realidad de que él tenía la intención de pedirle la mano.

—Entonces este es un momento excelente —afirmó él, en un tono que no admitía protesta.

—Pero es que es…

—¿Qué?

Martes, pensó ella tristemente. Y era recién pasado el mediodía, lo cual significaba…

—Vamos —dijo él, avanzando.

Y antes que ella pudiera impedírselo, empujó la puerta.

El primer pensamiento de Edward al abrir la puerta del salón fue que el día, si bien no se había desarrollado de ninguna manera como él podría haber pensado esa mañana al levantarse de la cama, se estaba convirtiendo en una empresa muy excelente.

Casarse con Isabella era una idea eminentemente sensata, y asombrosamente atractiva también, si se podía juzgar por su reciente encuentro en el coche.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que acababa de entrar en su peor pesadilla.

Porque la madre de Isabella no estaba sola en el salón. Estaban ahí todas las Swan, actuales y exs, junto con sus diversos maridos, e incluso un gato.

Era el conjunto de personas más aterrador que había visto en su vida. La familia de Isabella era… bueno…, a excepción de Renesmee (aun cuando esta siempre le había inspirado un cierto recelo, porque, ¿cómo puede uno fiarse de alguien que sea tan buena amiga de Hyacinth?); en fin, la familia de Isabella era… bueno…

No se le ocurrió ninguna palabra agradable. Ninguna elogiosa, desde luego (aunque quería creer que sería capaz de evitar un insulto rotundo), y la verdad, ¿existiría un adjetivo que combinara bien con ligeramente lerda, excesivamente conversadora, bastante entrometida, atrozmente aburrida y, no podía olvidar esta, siendo Robert Huxley un reciente añadido al clan, insólitamente ruidosa?

Así que, sencillamente, sonrió; su fabulosa sonrisa ancha, amistosa, un tanto traviesa. Casi siempre daba buen resultado, y ese día no fue una excepción. Todos los Swan le sonrieron y, gracias a Dios, no dijeron nada.

Al menos no inmediatamente.

—Edward —dijo la señora Swan, visiblemente sorprendida—. Qué amable al traer a Isabella a casa para nuestra reunión familiar.

—¿Reunión familiar? —repitió él. Miró a Isabella, que estaba a su lado con aspecto de sentirse indispuesta.

—Todos los martes —dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. ¿No te lo dije?

—No —contestó él, aun cuando era evidente que ella había hecho la pregunta a beneficio del público—. No, no me lo dijiste.

—¡Cullen! —gritó Robert Huxley, que estaba casado con la hermana mayor de Isabella, Prudence.

—Huxley —saludó Edward, dando un discreto paso atrás. Mejor protegerse los tímpanos, por si el cuñado de Isabella decidía dejar su lugar junto a la ventana.

Afortunadamente, Huxley continuó donde estaba, pero el otro cuñado de Isabella, el bien intencionado pero cabeza hueca, Nigel Berbrooke, sí atravesó el salón y lo saludó con una cordial palmada en la espalda.

—No te esperaba —dijo jovialmente.

—No, me imagino que no.

—Estamos sólo la familia, después de todo —añadió Berbrooke—, y tú no eres de la familia. Al menos no de la mía.

—No todavía, en todo caso —musitó Edward, mirando a Isabella de soslayo; vio que se había ruborizado.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la señora Swan, que parecía a punto de desmayarse por la emoción. Edward emitió un gemido por en medio de sus sonrientes labios. Sin saber muy bien por qué, había deseado reservar un elemento de sorpresa antes de pedir la mano de Isabella. Si Renee Swan conocía sus intenciones de antemano, lo más probable era que enredara las cosas (en su mente, al menos) de tal manera que diera a entender que ella había orquestado el matrimonio.

Y por algún motivo, eso él lo encontraba tremendamente desagradable.

—Espero no ser una molestia —le dijo a la señora Swan.

—No, de ninguna manera —se apresuró a decir ella—. Estamos encantados de tenerle aquí, en una reunión «familiar».

Pero tenía una expresión rara, no exactamente como si estuviera indecisa acerca de su presencia allí, sino más bien insegura acerca de cuál debía ser su próxima intervención. Se mordió el labio inferior, y luego echó una furtiva mirada a Renesmee. A Renesmee, nada menos.

Entonces Edward miró a Renesmee. Estaba mirando a Isabella, con una sonrisita secreta en la cara. Isabella estaba mirando indignada a su madre, con la boca torcida en un rictus de irritación.

Pasó la mirada de Swan a Swan a Swan. Estaba claro que algo se estaba cociendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie, y si no hubiera estado ocupado en pensar a) cómo podría evitar quedar atrapado en una conversación con los parientes de Isabella y al mismo tiempo b) arreglárselas para hacer la proposición de matrimonio…, bueno, habría sentido bastante curiosidad por saber cuál era la causa de todas esas miraditas disimuladas que iban y venían entre las mujeres Swan.

La señora Swan echó una última mirada a Renesmee y le hizo un gesto que él habría jurado quería decir «Siéntate derecha», y luego fijó la atención en él.

—¿No quiere sentarse? —le dijo, con una ancha sonrisa, dando una palmadita al sofá, al lado de ella.

—Ah, sí, sí —musitó él, porque ya no había forma de salir de esa.

Todavía tenía que pedir la mano de Isabella y aunque no le agradaba particularmente la idea de hacerlo delante de todas las Swan ( los dos sosos maridos), estaba clavado allí, al menos mientras no se le presentara una oportunidad de escapar educadamente.

Se giró y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer con la que quería casarse.

—¿ Isabella?

—Ah, sí, sí, claro —tartamudeó ella, colocando la mano en su codo.

—Ah, sí —dijo la señora Swan, como si se hubiera olvidado totalmente de la presencia de su hija—. Lo siento terriblemente, Isabella, no te había visto. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a decirle a la cocinera que aumente la ración de comida? Vamos a necesitar más comida estando aquí el señor Cullen.

—Por supuesto —dijo Isabella, con las comisuras de los labios temblorosas.

—¿No puede llamar? —preguntó Edward, en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —dijo la señora Swan, distraída—. Bueno, supongo que podría, pero eso llevaría más tiempo, y a ella no le importa, ¿verdad?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—A mí sí me importa —dijo Edward.

La señora Swan dejó escapar un suave murmullo de sorpresa y añadió:

—Muy bien, Isabella, eh… —apuntó a una silla que quedaba fuera del círculo en que se centraba la conversación—, ¿por qué no te sientas ahí?

Renesmee, que estaba sentada frente a su madre, se levantó de un salto.

— Isabella, siéntate aquí.

—No —dijo la señora Swan firmemente—. Te has sentido bastante indispuesta, Renesmee. Necesitas estar sentada.

Edward pensó que la joven se veía el cuadro mismo de la salud perfecta, pero esta volvió a sentarse.

— Isabella —dijo Prudence en voz muy alta, desde la ventana—, necesito hablar contigo.

Isabella miró indecisa de Edward a Prudence a Renesmee y a su madre.

Edward la acercó más a él.

—Necesito hablar con ella también —dijo tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, supongo que hay sitio para los dos aquí —dijo la señora Swan, moviéndose a un lado para dejar más espacio en el sofá.

Edward se sintió atrapado entre los buenos modales que le habían inculcado desde la cuna y el avasallador deseo de estrangular a la mujer que algún día sería su suegra. No tenía idea de por qué trataba a Isabella como a una especie de hijastra menos favorecida, pero eso tenía que acabar.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? —gritó Robert Huxley.

Edward se tocó la oreja, sin poder evitarlo.

—Iba…

—Uy, Dios mío —interrumpió la señora Swan—, no vamos a interrogar a nuestro invitado, ¿verdad?

A Edward no se le había pasado por la mente que la pregunta de Huxley constituyera un interrogatorio, pero no quería insultar a la señora Swan diciéndolo, así que se limitó a asentir y dijo algo totalmente sin sentido:

—Sí, bueno, por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto qué? —preguntó Philippa.

Philippa estaba casada con Nigel Berbrooke, y Edward siempre había pensado que formaban una excelente pareja.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

—Ha dicho «por supuesto», ¿por supuesto qué?

—No sé —contestó Edward.

—AH, bueno, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Philippa —dijo la señora Swan—, tal vez tú podrías ir a ver lo de la comida, ya que a Isabella se le olvidó llamar.

—Ah, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Isabella, comenzando a levantarse.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Edward, sonriendo tranquilamente, cogiéndole la mano y sentándola—. Tu madre ha dicho que podría ir Prudence.

—Philippa —dijo Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa con Philippa?

—Dijo que podría ir Philippa, no Prudence.

Él deseó preguntarle dónde se había dejado el cerebro, porque estaba claro que éste le desapareció en algún lugar del trayecto entre el coche y ese sofá.

—¿Importa eso? —le preguntó.

—No, no, pero…

—Renesmee —interrumpió la señora Swan—, ¿por qué no le explicas lo de tus acuarelas al señor Cullen?

Ni aunque en ello le fuera la vida podría imaginarse Edward un tema menos interesante (a no ser, tal vez, para las acuarelas de Philippa), pero de todos modos miró a la menor de las Swan, sonriendo amistoso y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo están tus acuarelas?

Entonces Renesmee, bendito su corazón, lo miró con una sonrisa amistosa y contestó:

—Me imagino que están bien, gracias.

La señora Swan dio la impresión de haberse tragado una angula viva.

—¡Renesmee? —exclamó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Renesmee dulcemente.

—No le has dicho que ganaste un premio —dijo ella, y se volvió hacia Edward—. Las acuarelas de Renesmee son muy únicas. —Se giró hacia Renesmee—. Dile al señor Cullen lo de tu premio.

—Ah, no me imagino que a él le interese eso.

—Pues claro que le interesa —insistió la señora Swan.

En una situación normal, él se habría apresurado a gorjear «Sí que me interesa», ya que, después de todo, era un hombre extraordinariamente afable, pero hacerlo sería confirmar la afirmación de la señora Swan y, tal vez más importante aún, estropearle la diversión a Renesmee.

Y Renesmee sí que parecía estar divirtiéndose muchísimo.

—Philippa —dijo—, ¿no ibas a ver lo de la comida?

—Ah, sí —contestó Philippa—. Lo había olvidado. Hago eso muchísimo. Vamos, Nigel, puedes hacerme compañía.

—¡Al instante! —exclamó Nigel, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y acto seguido, los dos salieron del salón, sin parar de reír. Edward reafirmó su convicción de que la boda Berbrooke- Swan fue muy, muy acertada.

—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín —anunció Prudence de repente, cogiendo del brazo a su marido—. Isabella, ¿vienes conmigo?

Isabella abrió la boca y la dejó así unos segundos, como pensando qué decir, y eso le dio el aspecto de un pececito desorientado (aunque en opinión de Edward, un pececito bastante atractivo, si eso fuera posible). Finalmente su mentón adquirió un aire resuelto y dijo:

—Creo que no, Prudence.

—¡ Isabella! —exclamó la señora Swan.

—Necesito que me enseñes una cosa —insistió Prudence.

—Creo que se me necesita aquí —repuso Isabella —. Más tarde puedo ir contigo, si quieres.

—Te necesito ahora.

Isabella miró a su hermana sorprendida; estaba claro que no había esperado tanta insistencia.

—Lo siento, Prudence, creo que se me necesita aquí.

—Tonterías —dijo la señora Swan despreocupadamente—. Renesmee y yo podemos hacer compañía al señor Cullen.

—¡Uy, no! —exclamó Renesmee, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con los ojos agrandados, toda inocencia—. Olvidé algo.

—¿Qué puedes haber olvidado? —preguntó la señora Swan entre dientes.

—Ehh…, mis acuarelas. —Se volvió a Edward, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Quería verlas, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —musitó él, decidiendo que le caía muy bien la hermana menor de Isabella —. Para ver qué las hace tan únicas.

—Podríamos decir que son únicamente ordinarias —dijo Renesmee haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con exagerada seriedad.

— Isabella —dijo la señora Swan, haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su fastidio—, ¿serias tan amable de ir a buscar las acuarelas de Renesmee?

— Isabella no sabe dónde están —se apresuró a decir Renesmee.

—¿No se lo puedes decir?

—Por el amor de Dios —explotó Edward—, deje que vaya Renesmee. En todo caso, necesito un momento en privado con usted.

Se hizo el silencio. Era la primera vez que Edward perdía los estribos en público. Oyó una exclamación ahogada de Isabella a su lado, pero cuando la miró vio que ella tenía una mano en la boca, ocultando una sonrisita.

Y eso le hizo sentirse ridículamente bien.

—¿Un momento en privado? —repitió la señora Swan, abanicándose el pecho con la mano.

Miró hacia Prudence y Robert, que seguían junto a la ventana. Los dos salieron inmediatamente de la sala, aunque no sin una buena cantidad de gruñidos por parte de Prudence.

— Isabella —continuó la señora Swan—, tal vez deberías acompañar a Renesmee.

— Isabella se queda —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—¿ Isabella? —preguntó la señora Swan, dudosa.

—Sí, Isabella —dijo él con lentitud, por si todavía no entendía lo que quería decir.

—Pero…

Edward la miró con tanta indignación que ella se echó hacia atrás y juntó las manos en la falda.

—¡Me voy! —gorjeó Renesmee, saliendo del salón.

Pero Edward vio que, antes de cerrar la puerta, ella le hacía un rápido guiño a Isabella. E Isabella sonrió, su cariño por su hermana menor brillando en sus ojos.

Edward se relajó. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía el sufrimiento de Isabella. Y era evidente que sufría. Buen Dios, no veía la hora de sacarla del seno de su ridícula familia.

La señora Swan estiró los labios en un débil intento de esbozar una sonrisa; luego miró a Edward, miró a Isabella y volvió a mirarlo a él.

—¿Deseaba hablar conmigo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí —contestó él, impaciente por acabar con eso de una vez—. Me sentiría muy honrado si me concediera la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

La señora Swan estuvo un momento sin reaccionar. De pronto puso los ojos redondos, la boca redonda, el cuerpo…, bueno el cuerpo ya lo tenía redondo, y juntó sonoramente las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —dijo, como si fuera incapaz de decir otra cosa. Y luego gritó—: ¡Renesmee! ¡ Renesmee!

¿ Renesmee?

Renee Swan se levantó de un salto, corrió hasta la puerta y allí gritó, como una pescadera voceando su mercancía:

—¡ Renesmee! ¡ Renesmee!

—Ay, madre —gimió Isabella, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Para qué llama a Renesmee? —preguntó Edward, levantándose.

La señora Swan lo miró perpleja.

—¿No quiere casarse con Renesmee?

Edward pensó que igual se ponía a vomitar.

—No, por el amor de Dios —ladró—. No quiero casarme con Renesmee. Si quisiera casarme con Renesmee no la habría enviado arriba a buscar sus malditas acuarelas, ¿no?

La señora Swan tragó saliva, incómoda.

—Señor Cullen —dijo, retorciéndose las manos—. No lo entiendo.

Él la miró horrorizado, hasta que el horror se transformó en repugnancia.

—Con Isabella —dijo, cogiéndole la mano, levantándola y atrayéndola hasta tenerla muy junto a él—. Quiero casarme con Isabella.

—¿ Isabella? —repitió ella—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió él, su voz amenaza pura.

—Pero… pero…

—Está bien, Edward, no pasa nada —se apresuró a decir Isabella —, yo…

—No, no está bien —explotó él—. Nunca he dado el menor indicio de que tenga el más mínimo interés en Renesmee.

En ese momento apareció Renesmee en la puerta, se cubrió la boca con la mano y desapareció al instante, cerrando juiciosamente la puerta.

—Ya —dijo Isabella, apaciguadora, echando una rápida mirada a su madre—, pero Renesmee está soltera y…

—Tú también —observo él.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy vieja y…

—Y Renesmee es un bebé —ladró él—. Buen Dios, casarme con ella sería como casarme con Hyacinth.

—Eh… sólo que no sería incesto —dijo Isabella.

Él la miró con una expresión nada divertida.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, principalmente para llenar el silencio—. Sólo ha sido un terrible malentendido, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada. Isabella miró a Edward suplicante.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí —masculló él.

Ella entonces miró a su madre.

—¿Mamá?

—¿ Isabella? —dijo su madre.

Isabella que eso no era una pregunta sino que su madre seguía expresando su incredulidad de que Edward pudiera desear casarse con ella.

Bueno, eso le dolió, y mucho. Y pensar que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—Quiero casarme con el señor Cullen —dijo, tratando de hacer acopio de toda la dignidad posible—. Él me lo pidió y yo le dije sí.

—Bueno, claro que dirías sí —replicó su madre—. Tendrías que ser una idiota para rechazarle.

—Señora Swan —dijo Edward ásperamente—, le sugiero que trate con más respeto a mi futura esposa.

—Edward, eso no es necesario —dijo Isabella, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

Pero la verdad era que sentía volar el corazón. Él podía no amarla, pero le tenía afecto. Ningún hombre podría defender a una mujer con esa fiereza sin tenerle un poco de afecto.

—Es necesario —repuso él—. Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, llegué aquí contigo, insistí y dejé muy claro que necesitaba tu presencia en el salón, y prácticamente empujé a Renesmee por la puerta para que fuera a buscar sus acuarelas. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar alguien que yo deseaba casarme con Renesmee?

La señora Swan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que al fin dijo:

—Quiero a Isabella, por supuesto, pero…

—¿Pero la conoce? —la interrumpió Edward—. Es hermosa, es inteligente y tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor. ¿Quién no desearía casarse con una mujer así?

Isabella habría caído derretida al suelo si no hubiera estado cogida de la mano de él.

—Gracias —susurró, sin importarle si la oía su madre, y en realidad sin importarle si la oía él.

Simplemente necesitaba decirlo, para sí misma. Y no que creyera que era todo lo que había dicho él.

Ante sus ojos pasó la cara de lady Danbury, su expresión cálida y un poquitín pícara, astuta.

«Algo más.» Tal vez ella era algo más, y tal vez Edward era la única otra persona que comprendía eso también.

Y eso le hizo amarlo más aún.

Su madre se aclaró la garganta y se le acercó a abrazarla. Al comienzo el abrazo fue tímido por ambos lados, pero luego Renee la estrechó con fuerza en los brazos y Isabella, ahogando un sollozo, se lo correspondió con igual fuerza.

—Sí que te quiero, Isabella —dijo Renee—, y estoy muy contenta por ti. —Se apartó y se limpió una lágrima—. Me sentiré sola sin ti, claro, porque había supuesto que envejeceríamos juntas, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y eso, supongo, es lo que significa ser una madre.

A Isabella se le escapó una sonora sorbida por la nariz y a tientas buscó el pañuelo de Edward, que él ya se había sacado del bolsillo y lo tenía puesto delante de ella.

—Lo sabrás algún día —dijo Renee, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

Mirando a Edward, añadió—: Estamos encantados de darle la bienvenida en la familia.

Él asintió, no con una simpatía tremenda.

Pero Isabella consideró que había hecho un simpático esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta lo enfadado que estaba sólo un momento antes.

Le sonrió y le apretó la mano, muy consciente de que estaba a punto de embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

* * *

**Y si, habrá boda! aunque en este capitulo odie un poquito demasiado a Renee(fue una bruja).**

**Amo a este nuevo Edward que defiende a Isabella de todos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Sabes? —dijo Alice a Isabella—, es una pena que lady Whistledown se haya retirado, porque esto habría sido el broche de oro de la década.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Edward e Isabella hicieran su sorprendente anuncio y estaban en el salón informal de la casa de lady Cullen.

—Desde el punto de vista de lady Whistledown, no me cabe duda — musitó Isabella, llevándose la taza a los labios y manteniendo fijos los ojos en el reloj de pared.

Mejor no mirar a Alice a los ojos; tenía el don de ver los secretos en los ojos de las personas.

Era extraño, pensó. En todos esos años no había temido que Alice descubriera la verdad acerca de lady Whistledown; al menos no le preocupaba demasiado. Pero ahora que lo sabía Edward, tenía la sensación de que su secreto andaba flotando en el aire, como partículas de polvo a la espera de aglomerarse en una nube de conocimiento. Tal vez los Cullen eran como la resolución de un misterio; una vez que se descubre un elemento sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se descubran todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alice, interrumpiendo sus nerviosos pensamientos.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Isabella, con mucha cautela—, una vez escribió que tendría que retirarse si yo me casaba con un Cullen.

Alice la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Sí?

—O algo por el estilo.

—Bromeas —dijo Alice, emitiendo un «pffs» y agitando la mano—. Nunca habría sido tan cruel.

Isabella tosió, sin pensar que podría poner fin al tema simulando estar atragantada con un trozo de galleta, pero intentándolo de todos modos.

—Nooo —insistió Alice—. ¿Qué dijo?

—No lo recuerdo exactamente.

—Inténtalo.

Isabella hizo tiempo dejando la taza en la mesita y alargando la mano para coger otra galleta. Estaban a solas tomando el té, lo cual era raro. Pero lady Cullen se había llevado a Edward para hacer algo que tenía que ver con la inminente boda (¡fijada para dentro de un mes!), y Hyacinth había salido de compras con Renesmee, la cual, cuando se enteró de la noticia de la boda, le echó los brazos al cuello y se puso a gritar de felicidad, hasta casi dejarla sorda. Por lo que a momentos fraternales se refería, ese fue uno maravilloso.

—Bueno —dijo, tragando un bocado de galleta—, me parece que dijo que si yo me casaba con un Cullen, sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía y que, puesto que ese mundo ya no tendrían pies ni cabeza para ella, tendría que retirarse inmediatamente.

Alice la miró fijamente un momento.

—¿No es un recuerdo muy exacto ese?

—Uno no olvida ese tipo de cosas —repuso Isabella, recatadamente.

—¡Humm! —Alice arrugó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Bueno, eso fue horrendo por su parte, he de decir. Ahora deseo doblemente que siguiera escribiendo, porque tendría que tragarse una manada entera de cuervos.

—¿Se reúnen en manada los cuervos?

—Pues, no lo sé, pero deberían.

—Eres muy buena amiga, Alice —dijo Isabella en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Alice, teatralmente—. La mejor.

Isabella sonrió. Esa despreocupada respuesta de Alice dejaba muy claro que no estaba en ánimo para emociones ni nostalgia. Y eso estaba muy bien. Hay un momento y un lugar para todo. Ella ya había dicho lo que deseaba decir y sabía que Alice correspondía el sentimiento, aun cuando en ese momento prefiriera bromear y tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—Pero he de confesar —dijo Alice, cogiendo otra galleta—, que tú y Edward me sorprendisteis.

—A mí me sorprendieron también —repuso Isabella, irónica.

—No es que no esté encantada —se apresuró a añadir Alice—. No hay nadie que desee tanto como hermana. Bueno, aparte de las que ya tengo, claro. Y si alguna vez hubiera soñado que ibais inclinados en esa dirección, seguro que me habría entrometido horrorosamente.

Isabella se vio obligada a sonreír, para no reírse.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Alice, descartando el comentario con un gesto de la mano—. No soy famosa por conformarme con mis propios asuntos.

—¿Qué tienes en los dedos? —preguntó Isabella, inclinándose para vérselos mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso? Ah, no es nada.

Pero juntó las manos en la falda de todos modos.

—No es nada —dijo Isabella —. Déjame verlo. Parece tinta.

—Bueno, claro que parece tinta. Es tinta.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo —repuso Alice, muy fresca.

Isabella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida por el tono.

—Perdona, lo siento mucho —dijo secamente—, no sabía que fuera un tema tan sensible.

—Ah, no lo es —se apresuró a decir Alice—. No seas tonta, lo que pasa es que soy torpe y no sé escribir sin chorrearme tinta por todos los dedos.

Supongo que podría usar guantes, pero entonces los mancharía y viviría comprándome otros, y te aseguro que no tengo el menor deseo de gastar toda mi asignación, pobre que es, en guantes.

Isabella la estuvo observando atentamente mientras duraba la larga explicación.

—¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

—Nada. Sólo cartas.

Por el tono brusco Isabella dedujo que Alice no quería someter a más exploración ese tema, pero ante su actitud tan atípicamente evasiva no se pudo resistir a preguntarle:

—¿A quién?

—¿Las cartas?

—Sí —contestó Isabella, aun cuando la pregunta había sido evidente.

—Ah, a nadie.

—Bueno, a no ser que sea un diario en forma epistolar, las cartas son siempre para alguien.

Alice la miró con expresión algo ofendida.

—Estás bastante fisgona hoy.

—Sólo porque tú eres evasiva.

—Sólo son para Francesca —contestó Alice, emitiendo un corto bufido.

—Bueno, podrías haberlo dicho.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez no me gustó tu interrogatorio.

Isabella la miró boquiabierta. No recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que hubiera habido entre ellas algo ni remotamente parecido a una pelea.

—Alice —dijo, sin poder disimular la conmoción—, ¿qué te pasa?

—NO me pasa nada.

—Sé que eso no es cierto.

Alice guardó silencio; se limitó a fruncir los labios y a mirar hacia la ventana, en un claro intento de poner fin a la conversación.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —insistió Isabella.

—¿Por qué voy a estar enfadada contigo?

—No sé, pero está claro que lo estás.

—No estoy enfadada —suspiró Alice.

—Bueno, estás «algo».

—Estoy… estoy… —agitó la cabeza—. No sé lo que estoy. Inquieta, supongo, molesta.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras digería eso, y luego preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

Alice sonrió irónica.

—No, si lo hubiera, puedes estar segura de que ya te lo habría pedido.

Isabella sintió subir por dentro algo parecido a la risa. Qué típico de Alice decir eso.

—Supongo que es… —dijo Alice, alzando el mentón, pensativa—. No, no te preocupes.

—No. Dímelo —insistió Isabella, cogiéndole la mano.

Alice retiró la mano y desvió la cara.

—Vas a pensar que soy tonta.

—Tal vez, pero seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga —dijo Isabella, sonriendo.

—Uy, no, Isabella, es que no lo soy —suspiró Alice tristemente—. No soy digna de eso.

—Alice, no digas esas tonterías. Yo me habría vuelto completamente loca tratando de arreglármelas con Londres y la alta sociedad sin ti.

—Lo pasábamos bien, ¿verdad? —sonrió Alice.

—Bueno, sí, yo lo pasaba bien cuando estaba contigo. El resto del tiempo me sentía condenadamente desgraciada.

—¡ Isabella! Creo que nunca te había oído maldecir.

—Se me salió —dijo Isabella, sonriendo azorada—. Además, no se me ocurrió ningún otro adverbio para calificar lo desgraciada que se sentía la fea del baile en medio de la alta sociedad.

Alice soltó una inesperada risita.

—Vamos, ese sería un libro que me gustaría leer: La fea del baile en medio de la alta sociedad.

—No, a ser que seas dada a las tragedias.

—Ah, vamos, no podría ser una tragedia. Tendría que ser una novela romántica. Vas a tener tu final feliz después de todo.

Isabella sonrió. Por extraño que fuera, iba a tener un final feliz. Edward era un novio encantador y atento, lo había sido al menos los tres días desde que hacía ese papel. Y lo más seguro era que no le hubiera resultado particularmente fácil; los habían sometido a más elucubraciones y examen que el que ella habría imaginado.

Aunque eso no le sorprendía; cuando escribió (como lady Whistledown) que sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía si Isabella Swan se casaba con un Cullen, estaba bastante segura que se hacía eco de una opinión predominante. Decir que su compromiso con Edward horrorizó a la aristocracia sería quedarse muy cortos.

Pero por mucho que le gustara reflexionar acerca de su inminente boda y disfrutarla por adelantado, seguía algo inquieta por la extraña actitud de Alice.

—Alice —dijo muy seria—, quiero que me digas qué es lo que te perturba.

Alice exhaló un suspiro.

—Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado.

—He aprendido tenacidad de la maestra —comentó Isabella.

Eso hizo sonreír a Alice, pero sólo un momento.

—Me siento desleal —dijo.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Ah, nada. Está todo dentro. —Se dio una palmadita en el corazón—. Ocurre que…

Se interrumpió, desvió la cara y fijó la mirada en la esquina con flecos de la alfombra, pero Isabella calculó que no era mucho lo que veía. Al menos nada parte de lo que le resonaba en la cabeza.

—Me siento muy feliz por ti —continuó Alice, tropezándose con las palabras—, y de verdad creo que puedo decir sinceramente que no me siento celosa. Pero al mismo tiempo…

Isabella no dijo nada, simplemente esperó que Alice ordenara sus pensamientos, o tal vez, reuniera el valor para expresarlos.

—Al mismo tiempo —continuó Alice, en voz tan baja que Isabella apenas la oyó—, supongo que siempre pensé que serías una solterona junto conmigo. Yo he elegido esta vida. Sé que la he elegido. Podría haberme casado.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no lo hice porque nunca me pareció lo correcto, y de ninguna manera me iba a conformar con algo inferior a lo que tienen mis hermanos y mi hermana. Y ahora Edward también —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

Isabella no le dijo que Edward nunca le había dicho que la amaba. No le pareció el momento oportuno ni, francamente, algo que desearía decir.

Además, aunque él no la amara, seguía pensando que sí le tenía afecto y eso le bastaba.

—Nunca he deseado que no te casaras —explicó Alice—, simplemente pensaba que nunca te casarías. —Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo—. Me ha salido todo mal. Te he insultado tremendamente.

—No, no —dijo Isabella, muy en serio—. Yo tampoco creía que me casaría.

Alice asintió.

—Y, no sé por qué, eso lo hacía todo… perfecto. Yo tenía casi veintiocho años y estaba soltera, y tú ya tenías veintiocho años y estabas soltera, y siempre nos teníamos la una a la otra. Pero ahora tú tienes a Edward.

—También te sigo teniendo a ti. Por lo menos, eso espero.

—Por supuesto que me tienes —dijo Alice, fervientemente—, pero no será lo mismo. O al menos eso es lo que dicen —añadió, con un destello travieso en los ojos—. Edward estará en primer lugar para ti, y así debe ser. Y, francamente —añadió, con su sonrisa un poco más guasona—, tendría que matarte si no fuera así. Él es mi hermano favorito, después de todo. No le iría bien tener una esposa desleal.

Isabella se rió.

—¿Me odias?

—No —repuso Isabella dulcemente, negando con la cabeza—. Si acaso, te quiero más aún, porque sé lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para ti ser sincera conmigo en esto.

—Me alegra que digas eso —dijo Alice, exhalando un sonoro suspiro teatral—, me aterraba pensar que me dirías que yo también tengo que buscarme un marido.

La idea sí que le había pasado por la mente a Isabella, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, desde luego que no.

—Estupendo, porque mi madre no para de decírmelo.

—Me sorprendería si no lo hiciera —dijo Isabella, sonriendo irónica.

—¡Buenas tardes, señoras!

Las dos levantaron la vista y vieron entrar a Edward. A Isabella le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al verlo y de pronto notó que, curiosamente, le costaba respirar.

Durante años el corazón le hacía revoloteos raros cuando lo veía entrar en una sala, pero en esos momentos el revoloteo lo notaba diferente, más intenso.

Tal vez porque «sabía».

Sabía cómo era estar con él, ser deseada por él.

Sabía que él sería su marido.

El corazón le dio otro vuelco.

—¿Os habéis comido todo? —preguntó Edward quejumbroso.

—Sólo había un plato con galletas —le dijo Alice, a la defensiva.

—No es eso lo que me dieron a entender —gruñó Edward.

Isabella y Alice se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose a dar un solícito beso a Isabella en la mejilla.

—Lo dices de una manera tan siniestra —explicó Alice—. Sólo es comida.

—Nunca es sólo comida —dijo él, dejándose caer en un sillón.

Isabella seguía pensando cuándo dejaría de hormiguearle la mejilla.

—¿Y de qué estabais hablando? —preguntó él, cogiendo una galleta a medio comer del plato de Alice.

—De lady Whistledown —contestó Alice al instante.

Isabella se atragantó con el té.

—¿A, sí? —dijo él, tranquilamente, pero Isabella detectó un claro filo en su voz.

—Sí —dijo Alice—, le estaba diciendo a Isabella que es una pena que se haya retirado, porque vuestro compromiso habría sido el cotilleo más digno de comentar que hemos tenido en todo el año.

—Interesante cómo funciona eso —comentó Edward.

—Mmmm —convino Alice—. Y sin duda habría dedicado una columna completa sólo a vuestro baile de compromiso de mañana.

Isabella no bajó la taza de sus labios.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Alice.

Isabella asintió y le pasó la taza, aunque echó en falta tenerla ante la cara como un escudo. Comprendía que Alice puso el tema de lady Whistledown porque no quería que Edward supiera que tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su matrimonio, pero de todos modos deseaba que hubiera dicho otra cosa en respuesta a la pregunta de Edward.

—¿Por qué no llamas para pedir que traigan más comida? —preguntó Alice a Edward.

—Ya lo pedí —contestó él—. Wickham me salió al paso en el vestíbulo para preguntarme si tenía hambre—. Se echó a la boca el último trozo de la galleta de Alice—. Un hombre sabio ese Wickham.

—¿Adónde fuiste hoy, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, impaciente por dejar de lado el tema de lady Whistledown.

Él movió la cabeza como un hombre que se siente asediado.

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. Madre me llevó de tienda en tienda.

—¿No tienes treinta y tres años? —preguntó Alice, dulcemente.

Él le contestó mirándola enfurruñado.

—Yo pensaba que ya habías pasado la edad en que madre te lleve de aquí para allá —musitó ella.

—Madre seguirá llevándonos de aquí para allá cuando seamos viejos chochos, y lo sabes —repuso él—. Además, está tan encantada con eso de verme casado, que no puedo decidirme a estropearle la diversión.

Isabella exhaló un suspiro. Seguro que por eso lo amaba. Cualquier hombre que trata tan bien a su madre seguro que tiene que ser un buen esposo.

—¿Y cómo van tus preparativos para la boda? —preguntó Edward a Isabella.

Ella no tenía la menor intención de hacer un mal gesto, pero lo hizo.

—Jamás me había sentido tan agotada en toda mi vida —dijo.

Él alargó la mano y cogió un buen trozo de galleta de su plato.

—Deberíamos fugarnos.

—Uy, sí, ¿podríamos? —exclamó Isabella, o mejor dicho, las palabras le salieron solas.

Él pestañeó.

—En realidad, era una broma, aunque sí que me parece una idea fabulosa.

—Yo me encargo de la escalera —exclamó Alice, juntando las manos—, para que puedas subir hasta su habitación a raptarla.

—Hay un árbol —terció Isabella —. Edward no tendría ninguna dificultad para treparlo.

—Buen Dios —dijo Edward—, no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—No —suspiró ella—, pero podría, si tú lo dijeras en serio.

—No puede ser. ¿Sabes lo que le haría eso a mi madre? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Por no decir a la tuya.

—Lo sé —gimió Isabella.

—Me daría caza y me mataría —dio él.

—¿La mía o la tuya?

—Las dos. Unirían fuerzas. —Alargó el cuello mirando hacia la puerta—. ¿Dónde está la comida?

—Acabas de llegar, Edward —dijo Alice3—. Dales tiempo.

—Y yo que pensaba que Wickham era brujo —gruñó él— capaz de hacer aparecer comida con un golpe de la mano.

—¡Aquí tiene, señor! —dijo Wickham, entrando con una enorme bandeja.

—¿Lo veis? —exclamó Edward arqueando las cejas y mirando a Alice y luego a Isabella —. Os lo dije.

—¿Por qué será que presiento que oiré esas palabras muchísimas veces en mi futuro? —comentó Isabella.

—Lo más seguro, porque las oirás —contestó Edward. La miró con una sonrisa de lo más descarada—. Pronto te enterarás de que casi siempre tengo razón.

—Vamos, por favor —gimió Alice.

—Podría tener que ponerme de parte de Alice en esto —dijo Isabella.

Él se llevó una mano al corazón, mientras con la otra cogía un bocadillo.

—¿En contra de tu marido? Me siento herido.

—Todavía no eres mi marido.

—La gatita tiene uñas —dijo Edward a Alice.

Alice lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y no te diste cuente de eso antes de proponerle matrimonio?

—Claro que me di cuenta —repuso él, tomando un bocado—. Pero no creí que las usaría conmigo.

Entonces miró a Isabella con una expresión tan ardiente que ella sintió que se le licuaban los huesos.

—Bueno —dijo Alice, levantándose—, creo que dejaré unos momentos solos a este par de inminentes recién casados.

—Qué decididamente previsora —comentó Edward.

Alice lo miró con gesto displicente.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, queridísimo hermano. O mejor dicho añadió, con una sonrisa de complicidad—, cualquier cosa por Isabella.

Edward se levantó y miró a su novia.

—Parece que he bajado de categoría en la jerarquía de favoritos.

Isabella sonrió detrás de su taza.

—Voy a hacer mi norma no meterme jamás en una pelea entre hermanos Cullen.

—¡Ah, no! —rió Alice—, no la podrías cumplir, me parece, futura señora Cullen. Además —añadió con una sonrisa pícara—, si crees que esto es una pelea, espera a ver una de verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que no he visto ninguna?

Alice y Edward negaron con la cabeza de una manera que inspiraba miedo.

Ay, Dios.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó.

Edward sonrió de un modo bastante lobuno.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

Isabella miró a Alice con expresión desvalida, pero ésta simplemente se echó a reír y salió del salón, cerrando firmemente la puerta.

—Bueno, ese sí ha sido un gesto simpático de Alice —musitó Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella, con cara de inocente.

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—La puerta.

—¿La puerta? ¡Ah!, la puerta.

Sonriendo, Edward fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Había un algo bastante delicioso en Isabella una tarde lluviosa. Apenas la había visto desde que se comprometieron, los planes para la boda solían hacerle eso a una pareja, y sin embargo no había abandonado sus pensamientos ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo.

Curioso cómo le ocurrió eso. Había pasado años sin pensar en ella no ser que la tuviera delante de la cara, y ahora impregnaba todos sus pensamientos.

Todos sus deseos.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Cuándo?

¿Importaba eso? Tal vez lo único importante era que la deseaba y que ella era, o al menos sería, suya. Una vez que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo, no tendrían ningún sentido los cómos, los por qués ni los cuándos, siempre que se le marchara esa locura que sentía.

Le puso un dedo en la mejilla y le giró la cara hacia la luz. Vio que a ella le brillaban los ojos de expectación, y sus labios, Dios santo, ¿cómo era posible que los hombres de Londres nunca se hubieran fijado en lo perfectos que eran?

Sonrió. Eso era una locura permanente. Y él no podría estar más complacido.

Jamás había sido contrario al matrimonio, simplemente se oponía a un matrimonio aburrido. No era selectivo; simplemente deseaba pasión, amistad, comunicación intelectual y unas buenas risas de cuando en cuando; una esposa de la que no deseara alejarse.

Sorprendentemente, al parecer había encontrado eso en Isabella.

Lo único que debía hacer era asegurarse de que Su Gran Secreto continuara siendo eso: un secreto.

Porque no se creía capaz de soportar la pena que vería en sus ojos si la excluían de la sociedad.

—¿Edward? —susurró ella, soltando el aliento por sus labios, haciéndole desear besarla.

Él acercó la cara.

—¿Mmm?

—Estás muy callado.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró mimoso.

—Se ve que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermana.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella, curvando los labios de una manera que no le dejaba dudas de que nunca sentiría ningún escrúpulo en embromarlo.

Lo tendría siempre en estado de alerta esa mujer.

—Parece que le has tomado gusto a la perseverancia.

—¿A la tenacidad?

—A eso también.

—Pero eso es bueno.

Tenían los labios a sólo unos dedos de distancia, pero el deseo de continuar embromando era demasiado fuerte.

—Cuando eres perseverante en declarar obediencia a tu marido, entonces es bueno.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él bajó el mentón en un mínimo gesto de asentimiento.

—Y cuando eres tenaz en aferrar mis hombros cuando te estoy besando, es buena también la tenacidad.

Ella agrandó los ojos oscuros de modo tan delicioso que él tuvo que añadir:

—¿No te parece?

Y entonces ella lo sorprendió.

—¿Así? —le preguntó, colocando las manos en sus hombros, su tono osado, sus ojos seducción pura.

Señor, sí que le encantaba que lo sorprendiera.

—Eso es un comienzo —dijo—. Podrías tener que —puso una mano sobre la de ella y se la presionó, enterrándole los dedos en su piel—, aferrarme con más tenacidad.

—Comprendo —musitó ella—. ¿Lo que quieres decir entonces es que no debo soltarte jamás?

Él lo pensó un momento.

—Sí —contestó, cayendo en la cuenta de que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, fuera esa la intención de ella o no—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Y ya no fueron suficientes las palabras. Posó los labios sobre los de ella, y el beso fue suave un momento, hasta que lo avasalló la acidez. Entonces la besó con una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Eso no iba de deseo, al menos no era sólo deseo.

Era necesidad.

Era una sensación extraña, ardiente y feroz en su interior, que le exigía reclamarla para él, afirmar su posesión, marcarla como suya.

La deseaba desesperadamente, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría pasar todo ese mes que faltaba para la boda.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella, cuando él la iba bajando, bajando, hasta dejarla tendidas de espaldas en el sofá.

Él le estaba besando la mandíbula, luego el cuello, y tenía los labios tan ocupados que apenas logró musitar un:

—¿Mmmm?

—Estamos… ¡Oh!

Él sonrió, mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Si ella lograba terminar la frase quería decir que no la estaba atontando tanto como debía.

—¿Decías? —susurró y luego la besó profunda y apasionadamente en la boca, sólo para torturarla.

Apartó los labios el momento justo para que ella dijera «Sólo ib…» y volvió a besarla, y lo embriagó el placer al oírla gemir de deseo.

—Perdona —dijo, pasando las manos por debajo de la orilla del vestido y haciéndole todo tipo de cosas perversas en las pantorrillas—, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, sus ojos nublados.

Él subió las manos hasta hacerle cosquillas en las corvas.

—Ibas a decir algo —dijo, apretando las caderas contra ella, porque sinceramente creía que iba a estallar en llamas en ese mismo instante si no lo hacía—. Creo —susurró, deslizando la mano por la suave piel de su muslo—, que ibas a decir que deseabas que te acariciara aquí.

Ella ahogó una exclamación, luego gimió y al fin logró decir:

—No creo que fuera eso lo que iba a decir.

Él sonrió, con la boca sobre su cuello.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

—¿Entonces quieres que pare?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Enérgicamente.

Podría poseerla en ese momento, comprendió él. Podría hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el sofá de su madre, y ella no sólo se lo permitiría sino que además disfrutaría de todos los modos que debe disfrutar una mujer.

No sería una conquista, ni siquiera seducción.

Sería mucho más que eso. Tal vez incluso…

Amor.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Edward? —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos.

¿Amor?

No era posible.

—¿Edward?

O tal vez sí.

—¿Pasa algo?

No era que le tuviera miedo al amor, ni que no creyera en él. Simplemente no lo había… esperado.

Siempre había pensado que el amor golpea a un hombre como un rayo, que un día está ganduleando en alguna fiesta, muerto de aburrimiento y de repente ve a una mujer y sabe al instante que su vida va a cambiar para siempre. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Benedict, y el cielo sabía que era maravillosamente feliz con Sophie, y en esos momentos estaban dichosísimos pasando un tiempo en el campo.

Pero eso con Isabella … se le había ido metiendo sigilosamente. El cambio había sido lento, casi aletargado, y si eso era amor… bueno.

Si era amor, ¿no lo sabría él?

La miró detenidamente, curioso, pensando que tal vez encontraría la respuesta en los ojos de ella, o en la textura de su pelo, o en la forma como le colgaba, ligeramente torcido, el corpiño de su vestid. Tal vez si la observaba un buen rato, lo sabría.

—¿Edward? —repitió ella, en un tono que ya sonaba nervioso.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con fiera resolución. Si eso era amor, ¿no se haría evidente cuando se besaban?

Pero si su mente y su cuerpo estaban funcionando por separado, el beso estaba claramente confabulado con su cuerpo, porque mientras la confusión de su mente continuaba tan borrosa como siempre, la necesidad de su cuerpo era cada vez más definida.

Demonios, si ya le dolía. Y no podía hacer nada de eso ahí en el salón de su madre, aun cuando Isabella fuera una participante bien dispuesta.

Se apartó y bajó la mano por su pierna en dirección a la orilla de la falda.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

Lo dijo en un tono tan triste que él detuvo la mano en su rodilla, y casi perdió la resolución de hacer lo correcto y atenerse a los dictados del decoro.

Pensó rápido. Era posible que lograra hacerle el amor sin que entrara alguien y los sorprendiera. Dios sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba él sería un asunto vergonzosamente rápido.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —gruñó.

—Dentro de un mes.

—¿Qué costaría cambiarla para dentro de dos semanas?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

—Soborno o chantaje. Tal vez las dos cosas. Nuestras madres no se doblegarán fácilmente.

Él gimió, apretó las caderas contra las de ella durante un delicioso momento y se retiró de encima. No podía poseerla en ese momento. Ella iba a ser su esposa. Ya habría montones de ocasiones para revolcones ilícitos en sofás durante el día, pero al menos la primera vez, debía hacerlo en una cama.

—¿Edward? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella, alisándose el vestido y arreglándose el pelo.

Aunque no había manera de que quedara aproximadamente presentable sin un espejo, un cepillo y tal vez una doncella.

—Te deseo —susurró él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas. No quiero que pienses que paré porque no me agradas.

—Ah. —Lo miró como si quisiera decir algo. Parecía casi absurdamente feliz por sus palabras—. Gracias por decirme eso.

Él le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—¿Estoy hecha un desastre? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—Pero eres «mi» desastre.

Y se sentía contentísimo por eso.

* * *

**Aww tan lindos los hermanos Cullen! Alice con su sinceridad y Edward con sus detalles, definitivamente se esta reivindicando con Bells.**

**¿Estará nuestro pequeño Ed enamorado de Isabella Swan?**

* * *

**Gracias por sus rr, favs y follows, un beso y un abrazo! **


	18. Chapter 18

******************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

A Edward le encantaba caminar, y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia para despejarse la mente, de modo que no fue ninguna sorpresa que se pasara buena parte del día siguiente caminando por Bloomsbury, Fitzrovia, Marylebone y varios otros barrios de Londres, hasta que al levantar la vista comprobó que estaba en el centro de Mayfair, en Grosvenor Square, para ser exactos, delante de la casa Hastings, la casa de ciudad de los duques de Hastings, el último de los cuales daba la casualidad que estaba casado con suhermana Daphne.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación con ella aparte de la cháchara familiar habitual. De todos sus hermanos, Daphne era la que estaba más cerca de él en edad, y siempre había habido entre ellos un lazo especial, aun cuando ya no se veían tanto como antes, con los frecuentes viajes de él y la ocupada vida familiar de ella.

La casa Hastings era una de esas inmensas mansiones que se encuentran repartidas por los barrios de Mayfair y St. James. Grande y cuadrada, construida con elegante piedra gris de Pórtland, era absolutamente imponente en su esplendor ducal.

Lo cual hacía aún más divertido, pensó, sonriendo irónico, que su hermana fuera la actual duquesa. No podría imaginarse una mujer menos altiva o imponente. En realidad, a Daphne le costó encontrar marido cuando estaba en el mercado del matrimonio, justamente porque era tan amistosa y llana que los caballeros tendían a considerarla una amiga, no una posible esposa.

Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Simon Bassett, el duque de Hastings, y ahora era una respetable señora de la alta sociedad, con cuatro hijos, de diez, nueve, ocho y siete años. A veces a él le seguía pareciendo extraño que ella fuera ya madre mientras él seguía llevando la vida libre y sin ataduras de un soltero. Habiendo sólo un año de diferencia entre ellos, pasaron juntos las diversas fases de la vida. Incluso después de que se casó, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pues ella y Simon asistían a las mismas fiestas a las que asistía él, y tenían muchos interesas y actividades en común.

Pero luego ella comenzó a reproducirse y si bien él estaba encantado de dar la bienvenida en su vida a un nuevo sobrino o sobrina, cada recién llegado le hacía comprender más que Daphne había cambiado de una manera que él no había hecho.

Pero, pensó sonriendo al pasar por su mente la cara de Isabella, todo eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Hijos. Encontraba muy agradable la idea, en realidad.

No había tenido ninguna intención de visitarla, pero estando allí, pensó, bien podría pasar a verla y saludarla, así que subió la escalinata y golpeó con la enorme aldaba de bronce produciendo su robusto sonido. Jeffries, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente.

—Señor Cullen —dijo—, su hermana no le esperaba.

—No, decidí darle una sorpresa. ¿Está en casa?

—Iré a ver —dijo el mayordomo asintiendo, aun cuando los dos sabían que Daphne jamás se negaría a recibir a un miembro de su familia.

Mientras Jeffries iba a informar a Daphne de su presencia, Colin esperó en el salón, vagando ociosamente de aquí allá, tan desasosegado que no era capaz de sentarse ni de quedarse quieto en un lugar. Pasados unos minutos, apareció Daphne en la puerta, algo despeinada, pero con un aspecto tan feliz como siempre.

¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?, pensó él. Todo lo que había deseado en su vida era ser esposa y madre, y por lo visto la realidad había más que sobrepasado sus sueños.

—Hola, hermana —saludó con su sonrisa sesgada, acercándosele a darle un rápido abrazo—. Tienes… —Le señaló el hombro.

Ella se miró el hombro y sonrió azorada al ver la mancha gris oscura en la tela rosa claro de su vestido.

—Carboncillo —explicó, pesarosa—. Estaba intentando enseñarle a dibujar a Caroline.

—¿Tú?

—Lo sé, lo sé. No podría haber elegido peor maestra, pero sólo ayer decidió que le encanta el arte, y yo fui lo único que logró conseguir con tan poco tiempo de aviso.

—Tendrías que enviarla a ver a Benedict —sugirió Edward—. Seguro que le encantaría darle una o dos clases.

—La idea ya me había pasado por la cabeza, pero seguro que cuando yo lo tenga todo dispuesto para eso ella ya estará interesada en otra cosa. —Le indicó un sofá—. Siéntate. Pareces un felino enjaulado ahí, paseándote.

Él se sentó, aunque se sentía insólitamente nervioso.

—Y antes de que lo preguntes, ya le dije a Jeffries que traiga comida.

¿Bastarán unos bocadillos?

—¿Oíste gruñir mi estómago desde el otro lado del salón?

—Desde el otro lado de la ciudad, me parece. —Se rió—. ¿Sabías que siempre que truena David dice que es tu estómago?

—Ay, buen Dios —masculló Colin, aunque riendo. Su sobrino era un crió bastante listo.

Daphne sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó en los cojines del sofá, juntando elegantemente las manos en la falda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edawrd? No es que necesites ningún motivo, por supuesto. Siempre me encanta verte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente iba paseando.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Anthony y Kate? —preguntó ella. La casa Cullen, donde vivía su hermano mayor con su familia, estaba en esa misma plaza, justo enfrente—. Benedict y Sophie ya están ahí con los niños, ayudando en los preparativos para el baile de tu compromiso de esta noche.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú eres mi víctima elegida, creo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la expresión estaba modificada por una buena dosis de curiosidad.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada —se apresuró a contestar él—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Te encuentro raro.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Ella asintió comprensiva.

—Los planes para la boda, sin duda.

—Sí —dijo él, asiéndose al vuelo de la explicación, aunque por vida de él no sabía qué podría querer ocultar de ella.

—Bueno, recuerda que sea lo que sea que estés pasando —dijo ella con una sonrisa displicente—, es mil veces peor para Isabella. Siempre es peor para las mujeres, créeme.

—¿En las bodas o en todo? —preguntó él, mansamente.

—En todo. Sé que los hombres pensáis que estáis al mando, pero…

—No soñaría con pensar que estamos al mando de algo —dijo el, y no del todo sarcástico.

Ella volvió a poner una expresión displicente.

—Las mujeres tenemos mucho más que hacer que los hombres.

Especialmente en las bodas. Con todas las pruebas que le han hecho a Isabella para el vestido de bodas, seguro que ya se siente como un acerico.

—Le sugerí que nos fugáramos —le contó Edward—, y creo que de verdad deseó que lo dijera en serio.

Daphne se echó a reír.

—Me alegra tanto que te vayas a casar con ella, Edward.

Él asintió, con la intención de no decir nada, pero de pronto se oyó decir:

—Daph…

—¿Sí?

El abrió la boca, la cerro y luego dijo:

—No, no te preocupes.

—Ah, no, ahora no te vas a callar. Ya me has picado la curiosidad.

Él tamborileó sobre el sofá.

—¿Crees que va a llegar pronto la comida?

—¿Tienes hambre o simplemente quieres cambiar de tema?

—Siempre tengo hambre.

Ella estuvo callada varios segundos.

—Edward —dijo al fin, su voz dulce y suave—, ¿qué ibas a decir?

Él se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse; no podía tenerse quieto.

Se detuvo, se giró a mirarla y vio su cara preocupada.

—No es nada —dijo, aunque claro, no era nada y…— ¿Cómo sabe uno? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba inconclusa la pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabe uno qué? —preguntó ella.

Él se detuvo ante la ventana. Daba la impresión de que iba a llover.

Tendría que pedirle prestado un coche a Daphne si no quería quedar empapado en el largo camino a casa. Aunque no entendía por qué estaba pensando en la lluvia cuando lo que realmente quería saber era…

—¿Cómo sabe uno qué, Edward? —repitió Daphne.

Él se giró a mirarla y soltó las palabras:

—¿Cómo se sabe si es amor?

Ella se o quedó mirando, sus grandes ojos castaños agrandados por la sorpresa, sus labios entre abiertos, y absolutamente inmóvil.

—Olvida que pregunté —musitó él.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto—. Me alegra que me hayas preguntado. Me alegra mucho. Sólo… sólo me sorprendió, he de decir.

Él cerró los ojos, absolutamente disgustado consigo mismo.

—No puedo creer que te haya preguntado eso.

—No, Edward, no seas tonto. De verdad es… es encantador que lo hayas preguntado. Y no sé decirte lo halagada que me siento porque has acudido a mí, cuando…

—Daphne… —dijo él, en tono de advertencia.

Ella tenía una manera de salirse del tema, y él no estaba de ánimo para seguir sus divagaciones.

Impulsivamente ella se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y dejando las manos en sus hombros, dijo:

—No lo sé.

—¿Perdón?

Ella agitó levemente la cabeza.

—No sé cómo se sabe si es amor. Creo que es diferente para cada uno.

—¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior unos cuantos segundos y al final contestó:

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—No lo recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo. Sólo… lo supe.

Él se apoyó en la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que si uno no sabe si está enamorado, probablemente no lo está?

—Sí —dijo ella—. ¡No! No es eso lo que quiero decir.

—¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé —contestó ella con una vocecita débil.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas casada? —masculló.

—Edward, no bromees. Sólo trato de ser útil.

—Y agradezco el intento, pero de verdad, Daphne…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió ella—. Soy una inútil. Pero escúchame. ¿Te gusta Isabella? —Entonces hizo una inspiración, horrorizada—. Porque estamos hablando de Isabella, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —ladró él.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Estupendo, porque si no, puedo asegurarte que no tendría ningún consejo para ti.

—Me voy —dijo él bruscamente.

—No, no te vayas —suplicó ella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo—.

Quédate, Edward, Por favor.

Él la miró suspirando, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Edward —dijo ella, llevándolo hasta el sofá y empujándolo hasta dejarlo sentado—, escúchame. El amor crece y cambia día a día. Y no es como un rayo caído del cielo que te transforma al instante en un hombre diferente. Sé que Benedict dice que a él le ocurrió así, pero, ¿sabes?, Benedict no es normal.

Él deseo muchísimo tragarse ese anzuelo, pero sencillamente no logró reunir la energía.

—A mí no me ocurrió así —continuó ella—, y no creo que fuera así para Simon, aunque, sinceramente, creo que nunca se lo he preguntado.

—Pues, deberías.

Ella detuvo el movimiento de la boca que estaba empezando a formar una palabra, y quedó con el aspecto de un pajarito sorprendido.

—¿Para qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para que puedas decírmelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que crees que para los hombres es diferente?

—Todo lo demás lo es.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir una buena dosis de compasión por Isabella.

—Ah, pues sí que debes —convino él—. Seré un marido horroroso, seguro.

—No lo serás —dijo ella, golpeándole el brazo—. ¿Por qué demonios dices eso? Nunca le serías infiel.

—No —convino él. —Guardó silencio un momento, y cuando volvió a hablar, le salió la voz suave—: Pero podría no amarla como ella se merece.

—Pero podrías amarla —exclamó ella, levantando las manos, exasperada—. Por el amor de Dios, Edward, el sólo hecho de que estés aquí preguntándole a tu «hermana» acerca del amor probablemente significa que ya estás a más de medio camino.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si no lo creyera, te lo habría dicho. —Suspiró—. Deja de pensar tanto, Edward. Descubrirás que el matrimonio es mucho más fácil si simplemente lo dejas ser.

Él la miró desconfiado.

—¿Cuándo te pusiste filosófica?

—Cuando viniste a verme y me pusiste el tema —repuso ella al instante— . Te vas a casar con la persona correcta. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

—No estoy preocupado —dijo él automáticamente.

Pero claro que estaba preocupado, así que ni siquiera se molestó en defenderse cuando ella lo miró con una expresión sobremanera sarcástica.

Pero lo que le preocupaba no era si Isabella era la mujer correcta. De eso estaba seguro.

Y tampoco le preocupaba si su matrimonio iba a ser uno bueno. De eso también estaba seguro.

No, le preocupaban cosas estúpidas. Si la amaba o no la amaba, no porque sería el fin del mundo si la amaba (o el fin del mundo si no la amaba), sino porque encontraba tremendamente inquietante no saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía.

—¿Edward?

Miró a su hermana, que lo estaba mirando con una expresión un tanto confundida. Se levantó, con la intención de marcharse antes de quedar en vergüenza sin remedio, y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé si lo dices en serio o es una broma por haber sido tan absolutamente inútil.

—Has sido absolutamente inútil —dijo él—, pero el gracias es sincero de todos modos.

—¿Puntos por el esfuerzo?

—Algo así.

—¿Ahora vas ir a la casa Cullen?

—¿A qué? ¿A quedar en vergüenza con Anthony también?

—O con Benedict —dijo ella—. También está allí.

Lo terrible de las familias numerosas es que nunca falta la oportunidad de hacer el tonto con un hermano, pensó él.

—No —dijo, esbozando una sonrisita irónica—. Creo que volveré a casa caminando.

—¿Caminando? —repitió ella, boquiabierta.

—¿Crees que podría llover? —preguntó él, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana.

—Coge mi coche, Edward, y por favor, espera que lleguen los bocadillos.

Seguro que serán un montón, y si te vas antes de que lleguen yo me comeré la mitad y luego me detestaré todo el resto del día.

Él asintió y volvió a sentarse. Y le alegró haberlo hecho. Siempre le había gustado el salmón ahumado; de hecho se llevó un plato con él en el coche y durante todo el trayecto se fue mirando la lluvia torrencial por la ventanilla.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los Cullen daban una fiesta, la daban bien. Y cuando los Cullen daban un baile de compromiso, bueno, si lady Whistledown hubiera seguid escribiendo, habría necesitado por lo menos tres columnas para relatar el acontecimiento.

Incluso ese baile de compromiso, organizado en el último minuto, (debido a que ni lady Cullen ni la señora Swan estaban dispuestas a darles a sus hijos ni la más mínima posibilidad de cambiar de opinión durante un largo galanteo) fácilmente cualificaba como «la» fiesta de la temporada.

Aunque parte de eso, pensaba Isabella, irónica, tenía poco que ver con la fiesta en sí y todo que ver con las incesantes elucubraciones sobre por qué demonios Edward Cullen fue a elegir a una nadie como Isabella Swan por esposa. No fue tan terrible cuando Anthony Cullen se casó con Kate Sheffield, la que, como ella, nunca había sido considerada un diamante de primerísima calidad. Pero por lo menos Kate no era «vieja». No podía ni empezar a contar las veces que había oído susurrar la palabra «solterona» a sus espaldas esos últimos días.

Pero si bien el cotilleo era un poco tedioso, no le molestaba, porque seguía flotando en la nube de su dicha. Una mujer no puede haberse pasado toda su vida adulta enamorada de un hombre y luego no estar atontada de felicidad cuando él le pide que se case con él.

Aun cuando todavía no lograra comprender cómo había ocurrido todo.

Había ocurrido. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Y Colin era todo lo que es posible soñar en un novio. Había estado a su lado como pegamento toda la velada, y ella ni siquiera creía que lo hiciera para protegerla de los cotilleos. Con toda verdad, se veía bastante indiferente a las habladurías.

Era casi como si… Isabella sonrió soñadora. Era casi como si él se mantuviera a su lado porque quería.

—¿Viste a Cressida Twombley? —le susurró Alice al oído mientras Edward bailaba con su madre—. Está verde de envidia.

—Eso se debe al vestido —dijo Isabella con la cara impresionantemente seria.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Uy, ojalá lady Whistledown siguiera escribiendo. La «espetaría».

—Me parece que se supone que lady Whistledown es ella —dijo Isabella, cautelosa.

—Vamos, qué tontería. No creo ni por un instante que Cressida sea lady Whistledown, y no creo que lo creas tú tampoco.

—Probablemente no —concedió Isabella.

Si bien pensaba que su secreto estaría mejor protegido si aseguraba creer el cuento de Cressida, todos los que la conocían lo encontrarían tan poco característico de ella que sería muy sospechoso.

—Cressida sólo quería el dinero —continuó Alice, desdeñosa—, o tal vez la notoriedad. Probablemente las dos cosas.

Isabella observó a su contrincante, que estaba en el otro lado del salón, rodeada por sus amigos de siempre, aunque se habían congregado allí otras personas también, muy probablemente por curiosidad acerca de los cotilleos acerca de lady Whistledown.

—Bueno —dijo—, por lo menos ha logrado notoriedad.

Alice asintió.

—No logro imaginarme por qué la invitaron. Está claro que no hay ningún cariño entre tú y ella, y a ninguno de nosotros nos cae bien.

—Edward insistió en que la invitaran.

Alice la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella sospechaba que el principal motivo era la reciente afirmación de Cressida de que era lady Whistledown; la mayoría de los aristócratas no sabían si mentía o no, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a no invitarla a una fiesta, por si realmente decía la verdad.

Y ni Edward ni ella podían tener ningún motivo para saber eso con seguridad.

Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Alice, así que le dijo el resto, que también era cierto:

—No quería dar pie a cotilleos haciéndole un feo y, además, Edward dijo… —Se ruborizó, era algo tan dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que deseaba que Cressida se viera obligada a verme en mi triunfo —terminó, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Ah, caramba. Vaya —dijo Alice, con el aspecto de tener necesidad de sentarse—. Mi hermano está enamorado.

El rubor de Isabella se tornó rojo fuerte.

—Está enamorado —exclamó Alice—. Tiene que estarlo. Vamos, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Escuchar ese efusivo comentario de Alice produjo a Isabella algo maravilloso y horrible al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, siempre es agradable compartir los momentos más perfectos de la vida con la mejor amiga, y la alegría y entusiasmo de Alice eran contagiosos.

Pero, por otra parte, esos sentimientos no estaban del todo justificados, porque Edward no la amaba; o al menos no se lo había dicho.

Pero actuaba como si la amara, y ella se aferraba a esa idea, tratando de enfocar la atención en eso, y no en la realidad de que nunca le había dicho esas palabras.

Los actos hablan más fuerte que las palabras, ¿no?

Y los actos de él la hacían sentirse como una princesa.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan!

Isabella miró a la izquierda y sonrió. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a lady Danbury.

—Señorita Swan —dijo lady Danbury, abriéndose paso con su bastó por entre el gentío hasta quedar delante de Isabella y Alice.

—Lady Danbury, qué agradable verla.

—Je, je, je —rió lady Danbury, su cara arrugada casi joven por la fuerza de su sonrisa—. Siempre es agradable verme, digan lo que digan. Y tú, demonio de niña, mira lo que has hecho.

—¿No es lo mejor? —preguntó Alice.

Isabella miró a su mejor amiga. Con sus sentimientos encontrados y todo, Alice siempre se sentiría verdadera y sinceramente emocionada por ella.

De pronto no le importó nada que estuvieran en medio de un atiborrado salón de baile y todo el mundo la mirara como si fuera una especie de bicho raro en la placa de un microscopio para hacer un estudio biológico. Se volvió hacia Alice y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé —le susurró Alice.

Lady Danbury golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el bastón.

—¡Todavía sigo aquí, señoras!

—¡Uy, perdone! —exclamó Isabella, azorada.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó lady Danbury, con un grado de indulgencia nada característico—. Es bastante simpático ver abrazarse a dos niñas en lugar de apuñalarse por la espalda, si habéis de saberlo.

—Gracias por venir a felicitarme —dijo Isabella.

—No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo. Je, je, je. Todos esos tontos, tratando de entender qué hiciste para lograr que se casara contigo cuando lo único que hiciste fue ser tú misma.

Isabella entreabrió los labios, sintiendo escocer los ojos por las lágrimas.

—Vamos, lady Danbury, eso es lo más hermoso…

—No, no —interrumpió lady Danbury—, nada de eso. No tengo el tiempo ni la inclinación para sentimentalismos.

Pero Isabella observó que sacaba su pañuelo y se lo pasaba discretamente por los ojos.

—Ah, lady Danbury —dijo Edward, llegando hasta el grupo y pasando posesivamente el brazo por el de Isabella —, me alegro de verla.

—Señor Cullen —saludó la anciana secamente—, sólo vine a felicitar a su novia.

—Ah, pero es que soy yo el que se merece la felicitación.

—Jumjum. Palabras más ciertas y todo eso —dijo lady Danbury—. Creo que podría tener razón. Es más premio de lo que nadie sabe.

—Yo lo sé —dijo él, con la voz tan ronca y tan mortalmente serio que Isabella pensó que se iba a desmayar por la emoción.

—Y si nos disculpa —continuó Edward tranquilamente—, debo llevarme a mi novia para presentarla a mi hermano…

—Ya conozco a tu hermano —interrumpió Isabella.

—Considéralo tradición. Es necesario que te dé la bienvenida oficial a la familia.

—Ah —dijo ella, sintiendo discurrir un agradable calorcillo por dentro ante la idea de convertirse en una Cullen—. Qué hermoso.

—Como estaba diciendo —continuó Edward—, Anthony quiere hacer el brindis y luego yo debo bailar un vals con Isabella.

—Muy romántico —dijo lady Danbury, aprobadora.

—Sí, bueno, es que yo soy un tipo romántico —dijo Edward, como si tal cosa.

Alice soltó un bufido muy audible.

Él se giró hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo soy.

—Por el bien de Isabella, eso espero —replicó Alice.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó lady Danbury a Isabella.

—La mayor parte del tiempo.

Lady Danbury asintió.

—Eso es bueno. Mis hijos rara vez se hablan entre ellos. No por mala voluntad, por supuesto. Simplemente no tienen nada en común. Es triste, en realidad.

Edward apretó la mano en el brazo de Isabella.

—Tenemos que ir.

—Sí, claro —musitó ella.

En el instante en que se giraba para echar a caminar hacia Anthony, al ver que veía al otro lado del salón, cerca de la pequeña orquesta, oyó una repentina conmoción en la puerta.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención!

En una fracción de segundo sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara.

«Oh, no», se oyó susurrar. Eso no tenía que ocurrir, no esa noche en todo caso.

—¡Atención!

«Es lunes», gritó su mente. Le había dicho a su impresor que el lunes, en el baile de los Mottram.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó lady Danbury.

Diez niños, pequeños pilluelos, en realidad, iban entrando en el salón, corriendo, llevando fajos de papeles, arrojándolos como grandes rectángulos de confeti.

—¡La última hoja de lady Whistledown! —gritaban todos—. ¡Leedla! Leed la verdad.

* * *

**Esta vaina se calentó! ¿Como reaccionara Edward?**


	19. Chapter 19

**********************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Edward Cullen era famoso por muchas cosas.

Era famoso por su buena apariencia, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa pues todos los hombres Cullen eran famosos por su buena apariencia.

Era famoso por su sonrisa ligeramente segada, que era capaz de derretir el corazón de una mujer desde el otro extremo de un salón lleno de gente incluso una vez fue causa de que una jovencita perdiera del todo el conocimiento, o por lo menos se desmayó delicadamente y al golpearse la cabeza en una mesa perdió del todo el conocimiento.

Era famoso por su dulce encanto, su capacidad para hacer sentirse cómoda a cualquier persona con una sonrisa llana y un comentario divertido.

Pero por lo que no era famoso, y de hecho muchas personas jurarían que ni siquiera lo poseía, era por tener mal genio.

Y en realidad, debido a su extraordinario (y por lo tanto, desconocido) autodominio, nadie iba a ver ni un atisbo de su mal genio esa noche tampoco, aun cuando la que pronto sería su esposa podría despertar al día siguiente con un buen moratón en el brazo.

—Edward —exclamó suavemente ella, mirándose el lugar donde le tenía cogido el brazo.

Pero él no la soltó. Sabía que le estaba causando dolor, sabía que no era tremendamente agradable estarle causando dolor, pero se sentía tan condenadamente furioso en ese momento que o bien le apretaba el brazo con todas su fuerzas o daba rienda suelta a su mal genio delante de quinientos de sus conocidos más cercanos y queridos.

Tomado todo en cuenta, creía que la opción elegida era la mejor.

Iba a matarla. Tan pronto se le ocurriera alguna manera de sacarla del maldito salón, la mataría. Habían acordado que lady Whistledown era algo del pasado, que iban a dejar el asunto en paz. Eso no debería haber ocurrido; invitaba al desastre, a la ruina, y a la deshonra.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! —exclamó Alice, cogiendo una hoja que pasaba volando—. Absoluta, decididamente sensacional. Apuesto que salió de su retiro para celebrar vuestro compromiso.

—Qué simpático sería, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward en tono burlón.

Isabella no dijo nada, pero estaba muy, muy pálida.

—¡Oh, cielos!

Edward miró a su hermana, que estaba leyendo con la boca abierta.

—¡Cójame una, Cullen! —ordenó lady Danbury, golpeándole la pierna con el bastón—. No puedo creer que publique una un sábado. Tiene que ser buena.

Edward se agachó y recogió dos hojas del suelo, le pasó una a lady Danbury y miró la otra, aunque estaba bastante seguro de saber exactamente qué decía.

Tenía razón.

_Nada detesto más que a un caballero que encuentre divertido darle a una dama una desdeñosa palmadita en la mano diciendo: «Es la prerrogativa de una mujer cambiar de decisión». Y efectivamente, dado que pienso que uno siempre ha de apoyar sus palabras con sus actos, procuro que mis opiniones y decisiones sean firmes y verídicas._

_Por eso, amables lectores, cuando escribí mi hoja del 19 de abril, mi verdadera intención era que fuera la última. Sin embargo, acontecimientos que escapan a mi control (o escapan a mi aprobación, en realidad) me obligan a poner mi pluma sobre el papel una última vez._

_Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES lady Cressida Twombley._

_Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella._

_**ECOS DE SOCIEDAD DE**_

_**LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_**24 de abril de 1824**_

—Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida —dijo Alice en un alegre susurro—. Puede que en el fondo sea una mala persona, porque nunca había sentido tanta felicidad por la caída de otra persona.

—¡Por Balder! —exclamó lady Danbury—, yo no soy mala persona y encuentro delicioso esto.

Edward no dijo nada. No se fiaba de su voz. No se fiaba de sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está Cressida? —preguntó Alice, alargando el cuello—. ¿Alguien la ve? Apostaría que ya se marchó. Debe de sentirse humillada. Si yo fuera ella me sentiría humillada.

—Usted nunca será ella —dijo lady Danbury—; usted es una persona demasiado decente.

Isabella guardó silencio.

—De todos modos, uno casi siente pena por ella —continuó Alice jovialmente.

—Pero sólo casi —acotó lady Danbury.

—Ah, eso seguro. Un apenas casi, la verdad sea dicha.

Edward continuaba ahí de pie, moliéndose los dientes.

—¡Y yo logré ahorrarme mis mil libras! —cacareó lady Danbury.

—¡ Isabella! —exclamó Alice, dándole un codazo—. No has dicho una palabra. ¿No es maravilloso esto?

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Isabella, asintiendo.

Edward le apretó más fuerte el brazo.

—Ahí viene tu hermano —susurró ella.

Él miró a la derecha. Anthony venía caminando hacia ellos, con Esme y Kate pegadas a sus talones.

—Bueno, esto nos eclipsa —dijo Anthony, poniéndose al lado de Edward.

Saludó a las damas con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Alice, Isabella, lady Danbury.

—Me parece que ahora nadie va a escuchar el brindis de Anthony —dijo Esme paseando la vista por el salón.

La actividad era frenética en el salón; en el aire seguían flotando hojas y la gente se resbalaba sobre las que ya habían caído al suelo. El murmullo de susurros era constante y casi irritante, y Edward tenía la sensación de que le iba a salir volando la tapa de los sesos.

Tenía que marcharse. Ya. O por lo menos lo antes posible.

La cabeza le chillaba, se sentía acalorado, la piel ardiente. Era casi como pasión, sólo que no era pasión; era furia, era indignación, la horrible y negra sensación de haber sido traicionado justamente por la persona que debería estar de su parte sin condiciones.

Era curioso. Isabella era la del secreto, la que tenía más que perder; el problema era de ella, no de él. Eso lo sabía intelectualmente, por lo menos.

Pero en cierto modo eso ya no importaba; ya eran un equipo, y ella había actuado sin él.

Isabella no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse en esa precaria posición sin consultarle a él antes. Él era su marido, o lo sería, y era su deber impuesto por Dios protegerla, lo deseara ella o no.

—¿Edward, te sientes mal? —le preguntó su madre—. Te encuentro algo raro.

—Haz el brindis —dijo él, mirando a Anthony—. Isabella no se siente bien, y tengo que llevarla a su casa.

—¿No te sientes bien? —preguntó Alice a Isabella –. ¿Qué te pasa? No habías dicho nada.

En honor de Isabella hay que decir que se las arregló para decir de modo creíble:

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, Anthony —dijo Esme—, venga, haz el brindis ya para que Edward y Isabella puedan bailar su vals. Ella no se puede marchar mientras no lo bailen.

Anthony se limitó a asentir e hizo un gesto a Edward y a Isabella para que lo siguieran hasta el otro extremo del salón. Un trompetista sopló fuerte su instrumento para pedir silencio a los fiesteros. Todos obedecieron, tal vez porque supusieron que el anuncio que se iba a hacer se refería a lady Whistledown.

—Señoras y señores —dijo Anthony en voz alta, cogiendo una copa de champán que le ofreció un lacayo—. Sé que todos estáis curiosos por la reciente intrusión de lady Whistledown en nuestra fiesta, pero debo invitaros a recordar para qué nos hemos reunido aquí esta noche.

Ese debería haber sido un momento perfecto, pensó Edward, objetivamente.

Iba a ser la noche de triunfo de Isabella, su noche para brillar, para mostrar al mundo lo hermosa, encantadora e inteligente que era.

Era la noche para que él hiciera muy públicas sus intenciones, para asegurarse de que todos supieran que él la había elegido y ella lo había elegido a él.

Y lo único que deseaba era cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Ella lo ponía en peligro todo; ponía en peligro su propio futuro.

—Como cabeza de la familia Cullen —continuó Anthony—, siento una enorme alegría cuando uno de mis hermanos elige esposa. O esposo —añadió sonriendo, mirando hacia Daphne y Simon.

Edward miró a Isabella. Estaba muy erguida y muy quieta en su vestido de satén azul hielo. No estaba sonriendo, lo cual tendría que parecer extraño a los cientos de personas que la estaban mirando. Pero tal vez pensarían que simplemente estaba nerviosa. Después de todo había cientos de personas mirándola. Cualquier persona estaría nerviosa.

Aunque si una estuviera al lado de ella, como él, vería el terror en sus ojos, notaría el rápido movimiento de su pecho con la respiración más rápida e irregular.

Estaba asustada.

Estupendo. Debía estar asustada. Asustada de lo que podría ocurrirle si se descubría su secreto. Asustada de lo que ciertamente le ocurriría cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

—Por lo tanto —concluyó Anthony—, es un inmenso placer para mí alzar mi copa para brindar por mi hermano Edward y por su futura esposa Isabella Swan.

¡Por Edward e Isabella!

Edward se miró la mano y vio que alguien le había puesto en ella una copa de champán. La levantó, empezó a llevársela a los labios y entonces lo pensó mejor y la acercó a la boca de Isabella. Mientras la multitud aclamaba enloquecida, él la observó beber un sorbo y luego otro y otro, obligada a beber hasta que él le apartó la copa, cosa que no hizo hasta que ella la había terminado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su infantil exhibición de poder lo había dejado sin beber, lo que necesitaba tremendamente, así que cogió la copa que tenía Isabella en la mano y se la bebió de un golpe.

La multitud gritó sus vivas más fuerte aún.

Entonces él se le acercó a susurrarle al oído:

—Ahora vamos a bailar. Vamos a bailar hasta que los demás se hayan unido a nosotros en la pista y ya no seamos el centro de atención. Entones tú y yo saldremos de aquí. Y hablaremos.

Ella movió el mentón en un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.

Él le cogió la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Entonces le colocó la otra mano en la cintura al tiempo que la orquesta tocaba las primeras notas de un vals.

—Edward —susurró ella—, no era mi intención que ocurriera esto.

Él se fijó una sonrisa en la cara. Después de todo ese era su primer baile oficial con su novia.

—Ahora no —le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Dentro de diez minutos tendré que decirte muchísimas cosas, pero por el momento simplemente vamos a bailar.

—Sólo quería decirte…

Él le apretó más la mano, en un gesto de inconfundible advertencia. Ella frunció los labios, lo miró a la cara un breve instante y desvió la vista.

—Debería estar sonriendo —susurró, sin mirarlo.

—Entonces sonríe.

—«Tú» deberías estar sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él—. Debería.

Isabella no sonrió.

Isabella sintió deseos de fruncir el ceño. Con toda sinceridad, sentía deseos de llorar, pero consiguió curvar las comisuras de los labios, en una sonrisa. Todo el mundo la estaba mirando, todo su mundo, al menos, y sabía que estaban examinando hasta sus más mínimos movimientos y gestos, analizando y calificando cada expresión que pasaba por su cara.

Había pasado años sintiéndose invisible y detestando eso. Y en ese momento daría cualquier cosa por unos breves momentos de anonimato.

No, no cualquier cosa. No daría a Edward. Si tenerlo significaba que se pasaría el resto de la vida sometida a detenido escrutinio por parte de la alta sociedad, valdría la pena. Y si tener que soportar su rabia y desdén en un momento como ese formaba parte del matrimonio también, también lo valdría.

Cuando lo hizo ya sabía que él se enfurecería con ella por publicar una última hoja. Le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a escribirla, y estuvo aterrada todo el tiempo que permaneció en la iglesia de St. Bride (y durante todo el trayecto de ida y vuelta), segura de que en el momento más inesperado aparecería él y cancelaría la boda porque no soportaba casarse con lady Whistledown.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Sabía que él pensaría que cometía un error, pero sencillamente no podía permitir que Cressida Twombley se llevara el mérito del trabajo de su vida.

¿Pero sería demasiado pedir que Edward por lo menos hiciera el intento de considerarlo desde su punto de vista? Ya le habría resultado difícil permitir que cualquier persona declarara ser lady Whistledown, pero que fuera Cressida era insoportable. Había trabajado y aguantado demasiado a manos de Cressida.

Además, sabía que Edward jamás la dejaría plantada una vez que se hiciera público su compromiso. Eso era parte del motivo de que le dijera concretamente a su impresor que hiciera repartir las hojas el lunes en el baile de los Mottram. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que encontraba terriblemente mal que las repartieran en el baile de su propio compromiso, sobre todo, dada la fuerte oposición de Edward a la idea.

¡Maldito señor Lacey! Sin duda lo hizo para asegurarse la máxima circulación de la hoja. Leyendo la hoja Whistledown sabía lo bastante acerca de la sociedad para discernir que una invitación al baile de un Cullen sería la más codiciada de la temporada. Por qué a él le importaba eso, no lo sabía, puesto que aumentar el interés en la hoja Whistledown no le atraería más dinero a su bolsillo; la hoja Whistledown ya había llegado a su fin y ni ella ni el señor Lacey recibirían ni una libra más por su publicación.

A no ser que…

Frunciendo el ceño, suspiró. Probablemente el señor Lacey esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión.

Sintió más fuerte la presión de la mano de Edward en la cintura y lo miró.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, sorprendentemente verdes a la luz de las velas. O tal vez simplemente se debía a que ella sabía que eran tan verdes; seguro que se los vería color esmeralda en la oscuridad.

Él hizo un gesto hacia los demás bailarines, que ya llenaban la pista de baile.

—Es el momento para escapar —dijo.

Ella le contestó con un gesto de asentimiento. Ya le habían dicho a la familia de él que ella no se sentía bien y deseaba irse a casa, por lo tanto nadie le daría mucha importancia a su partida. Y si bien no era «de rigor» que viajaran solos en el coche de él, bueno, a veces se estiraban las normas para las parejas ya comprometidas, sobre todo en esas noches tan románticas.

Se le escapó una ridícula risita de pánico. Esa noche tenía todas las trazas de convertirse en la menos romántica de su vida.

Edward la miró fijamente, con una arrogante ceja arqueada, interrogante.

—No es nada —dijo ella.

Él le apretó la mano, aunque no con un afecto terrible.

—Quiero saberlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, derrotada por el fatalismo. No lograba imaginarse diciendo nada que pudiera estropear esa noche más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sólo estaba pensando que esta noche debería ser romántica.

—Podría haberlo sido —repuso él, cruelmente.

Aflojó la presión de su mano en la cintura pero la retuvo con la otra, apretándole ligeramente los dedos para llevarla por entre los bailarines hasta que salieron por la puerta cristalera que daba a la terraza.

—Aquí no —susurró Isabella, mirando nerviosa hacia el salón de baile por encima del hombro.

Sin siquiera dignarse a contestar su comentario, él continuó internándola en la negra oscuridad. Llegaron a una esquina y al dar la vuelta ya estaban totalmente solos. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Echando una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, él empujó una puerta pequeña que casi pasaba inadvertida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

La respuesta de él fue empujarla por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, haciéndola entrar en un oscuro vestíbulo.

—Sube —ordenó, indicándole la escalera.

Isabella no sabía si debía sentir miedo o entusiasmo, pero empezó a subir la escalera, muy consciente de la ardiente presencia de él a su espalda.

Cuando ya habían subido varios tramos, Edward la adelantó, abrió una puerta y asomó la cabeza al corredor. No había nadie, por lo tanto entró, llevándola con él cogida de la mano; caminaron silenciosamente por el corredor (el que Isabella ya había reconocido; ahí estaban los aposentos de la familia) hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación en cuyo interior ella no había estado nunca.

Era la habitación de Edward. Ella lo sabía, desde siempre, aun cuando en todos los años que iba allí a ver a Alice jamás había hecho algo más que pasar la mano por la madera de la maciza puerta. Hacía años que Edward no vivía allí, pero su madre había insistido en mantenerle su habitación; nunca se sabe cuándo él podría necesitarla, decía, y tenía razón, como se demostró al comienzo de esa temporada cuando Edward volvió de Chipre y no tenía casa alquilada.

Él abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba tan oscura que ella avanzó a tropezones y cuando se detuvo fue porque chocó con el cuerpo de él, que se había detenido.

Él le cogió los brazos para afirmarla y estabilizarla, pero luego no se los soltó, simplemente la sostuvo ahí en la oscuridad. No era un abrazo, pero su cuerpo tocaba el de ella a todo lo largo. Ella no veía nada, pero lo sentía, lo olía y oía su respiración, su aliento girando por el aire, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Era un sufrimiento.

Era un éxtasis.

Él bajó lentamente las manos por sus brazos desnudos, torturándole todos los nervios y de pronto, bruscamente se apartó.

A eso siguió silencio.

Ella no sabía qué había esperado. Si él le gritaría, si la insultaría, si le ordenaría que le diera una explicación.

Pero él no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Seguía allí de pie en la oscuridad, forzando las cosas, forzándola a decir algo.

—¿Podrías… podrías encender una vela? —preguntó al fin.

—¿No te gusta la oscuridad? —preguntó él con voz arrastrada.

—Ahora no. Así no.

—Comprendo —musitó él—. ¿Quieres decir entonces que podría gustarte así?

De pronto ella sintió sus dedos en la piel, deslizándolos por el borde del corpiño.

Y de pronto los quitó.

—No —dijo, con la voz trémula.

—¿Qué no te acaricie? —preguntó él en tono burlón, y a ella le alegró no poder verle la cara—. Pero eres mía, ¿no?

—Todavía no.

—Ah, pues sí que lo eres. Tú te encargaste de eso. Fuiste bastante lista en realidad al programar las cosas, esperar hasta nuestro baile de compromiso para hacer tu último anuncio. Sabías que yo no quería que publicaras esa última hoja. ¡Te lo prohibí! Acordamos…

—¡No acordamos nada!

Él pasó por alto la exclamación.

—Esperaste hasta…

—No acordamos nada —repitió ella, decidida a dejarle claro que o había incumplido su palabra. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, no le había mentido.

Bueno, aparte de mantener en secreto la hoja Whistledown casi doce años, pero él no había sido el único engañado en eso—.

Y sí —reconoció, porque no encontraba correcto empezar a mentir—, sabía que no me plantarías. Pero esperaba…

No pudo terminar, se le cortó la voz.

—¿Esperabas qué? —preguntó él después de un silencio interminable.

—Esperaba que me perdonaras —susurró ella—, o por lo menos que entendieras. Siempre te creí el tipo de hombre que…

—¿Qué tipo de hombre? —preguntó él, pasado un mínimo instante de silencio.

—Es culpa mía, en realidad —dijo ella, oyéndose la voz cansada y triste— . Te he puesto en un pedestal. Has sido tan simpático todos estos años que supongo que pensé que eras incapaz de otra cosa.

—¿Qué demonios he hecho que no sea simpático? Te he protegido, te pedí la mano, he…

—No has intentado ver esto desde mi punto de vista —interrumpió ella.

—¡Porque has actuado como una idiota! —exclamó él, casi en un gruñido.

A eso siguió el silencio, el tipo de silencio que irrita los oídos, que roe el alma.

—No logro imaginarme qué más hay que decir —dijo Isabella al fin.

Edward desvió la cara; no sabía por qué lo hacía, si en realidad no la veía en la oscuridad. Pero algo que detectó en su voz lo inquietó. Le pareció vulnerable, cansada, triste, apenada. Eso le hacia desear comprenderla, o por lo menos intentarlo, aun cuando estaba seguro de que ella había cometido un terrible error. Cada vez que notaba que se le entrecortaba un pelín la voz se le enfriaba la furia. Seguía enfadado, pero había perdido la voluntad de exhibir el enfado.

—Te van a descubrir, ¿sabes? —dijo, en voz baja y controlada—. Has humillado a Cressida; tiene que estar más que furiosa y no va a descansar hasta descubrir a la verdadera lady Whistledown.

Isabella se alejó unos pasos; él oyó el frufrú de sus faldas.

—Cressida no es lo bastante inteligente para descubrirme. Además, no voy a escribir más hojas, así que no habrá ninguna oportunidad de que cometa un desliz y revele algo. —Pasado un momento añadió—. Tienes mi promesa.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—No es demasiado tarde —protestó ella—. ¡Nadie lo sabe! Nadie lo sabe fuera de ti, y te avergüenzas tanto de mí que no puedo soportarlo.

—Vamos, Isabella, por el amor de Dios —ladró él—. No me avergüenzo de ti.

—¿Podrías encender una vela, por favor? —suplicó ella.

Edward fue hasta la cómoda y hurgó en un cajón en busca de una vela y los medios para encenderla.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —repitió—, pero sí creo que has actuado tontamente.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo que hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

—No pienses —dijo él, pasando por alto eso y girándose a mirarla a la cara mientras encendía una llama—. Olvida, si quieres, aunque yo no puedo, lo que ocurrirá a tu reputación si la gente descubre quién eres realmente. Olvida que te aislarán y hablarán de ti a tu espalda.

—Esas son personas de las que no vale la pena preocuparse —dijo ella, la espalda derecha como una vara.

—Tal vez no —concedió él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola, fijamente—. Pero te dolerá. No te gustará, Isabella. Y a mí no me gustará.

Ella tragó saliva. Estupendo, pensó él. Tal vez había logrado hacerla comprender.

—Pero olvida todo eso —continuó—. Te has pasado los diez últimos años insultando a personas, ofendiéndolas.

—He dicho muchas cosas simpáticas también —rebatió ella, sus oscuros ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero esas no son las personas de las que vas a tener que preocuparte. Me refiero a las furiosas, a las insultadas. —Se le acercó le cogió los brazos—. Isabella, habrá personas que desearán herirte —dijo, apremiante.

Dijo esas palabras para ella, pero estas se volvieron y le perforaron el corazón a él.

Trató de imaginarse la vida sin Isabella; le resultó imposible.

Sólo unas semanas atrás ella era… Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Qué era? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una conocida? ¿Una persona a la que veía pero en la que nunca se fijaba?

Y ahora era su novia, pronto sería su esposa. Y tal vez… tal vez era algo más que eso. Algo más profundo, algo más precioso.

—Lo que quiero saber —dijo, obligándose a volver la conversación al tema para impedir que su mente vagara por esos caminos tan peligrosos— es por qué no aprovechaste la coartada perfecta si de lo que se trata es de continuar anónima.

—¡Porque de lo que se trata no es de continuar o no anónima! —exclamó ella, casi gritando.

—¿Quieres que te descubran? —preguntó él, mirándola boquiabierto.

—No, claro que no. Pero este es mi trabajo. Es el trabajo de mi vida. Es lo único que tengo para mostrar que he vivido, y si no puedo llevarme el mérito de haberlo hecho, que me cuelguen si se lo lleva otra persona.

Edward abrió la boca para replicar, pero ante su sorpresa, comprobó que no se le ocurría nada. El trabajo de su vida. Isabella tenía un trabajo de su vida.

Él no.

Ella no podía poner su nombre en su trabajo, pero cuando estaba sola en su habitación podía mirar en retrospectiva los números de sus hojas publicadas, señalarlos y decirse «Esto, esto, esto es lo que he hecho en mi vida».

—¿Edward? —susurró ella, visiblemente sorprendida por su silencio.

Era pasmosa, continuó pensando él. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, cuando ya sabía que era inteligente, encantadora, ingeniosa y creativa. Pero todos esos adjetivos, y los muchísimos otros que aún no se le ocurrían, no daban su verdadera talla.

Era pasmosa.

Y él… Dios de los cielos, le tenía envidia.

—Me voy —dijo ella en voz baja, girándose y echando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Por un instante él no reaccionó. Su mente seguía paralizada, deslumbrada por esas revelaciones. Pero cuando vio su mano en el pomo, comprendió que no podía dejar que se marchara. Ni esa noche, ni nunca.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca, cruzando la distancia en tres pasos—. No — repitió—. Quiero que te quedes.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos dos pozos de confusión.

—Pero si dijiste…

Él ahuecó tiernamente las manos en su cara.

—Olvida lo que dije.

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que Daphne tenía razón. Su amor no fue como un rayo caído del cielo. Comenzó con una sonrisa, una palabra, una mirada guasona. Con cada segundo pasado en presencia de ella fue aumentando hasta llegar a ese momento, en que de repente lo supo.

La amaba.

Seguía furioso con ella por haber publicado esa última hoja, y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por envidiarle que hubiera encontrado un trabajo y finalidad en su vida, pero aun con todo eso, la amaba.

Y si la dejaba salir por esa puerta en ese momento, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Tal vez eso era la definición del amor entonces. Cuando uno la desea, la necesita, la adora de todos modos, aun cuando esté absolutamente furioso con ella y muy dispuesto a atarla a la cama para que no salga a crearse más problemas.

Esa era la noche. Ese era el momento. Se sentía a rebosar de emoción y tenía que decírselo. Tenía que «demostrárselo».

—Quédate —le susurró—. Y la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza, ávidamente, sin pedir disculpas ni ofrecer explicaciones—. Quédate —repitió, llevándola hacia su cama.

Y en vistas de que ella no decía nada, lo dijo una tercera vez:

—Quédate.

Ella asintió.

Él la cogió en sus brazos.

Esa era Isabella, y eso era amor.

* * *

**Awww me encanta este capitulo! Ed es tan tierno y sincero consigo mismo, simplemente esplendido.**


	20. Chapter 20

**************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Perdón**** por la demora, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

En el instante en que asintió, en realidad en el instante anterior a asentir, Isabella comprendió que accedía a algo más que a un beso. No sabía qué había hecho cambiar a Edward, por qué estaba tan furioso un momento y luego tan amoroso y tierno al siguiente.

No lo sabía, pero la verdad era que no le importaba.

Una cosa sí sabía, él no hacía eso, besarla con tanta dulzura, para castigarla. Algunos hombres podrían usar el deseo como arma, la tentación como venganza, pero Edward no era uno de ellos.

Simplemente eso no iba con él.

Con todas sus calaveradas y diabluras, con todas sus bromas y humor ácido, era un hombre bueno y noble. Y sería un marido bueno y noble.

Eso lo sabía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma.

Y si él la estaba besando apasionadamente, bajándola hasta su cama y cubriéndole el cuerpo con el de él, lo hacía porque la deseaba, porque su afecto había superado a su rabia.

Afecto por ella.

Le correspondió el beso poniendo en él toda su pasión, toda su alma, hasta el último recoveco. Tenía años y años de amor por ese hombre, y lo que le faltaba en técnica, lo compensaba con ardor. Se cogió de su pelo, se movió debajo de él, sin preocuparse de su apariencia.

Esta vez no estaban en un coche ni en el salón de la madre de él. No había que preocuparse de que los sorprendieran ni ninguna necesidad de que ella se pusiera presentable en diez minutos.

Esa era la noche en que podría demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él.

Correspondería a su deseo con el suyo y en silencio haría sus promesas de amor, fidelidad y consagración.

Cuando acabara la noche, él sabría que ella lo amaba. Tal vez no dijera las palabras, tal vez ni siquiera las susurrara, pero él lo sabría.

O tal vez ya lo sabía. Era extraño: siempre le fue muy fácil ocultar su vida secreta como lady Whistledown, pero qué increíblemente difícil no mostrar el corazón en los ojos cuando lo miraba.

—¿Cuándo empecé a necesitarte tanto? —susurró él, apartando ligeramente la cara hasta que se tocaron las puntas de sus narices.

Entonces ella pudo verle los ojos, casi negros a la tenue luz de la vela, pero muy verdes en su mente, fijos en los de ella. Su aliento era cálido, su mirada ardiente, y le hacía sentir calor en partes del cuerpo en las que nunca se permitía pensar siquiera.

Él bajó la mano por su espalda, deslizándola expertamente por los botones hasta que ella sintió suelto el corpiño, primero alrededor de los pechos, luego alrededor de las costillas y luego alrededor de la cintura.

Y luego ni siquiera ahí.

—Dios mío, qué hermosa eres —dijo él, su voz apenas más alta que un murmullo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Isabella creyó de verdad que eso podría ser cierto.

Encontraba un algo muy escandaloso y seductor en tener desnudas esas partes tan íntimas delante de otro ser humano, peor no sintió vergüenza. Edward la estaba mirando con tanto calor, acariciándola con tanta reverencia, que lo único que pudo sentir fue una avasalladora sensación de destino.

Él le deslizó la mano por la sensible piel de un pecho, primero atormentándolo con las yemas de los dedos y luego la subió acariciando suavemente hasta dejarla nuevamente cerca de la clavícula.

Ella sintió apretarse algo dentro. No sabía si era su caricia o la forma como la miraba, pero algo la estaba cambiando.

Se sentía rara.

Maravillosa.

Él estaba arrodillado en la cama junto a ella, todavía totalmente vestido, mirándola con una expresión de orgullo, de deseo, de posesión.

—Nunca soñé que serías así —susurró, bajando la mano hasta rozarle ligeramente el pezón con la palma—. Nunca soñé que te desearía así.

Isabella hizo una inspiración entrecortada y retuvo el aliento al sentir discurrir una estremecedora sensación por toda ella. Pero algo en sus palabras la inquietó, y él debió ver esa reacción en sus ojos, porque le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada —dijo ella, e iba a continuar la negativa, pero se detuvo. Su matrimonio debía basarse en la sinceridad, y no haría ningún servicio a ninguno de los dos callando sus verdaderos sentimientos—. ¿Cómo creías que era? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él la miró, visiblemente confundido por la pregunta.

—Has dicho que nunca soñaste que yo sería así —explicó—. ¿Cómo creías que era?

—No lo sé. Hasta hace unas semanas, sinceramente no creo que lo haya pensado.

—¿Y desde entonces? —insistió ella, sin saber por qué necesitaba su respuesta; sólo sabía que la necesitaba.

Con un rápido movimiento él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y se inclinó hasta que la tela de su chaleco le rascó el vientre y los pechos, hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella y su aliento caliente le bañó la piel.

—Desde entonces —gruñó— he pensado mil veces en este momento, me he imaginado cien pares de pechos diferentes, todos hermosos, deseables y llenos, suplicándome mi atención, pero nada, y permíteme que lo repita por si no me oíste la primera vez, nada se acercaba a la realidad.

—Ah —dijo ella.

Y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco, quedando con sólo su fina camisa de lino y las calzas, y después no hizo otra cosa que mirarla, con una sonrisa pícara, pícara, curvándole una comisura de los labios, mientras ella se movía debajo de él, cada vez más excitada y ávida bajo su implacable mirada.

Y entonces, cuando ella estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo un segundo más, él se inclinó y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, apretándolos ligeramente, como si quisiera comprobar su peso y forma. Gimiendo roncamente, retuvo el aliento y colocó los dedos de forma que los pezones sobresalieran entre ellos.

—Deseo verte sentada, para verlos llenos, hermosos y grandes, y luego ponerme detrás de ti para ahuecar las manos en ellos. —Acercó los labios a su oído y bajó la voz a un susurro—. Y deseo hacerlo delante de un espejo.

—¿Ahora? —graznó ella.

Él pareció considerar eso un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Después —dijo, y luego repitió en tono más resuelto—: Después.

Isabella abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, no sabía qué, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir una palabra, él musitó:

—Lo primero es lo primero.

Y bajó la boca hasta su pecho, atormentándoselo primero con un suave soplido y luego cerrando los labios alrededor, y riendo suavemente cuando ella gritó de sorpresa y se arqueó, separando el cuerpo de la cama.

Continuó con la tortura hasta que ella pensó que podría chillar, y luego pasó al otro pecho, en el que lo repitió todo. Pero esta vez liberó una de las manos y ésta parecía estar en todas partes, acariciando, atormentando, tentando. Sentía la mano en el vientre, luego en la cadera, luego en el tobillo y luego subiendo por debajo de la falda.

—Edward —resolló, moviéndose debajo de él cuando él le deslizó suavemente los dedos por la delicada piel de la corva de la rodilla.

—¿Quieres apartarte o acercarte más? —le preguntó él en un susurro, sin apartar los labios de su pecho.

—No lo sé.

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con su sonrisa lobuna.

—Estupendo.

Se bajó de la cama y lentamente se quitó el resto de la ropa, primero la camisa de lino y luego las botas y las calzas. Y mientras lo hacía en ningún momento desvió los ojos de los de ella. Cuando terminó, fue a tironearle el vestido, que ya estaba todo arrollado alrededor de la cintura y las caderas, presionándole ligeramente el trasero al levantarla para pasar la tela por debajo.

Y así quedó ella ante él sin otra cosa que sus transparentes susurros de medias. Él se detuvo entonces, demasiado hombre para no pararse a disfrutar de la vista, luego se las bajó por las piernas y las sacó por los pies hasta dejarlas caer flotando al suelo.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aire nocturno, así que él se acostó a su lado, apretando el cuerpo contra el de ella, infundiéndole su calor mientras saboreaba la sedosa suavidad de su piel.

La necesitaba. Era humillante cuánto la necesitaba.

Estaba duro, excitado y tan atormentado por el deseo que era una maravilla que todavía pudiera ver derecho. Y, sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo clamaba por desahogarse, él estaba poseído por una extraña calma, una inesperada sensación de autodominio. En algún momento eso había dejado de tener que ver con él; tenía que ver con ella, no, con los dos, con esa maravillosa unión y ese milagroso amor que sólo estaba empezando a valorar.

La deseaba, Dios de los cielos, la deseaba, pero deseaba sentirla estremecerse debajo de él, gritar de deseo, mover la cabeza de lado a lado mientras él la atormentaba llevándola a su compleción.

Deseaba que a ella le gustara eso, que lo amara, y que «supiera», cuando estuvieran el uno en los brazos del otro, sudorosos y saciados, que ella le pertenecía.

Porque él ya sabía que le pertenecía a ella.

—Dímelo si hago algo que no te gusta —le dijo, sorprendido por lo temblorosa que le salió la voz.

—No podrías —susurró ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella no entendía. Eso casi le hizo sonreír, y probablemente habría sonreído si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por hacerle placentera esa primera experiencia. Pero sus palabras susurradas, «no podrías» sólo podían querer decir una cosa, que ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba hacer el amor con un hombre.

— Isabella —dijo, cubriéndole la mano con la suya—. Tengo que explicarte una cosa. Podría hacerte doler. No sería mi intención, pero podría y…

—No podrías —repitió ella—. Te conozco. A veces creo que te conozco mejor que lo que me conozco a mí misma. Y nunca harías nada que me doliera.

Él apretó los dientes para no gruñir.

—No adrede —explicó, sin poder evitar un leve matiz de exasperación en la voz—, pero podría y…

—Deja que eso lo juzgue yo —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a la boca para besársela de todo corazón—. Y en cuanto a lo otro…

—¿Qué otro?

Ella sonrió y él tuvo que pestañear, porque habría jurado que ella parecía como si él la divirtiera.

—Me dijiste que te lo dijera si hacías algo que no me gustaba.

Él le miró atentamente la cara, repentinamente hipnotizado por sus labios al formar las palabras.

—Te prometo que me gustará todo —dijo ella.

Una extraña burbuja de alegría comenzó a hincharse dentro de él. No sabia qué dios benévolo se la había otorgado, pero se le ocurrió que necesitaría estar más atento la próxima vez que fuera a la iglesia.

—Me gustará todo —repitió ella—, porque estoy contigo.

Él le cogió la cara entre las manos, mirándola como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa que hubiera pisado la Tierra.

—Te amo —susurró ella—. Te he amado años y años.

—Lo sé —dijo él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Lo sabía, pensó, pero tal vez lo apartaba de su mente porque su amor lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Es difícil ser amado por una joven decente y buena cuando no se le corresponde el amor. No podía dejarla de lado porque le caía bien y no habría podido perdonarse si le pisoteaba las emociones. Y no podía coquetear con ella, por esos mismos motivos.

Y por lo tanto se decía que lo que sentía ella no era amor. Le resultaba más fácil intentar convencerse de que ella estaba simplemente encaprichada con él, que no entendía lo que era el verdadero amor (¡como si él lo hubiera sabido!), y que finalmente encontraría a otro y se establecería en una vida feliz y satisfecha.

Al llegar a ese pensamiento, que ella podría haberse casado con otro, quedó casi paralizado por el miedo.

Estaban acostados lado a lado y ella lo estaba mirando con el corazón en los ojos toda su cara vibrante de felicidad y satisfacción, como si por fin se sintiera libre, por haber dicho las palabras. Y notó que en su expresión no había ni una sola traza de expectación. No le había dicho que lo amaba con el fin de oír su respuesta. Ni siquiera esperaba su respuesta.

Le había dicho que lo amaba simplemente porque quiso. Porque eso era lo que sentía.

—Yo también te amo —susurró, y apretó los labios sobre los de ella en un intenso beso.

Después se apartó un poco para verle la reacción.

Isabella lo miró un largo rato en silencio. Finalmente tragó saliva, de modo extraño, convulsivo, y dijo:

—No tienes por qué decir eso sólo porque yo lo dije.

—Lo sé —contestó él sonriendo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, el agrandar los ojos el único movimiento de su cara.

—Y tú también sabes eso —dijo él dulcemente—. Acabas de decir que me conoces mejor que lo que te conoces tú. Y sabes que yo nunca habría dicho esas palabras si no las dijera en serio.

Y entonces ahí, desnuda en la cama de él, envuelta en sus brazos, Isabella comprendió que sí lo sabía. Edward no mentía, no mentía en nada importante, y no podía imaginarse nada más importante que el momento que estaban compartiendo.

Él la amaba. Eso no era algo que hubiera esperado, ni algo que se hubiera permitido apear jamás, y sin embargo ahí estaba, como un resplandeciente milagro en su corazón.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

Él asintió, estrechándola más en sus brazos.

—Lo comprendí esta noche, cuando te pedí que te quedaras.

—¿Cómo…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, porque ni siquiera sabía cuál era la pregunta.

¿Cómo sabía que la amaba? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo lo hacía sentirse?

Pero él debió entender que no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, porque contestó:

—No lo sé. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo y, para ser sincero, no me importa. Pero sé que es cierto; te amo, y me detesto por no haber visto tu verdadero ser en todos estos años.

—Edward, no —suplicó ella—. Nada de recriminaciones. Nada de pesares.

No esta noche.

Pero él sonrió, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios para silenciar su súplica.

—No creo que hayas cambiado —dijo—, al menos no mucho. Pero entonces un día caí en la cuenta de que veía algo diferente cuando te miraba.

—Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez cambié yo. Tal vez crecí.

Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios, silenciándolo tal como hiciera él con ella.

—Tal vez yo crecí también.

—Te amo —dijo él, inclinándose a besarla.

Y esta vez ella no pudo contestar porque la boca de él continuó sobre la de ella, ávida, exigente y muy, muy seductora.

Él sabía exactamente qué hacer; cada movimiento y roce de su lengua, cada mordisqueo de sus dientes le hacían discurrir estremecedoras sensaciones hasta el fondo mismo de su ser. Se entregó pues a la dicha pura del momento, a la llama blanca del deseo. Sentía sus manos en todas partes, lo sentía a él en todas partes, sus dedos sobre su piel, su pierna metiéndose entre las de ella.

Estrechándola en sus brazos, él rodó con ella dejándola encima de él, quedando él de espaldas. Le cogió las nalgas apretándola con tanta fuerza contra él que sintió enterrarse en la piel la prueba de su deseo.

Isabella emitió una exclamación ante esa asombrosa intimidad, pero él ahogó la exclamación con sus labios, besándola y besándola con tierna fiereza.

Y nuevamente ella se encontró de espaldas con él encima, hundiéndola en el colchón con su peso, dejándole sin aire los pulmones. Deslizó la boca hasta su oreja y luego la bajó hasta la garganta y ella notó que el cuerpo se le arqueaba como por voluntad propia, como si pudiera doblarse para apretarse contra el de él.

No sabía qué debía hacer, pero sí sabía que tenía que moverse. Su madre ya le había dado su «charlita», como la llamó, explicándole que debía quedarse quieta debajo de su marido para dejar que él obtuviera su placer.

Pero de ninguna manera habría podido quedarse inmóvil, de ninguna manera podría impedir que sus caderas e apretaran contra las de él, ni que sus piernas rodearan las de él. Además, no quería «dejar» que él obtuviera suplacer, deseaba dárselo, participar.

Y deseaba sentir el placer ella también. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que sentía acumularse por dentro, esa tensión, ese deseo, necesitaba liberarse, y no lograba imaginarse que ese momento, esas sensaciones, no fueran los más exquisitos de su vida.

—Dime qué debo hacer —dijo, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Edward le abrió las piernas y le deslizó las manos por los costados hasta llegar a los muslos y se los apretó.

—Déjame hacerlo todo yo —dijo, jadeante.

Ella le cogió las nalgas, presionándolas para apretarlo más contra ella.

—No. Dímelo —insistió.

Él dejó de moverse un instante, mirándola sorprendido.

—Acaríciame.

Ella relajó ligeramente las manos sobre sus nalgas y sonrió.

—Te estoy acariciando.

—Muévelas —gimió él.

Ella deslizó las manos hacia sus muslos, haciendo suaves círculos, sintiendo el suave vello.

—¿Así?

Él asintió enérgicamente.

Ella le deslizó las manos hacia delante hasta tenerlas peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

—¿Así?

Él le cubrió bruscamente una de las manos con la de él.

—No, eso no ahora.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Después lo entenderás —gruñó él, abriéndole más las piernas y deslizando una mano por entre sus cuerpos hasta tocar el lugar más íntimo.

—¡Edward!

Él sonrió pícaro.

—¿Creías que no te iba a tocar así?

Y como para ilustrar sus palabras, uno de sus dedos comenzó a danzar por su sensible piel, haciéndola arquear las caderas con tanta fuerza que lo levantó a él también y luego volvió a hundirse en el colchón, estremecida de deseo.

Él le deslizó los labios hasta la oreja.

—Hay mucho más —le susurró.

Isabella no se atrevió a preguntar qué. Ya había muchísimo más de lo que le había explicado su madre.

Entonces él le introdujo un dedo, lo que la hizo ahogar otra exclamación (lo que lo hizo reír encantado) y empezó a acariciarla lentamente ahí.

—Ay, Dios —gimió ella.

—Estás casi lista para mí —dijo él, más jadeante—. Muy mojada, pero muy estrecha.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

Él introdujo otro dedo, poniendo fin a toda su capacidad de hablar con inteligencia.

Tuvo la sensación de que se estiraba por dentro, pero le encantó. Debía ser muy mala, una lasciva de corazón, porque lo único que deseaba era abrir más y más las piernas hasta quedar totalmente abierta para él. Por lo que a ella se refería, él podía hacerle cualquier cosa, tocarla y acariciarla como se le antojara.

Mientras no parara.

—No puedo esperar mucho más —resolló él.

—No esperes.

—Te necesito.

Ella le cogió la cara entre las dos manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Yo también te necesito.

Entonces desaparecieron los dedos, y ella se sintió extrañamente hueca, vacía, pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque notó otra cosa en la entrada, algo duro, caliente y muy, muy exigente.

—Esto podría dolerte —dijo Edward, apretando los dientes, como si esperara sentir dolor él.

—No me importa.

Él tenía que hacérselo agradable. Debía.

—Lo haré suave —dijo, aunque su deseo ya era tan feroz que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa.

—Te deseo —dijo ella—. Te deseo y necesito algo, aunque no sé qué.

Él la penetró un poquito, pero lo sintió como si ella se lo tragara entero.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sus únicos sonidos los de su respiración entrecortada por entre los labios entreabiertos.

Otra pulgada, otro paso más cerca del cielo.

— Isabella —gimió, afirmándose en los brazos para no aplastarla con su peso—, dime que te gusta, por favor, que lo sientes agradable. Por favor.

Porque si ella decía que no, le iba a matar retirarse.

Ella asintió, pero dijo:

—Necesito un momento.

Él tragó saliva, obligándose a respirar por la nariz, con cortas inspiraciones y espiraciones. Era la única manera para concentrarse en refrenarse. Tal vez ella necesitaba ensancharse alrededor de su miembro, relajar los músculos. Nunca la había penetrado ningún hombre, y estaba exquisitamente estrecha.

De todos modos, no veía las horas de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo tantas veces que él no tuviera que refrenarse.

Cuando la sintió relajarse ligeramente, empujó otro poco hasta llegar al a prueba de su virginidad.

—Ay, Dios, esto te va a doler. No puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que sólo te dolerá esta vez, y no te dolerá mucho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

Él cerró los ojos, desesperado. Típico de Isabella hacerle preguntas.

—Créeme —dijo, evadiendo la pregunta.

Entonces embistió fuerte, enterrándose en su calor hasta la base del miembro, hasta saber que estaba todo dentro de ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, expresando en su cara la conmoción.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que bien —repuso ella asintiendo.

Él se movió ligeramente.

—¿Lo sientes bien?

Ella volvió a asentir, pero la expresión de su cara era de sorpresa, tal vez un poco aturdida.

A él empezaron a movérsele las caderas como por voluntad propia, incapaz de quedarse quieto estando tan claramente cerca de la liberación, aunque tratando de entrar y salir lo más lento y suave posible. Ella era perfección pura alrededor de él, y cuando notó que sus gemidos eran de deseo y placer, no de dolor, se soltó y cedió al avasallador deseo que corría por sus venas.

La sentía moverse, agitarse, más y más excitada, y rogaba poder contenerse hasta que ella tuviera su orgasmo. Ella respiraba rápido, jadeante, su aliento caliente, y le enterraba los dedos en los hombros, moviendo rápidamente las caderas y apretándolo, acicateando su necesidad hasta el frenesí.

Y entonces llegó. A ella le salió de los labios el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida; gritó su nombre al tiempo que se le tensaba y estremecía todo el cuerpo de placer, y él pensó «Algún día la miraré. Veré su cara cuando llegue a la cima del placer».

Pero no en ese momento; ya estaba llegando él al orgasmo y tenía los ojos cerrados con la fuerza del éxtasis. Le salió el nombre de ella entrecortado mientras hacía el último y fuerte embite, y luego se relajó encima de ella, totalmente desprovisto de fuerzas.

Durante un minuto entero sólo hubo silencio, los únicos movimientos los de sus pechos al tratar de recuperar el aliento, esperando que sus cuerpos tremendamente agitados se establecieran en esa estremecida dicha que se siente al estar en los brazos del ser amado.

O al menos era lo que Edward pensaba que debía ser. Había estado con mujeres antes, pero sólo en ese momento acababa de comprender que nunca había hecho el amor hasta cuando puso a Isabella en su cama y empezó su baile íntimo con un solo beso en sus labios.

Eso era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Eso era amor.

Y se iba a agarrar a él con las dos manos.

* * *

**Awww me encanto su primera vez, fue super linda! ya decía yo que estos muchachos no iban a ser capaces de esperar hasta la boda.**


	21. Chapter 21

******************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

No resultó muy difícil que adelantaran la fecha de la boda.

Cuando iba de vuelta a casa en Bloomsbury (después de hacer entrar sigilosamente a una muy despeinada y desarreglada Isabella en su casa de Mayfair) a Edward se le ocurrió que podría haber un muy buen motivo para celebrar la boda más pronto.

Claro que era improbable que ella hubiera quedado embarazada en ese solo encuentro amoroso. Además, tuvo que reconocer, si hubiera quedado embarazada, el hijo sería un bebé ochomesino, lo cual no era tan terriblemente sospechoso en un mundo lleno de hijos nacidos a sólo seis meses de la boda.

Por no decir que los primeros bebés solían tardar más en nacer (ya tenía bastantes sobrinas y sobrinos para saber que eso era así), con lo que el hijo nacería a los ocho meses y medio, lo cual no era nada insólito.

Así que en realidad no había una necesidad urgente para adelantar la boda.

Aparte de que él deseaba adelantarla.

Así pues, tuvo una «charlita» con las dos madres, en la que, como si tal cosa, dejó caer vagas insinuaciones y circunloquios que daban a entender muchísimo sin decir nada explícito, y ellas se apresuraron a aceptar su plan de precipitar la boda.

Sobre todo dado que «posiblemente» él las llevó a creer erróneamente que sus «intimidades» con Isabella habían ocurrido hacía ya unas cuantas semanas.

Ah, bueno, unas pocas mentirijillas no son una transgresión tan grande cuando se dicen para servir a un bien mayor.

Y una boda apresurada, reflexionaba cuando estaba en la cama cada noche, reviviendo esa noche con Isabella y deseando ardientemente que ella estuviera a su lado, decididamente servía a un bien mayor.

Las madres, que se habían hecho inseparables esos últimos días preparando la boda, protestaron al principio, preocupadas por las desagradables habladurías (que en ese caso serían ciertas), pero lady Whistledown vino en su rescate de un modo totalmente indirecto.

Los cotilleos en torno a lady Whistledown y Cressida Twombley, y sobre si las dos eran o no la misma persona, hacían furor como nada visto u oído en Londres hasta el momento. De hecho, las habladurías eran tan ubicuas, tan absolutamente imposibles de evitar, que nadie se paró a pensar en el cambio de fecha de la boda Cullen-Swan.

Lo cual venía muy bien a los Cullen y a las Swan.

Con la excepción, quizá, de Edward e Isabella, que no se sentían particularmente cómodos cuando la conversación pasaba al tema de lady Whistledown. Isabella ya estaba acostumbrada, por supuesto; en esos diez últimos años no pasaba un mes sin que alguien hiciera alguna ociosa elucubración en su presencia acerca de lady Whistledown. Pero Edward seguían tan molesto y furioso por su vida secreta que ella había empezado a sentirse incómoda. Varias veces había intentado tocar el tema, pero él se cerraba en banda y le decía que no quería hablar de eso (en un tono muy poco característico de él).

Sólo podía deducir que él se avergonzaba de ella, y no ella exactamente, de su trabajo como lady Whistledown; y eso era como un golpe en el corazón, porque ese trabajo de escribir era la única parte de su vida que podía señalar con mucho orgullo y sensación de logro. Había hecho «algo». Se había convertido en un gran éxito, aun cuando no pudiera poner su nombre en su trabajo. ¿Cuántos de sus contemporáneos, hombres o mujeres, podían afirmar lo mismo?

Bien podía estar dispuesta a dejar atrás a lady Whistledown y vivir su nueva vida como la señora de Edward Cullen, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera que se avergonzara de lo que había hecho.

Ay, si Edward pudiera enorgullecerse también de sus logros.

Ah, sí que creía con todas las fibras de su ser que él la amaba. Edward jamás mentiría en algo así. Podía recurrir a muchas palabras ingeniosas y pícaras sonrisas para hacer sentirse feliz y satisfecha a una mujer sin decir palabras de amor que no sentía. Pero tal vez era posible, y habiendo observado el comportamiento de él ya estaba segura de que era posible, que alguien pudiera amar a una persona y de todos modos avergonzarse de ella y sentir desagrado.

Simplemente no se había imaginado que eso pudiera doler tanto.

Una tarde en que iban caminando por Mayfair, cuando sólo faltaban tres días para la boda, volvió a intentar sacar el tema. Por qué, no lo sabía, ya que no podía imaginarse que su actitud hubiera cambiado desde la última vez que lo hizo, pero no pudo refrenarse. Además, esperaba que el hecho de ir por la calle, donde podía verlos todo el mundo, lo obligaría a mantener la sonrisa en la boca y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Calculó que a la distancia que estaban de la casa Número Cinco, donde los esperaban para tomar el té, tendrían cinco minutos para conversar antes de que él la hiciera entrar en la casa y cambiara el tema.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto inconcluso del que debemos hablar —dijo.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad, pero con una sonrisa juguetona. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era su intención, utilizar su encanto e ingenio para desviar la conversación a lo que él quisiera. En cualquier instante esa sonrisa iba a adquirir ese sesgo infantil y diría algo para cambiar el tema sin que ella se diera cuenta, algo como…

—¿No es algo muy serio para un día tan soleado?

Ella decidió no perder la paciencia.

—Edward, me gustaría que no intentaras cambiar el tema cada vez que hablo de lady Whistledown.

—Me parece que no te oí mencionar su nombre, o supongo que debería decir «tu» nombre —dijo él en tono tranquilo, controlado—. Además, lo único que hice fue alabar el buen tiempo.

Isabella sintió un fuerte deseo de plantar los pies firmemente sobre la acera y obligarlo a detenerse, pero estaban en público (culpa de ella, claro, por elegir ese lugar para iniciar la conversación), por lo tanto continuó caminando, con paso tranquilo, aunque los dedos se le enroscaron en pequeños puños.

—La otra noche, cuando publicaron mi última hoja, estabas furioso conmigo.

—Ya se me pasó —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo creo.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró con una expresión de superioridad.

—¿Y ahora me vas a decir lo que siento?

Ese golpe bajo no podía quedarse sin respuesta.

—¿No es eso lo que debe hacer una esposa?

—Todavía no eres mi esposa.

Isabella contó hasta tres, luego decidió continuar hasta diez, antes de contestar:

—Lamento si lo que hice te molestó, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Tenías todas las opciones del mundo, pero de ninguna manera voy a discutir ese asunto aquí en Bruton Street.

Y estaban en Bruton Street. Vaya, tonta, había hecho el cálculo de distancia y tiempo sin tomar en cuenta el paso que llevaba. Sólo les quedaba un minuto más o menos para llegar a la escalinata de la casa.

—Te aseguro que la que tú sabes no saldrá nunca más de su retiro.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi alivio.

—Desearía que no fueras tan sarcástico.

Él se volvió a mirarla con los ojos relampagueantes. Su expresión era tan distinta a la de moderado aburrimiento que tenía sólo un instante antes que ella casi retrocedió un paso.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Isabella. El sarcasmo es lo único que mantiene a raya mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y te aseguro que no los deseas a plena vista.

—Creo que sí lo deseo —dijo ella, con una vocecita débil, porque no sabía si deseaba verlos.

—No pasa un día sin que me vea obligado a pararme a pensar qué demonios voy a hacer para protegerte si se descubre tu secreto. Te amo, Isabella. Dios me asista, pero te amo.

Isabella habría pasado muy bien sin esa súplica a Dios, pero la declaración de amor le sentó muy agradablemente.

—Dentro de tres días —continuó él— seré tu marido. Haré la solemne promesa de protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?

—¿Me salvarás de minotauros merodeadores?

La expresión de él le dijo que no encontraba nada divertido eso.

—Cómo querría que no estuvieras tan enfadado —musitó.

Él la miró con expresión de incredulidad, como si pensara que ella no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada.

—Si estoy enfadado se debe a que no me gustó saber lo de tu última hoja al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

Ella asintió, cogiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Te pido disculpas por eso. Sí que tenías derecho a saberlo antes, ¿pero cómo podría habértelo dicho? Habrías intentado impedírmelo.

—Exactamente.

Estaban a sólo unas casas de la Número Cinco. Si quería preguntarle algo tendría que hacerlo rápido, pensó ella.

—¿Estás seguro…?

Se interrumpió, no sabía si deseaba terminar la pregunta.

—¿Estoy seguro de qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no es nada.

—Es evidente que es algo.

Simplemente se me ocurrió… —Miró hacia un lado, por si la vista del paisaje urbano le daba el valor que necesitaba para continuar—. Estaba pensando…

—Suéltalo, Isabella.

Era tan raro que él hablara en ese tono cortante que eso la catapultó a seguir:

—Estaba pensando si tal vez tu inquietud por mi… mi…

—¿Vida secreta? —suplió él, con voz arrastrada.

—Si lo quieres llamar así. Se me ocurrió que tal vez tu inquietud no nace totalmente de tu deseo de proteger mi reputación si se descubriera.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó él en tono abrupto.

Ella ya había hecho la pregunta; no le quedaba más remedio que contestar sinceramente.

—Creo que te avergüenzas de mí.

Él la miró fijamente tres segundos completos y al final dijo:

—No me avergüenzo de ti. Ya te lo dije una vez.

—¿Qué, entonces?

A él le vacilaron los pies y antes de darse cuenta estaba detenido ante la puerta de la casa Número Tres. La casa de su madre estaba dos casas más allá, y estaba bastante seguro de que los estaban esperando desde hacía cinco minutos, y…

Y no lograba que se le movieran los pies.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —repitió, principalmente porque no lograba decidirse a decirle la verdad, que le tenía envidia, que envidiaba su éxito, que la envidiaba a ella.

Ese era un sentimiento muy feo, una emoción muy desagradable; lo corroía, produciéndole un vago sentimiento de vergüenza cada vez que alguien sacaba a relucir a lady Whistledown, lo cual, dado el tenor del momento de los cotilleos de Londres, ocurría más o menos diez veces al día. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Su hermana Daphne le comentó un día que él siempre sabía qué decir, siempre sabía poner cómodos a los demás. Había pensado en eso varios días después que ella se lo dijo, y llegado a la conclusión de que su capacidad de hacer sentirse bien consigo mismos a los demás debía provenir de sus sentimientos consigo mismo.

Era un hombre que siempre se sentía absolutamente a gusto en su piel.

No sabía a qué se debía ese don, tal vez a que tuvo buenos padres, tal vez era simple suerte. Pero ese último tiempo se sentía violento, incómodo y eso se iba extendiendo a todos los detalles de su vida. Le ladraba a Isabella, escasamente hablaba en las fiestas.

Y todo se debía a su detestable envidia y a la vergüenza que la acompañaba.

¿O no?

¿Se sentiría tan envidioso de Isabella si no notara ya una carencia en su vida?

Esa era una interesante pregunta desde el punto de vista psicológico, al menos lo sería si se refiriera a otra persona, no a él.

—Mi madre nos está esperando —dijo secamente, sabiendo que eludía el problema, y odiándose por eso, pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa—. Y estará tu madre ahí también, así que es mejor que no nos retrasemos.

—Ya estamos retrasados —observó ella.

Él le cogió el brazo y la levó hacia la casa Número Cinco.

—Mayor razón para no quedarnos aquí.

—Me eludes —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo te eludo si estoy aquí contigo con mi mano en tu brazo?

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Has eludido mi pregunta.

—Lo hablaremos después, cuando no estemos en medio de Bruton Street, con sólo el cielo sabe cuántas personas mirando por sus ventanas.

Entonces, para demostrar que no aceptaría más protestas, le puso una mano en la espalda y la empujó, sin mucha suavidad, para que empezara a subir la escalinata.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después no había cambiado nada aparte de su apellido, pensaba Isabella.

La boda fue mágica, una ceremonia y fiesta discretas, para gran consternación de la sociedad londinense. Y la noche de bodas, bueno, también fue mágica.

Y el matrimonio era mágico en realidad. Edward era un marido maravilloso:

Simpático, pícaro, amable, atento…

A excepción de cuando surgía el tema lady Whistledown.

Entonces se volvía…, bueno, ella no sabía bien en qué se convertía, aparte de que no era él mismo. Desaparecía su encanto, su locuacidad, todo lo maravilloso que lo hacía ser el hombre que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

En cierto modo era casi divertido. Durante mucho tiempo todos sus sueños habían girado en torno a casarse con ese hombre. Y de pronto en esos sueños comenzó a aparecer el momento en que ella le revelaba tímidamente su secreto. Él reaccionaba con incredulidad al principio y luego con entusiasmo y orgullo. Qué extraordinaria era ella al haber engañado a todo Londres durante años; qué ingeniosa al escribir esas frases tan bien redactadas. Le admiraba la inventiva, le alababa el éxito. En algunos sueños él incluso le sugería la idea de ser él su informante secreto.

Le había parecido el tipo de cosa que a él le gustaría, justo el tipo de tarea divertida, enrevesada, que él disfrutaría.

Pero las cosas no resultaron así.

Él decía que no se avergonzaba de ella, y tal vez incluso creía que eso era cierto, pero ella no conseguía creerle. Le vio la cara cuando él juró que lo único que deseaba era protegerla. Pero ese deseo de protegerla era un sentimiento enérgico, fiero, ardiente, y cuando Edward hablaba de lady Whistledown sus ojos se tornaban inexpresivos y sosos.

Trataba de no sentirse desilusionada. Se decía que no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que Edward estuviera a la altura de sus sueños, que la visón que ella tenía de él era injustamente idealizada, pero…

Pero seguía deseando que fuera el hombre que había soñado.

Y se sentía culpable por cada punzada de desilusión. ¡Ese era Edward!

Edward, por el amor de Dios. Edward, que estaba tan cerca de la perfección como cualquier ser humano podría esperar estar. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a encontrarle defectos, pero…

Pero se los encontraba.

Deseaba que él se enorgulleciera de ella. Eso lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más aún de lo que lo deseaba a él todos esos años en que lo observaba desde lejos.

Pero apreciaba y valoraba su matrimonio, y aparte de esos momentos violentos, apreciaba y valoraba a su marido. Así que dejó de mencionar a lady Whistledown; estaba cansada de la expresión velada de Edward. No deseaba verle esas arruguitas de tensión alrededor de la boca.

Y no era que se pudiera evitar eternamente el tema; en cada incursión que hacían en la sociedad era inevitable que saliera a relucir su alter ego. Pero no tenía para qué poner el tema en casa.

Así fue como una mañana durante el desayuno, mientras conversaban amistosamente y echaban una mirada al diario de esa mañana, ella intentó encontrar otros temas.

—¿Te parece que hagamos un viaje de luna de miel? —le preguntó, extendiendo una generosa capa de mermelada de frambuesas en su panecillo.

Tal vez no debería comer tanto, pensó, pero la mermelada estaba francamente deliciosa y, además, siempre comía mucho cuando estaba nerviosa. Frunció el ceño, primero mirando el panecillo y luego a nada en particular. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan nerviosa. Había creído que sería capaz de meter el problema de lady Whistledown en algún recóndito recoveco de la mente.

—Tal vez más avanzado el año —contestó Edward, alargando la mano hacia el plato de mermelada—. ¿Me pasas la tostada, por favor?

Ella se la pasó en silencio.

Él levantó la vista, o bien para mirarla a ella o la fuente con arenques ahumados, era difícil saberlo.

—Pareces decepcionada.

Tal vez debería sentirse halagada porque él levantó la vista de su comida.

O igual fue para mirar los arenques y ella estaba en el medio; lo más probable era que fuera eso; era difícil competir con la comida por la atención de Edward.

—¿ Isabella?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Te dije que pareces decepcionada?

—Ah, sí, bueno, supongo que lo estoy —lo miró con una sonrisa trémula—. Nunca he estado en ninguna parte y tú has estado en todas.

Supongo que pensaba que podrías llevarme a alguna parte que te haya gustado especialmente. A Grecia, tal vez, o a Italia. Siempre he deseado visitar Italia.

—Te gustaría —musitó él distraído, su atención más puesta en los huevos que tenía en el plato que en ella—. Venecia sobre todo, creo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me llevas?

—Te llevaré —dijo él, cogiendo un trozo de beicon con el tenedor y metiéndoselo en la boca—. Sólo que no ahora.

Isabella lamió un poco de mermelada del panecillo y trató de no parecer demasiado afligida.

—Si has de saberlo —suspiró Edward—, el motivo de que no quiera que nos marchemos es… —Miró hacia la puerta abierta y frunció los labios, molesto—. Bueno, no lo puedo decir aquí.

Isabella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir…? —dibujó una enorme W sobre el mantel.

—Exactamente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, un tanto sobresaltada. Le asombraba que él hubiera puesto el tema y más aún que no pareciera terriblemente molesto.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—Si llegara a descubrirse el secreto —dijo él, enigmáticamente, por si hubiera algún criado cerca, que era lo habitual—, quiero estar aquí para controlar el daño.

Isabella se desinfló en su silla. Nunca encontraba agradable que la llamaran un daño, que era lo que él acababa de hacer. Bueno, indirectamente al menos. Miró fijamente su panecillo, tratando de determinar si tenía hambre.

No tenía hambre, en realidad.

Pero se lo comió de todos modos.

* * *

**Mmm ya se asoman los problemas al paraiso! **


	22. Chapter 22

**********************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Ya habían transcurrido varios días cuando Isabella volvió de una salida de compras con Alice, Hyacinth y Renesmee, y encontró a su marido sentado ante su escritorio en su estudio. Estaba leyendo algo, muy encorvado, lo que no era típico de él, sobre un libro o documento desconocido.

—¿Edward?

Él levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. No debió oírla entrar, aun cuando ella no había hecho nada para silenciar sus pasos.

— Isabella —dijo, levantándose mientras ella entraba—, ¿cómo te fue en tu… eh, lo que fuera que saliste a hacer?

—Compras —dijo ella, sonriendo divertida—. Fui de compras.

—Eso. Así que fuiste de compras —dijo él, balanceándose sobre uno y otro pie—. ¿Compraste algo?

—Una papalina —repuso ella, tentada de añadir «y tres anillos de diamantes», para ver si él la estaba escuchando.

—Estupendo, estupendo —musitó él, claramente impaciente por volver a lo que fuera que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Nada —contestó él, casi automáticamente—. Bueno, en realidad este es uno de mis diarios.

En su cara apareció una expresión extraña, algo azorada, algo desafiante, casi como si le avergonzara que lo hubiera sorprendido y al mismo tiempo la desafiara a preguntar más.

—¿Puedo mirarlo? —preguntó ella con vez dulce y no amenazadora, al menos eso esperaba.

Le resultaba raro que Edward se sintiera inseguro por algo. Pero hablar de sus diarios parecía producirle una vulnerabilidad sorprendente y… conmovedora.

Ella se había pasado gran parte de su vida considerándolo una torre invencible de felicidad y buen humor. Era seguro de sí mismo, apuesto, querido e inteligente. Qué fácil tenía que ser ser un Cullen, había pensado en más de una ocasión.

Muchas, muchas veces, más de las que podría contar, cuando se tendía en la cama al llegar a casa después de tomar el té con Alice y su familia, había deseado haber nacido en la familia Cullen. La vida era fácil para ellos, pensaba. Eran inteligentes, atractivos, ricos, y caían bien a todo el mundo.

Y era imposible odiarlos por llevar esas existencias tan espléndidas, simplemente porque eran muy simpáticos.

Bueno, ella ya era una Cullen, por matrimonio si no por nacimiento y era cierto, la vida era mejor siendo una Cullen, aun cuando eso tenía menos que ver con ningún enorme cambio en sí misma y mucho que ver con que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido y, por un fabuloso milagro, él le correspondía el amor.

Pero la vida no era perfecta, ni siquiera para los Cullen.

Incluso Edward, el niño dorado, el hombre de la sonrisa llana y el humor pícaro, tenía sus puntos débiles. Estaba acosado por sueños no realizados e inseguridades secretas. Qué injusta había sido cuando consideraba su vida sin dar margen para sus debilidades.

—No tiene por qué ser todo —lo tranquilizó—. Uno o dos párrafos tal vez, elegidos por ti. Tal vez algo que te guste especialmente.

Él miró el cuaderno abierto, con la cara sin expresión, como si las palabras estuvieran escritas en chino.

—No sabría qué elegir —masculló—. Todo es lo mismo, en realidad.

—Pues no lo es. Eso lo comprendo mejor que cualquiera. —De pronto miró alrededor, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla—. He escrito incontables columnas, y te aseguro que no son iguales. Algunas me encantaban. —Sonrió nostálgica, recordando la oleada de satisfacción y orgullo que sentía siempre que escribía una columna que parecía salir redonda, una frase o párrafo realmente bueno—. Era maravilloso, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esa sensación que sientes —explicó ella— cuando sabes que la frase te ha salido bordada, que las palabras que has elegido son exactamente las correctas. Y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes valorar cuando llevas un buen rato sentado ahí, abatido y encorvado mirando la hoja de papel blanco, sin saber qué decir, qué escribir.

—Eso lo conozco —dijo él.

Isabella trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sé que conoces esa primera sensación. Eres un escritor espléndido, Edward. He leído tu trabajo.

Él la miró alarmado.

—Sólo el trozo que sabes —lo tranquilizó ella—. Jamás leería tus diarios sin tu invitación. —Se ruborizó al recordar que así fue como leyó esas páginas acerca de Chipre—. Bueno, ya no lo hago —añadió—. Pero lo encontré estupendo, Edward. Casi mágico, y en alguna parte dentro de ti tienes que saber eso.

Él continuó mirándola, como si no supiera qué decir. Era una expresión que ella había visto en muchísimas caras, pero jamás en la de él; una expresión muy rara, muy extraña. Sintió deseos de llorar, de estrecharlo en sus brazos. Principalmente, sentía la intensa necesidad de restablecer la sonrisa en su cara.

—Sé que tienes que haber experimentado esos momentos que he descrito —insistió—. Esos en que sabes que lo que has escrito es bueno. —Lo miró esperanzada—. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó.

—Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. No puedes ser un escritor y no saberlo.

—No soy un escritor.

—Pues sí que lo eres. La prueba está ahí —hizo un gesto hacia el diario y avanzó unos pasos—. Edward, por favor, ¿me permites leer un poco más?

Por primera vez vio que él parecía indeciso, lo que consideró una pequeña victoria.

—Tú ya has leído todo lo que yo he escrito —dijo, tratando de engatusarlo—. Entonces es justo que…

Se interrumpió al verle la cara. No habría sabido describir su expresión,

pero era velada, cerrada, absolutamente inalcanzable.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

—Prefiero guardármelo para mí —dijo él secamente—, si no te importa.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella pero los dos sabían que mentía.

Edward continuó tan inmóvil y callado que a ella no le quedó más remedio que disculparse y dejarlo solo en la sala mirando impotente la puerta.

La había herido.

Qué más daba que no hubiera sido esa su intención. Ella trató de llegar a él y él fue incapaz de cogerle la mano.

Y lo peor era que sabía que ella no entendía. Creía que él se avergonzaba de ella. Él le había dicho que no, pero puesto que no logró decidirse a decirle la verdad, que la envidiaba, no lograba imaginarse que ella pudiera creerle.

Demonios, él tampoco lo habría creído, porque en cierto modo, estaba mintiendo. O por lo menos reservándose una verdad que lo incomodaba y desagradaba.

Pero en el instante en que ella le recordó que él había leído todo lo que ella había escrito, algo se tornó feo y negro dentro de él.

Él había leído todo lo escrito por ella porque ella había publicado las hojas que escribía. En cambio los escritos de él estaban aburridos y muertos en sus diarios, bien guardados para que nadie pudiera leerlos.

¿Importaba que un hombre escribiera si nadie lo leía nunca? ¿Tenían sentido las palabras si nadie las oía nunca?

Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de publicar sus diarios hasta que Isabella se lo sugirió hacía unas semanas; y el pensamiento ya lo consumía día y noche (cuando no estaba consumido por Isabella, claro está). Pero se sentía atenazado por un potente miedo. ¿Y si ningún editor quería publicar sus escritos? ¿Y si alguno sí los publicaba pero sólo porque la suya era una familia rica y poderosa? Él deseaba más que nada ser él mismo, dueño de sí mismo, ser conocido por sus obras, no por su apellido o posición, y ni siquiera por su sonrisa o encanto.

Y luego estaba la posibilidad más temible de todas: ¿Y si publicaba sus escritos y no gustaban a nadie?

¿Cómo arrostraría eso? ¿Cómo existiría siendo un fracasado?

¿O sería peor continuar siendo lo que era en esos momentos: un cobarde?

A última hora de esa tarde, después que Isabella se levantó por fin de su sillón para beber una restauradora taza de té y luego vagó sin rumbo por el dormitorio hasta finalmente instalarse en la cama apoyada en los almohadones con un libro que no lograba obligarse a leer, apareció Edward.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, sonriéndole; pero esta no era una de sus sonrisas habituales, esas que irradian desde dentro e inducen al receptor a corresponderle la sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa leve, tímida, azorada.

Una sonrisa de disculpa.

Isabella dejó el libro sobre su abdomen, con el lomo hacia arriba.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Edward, señalando el lugar vacío en la cama junto a ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, moviéndose hacia la derecha y dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche.

—He marcado algunos pasajes —explicó él, enseñándole el diario mientras se acomodaba en la cama—. Si quieres leerlos para… —se aclaró la garganta— para darme una opinión, eso sería… —volvió a toser—, eso sería aceptable.

Isabella miró el diario, elegantemente encuadernado en piel carmesí, y luego lo miró a él. Tenía la cara seria, los ojos sombríos, y aunque estaba absolutamente quieto (ni retorciéndose las manos ni jugueteando con ellas) se veía a las claras que estaba nervioso.

Nervioso. Edward. Algo extrañísimo, inimaginable.

—Me sentiría honrada —dijo dulcemente, quitándole el cuaderno de las manos.

Vio que algunas páginas estaban marcadas con cintas, de modo que lo abrió delicadamente por una de las páginas seleccionadas.

_14 de marzo de 1819_

_Las Highlands son curiosamente castañas_

—Eso lo escribí cuando fui a Escocia a visitar a Francesca —interrumpió él.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente indulgente, que significaba un suave reproche por su interrupción.

—Perdona —masculló él.

_Uno habría pensado, al menos uno de Inglaterra, que las montañas y valles serían de un exquisito color verde esmeralda. Al fin y al cabo Escocia se encuentra en la misma isla y, a decir de todos, padece las mismas lluvias que atormentan Inglaterra._

_Me han dicho que a estos extraños cerros color beige se los llama mesetas, y son tristes, castaños y desiertos. Y sin embargo conmueven el alma._

—Eso fue cuando estaba en lo alto de una elevación —explicó él—. Cuando estás más abajo, o cerca de los lagos, es muy diferente.

Isabella se giró a echarle una miradita.

—Lo siento —masculló él.

—¿Quizá estarías más cómodo si no leyeras por encima de mi hombro? —sugirió ella.

Él pestañeó, sorprendido.

—Yo diría que ya has leído todo esto —dijo ella. Al ver su mirada de incomprensión, añadió—: Así que no necesitas leerlo ahora. —Esperó una reacción y no hubo ninguna—. Así que no necesitas mirar por encima de mi hombro —concluyó.

—Ah —dijo él apartándose—. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

—Fuera de la cama, Edward.

Con cara de sentirse muy castigado, Edward se bajó de la cama y fue a sentarse en un sillón en el extremo más alejado de la habitación; allí se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpetear con el pie en el suelo, en una especie de loca danza de impaciencia.

Tap tap tap, tapiti tap tap tap.

—¡Edward!

Él la miró sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de golpear con el pie!

Él se miró el pie como si fuera un objeto desconocido.

—¿Lo estaba golpeando?

—Sí.

—Ah. —Apretó más los brazos cruzados en el pecho—. Lo siento.

Isabella volvió la atención al diario.

Tap tap tap.

—¡Edward!

Él plantó firmemente los pies sobre la alfombra.

—No pude evitarlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo hacía.

Descruzó los brazos y los apoyó en los brazos del sillón, pero no parecía estar relajado, tenía tensos y flexionados los dedos de las dos manos.

Ella lo miró un momento, esperando para ver si realmente iba a ser capaz de estarse quieto.

—No lo volveré a hacer —la tranquilizó él—. Te lo prometo.

Ella le echó una última mirada evaluadora y nuevamente volvió la atención a la página que tenía delante.

_En cuanto al pueblo, los escoceses detestan a los ingleses, y muchos __dirían que con toda razón. Pero individualmente son muy cálidos y __amistosos, deseosos de ofrecer un vaso de whisky, una comida caliente o __un lugar abrigado para dormir. Un grupo de ingleses, o, la verdad sea __dicha, cualquier inglés que vista cualquier tipo de uniforme, no encuentra __una calurosa bienvenida en un pueblo escocés. Pero si un inglés solitario __va caminando por su calle principal, la gente de la localidad lo saluda con __los brazos abiertos y anchas sonrisas._

_Eso fue lo que me ocurrió cuando estuve en Inveraray, a la orilla del __Loch Fyne. Pulcra ciudad, bien planificada, que diseñó Robert Adam __cuando el duque de Argyll decidió trasladar a toda la aldea para dar __cabida a su nuevo castillo, está situada al borde del agua, sus casas __encaladas en ordenadas hileras que se cruzan en ángulo recto (sin lugar __a dudas, una existencia extrañamente ordenada para uno como yo, criado __en medio de las tortuosas intersecciones de Londres)._

_Estaba tomando mi comida de la tarde en el George Hotel, __disfrutando de un buen whisky en lugar de la habitual cerveza que uno __podría beber en un establecimiento similar en Inglaterra, cuando caí en la __cuenta de que no tenía idea sobre cómo llegar a mi siguiente destino, ni __de cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar allí. Me acerqué al dueño (un tal señor __Clark), le expliqué mi intención de visitar el castillo Blair, y luego no pude __hacer otra cosa que pestañear maravillado y desconcertado cuando el __resto de los ocupantes de la posada intervinieron inesperadamente __ofreciendo consejos._

_—¿El castillo Blair? —tronó el señor Clark (era un hombre bastante atronador, nada dado a hablar suave)—. Muy bien, pues, si quiere ir al castillo Blair, sin duda le convendrá dirigirse al oeste, hacia Pitlochry y desde ahí tomar hacia el norte._

_Esto fue recibido por un coro de aprobación y otro coro igualmente fuerte de desaprobación._

_—¡Och, no! —gritó otro (cuyo apellido era MacBogel, según me __enteré después)—. Tendrá que atravesar el lago Tay, y mejor receta para __el desastre no se ha probado jamás. Mejor que se dirija al norte ahora y __después avance hacia el oeste._

_—Sí —intervino un tercero— pero entonces se encontrará con el __Ben Nevis. ¿Me vas a decir que una montaña es un obstáculo menor que __un insignificante lago?_

_—¿Llamas insignificante al lago Tay? Te diré que nací en la orilla del __lago Tay y nadie lo va a llamar insignificante en mi presencia. (No tengo __idea de quién dijo esto, ni, en realidad, quién dijo todo lo que sigue, pero __todo se dijo con gran sentimiento y convicción)._

_—No tiene por qué hacer todo el camino hasta el B en Nevis. Puede __virar al oeste en Glencoe._

_—Jo, jo, jo, y una botella de whisky. No hay ningún camino decente __que lleve al oeste de Glencoe. ¿Quieres matar al pobre muchacho?_

_Y así continuaron yendo y viniendo los consejos. Si el lector ha __observado que dejé de escribir quién dijo qué se debe a que el bullicio de __voces era tan abrumador que era imposible distinguir a nadie, y esto __continuó sus buenos diez minutos, hasta que habló Angus Campbell, __anciano de ochenta años por lo menos, y por respeto todos se callaron._

_—Lo que necesita hacer —resolló Angus— es viajar al sur hasta __Kintyre, volver al norte y cruzar el fiordo de Lorne hasta Mull, para que de __ahí pueda cruzar hasta Iona, luego navegar hasta Skye, cruzar a tierra __firme y llegar a Ullapool, bajar a Inverness, presentar sus respetos en __Culloden y de ahí puede proseguir al sur hasta el castillo Blair, y pasar por __Grampian si quiere para ver cómo se hace una verdadera botella de __whisky._

_A este discurso siguió un silencio absoluto. Finalmente un valiente __señaló:_

_—Pero eso le llevará meses._

_—¿Y quién ha dicho que no? —dijo Campbell, con un leve matiz de __belicosidad—. El sassenach está aquí para ver Escocia. ¿Me vas a decir __que podrá decir que ha hecho eso si lo único que hace es seguir una línea __recta de aquí a Perthshire?_

_Me sorprendí sonriendo y tomé la decisión en el acto. Seguiría esa __ruta exacta, y cuando regresara a Londres sabría en mi corazón que __conocía Escocia._

Edward observaba a Isabella mientras leía. De tanto en tanto ella sonreía, y a él le daba un vuelco el corazón, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que su sonrisa se había hecho permanente y tenía los labios fruncidos como para reprimir la risa.

Cayó en la cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo.

Le había sorprendido enormemente la reacción de ella la primera vez que leyó sus escritos; su reacción fue muy apasionada aunque al mismo tiempo fue muy analítica y precisa en sus comentarios. Ya todo adquiría sentido, lógicamente. Ella era escritora también, probablemente mejor que él, y de todas las cosas que entendía de este mundo, entendía las palabras.

Le costaba creer que hubiera tardado tanto en pedirle consejo. El miedo, suponía, se lo impedía. El miedo, la preocupación y todas esas estúpidas emociones que él se imaginaba que lo rebajaban.

¿Quién habría supuesto que le importaría tanto la opinión de una mujer?

Había trabajado en sus diarios durante años, relatando esmeradamente sus viajes, tratando de describir más de lo que veía y hacía, tratando de captar lo que «sentía». Y nunca jamás se los había enseñado a nadie.

Hasta ese momento.

No había nadie a quien hubiera deseado enseñárselos. No, eso no era cierto. En el fondo, había deseado enseñárselos a un buen número de personas, pero nunca le pareció que era el momento oportuno, o temía que la persona mintiera o dijera que algo era bueno cuando no lo era, sólo para no herirle los sentimientos.

Pero Isabella era distinta. Era escritora, una escritora condenadamente buena además. Y si ella decía que sus escritos en el diario eran buenos, casi podía creer que era cierto.

Ella frunció ligeramente los labios al dar la vuelta a una página, frunció el ceño al no poder cogerla, se mojó el dedo, cogió la página y continuó leyendo.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Edward soltó el aliento, que había retenido sin darse cuenta.

Finalmente ella dejó el cuaderno en su falda, abierto en la parte que había estado leyendo, y lo miró.

—¿Supongo que querías que parara al final de esta parte?

Él no sabía qué había esperado que dijera, por lo que eso lo desconcertó.

—Eh… si quieres… —tartamudeó—, si quieres leer más, estaría bien, supongo.

Fue como si el sol hubiera tomado residencia en la sonrisa de ella.

—Pues claro que quiero leer más —exclamó—. No veo las horas de saber qué ocurrió cuando fuiste a Kintyre, a Mull, a… —frunciendo el ceño miró la página—, a Skye, a Ullapool, a Culloden y a Grampian. —Volvió a mirar el cuaderno—, ah, sí, y al castillo Blair, por supuesto, si llegaste allí al fin.

Supongo que ibas allí a visitar a algún amigo.

Él asintió.

—A Murray —dijo, refiriéndose a un compañero de colegio cuyo hermano era el duque de Atholl—. Pero he de decirte que al final no seguí la ruta exacta recomendada por Angus Campbell. Para empezar, ni siquiera encontré caminos que conectaran la mitad de los lugares que recomendó.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir allí en nuestro viaje de luna de miel —dijo ella, con ojos soñadores.

—¿A Escocia? —preguntó él, absolutamente sorprendido—. ¿No prefieres viajar a algún lugar caluroso y exótico?

—Para una que nunca ha viajado más lejos de a cien millas de Londres, Escocia «es» exótica —repuso ella descaradamente.

—Te aseguro que Italia es más exótica —dijo él, sonriendo y atravesando la habitación hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama—. Y más romántica.

Ella se ruborizó, cosa que a él le encantó.

—Ah —dijo, con expresión vagamente azorada.

Él pensó cuánto tiempo podría azorarla hablándole de romance y de amor y todas las espléndidas actividades que acompañaban esos temas.

—Iremos a Escocia en otra ocasión —le aseguró—. De todos modos cada

unos años voy al norte a visitar a Francesca.

—Me sorprendió que me pidieras la opinión —dijo Isabella pasado un momento.

—¿A qué otra persona se la iba a pedir?

—No lo sé —repuso ella, repentinamente muy interesada en mirarse los dedos que estaban enterrados en la colcha—. A tus hermanos, supongo.

Él le cubrió una mano con la suya.

—¿Qué saben ellos de escribir?

Ella alzó el mentón y sus ojos cálidos, francos y castaños se encontraron con los de él.

—Sé que valoras sus opiniones.

—Eso es cierto —concedió él—, pero valoro más la tuya.

Le observó atentamente la cara, y vio las emociones que pasaban por ella.

—Pero no te gusta lo que escribo —dijo ella, su voz vacilante y

esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

Él le puso la mano en la curva de la mejilla, sosteniéndosela suavemente para que ella lo mirara mientras hablaba.

—Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad —dijo, con una ardiente intensidad—. Pienso que eres una escritora maravillosa. Defines claramente la esencia de una persona con una sencillez e ingenio incomparables. Durante diez años has hecho reír a la gente; les has hecho estremecerse, asustarse, les has hecho pensar, Isabella. Has hecho pensar a la gente. No sé qué podría ser una consecución más grande. Por no decir —continuó, casi como si no pudiera parar una vez que había comenzado— que escribes acerca de la sociedad, nada menos. Escribes acerca de la sociedad y la haces divertida, interesante e ingeniosa, cuando todos sabemos que con más frecuencia que menos no puede ser más aburrida.

Durante un largo rato Isabella no pudo decir nada. Todos esos años se había enorgullecido de su trabajo y sonreía para sus adentros siempre que alguien citaba algo de una de sus hojas o se reía de algunas de sus pullas.

Pero no tenía a nadie con quien comentar sus triunfos.

Ser anónima era un panorama solitario.

Pero ahora tenía a Edward. Y aunque el mundo nunca sabría que lady Whistledown era la fea, olvidada, solterona hasta el último momento posible, Isabella Swan, Edward lo sabía. Y estaba llegando a comprender que aun cuando eso no fuera lo único que importaba era lo que importaba más.

Pero seguía sin entender su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué, entonces te pones tan distante y frío cada vez que pongo el tema? —le preguntó, pronunciando lentamente y midiendo las palabras.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo él pasado un momento, casi en un murmullo.

—Soy buena para escuchar.

Él bajó la mano que tenía ahuecada tan amorosamente en su cara y la puso sobre la rodilla. Y entonces dijo algo que ella jamás había esperado.

—Te tengo envidia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento.

—No sé qué quieres decir —dijo ella, sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera tan débil como un susurro.

—Mírate, Isabella. —Le cogió las dos manos y se las giró hasta dejar las palmas enfrentadas—. Eres un inmenso éxito.

—Un éxito anónimo.

—Pero tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Además, no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

—Le soltó una mano y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, buscando las palabras—. Tú has hecho algo. Tienes un volumen de trabajo.

—Pero tú tienes…

—¿Qué tengo yo, Isabella? —interrumpió él, con la voz agitada, levantándose y comenzando a pasearse—. ¿Qué tengo yo?

—Bueno, me tienes a mí —dijo ella, pero le faltó fuerza a su voz; sabía que no era eso lo que él quería decir.

Él la miró cansinamente.

—No me refiero a eso, Isabella…

—Lo sé.

—Necesito algo a lo que pueda apuntar —dijo él por encima de la corta frase de ella—. Necesito una finalidad. Anthony tiene una, Benedict tiene una,

pero yo soy pura baratija.

—Edward no. Eres…

—Estoy harto de que se me considere nada más que un… —se interrumpió.

—¿Qué, Edward? —preguntó ella, algo sobresaltada por la expresión de repugnancia que le cruzó por la cara.

—Por Cristo de los cielos —maldijo él en voz baja, siseando la S.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. Edward no era dado a soltar maldiciones.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo él, incrédulo—. Me he quejado de lady Whistledown contigo.

—Muchas personas han hecho eso, Edward. Estoy acostumbrada.

—No lo puedo creer. Me quejé contigo de que lady Whistledown me llamara encantador.

—A mí me llamó cítrico demasiado maduro —dijo ella, tratando de poner alegría en el asunto.

Él dejó de pasearse el tiempo suficiente para mirarla molesto.

—¿Te reíste de mí todo el tiempo mientras yo lloriqueaba que lo único que recordarían de mí las generaciones venideras sería lo que aparecía en las hojas Whistledown?

—¡No! Supongo que me conoces lo bastante bien para saber que no.

Él movió la cabeza como si no lo creyera.

—No puedo creer que haya estado sentado ahí quejándome de que no tenía ninguna habilidad cuando tú tenías todas las hojas Whistledown.

Ella se bajó de la cama; ya no soportaba seguir sentada ahí mientras él se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado.

—Edward, no podías saberlo.

—De todos modos. —Suspiró disgustado—. La ironía sería estupenda si no fuera dirigida a mí.

Isabella abrió la boca para hablar pero descubrió que no encontraba las palabras para expresar todo lo que tenía en el corazón. Él tenía a su haber tantos éxitos que ella ni siquiera podía empezar a contarlos. No eran cosas que se pudieran coger como una hoja de Ecos de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown, pero igual de especiales.

Tal vez más especiales.

Recordó las muchas veces que lo había visto hacer sonreír a alguien, todas las veces que lo vio pasar de largo ante las jovencitas populares para ir a sacar a bailar a una fea. Pensó en los lazos fuertes, casi mágicos que tenía con sus hermanos. Si esos no eran logros, no sabía qué lo era.

Pero sabía que esos no eran el tipo de hitos a los que él se refería. Sabía lo que él necesitaba: una finalidad, una vocación.

Algo para demostrar al mundo que era más de lo que creían que era.

—Publica las memorias de tus viajes —le dijo.

—No voy a…

—Publícalas. Corre el riesgo y ve si vuelas.

Él la miró a los ojos un momento y luego su mirada pasó al cuaderno que todavía tenía ella en las manos.

—Necesitan corrección —masculló.

Isabella se echó a reír, porque sabía que había ganado. Y él había ganado también. Aún no lo sabía, pero había ganado.

—Todo necesita corrección —dijo, ensanchando la sonrisa con cada palabra—. Bueno, excepto yo, supongo —bromeó—. O tal vez sí la necesitaba —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca lo sabremos porque no tenía a nadie que me corrigiera.

De pronto él levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo lo hacías?

—¿Cómo hacía qué?

Él frunció los labios, impaciente.

—Sabes qué quiero decir. ¿Cómo hacías la hoja? Era algo más que escribirla. Tenías que imprimirla y distribuirla. Alguien tiene que haber sabido quién eras.

Ella hizo una larga espiración. Había guardado tanto tiempo esos secretos que le resultaba difícil contarlos, incluso a su marido.

—Es una larga historia. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos.

Él la llevó de vuelta a la cama, y los dos se acomodaron, apoyados en los almohadones con las piernas estiradas.

—Era muy joven cuando empecé —comenzó ella—. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, y ocurrió por casualidad.

Él sonrió.

—¿Cómo puede ocurrir por casualidad una cosa así?

—Lo escribí como broma, para divertirme. Me sentía tan desgraciada esa primera temporada… —Lo miró muy seria—. No sé si lo recordarás, pero en ese tiempo pesaba casi una arroba más que ahora, y no es que ahora esté delgada como está de moda.

—Yo te encuentro perfecta —dijo él, lealmente.

Y eso formaba parte, pensó ella, del motivo de que lo encontrara perfecto.

—En todo caso —continuó—, no me sentía tremendamente feliz, así que escribí una descripción bastante mordaz de la fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior. Después escribí otra y otra. No las firmaba lady Whistledown, simplemente las escribía para divertirme y las escondía en mi escritorio. Pero resulta que un día se me olvidó esconderlas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella, absolutamente interesado.

—Todas habían salido y yo sabía que tardarían bastante en volver, porque entonces fue cuando mi madre seguía pensando que podría convertir a Prudence en un diamante de primerísimo calidad, y sus compras les llevaban todo el día.

Edward hizo un gesto circular con la mano, indicándole que fuera al grano.

—Bueno, resulta que decidí trabajar en el salón, porque mi habitación estaba húmeda y con olor a encierro, porque alguien dejó la ventana abierta durante una lluvia torrencial, bueno, igual fui yo. Pero entonces tuve que ausentarme un momento para ir a atender… bueno, ya sabes.

—No —dijo él bruscamente—. No lo sé.

—Atender a mi asunto —susurró ella, ruborizándose.

—Ah, ya —dijo él, descartándolo, no interesado en esa parte de la historia—. Continúa.

—Cuando volví al salón, estaba ahí el abogado de mi padre. Y estaba leyendo lo que yo había escrito. Me horroricé.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No puede hablar todo un minuto. Pero entonces vi que él se estaba riendo, y no porque pensara que yo era una tonta sino porque encontraba bueno lo escrito.

—Bueno, es que escribes bien.

—Eso lo sé ahora —dijo ella sonriendo irónica—, pero tienes que recordar que entonces tenía diecisiete años. Y decía cosas bastante horrendas.

—Sobre personas horrendas, seguro.

—Bueno, sí, pero de todas maneras… —cerró los ojos dejando pasar los recuerdos por su cabeza—. Eran personas populares, personas influyentes.

Personas a las que yo no les caía muy bien. La verdad es que no me importaba que fueran horrendas conmigo si se descubría lo que yo escribía. En realidad habría sido peor porque eran personas horrendas. Me habrían arruinado y yo habría arruinado a toda mi familia junto conmigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? Supongo que fue de él la idea de publicarlas.

Isabella asintió.

—Sí. Él lo organizó todo con el impresor, el que a su vez buscó a los niños para repartirlas. Y fue idea de él la de dar gratis la hoja las dos primeras semanas. Dijo que necesitábamos crear adicción en la alta sociedad.

—Yo estaba fuera del país cuando comenzó a aparecer la hoja —dijo Edward—, pero recuerdo que mi madre y mis hermanas me lo contaban todo acerca de ella.

—La gente se fastidió cuando los niños exigieron pago después de esas dos semanas gratis. Pero todos pagaron.

—Brillante idea la de tu abogado —musitó Edward.

—Sí, era muy inteligente.

Él captó el uso del tiempo pasado.

—¿Era?

Ella asintió, triste.

—Murió hace unos años. Pero sabía que estaba enfermo así que antes de morir me preguntó si quería continuar. Supongo que entonces podría haber dejado de escribir, pero no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer en mi vida, y lógicamente ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio. —Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró—. No quiero decir que… Es decir…

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa de reproche a sí mismo.

—Puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras por no haberte propuesto matrimonio años atrás.

Isabella lo miró sonriendo. ¿Era de extrañar que amara a ese hombre?

—Pero sólo si terminas tu historia —añadió él en tono bastante firme.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, obligándose a poner la atención a lo que tenía entre manos—. Depuse que el señor… —lo miró vacilante—. No sé si debo decir su nombre.

Edward comprendió que ella estaba desgarrada entre su amor y confianza en él y su lealtad al hombre que, con toda probabilidad, fue como un padre para ella después que se fue de este mundo su verdadero padre.

—No pasa nada —le dijo dulcemente—. Ya murió. Su nombre no tiene importancia.

Ella dejó salir suavemente el aliento que tenía retenido.

—Gracias —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No es que no me fíe de ti, es que…

—Lo sé —dijo él, tranquilizado, apretándole los dedos—. Si más adelante quieres decírmelo, muy bien. Y si no quieres, muy bien también.

Ella asintió, sus labios apretados en las comisuras, en esa expresión que ponen las personas cuando se están esforzando en no llorar.

—Él lo tenía todo organizado, así que después que murió yo me entendía directamente con el impresor. Establecimos un sistema para la entrega de los originales, y los pagos continuaron como siempre, los depositaba en una discreta cuenta a mi nombre.

Edward hizo una inspiración entrecortada al pensar cuánto dinero debía haber acumulado en todos esos años. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo gastado sin despertar sospechas?

—¿Has retirado dinero?

Ella asintió.

—Cuando llevaba unos cuatro años escribiendo, murió mi tía abuela y le dejó su propiedad a mi madre. El abogado de mi padre escribió el testamento.

No tenía mucho así que cogimos mi dinero y simulamos que era de ella. —Se le alegró ligeramente la cara, moviendo la cabeza, como aturdida—. Mi madre se sorprendió. Jamás se había imaginado ni en sueños que la tía Georgette fuera tan rica. Estuvo sonriendo durante meses. Nunca he visto nada igual.

—Fuiste muy generosa.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Era la única manera para poder usar mi dinero.

—Pero se lo diste a tu madre.

—Es mi madre —dijo ella, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo—. Me mantenía. Todo se iba a gastar en lo mismo.

Él deseó decir más, pero no lo dijo. Renne Swan era la madre de Isabella, y si Isabella quería amarla él no se lo iba a prohibir.

—Desde entonces —dijo ella—, no he tocado nada. Bueno no para mí.

He dado algún dinero a obras benéficas. —Su expresión se tornó irónica—. Anónimamente.

Él estuvo callado un rato, tomándose el tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ella había hecho esos diez años pasados, todo sola, todo en secreto.

—Si quieres usar el dinero ahora —dijo al fin—, deberías. Nadie hará ninguna pregunta si de repente tienes más fondos. Eres una Cullendespués de todo. —Se encogió de hombros modestamente—. Es bien sabido que Anthony estableció buenos fondos para sus hermanos.

—No sabría qué hacer con todo ese dinero.

—Cómprate algo nuevo —sugirió él. ¿No les gustaba comprar a todas las mujeres?

Ella lo miró con una expresión extraña, casi inescrutable.

—No sé si entiendes cuánto dinero tengo —dijo, evasiva—. No creo que pueda gastarlo todo.

—Resérvalo para nuestros hijos, entonces —dijo él—. Yo he tenido la inmensa suerte de que mi padre y mi hermano tuvieran a bien proveerme, pero no todos los hijos menores tienen tanta suerte.

—Ni las hijas —dijo ella—. Nuestras hijas deberían tener dinero propio. Aparte de sus dotes.

Edward tuvo que sonreír. Esas disposiciones eran excepcionales, pero qué típico de Isabella insistir en eso.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo afectuosamente.

Ella sonrió y suspiró, reclinándose nuevamente en los almohadones. Le deslizó suavemente los dedos por el dorso de la mano, pero su mirada era remota y él dudó que estuviera consciente de esos movimientos.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —dijo ella entonces, en voz baja y un pelín tímida.

Él la miró dudoso.

—¿Más grande que la de Whistledown?

—Diferente.

—¿Qué?

Ella desvió los ojos del punto en la pared en que parecía estar concentrada y fijó toda su atención en él.

—Este último tiempo me he sentido un poco… —se mordió el labio, como buscando la palabra— impaciente contigo. No, eso no. Decepcionada.

—¿Decepcionada en qué sentido? —preguntó, cauteloso.

Ella encogió levemente los hombros.

—Parecías tan molesto conmigo. Por lo de Whistledown.

—Ya te dije que eso se debía…

—No, por favor, déjame terminar —dijo ella, colocándole suavemente la mano en el pecho—. Te dije que pensé que se debía a que te avergonzabas de mí, y traté de no hacer caso, pero me dolía mucho. Pensaba que te conocía, que sabía quién eras, y me costaba creer que esa persona se sintiera tan por encima de mí que sintiera vergüenza por mis logros.

Él se limitó a mirarla en silencio, esperando que continuara.

—Pero lo curioso es que… —se giró a mirarlo con una animada sonrisa— . Lo curioso es que no era porque te avergonzaras de mí. Todo se debía a que deseabas algo similar para ti. Algo como Whistledown. Ahora lo encuentro tonto, pero me preocupaba mucho que no fueras el hombre perfecto de mis sueños.

—Nadie es perfecto —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo sé. —Se le acercó más y le dio un impulsivo beso en la mejilla—. Eres el hombre imperfecto de mi corazón, y eso es mejor todavía. Siempre creí que eras infalible, que llevabas una vida encantada, que no tenías ninguna preocupación, ni miedos, ni sueños sin realizar. Pero no era justa al pensar eso.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de ti, Isabella —susurró él—. Nunca.

Continuaron así sentados los dos en agradable silencio, hasta que de pronto Isabella preguntó:

—¿Te acuerdas que te pregunté si podríamos hacer un viaje de luna de miel retrasado?

Él asintió.

—Podríamos usar parte de mi dinero Whistledown para eso, ¿te parece?

—«Yo» pagaré el viaje de luna de miel.

—Estupendo —dijo ella con expresión altiva—. Puedes coger del dinero de tu asignación trimestral.

Él la miró sorprendido luego se desternilló de risa.

—¿Me vas a dar dinero para gastos menores? —le preguntó sin poder borrarse la risa.

—Dinero para pluma —enmendó ella—. Para que puedas trabajar en tus diarios.

—Dinero para pluma —musitó él—. Me gusta eso.

Ella sonrió y puso las manos en las de él.

—A mí me gustas tú.

Él le apretó las manos.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Isabella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Tiene que ser así de maravillosa la vida?

—Creo que sí —musitó él—. Sí, lo creo.

* * *

**Awww amo este capitulo! Edward y Bella son taaan lindos, su relacion es super linda gracias a esa confianza que tienen para hablar de todo, me encantan!**


	23. Chapter 23

**********************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Una semana después, Isabella estaba sentada ante el escritorio del salón leyendo uno de los diarios de Edward, anotando en otras hojas las preguntas o comentarios que se le iban ocurriendo. Él le había pedido que lo ayudara a corregir sus escritos, tarea que ella encontraba apasionante.

Lógicamente le producía una dicha inmensa que él le hubiera confiado esa importante tarea. Significaba que se fiaba de su juicio, que la consideraba inteligente, que pensaba que ella sería capaz de mejorar lo que había escrito.

Pero su felicidad se debía a algo más. Necesitaba un trabajo, algo que hacer. Los primeros días después de renunciar a la hoja Whistledown había disfrutado muchísimo de su nuevo tiempo libre; era como tener unas vacaciones por primera vez en diez años. Lo aprovechó para leer como una loca, todas esas novelas y otros libros que había comprado y esperaban ahí que tuviera tiempo para leerlos; lo aprovechó para salir a hacer largas caminatas y cabalgar por el parque, para pasar unos ratos sentada en el patio trasero de la casa de Mount Street, poniendo la cara al sol primaveral uno o dos minutos, el suficiente para bañarla de calor, pero no tanto para tostarse las mejillas.

Y estaban también, cómo no, los preparativos para la boda y su miríada de detalles que le consumían muchísimo tiempo. Con todo eso no había tenido mucha ocasión para comprender lo que echaba en falta en su vida.

Cuando trabajaba en la hoja Whistledown, la escritura propiamente tal no le llevaba demasiado tiempo, pero siempre tenía que estar alerta, observando y escuchando. Y cuando no estaba escribiendo estaba pensando en lo que iba a escribir, o intentando retener en la memoria alguna frase, expresión o dicho ingeniosos que hubiera oído hasta que pudiera llegar a casa para anotarlo.

Todo eso había sido una tarea mental interesante y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos un reto mental hasta esos momentos, cuando por fin volvía a tener la oportunidad.

Estaba escribiendo una pregunta acerca de la descripción de Edward de una villa toscana en la página 143 del segundo volumen de sus diarios cuando el mayordomo golpeó discretamente la puerta abierta para advertirle de su presencia. Sonrió azorada. Tendía a absorberse tan totalmente en su trabajo que Dunwoody ya había aprendido, por experiencia, que si quería captar su atención tenía que hacer algún ruido.

—Tiene una visita, señora Cullen.

Isabella levantó la vista, sonriendo. Probablemente era una de sus hermanas, o tal vez una de las hermanas Cullen.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién?

Él entró y le pasó una tarjeta de visita. Ella la miró y ahogó dos exclamaciones, una de asombro y otra de abatimiento. Impresas en las clásicas letras negras sobre fondo crema, había dos sencillas palabras: Lady Twombley.

—¿Cressida Twombley? ¿A qué demonios se debía su visita?

Empezó a sentir inquietud. Cressida no la visitaría jamás a no ser que fuera con un fin desagradable. En realidad, Cressida jamás hacía nada que no fuera con un fin desagradable.

—¿Quiere que le diga que se marche? —le preguntó Dunwoody.

—No —suspiró Isabella. No era una cobarde, y Cressida Twombley no la iba a convertir en una—. La recibiré. Simplemente dame un momento para ordenar estos papeles. Pero…

Dunwoody se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza, esperando que continuara.

—Ah, no importa —musitó ella.

—¿Está segura, señora Cullen?

—Sí. No. —Se le escapó un gemido; estaba indecisa, y esa era otra transgresión más para añadir a la ya larga lista de transgresiones de Cressida; la iba a convertir en una tonta tartamuda—. Lo que quería decir es… si continúa aquí pasados diez minutos, ¿inventarías algún tipo de urgencia que haga absolutamente necesaria mi presencia? ¿Mi presencia inmediata?

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

—Excelente, Dunwoody —dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa.

Esa era tal vez la manera más fácil, porque no se creía capaz de encontrar el momento perfecto en la conversación para decirle a Cressida que debía marcharse, y lo último que deseaba era quedar atrapada en el salón con ella toda la tarde.

El mayordomo asintió y salió. Isabella ordenó los papeles, cerró el diario de Edward y lo puso encima para evitar que los volara la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó, se dirigió calmadamente al sofá y se sentó en el medio, con la esperanza de parecer relajada y serena.

Como si una visita de Cressida se pudiera calificar de relajadora.

Pasado un momento apareció Cressida y entró mientras el mayordomo entonaba su nombre. Como siempre, estaba hermosa, cada pelo dorado de su cabeza en el lugar perfecto, su piel sin mácula, sus ojos brillantes, su ropa al último grito de la moda, y en la mano un ridículo que hacía juego con la ropa a la perfección.

—Cressida, qué sorpresa verte.

«Sorpresa» fue el sustantivo más educado que se le ocurrió, dadas las circunstancias.

Cressida curvó los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa, casi felina.

—No me cabe duda —musitó.

—¿No te vas a sentar? —le preguntó Isabella, principalmente porque debía.

Se había pasado toda la vida siendo educada; le habría resultado difícil dejar de serlo en ese momento. Le indicó un sillón cercano, el más incómodo del salón.

Cressida se sentó en el borde del sillón, como si lo encontrara menos que agradable, aunque eso no se podía detectar por su expresión. Su postura era elegante, su sonrisa inamovible, y se veía tan tranquila y serena como cualquiera tenía derecho a estarlo.

—Seguro que te estarás preguntando a qué he venido —dijo.

No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, así que Isabella asintió.

—¿Cómo encuentras la vida de casada? —preguntó entonces Cressida, de sopetón.

Isabella pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Debe de ser un cambio de ritmo pasmoso —dijo Cressida.

—Sí, pero muy agradable —repuso Isabella, cautelosa.

—Mmm, sí. Debes de tener una tremenda cantidad de tiempo libre ahora. Sin duda no sabes qué hacer contigo misma.

Isabella sintió discurrir una desagradable sensación por la piel.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—¿No?

—No —contestó Isabella, algo irritada, cuando quedó claro que Cressida necesitaba una respuesta.

Cressida guardó silencio un momento, pero su expresión de gata ante un plato de nata decía muchísimo. Paseó la mirada por el salón hasta posar los ojos en el escritorio donde había estado sentada Isabella.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —preguntó.

Isabella miró los papeles que estaban muy ordenaditos debajo del diario de Edward. De ninguna manera podía saber Cressida que fueran algo especial.

Ella ya estaba sentada en el sofá cuando entró en el salón.

—No veo qué interés pueden tener para ti mis papeles personales —dijo.

—Oh, no te ofendas —dijo Cressida, con un campanilleo de risa que Isabella encontró bastante aterradora—. Sólo quería hacer conversación educada. Preguntar por tus intereses.

—Comprendo.

—Soy muy observadora.

Isabella arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—De hecho, mi capacidad de observación es muy conocida en los mejores círculos de la sociedad.

—Yo no debo de tener ninguna conexión con esos impresionantes círculos, entonces —musitó Isabella.

Pero Cressida estaba tan inmersa en sus palabras que al parecer no la oyó.

—Por eso —dijo, en tono reflexivo—, se me ocurrió que podría convencer a la alta sociedad de que era lady Whistledown.

A Isabella le retumbó el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Entonces reconoces que no lo eres? —preguntó, cautelosa.

—Ah, creo que sabes que no lo soy.

A Isabella comenzó a cerrársele la garganta, pero se las arregló, nunca sabría cómo, para conservar la apariencia de serenidad.

—Perdón, no te he entendido.

Cressida sonrió, pero convirtió su expresión feliz en una astuta y cruel.

—Cuando se me ocurrió ese ardid pensé «No puedo perder». O bien convencía a todo el mundo de que era lady Whistledown, o no me creían y entonces yo iba a parecer muy ingeniosa cuando dijera que había fingido ser lady Whistledown para descubrir a la verdadera culpable.

Isabella guardó silencio, muy quieta.

—Pero no salió como lo había planeado. Lady Whistledown resultó ser mucho más taimada y cruel de lo que habría supuesto. —Entrecerró los ojos y los siguió entrecerrando hasta que su cara adquirió un aire siniestro—. Su última hojita me convirtió en un hazmerreír.

Isabella no dijo nada, apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Y entonces… —continuó Cressida, enronqueciendo la voz a un tono muy bajo—. Y entonces tú, ¡tú!, tuviste el descaro de insultarme delante de toda la aristocracia.

Isabella dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Tal vez Cressida no sabía su secreto; tal vez sólo se trataba de su insulto en público en esa fiesta, cuando la llamó mentirosa y le dijo, cielo santo, ¿qué le dijo? Algo terriblemente cruel, seguro, pero bien merecido, sin duda.

—Podría haber tolerado el insulto si hubiera venido de otra persona — continuó Cressida—, pero de alguien como tú…, bueno, eso no podía quedar sin respuesta.

—Tendrías que pensarlo dos veces antes de insultarme en mi propia casa —dijo Isabella en voz baja; y aunque detestaba esconderse detrás del apellido de su marido, añadió—: Ahora soy una Cullen. Llevo el peso de su protección.

Esa advertencia no hizo ninguna mella en la máscara de satisfacción que tenía fijada Cressida en su hermosa cara.

—Creo que será mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes de amenazar.

Isabella comprendió que debía escuchar; era mejor saber qué sabía Cressida que cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Continúa —dijo, secamente.

—Cometiste un error importante —dijo Cressida, apuntándola con el dedo y moviéndolo de arriba abajo—. No se te ocurrió pensar que yo jamás olvido un insulto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Cressida? —preguntó Isabella, casi en un susurro, aun cuando intentó que la voz le saliera fuerte y enérgica.

Cressida se levantó y se alejó, meneando ligeramente las caderas, como

si quisiera pavonearse.

—A ver si logro recordar tus palabras exactas —dijo, dándose golpecitos con un dedo en la mejilla—. No, no, no me las recuerdes. Seguro que me acordaré. Ah, sí, ahora las recuerdo —se dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara—. Creo que dijiste que siempre te había gustado lady Whistledown. Y luego, y te doy el mérito, fue una frase evocadora, memorable, dijiste que se te rompería el corazón si resultara ser alguien como lady Twombley. —Sonrió—. La que sería yo.

A Isabella se le resecó la boca; le temblaron los dedos. Y sintió la piel como hielo.

Porque aunque no recordaba qué había dicho exactamente en su insulto a Cressida, sí recordaba lo que escribió en esa última hoja, la que por equivocación distribuyeron en el baile de su compromiso. Aquella que…

Aquella que en ese momento Cressida puso bruscamente sobre la mesita de centro, delante de ella.

_Señoras y señores, esta cronista NO ES lady Cressida Twombley. Esa dama no es otra cosa que una impostora intrigante, y me rompería el corazón ver mis años de arduo trabajo atribuidos a una persona como ella._

Isabella miró la hoja aunque no tenía para qué leerla, sabía de memoria cada palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, aun sabiendo que era inútil fingir que no lo sabía.

—Eres más inteligente de lo que quieres aparentar, Isabella Swan. Sabes que lo sé.

Isabella continuó mirando fijamente la incirminatoria hoja de papel, sin poder apartar los ojos de esas fatales palabras.

«Me rompería el corazón…»

«Me rompería el corazón…»

«Me rompería el…»

—¿No dices nada? —preguntó Cressida.

Aunque no le veía la cara, Isabella sintió su dura y desdeñosa sonrisa.

—Nadie te creerá —dijo.

—Escasamente logro creerlo yo —rió Cressida—. Tú, precisamente. Pero al parecer tenías profundidades ocultas y eres algo más lista de lo que dejas ver. Lo bastante lista —añadió, recalcando las palabras— para saber que una vez que yo encienda la chispa de este determinado chisme, la voz correrá como un reguero de pólvora.

Isabella sentía girar la cabeza por dentro en mareadores círculos. Ay, Dios, ¿qué le diría a Edward? ¿Cómo se lo diría? Tenía que decírselo, ¿pero encontraría las palabras?

—Nadie lo creerá al principio —continuó Cressida—. En eso tienes razón. Pero luego comenzarán a pensar, y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzarían a encajar, lento pero seguro. Alguien recordará haberte dicho algo que acabó en una hoja Whistledown. O que estabas presente en una determinada fiesta. O que vio a AliceCullen fisgoneando y, ¿no sabe todo el mundo que las dos os lo contáis todo?

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Isabella en voz baja, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su enemiga.

—Ah, esa es la pregunta que estaba esperando. —Cressida se cogió las manos a la espalda y comenzó a pasearse—. Lo he pensado muchísimo. En realidad, retrasé casi toda una semana mi venida aquí para poder reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Isabella tragó saliva, incómoda por la idea de que Cressida sabía su secreto desde hacía casi una semana, mientras ella vivía alegremente su vida, sin saber que el cielo estaba a punto de caerle sobre la cabeza.

—Desde el principio he sabido, lógicamente —continuó Cressida—, que lo que deseaba era dinero. Pero la pregunta era ¿cuánto? Tu marido es un Cullen, cierto, así que tiene sus buenos fondos, pero claro, es un hijo menor, y no tiene tan gordo el bolsillo como el vizconde.

—¿Cuánto, Cressida? —preguntó Isabella entre dientes.

Sabía que la mujer estaba dando largas sólo para torturarla y que no diría una cifra mientras no se sintiera a gusto y dispuesta.

—Entonces caí en la cuenta —continuó Cressida, sin hacer caso de la pregunta (demostrándole que tenía razón)— de que tú tienes que ser bastante rica también. A no ser que fueras una idiota consumada, y considerando tu éxito en ocultar tu secretito he revisado mi primera opinión de ti, así que no creo que lo seas, tendrías que haber hecho una fortuna escribiendo esa hoja durante todos estos años. Y a juzgar por todas las apariencias externas —le miró despectiva el vestido de tarde—, no te la has gastado. Así que sólo puedo deducir que todo le dinero está en una discreta fuentecita bancaria en alguna parte, esperando que lo retires.

—¿Cuánto, Cressida?

—Diez mil libras.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Isabella.

—No. Sólo soy muy, muy lista.

—No tengo diez mil libras.

—Creo que mientes.

—¡Te aseguro que no!

Y no mentía. La última vez que vio el estado de su cuenta tenía 8.246 libras, aunque calculaba que con los intereses esa cifra habría aumentado en unas cuantas libras. Era una suma de dinero enorme, suficiente para tener feliz a cualquier persona sensata durante varias vidas, pero no eran diez mil, y no eran algo que deseara entregar a Cressida Twombley.

Cressida sonrió, muy serena.

—Estoy segura de que sabrás qué hacer. Entre tus ahorros y el dinero de tu marido, diez mil libras es una suma insignificante.

—¡Diez mil libras nunca son una suma insignificante!

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para reunir el dinero? —preguntó Cressida, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. ¿Un día? ¿Dos días?

—¿Dos días? —repitió Isabella, boquiabierta—. ¡No lo podría reunir ni en dos semanas!

—Ah, o sea que tienes el dinero.

—¡No!

—Una semana —dijo Cressida, en tono duro—. Quiero el dinero dentro de una semana.

—No te lo daré —susurró Isabella, más para ella que para Cressida.

—Me lo darás —dijo Cressida confiadamente—. Si no, te arruinaré.

—¿Señora Cullen?

Isabella levantó la vista y vio a Dunwoody en la puerta.

—Hay un asunto urgente que requiere su atención. Inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo Cressida, echando a andar hacia la puerta—. Ya he terminado. —Salió al vestíbulo y allí se giró, obligando a Isabella a mirarla perfectamente enmarcada por la puerta—. ¿Tendré noticias tuyas pronto? —le preguntó en tono dulce e inocente, como si se refiriera a algo de tan poco peso como una invitación a una fiesta o a la hora de una reunión en un establecimiento benéfico.

Isabella asintió levemente, sólo con el fin de librarse de ella.

Pero qué más daba eso, pensó. La puerta de la calle podía cerrarse y Cressida podía marcharse, pero sus problemas no iban a ninguna parte.

* * *

**Arg odio a Cressida! Por qué no todo puede ser felicidad en la vida? **

**La verdad yo no se que haría en el lugar de Bella, entregarle el dinero por el que tanto he trabajado me parece algo muy injusto pero, si no lo hace le arruinaran la reputación a ella y la de toda su familia incluido Ed.**

**Decisiones, decisiones...**


	24. Chapter 24

**********************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Transcurridas tres horas, Isabella seguía en el salón sentada en el sofá, seguía mirando al espacio, seguía tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar sus problemas.

Corrección: problema, singular.

Sólo tenía un problema, pero por su volumen igual podían ser mil.

No era una persona agresiva y no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera tenido un pensamiento violento, pero en ese momento le habría retorcido alegremente el cuello a Cressida Twombley.

Tristemente fatalista observaba la puerta, esperando la legada de su marido, pensando que cada segundo que pasaba la acercaba más al momento de la verdad, en que tendría que explicárselo todo.

Él no le diría: «Te lo dije»; jamás diría una cosa así.

Pero lo pensaría.

Ni por un instante se le había ocurrido la idea de no decírselo. La amenaza de Cressida no era el tipo de cosa que se puede ocultar de un marido y, además, necesitaría su ayuda.

No sabía qué debía hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podría hacerlo sola.

Pero había una cosa que sí sabía de cierto, no quería pagarle a Cressida.

Ésta no se conformaría jamás con diez mil libras si creía que podía obtener más. Si capitulaba en esos momentos se pasaría el resto de la vida entregándole dinero a Cressida.

Lo cual significaba que dentro de una semana Cressida Twombley le diría a todo el mundo que Isabella Swan Cullen era la infame lady Whistledown.

Calculó sus opciones. Podía mentir y decir que Cressida era una tonta, con la esperanza de que todos le creyeran, o podía buscar la manera de desviar la revelación de Cressida para provecho suyo.

Pero por su vida que no sabía cómo.

—¿Isabella?

La voz de Edward. Deseó volar a arrojarse en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo escasamente logró girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Isabella? —repitió él en tono más preocupado, apresurando el paso—. Dunwoody me dijo que Cressida estuvo aquí.

Se sentó al lado de ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ella le miró la cara y vio las arruguitas de preocupación en las comisuras de sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos musitando su nombre.

Y entonces fue cuando finalmente se dio permiso para llorar.

Era increíble cómo podía contenerse, mantener todo guardado dentro hasta que lo veía. Pero estando ya él ahí, lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir la cara en su cálido pecho, acurrucarse más entre sus brazos.

Como si él con su sola presencia pudiera hacer desaparecer sus problemas.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó él en tono dulce y preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Isabella se limitó a mover la cabeza, y ese movimiento tendría que bastar hasta que encontrara las palabras, reuniera el valor y le pararan las lágrimas.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Uy, Edward —dijo ella, sacando de alguna parte la energía para levantar la cabeza y poder verle la cara—. Lo sabe.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, palideciendo.

Isabella sorbió por la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

—Por culpa mía.

Él le pasó un pañuelo sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—No es por tu culpa —dijo en tono duro.

Ella curvó los labios en una triste sonrisa. El tono duro de él era para Cressida, pero ella también se lo merecía.

—Lo es —dijo, con un dejo de resignación—. Ocurrió exactamente como dijiste. No presté atención a lo que escribí. Cometí un desliz.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Ella le contó todo, desde el momento en que entró Cressida hasta su exigencia de dinero. Le explicó su mala elección de palabras, que iba a ser su ruina, pero eso no era una ironía, porque de veras se sentía como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

Pero mientras hablaba notó que él se alejaba; la estaba escuchando pero no estaba allí con ella. En sus ojos había una expresión extraña, remota, como si estuviera mirando en la lejanía, aun cuando los tenía entrecerrados e intensos.

Estaba planeando algo, seguro.

Eso la aterró.

Y la fascinó.

Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, era por ella. Le fastidiaba que hubiera sido su estupidez la que lo había puesto en ese dilema, pero no pudo quitarse el hormigueo de entusiasmo que le discurría por la piel al mirarlo.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, vacilante; había estado hablando un minuto entero y él todavía no decía nada.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo —dijo él—. No quiero que te preocupes en lo más mínimo.

—Te aseguro que eso es imposible —le dijo ella con voz trémula.

—Me tomo muy en serio mis promesas del matrimonio —contestó él, en un tono casi aterrador—. Creo que prometí honrarte y mantenerte.

—Deja que yo te ayude. Juntos podemos resolver esto.

A él se le curvó una comisura de la boca en una insinuación de sonrisa.

—¿Tienes una solución?

—No —negó ella con la cabeza—. He estado pensando toda la tarde y no sé… aunque…

—¿Aunque qué? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

Ella abrió la boca, luego frunció los labios, y volvió a abrirlos para decir:

—¿Y si le pidiera ayuda a lady Danbury?

—¿Quieres pedirle que le pague a Cressida?

—No —repuso ella, aun cuando el tono de él le indicó que no decía en serio es—. Le voy a pedir que sea yo.

—¿Qué?

—Todos creen que ella es lady Whistledown, de todos modos. Al menos, muchas personas lo creen. Si ella hiciera una declaración…

—Cressida la refutaría al instante —interrumpió Edward.

—¿Quién le creería a Cressida más que a lady Danbury? —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos agrandados, muy serios—. Yo no me atrevería a contradecir a lady Danbury en nada. Si ella dijera que es lady Whistledown, probablemente hasta yo lo creería.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías convencer a lady Danbury de que mintiera por ti?

—Bueno —repuso ella mordiéndose el labio—, le caigo bien.

—¿Le caes bien?

—Sí, bastante. Creo q podría gustarle ayudarme, dado especialmente que detesta a Cressida casi tanto como yo.

—¿Crees que su afecto por ti la llevaría a mentirle a toda la aristocracia? —preguntó él, dudoso.

Ella se hundió en el asiento.

—Vale la pena preguntárselo.

Él se levantó bruscamente y fue a asomarse a la ventana.

—Prométeme que no recurrirás a ella.

—Pero…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo, pero…

—Sin peros. Si es necesario, contactaremos con lady Danbury, pero no antes de que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo a ver si se me ocurre otra cosa. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Tiene que haber otra solución.

—Tenemos una semana —dijo ella dulcemente, pero no encontró tranquilizadoras sus palabras, y era difícil imaginarse que para él lo fueran.

Entonces él se dio media vuelta, su giro tan enérgico y preciso que igual podría haber sido un militar.

—Volveré —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto.

Él se detuvo con la mano puesta en el pomo.

—Tengo que pensar.

—¿No puedes pensar aquí conmigo?

A él se le suavizó la cara y volvió a su lado. Le cogió tiernamente la cara entre las manos, musitando su nombre.

—Te quiero —le dijo en voz baja y ardiente—. Te amo con todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido y todo lo que espero ser.

—Edward…

—Te amo con mi pasado y te amo por mi futuro. —La besó dulcemente en los labios—. Te amo por los hijos que tendremos y por los años que tendremos juntos. Te amo por todas y cada una de mis sonrisas y más aún, por todas y cada una de tus sonrisas.

Isabella se apoyó en el respaldo de un sillón.

—Te amo —repitió él—. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar las mejillas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo él—, y no podré concentrarme si estoy pensando en ti, preocupándome si lloras, pensando que estás sufriendo.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella—. Estoy bien ahora que te lo he dicho.

—Yo arreglaré esto —prometió él—. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

—Te confío mi vida —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos.

Él sonrió y de pronto ella comprendió que tenía razón. Todo iría bien. Tal vez no se arreglarían las cosas ese día ni al día siguiente, pero sí pronto. La tragedia no podía coexistir en un mundo con una de las sonrisas de Edward.

—No creo que llegue a eso —dijo él con cariño, le hizo otra caricia en la mejilla y bajó los brazos a los costados. Caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió a mirarla cuando cogió el pomo—. No te olvides de la fiesta de mi hermana esta noche.

A Isabella se le escapó un corto gemido.

—¿Tenemos que ir? Lo último que necesito ahora es presentarme en público.

—Tenemos que ir. Daphne no ofrece bailes con mucha frecuencia y se sentiría muchísimo si no asistiéramos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Isabella—. Lo sé. Lo sabía mientras me quejaba. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrió irónico—. Tienes derecho a estar un poco malhumorada hoy.

—Sí —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír también—. Lo tengo, ¿verdad?

—Volveré —prometió él.

—¿Adónde…?

No terminó la pregunta. Era evidente que él no quería que le hicieran preguntas, ni siquiera ella. Pero él la sorprendió, contestando:

—A ver a mi hermano.

—¿A Anthony?

—Sí.

Ella asintió alentadora.

—Ve. Yo estaré muy bien.

Los Cullen siempre encontraban fuerza en otros Cullen. Si Edward necesitaba el consejo de su hermano, debía ir allí sin tardanza.

—Acuérdate de prepararte para el baile de Daphne —dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

Ella le hizo un desanimado gesto de despedida cuando él salió. Debió salir por la puerta de atrás en dirección a las caballerizas. Suspirando, medio se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba haberlo visto una última vez antes de que se marchara.

Ojalá supiera lo que planeaba él.

Ojalá supiera si tenía un plan.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Edward lo arreglaría todo. Él lo había dicho, y jamás mentía.

Comprendía que su idea de pedirle ayuda a lady Danbury no era la mejor solución, pero a no ser que a él se le ocurriera algo mejor, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Por el momento trataría de sacarse todo el asunto de la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada, tan agotada que en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada aparte de los ojos verdes de su marido y la luz brillante de su sonrisa.

Mañana.

Mañana ayudaría a Edward a resolver el problema.

Esa tarde descansaría. Echaría una cabezada, a ver si lograba dormir, e intentaría imaginarse cómo enfrentaría a la sociedad esa noche, sabiendo que Cressida estaría allí, observándola y a la espera de que diera un paso en falso.

Cualquiera diría que después de doce años de fingir que no era otra cosa que la feúcha Isabella Swan, ya estaría acostumbrada a representar papeles y a ocultar su verdadero ser.

Pero eso era cuando su secreto estaba seguro; ahora todo era diferente.

Se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Todo era diferente, sí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser peor, ¿no?

Todo iría bien. Iría bien. Tenía que ir bien.

¿No?

.

.

.

.

Edward ya empezaba a lamentar su decisión de coger el coche para ir a la casa de su hermano.

Habría preferido caminar, el uso vigoroso de sus piernas, pies y músculos era la única salida socialmente aceptable para su furia. Pero el tiempo era esencial, e incluso con el tráfico, el coche lo llevaría a Mayfair más rápido que sus dos pies. Pero de pronto las paredes de la calle le parecieron demasiado juntas y el aire demasiado denso, y, maldición, ¿era ese carro de la leche volcado el que bloqueaba la calzada?

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, colgando del coche aun cuando este no se detenía del todo.

—Dios de los cielos —masculló al ver la escena.

La calzada estaba cubierta de cristales rotos, la leche corría por todas partes, y no logró distinguir quienes chillaban más, si los caballos que estaban enredados en las riendas o las señoras de la acera cuyos vestidos estaban totalmente salpicados de leche.

Bajó de un salto, con la intención de ayudar a despejar la calle, pero no tardó en ver claramente que la circulación por Oxford Street estaría bloqueada durante al menos una hora, con o sin su ayuda. Se acercó a asegurarse de que los caballos del carro de la leche estuvieran bien atendidos, informó a su cochero que continuaría a pie, y echó a andar.

Miraba desafiante las caras de las personas que se cruzaban con él, disfrutando perversamente cuando desviaban la mirada al verle la expresión de hostilidad. Casi deseaba que alguien hiciera un comentario para poder descargar la furia a puñetazos. Aunque la única persona a la que realmente deseaba estrangular era Cressida Twombley, en esos momentos cualquiera habría sido un buen blanco.

La furia lo desequilibraba, lo volvía irracional. Lo transformaba en otro.

Todavía no entendía bien lo que le ocurrió cuando Isabella le contó lo de la amenaza de Cressida. Era más que rabia, más que furia. Era algo físico; discurría por sus venas, le vibraba bajo la piel.

Deseaba golpear a alguien.

Deseaba patear cosas, enterrar los puños en una pared.

Sí que sintió furia cuando Isabella publicó su última hoja; en realidad, pensó que era imposible que pudiera experimentar una furia más grande.

Pues, se equivocó.

O tal vez lo que sentía en esos momentos era simplemente otro tipo de rabia. Alguien quería hacerle daño a la persona que amaba por encima de todas las demás.

¿Podía tolerar eso? ¿Podía permitir que ocurriera?

La respuesta era sencilla: no.

Tenía que impedir eso. Tenía que «hacer» algo.

Después de tantos años de andar muy despacio por la vida, riéndose de las travesuras de los demás, era hora de que actuara él.

Levantó la vista y le sorprendió ver que ya estaba delante de la casa Cullen. Curioso que ya no le pareciera su hogar. Se había criado allí, pero ahora estaba muy claro que era la casa de su hermano.

Su hogar estaba en Bloomsbury. Su hogar estaba con Isabella.

Su hogar estaba en cualquier parte con Isabella.

—¿Edward?

Se giró hacia la voz. Anthony estaba en la acera, al parecer de vuelta de algún recado o cita.

—¿Pensabas llamar? —le preguntó Anthony haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Edward lo miró aturdido, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba absolutamente inmóvil en la escalinata y sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—¿Edward? —repitió Anthony, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Edward.

Sólo necesitó decir eso.

Isabella ya estaba vestida para el baile cuando entró su doncella con una nota de Edward.

—Dunwoody lo recibió del mensajero —explicó la doncella y luego de hacerle una venia se retiró para que pudiera leer la nota tranquila.

Isabella pasó el dedo enguantado bajo la solapa del sobre, lo abrió y sacó la hoja en que vio la hermosa y pulcra letra que ya le era tan conocida desde que comenzara a corregir los diarios de Edward.

_Esta noche iré al baile por mi cuenta. Por favor ve a la casa Número __Cinco. Madre, Alice y Hyacinth te estarán esperando para acompañarte __a la casa Hastings._

_Todo mi amor_

_Edward_

Para ser alguien que escribía tan bien en sus diarios, no era muy bueno para escribir cartas, pensó Isabella sonriendo irónica.

Se levantó y se alisó la fina seda de la falda. Había elegido un vestido de su color favorito, verde salvia, con la esperanza de que le diera valor. Su madre siempre decía que cuando una mujer se ve bien se siente bien. Dios sabía que había pasado sus buenos ocho años de su vida sintiéndose mal con los vestidos que su madre aseguraba que le sentaban bien.

Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia arriba muy flojo, en un peinado que le sentaba bien a la cara, y al peinarla su doncella le había metido algo (no se atrevió a preguntar qué) por entre las guedejas que le hacia destacar los visos cobrizos.

El pelo rojizo no estaba muy de moda, claro, pero Edward le dijo una vez que le encantaba la viveza que le daba a su pelo la luz de las velas, así que decidió que esa era una ocasión en que ella y la moda tendrían que estar en desacuerdo.

Cuando llegó abajo, el coche ya la estaba esperando, y el cochero ya había recibido la orden de llevarla a la casa Número Cinco.

Era evidente que Edward se había ocupado de todo. No sabía por qué eso le sorprendía; él no era el tipo de hombre que olvidara los detalles. Pero ese día él estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Era extraño que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para enviar órdenes al personal para que la llevaran a la casa de su madre cuando ella podría haber dado la orden igual de bien.

Tenía que estar planeando algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Iría a interceptar a Cressida Twombley para embarcarla a una colonia como prisionera?

No, demasiado melodramático.

Tal vez había descubierto algún secreto de Cressida y pensaba chantajearla. Silencio por silencio.

Asintió aprobadora mientras el coche traqueteaba por Oxford Street. Eso tenía que ser. Típico de Edward idear algo tan perfectamente adecuado e ingenioso. ¿Pero qué podía haber descubierto de Cressida en tan poco tiempo? En todos sus años como lady Whistledown jamás había oído ni un susurro de algo verdaderamente escandaloso adherido al nombre de Cressida.

Cressida era cruel, y era mezquina, pero jamás se salía de las reglas de la sociedad. Lo único verdaderamente atrevido que había hecho en su vida fue declarar que era lady Whistledown.

El coche viró al sur para entrar en Mayfair y a los pocos minutos se detuvo delante de la casa Número Cinco. Alice debió haber estado mirando por la ventana, porque bajó prácticamente volando por la escalinata y habría chocado con el coche si el cochero no se hubiera bajado en ese preciso instante bloqueándole el camino.

Saltando de un pie al otro Alice esperó que el cochero abriera la puerta; estaba tan impaciente que a Isabella le sorprendió que no hiciera a un lado al cochero para abrir ella la puerta. Una vez estuvo abierta, no hizo caso de la mano que le tendía el cochero para ayudarla y subió de un salto, se le enredó un pie en la falda y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Tan pronto como se enderezó, miró a ambos lados, con la cara curiosamente arrugada en una expresión muy furtiva y cerró bruscamente la puerta, y por un pelo no le arrancó la nariz al cochero.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Isabella la miró fijamente.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque casi volcaste el coche en tu prisa por subir dentro.

—Ah. —Alice sorbió por la nariz, restando importancia a eso—. De eso sólo tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! Quiero saber qué pasa. Y necesito saberlo esta noche.

Isabella estaba muy segura de que Edward no le había dicho nada a su hermana sobre el chantaje de Cressida, bueno, a no ser que su plan consistiera en poner a Alice a hostigarla hasta matarla.

—No sé qué quieres decir —dijo.

—¡Tienes que saber lo que quiero decir! —insistió Alice, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la casa. La puerta se estaba abriendo—. Ah, qué lata. Ya vienen madre y Hyacinth. ¡Dímelo!

—¿Decirte qué?

—Por qué Edward nos envió esa nota abominablemente enigmática ordenándonos que nos pegáramos a ti como «cola» toda la noche.

—¿Eso hizo?

—Sí, ¿y puedo señalar que subrayó la palabra «cola»?

—Y yo que pensé que el énfasis era tuyo —dijo Isabella, sarcástica.

—Isabella —dijo Alice, enfurruñada—, este no es el momento para que te rías de mí.

—¿Cuándo es el momento?

—¡Isabella!

—Perdona, no pude resistirme.

—¿Sabes de qué iba la nota?

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Lo cual no era del todo una mentira, se dijo. No sabía lo que tenía planeado Edward para esa noche.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y subió Hyacinth de un salto.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó muy entusiasmada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sabe —contestó Alice.

Hyacinth la miró molesta.

—Se ve que llegaste aquí antes.

Esme asomó la cabeza.

—¿Se están peleando? —preguntó a Isabella.

—Sólo un poco —contestó Isabella.

Esme subió y se sentó al lado de Hyacinth, al frente de Isabella y Alice.

—Muy bien, no es que yo se lo pueda impedir. Pero dime, ¿qué quiso decir Edward al ordenarnos que nos pegáramos a ti como cola?

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

Esme la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluando su sinceridad.

—Muy categórica la nota. Subrayó la palabra «cola», ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —repuso Isabella.

—Ya se lo dije —explicó Alice al mismo tiempo.

—La subrayó dos veces —añadió Hyacinth—. Si su tinta hubiera sido más oscura, yo habría tenido que salir a matar un caballo, para hacer la cola con la piel.

—¡Hyacinth! —exclamó Esme.

—Todo esto es muy extraño —dijo Hyacinth, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad —dijo Isabella, deseosa de cambiar el tema, o al menos desviarlo un poco_, lo que yo me pregunto es qué se va a poner Edward.

Eso captó la atención de todas.

—Salió de casa con su ropa de tarde —explicó Isabella— y no volvió.

No me imagino que vuestra hermana vaya a aceptar nada inferior a un traje completo de gala para su baile.

—Se pondrá algo de Anthony —dijo Alice despreocupadamente—. Tienen exactamente la misma talla. Y la misma de Gregory también. Sólo Benedict es diferente.

—Dos pulgadas más alto —acotó Hyacinth.

Isabella asintió, fingiendo interés. Miró por la ventanilla al notar que el coche iba más lento. Seguramente el cochero trataba de agenciárselas para pasar por entre la cantidad de coches que abarrotaban Grosvenor Square.

—¿A cuántas personas se espera esta noche? —preguntó.

—Creo que invitaron a quinientas —contestó Esme—. Daphne no ofrece fiestas con mucha frecuencia, pero lo que le falta en frecuencia lo compensa con cantidad.

—Detesto las multitudes —masculló Hyacinth—. No voy a poder hacer una respiración decente esta noche.

—Tengo suerte de que hayas sido la última —le dijo Esme, con cansino cariño—. No habría tenido energía para ninguna hija más después de ti, estoy segura.

—Lástima que no fuera la primera, entonces —dijo Hyacinth, con su sonrisa descarada—. Imagínate toda la atención que podría haber tenido. Por no decir la fortuna.

—Y eres toda una heredera tal como estás —dijo Esme.

—Y siempre te las arreglas para ser el centro de atención —bromeó Alice.

Hyacinth se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sabías —dijo Esme a Isabella— que esta noche van a estar todos mis hijos? No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos.

—¿Y para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Alice.

—No, Gregory no pudo dejar la universidad para venir.

—Supongo que no esperarán que nos pongamos todos en fila según tamaño y cantemos una melodía festiva, ¿verdad? —dijo Hyacinth, sólo medio en broma—. Ya me lo imagino: Los Cullen a coro. Haríamos una fortuna en el escenario.

—Estás de humor pendenciero esta noche —le comentó Isabella.

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me estoy preparando para mi inminente transformación en cola. Me parece que eso exige una cierta preparación mental.

—¿Un estado mental pegajoso?

—Exactamente.

—Tenemos que casarla pronto —dijo Alice a su madre.

—Tú primero —replicó Hyacinth.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Alice enigmáticamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

La exclamación sonó con un volumen bastante amplificado porque salió de tras bocas al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es todo lo que voy a decir —contestó Alice, en un tono que hizo comprender a todas que lo decía en serio.

—Yo llegaré al fondo de esto —aseguró Hyacinth a su madre y a Isabella.

—No me cabe duda —contestó Esme.

Alice se limitó a alzar el mentón y mirar por la ventanilla.

—Hemos llegado —anunció.

Las cuatro damas esperaron a que el cochero abriera la puerta y bajaron una a una.

—Buen Dios —dijo Esme aprobadora—, Daphne se ha superado a sí misma.

Era difícil no detenerse a mirar. Toda la casa Hastings estaba iluminada.

Había velas en todas las ventanas y antorchas en los esconces de las paredes exteriores. También llevaban antorchas el ejército de lacayos que iban a recibir los coches.

—Qué lástima que lady Whistledown no esté aquí —comentó Hyacinth, su voz carente por una vez de su fresco descaro—. Le habría encantado esto.

—Tal vez está aquí —dijo Alice—. En realidad, es probable que esté.

—¿Daphne invitó a Cressida Twombley? —preguntó Esme.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Alice—. Y no es que yo crea que ella es lady Whistledown.

—No creo que nadie lo crea ya —repuso Esme, poniendo el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata—. Vamos, niñas, nuestra noche nos espera.

Hyacinth se adelantó para acompañar a su madre y Alice comenzó a subir al lado de Isabella.

—Siento magia aquí —comentó Alice, mirando alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado en un baile en Londres—. ¿No la sientes?

Isabella se limitó a mirarla, temiendo que si abría la boca soltaría todos sus secretos. Alice tenía razón. Había algo extraño, eléctrico en el aire, una especie de energía crujiente, la que se siente justo antes de una tormenta eléctrica.

—Casi la siento como un momento decisivo —musitó Alice—, como si a uno pudiera cambiarle la vida totalmente, todo en una noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Alice? —le preguntó Isabella, alarmada por la expresión que veía en los ojos de su amiga.

—Nada —dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero seguía dibujada una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios cuando pasó el brazo por el de Isabella y musitó—: Vamos, la noche nos espera.

* * *

**Aaaa que emoción esto se esta calentando! **

**Por qué Edward anda con tanto misterio? **

**Sera que encontró ya la solución? Que sera?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Isabella había estado muchas veces en la casa Hastings, tanto en fiestas formales como en reuniones más informales, pero jamás había visto tan hermoso ni más mágico el antiguo y majestuoso edificio, que esa noche.

Las damas Cullen y ella estaban entre los primeros en llegar; lady Cullen siempre decía que era muy mala educación que los miembros de la familia se atuvieran a la regla de llegar tarde que estaba de moda. Y era agradable llegar tan temprano, pensó. Podría ver las decoraciones sin tener que abrirse paso por en medio de una multitud.

Daphne había decidido no dar un tema a su baile, a diferencia del baile egipcio de la semana anterior y el griego de hacia dos semanas. Había decorado su casa con la misma sencilla elegancia con que vivía su vida diaria.

Cientos de velas en candelabros adornaban las paredes y las mesas, su luz parpadeante reflejándose en las enormes lámparas arañas que colgaban del cielo raso. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por vaporosas cortinas plateadas, la tela semejante a la que uno se podría imaginar vestían las hadas. Los lacayos, que normalmente vestían librea azul con dorado, esa noche llevaban la azul con adornos plateados.

El ambiente casi le hacía sentirse una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

—Me encantaría saber cuánto ha costado todo esto —comentó Hyacinth con los ojos agrandados.

—¡Hyacinth! —la reprendió Esme, dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Sabes que es de mala educación preguntar esas cosas.

—No he preguntado. Sólo dije que me encantaría saber. Además, sólo es Daphne.

—Tu hermana es la duquesa de Hastings —dijo Esme—, y como tal tiene ciertas responsabilidades. Harías bien en recordar eso.

—Pero supongo que estarás de acuerdo —repuso Hyacinth, cogiéndose de su brazo y apretándole afectuosamente la mano—, que es más importante recordar sencillamente que es mi hermana.

—Te ha pillado —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Hyacinth —suspiró Esme—, vas a ser mi muerte.

—No, yo no —replicó Hyacinth—, será Gregory.

Isabella tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Aún no veo a Edward —dijo Alice, alargando el cuello.

—¿No? —Isabella paseó la vista por el salón—. Qué raro.

—¿Te dijo que estaría aquí antes de que llegaras?

—No, pero no sé por qué pensé que estaría.

Esme le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Seguro que no tardará en llegar, Isabella. Y entonces todas sabremos cuál es ese gran secreto que lo ha hecho insistir en que no nos apartemos de tu lado. Y no es que eso lo consideremos una tarea engorrosa —se apresuró a añadir abriendo los ojos como alarmada—. Sabes que adoramos tu compañía.

Isabella le sonrió, tranquilizadora.

—Lo sé. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ya quedaba sólo un grupo de personas delante de ellas en la fila de recepción, así que no tardarían mucho en saludar a Daphne y a su marido Simon.

—¿Qué le pasa a Edward? —preguntó Daphne tan pronto como comprobó que los otros invitados no podían oírla.

Puesto que la pregunta parecía dirigida principalmente a ella, Isabella se vio obligada a contestar:

—No lo sé.

—¿Envió una nota aquí también? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí —asintió Daphne—, tenemos que vigilarla, decía.

—Podría ser peor —dijo Hyacinth—. Nosotras tenemos que pegarnos a ella como cola. —Se le acercó más—. Subrayó «cola».

—Y yo que pensaba que no era una tarea tan engorrosa —bromeó Isabella.

—Ah, no lo eres —dijo Hyacinth alegremente—, pero encuentro algo placentero en la palabra «cola». Se desliza por la lengua de una manera bastante agradable, ¿no te parece? Cooollllllla.

—¿Soy yo, o a esta se le ha soltado un tornillo? —preguntó Alice.

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros sin hacerle caso.

—Por no decir el drama —continuó—. Me siento como si formara parte de un fabuloso complot de espionaje.

—Espionaje —gimió Esme—. Dios nos asista a todos.

Daphne se les acercó con mucho dramatismo:

—A nosotros nos dijo que…

—No es una competición, esposa —terció Simon.

Ella lo miró molesta, y continuó, dirigiéndose a su madre y sus hermanas:

—Nos dijo que vigiláramos que no se acercara a lady Danbury.

—¡A lady Danbury! —exclamaron todas.

A excepción de Isabella, que tenía una muy buena idea de por qué Edward podría querer que se mantuviera alejada de la anciana condesa. Tenía que haber ideado algo mejor que su plan de convencer a lady Danbury de que mintiera diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella era lady Whistledown. Tenía que ser la teoría del doble chantaje. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? tenía que haber descubierto algún secreto horrible acerca de Cressida.

Se sintió casi mareada de placer.

—Yo creí que eras muy buena amiga de lady Danbury —le dijo Esme.

—Lo soy —repuso ella, tratando de parecer perpleja.

—Esto es muy curioso —dijo Hyacinth, dándose golpecitos en la mejilla con el índice—. Muy curioso.

—Alice, estás muy callada —dijo Daphne de repente.

—Sólo ha hablado para decir que estoy loca —señaló Hyacinth.

Alice había estado mirando al espacio, o tal vez a algo que estaba detrás de Daphne y Simon, sin prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Mmmm? —dijo—. Ah, bueno, no tengo nada que decir, supongo.

—¿Tú? —exclamó Daphne.

—Exactamente lo que estaba pensando —dijo Hyacinth.

Isabella pensaba igual que Hyacinth, pero decidió guardárselo. No era típico de Alice no intervenir con una opinión, menos aún en una noche como esa, que a cada segundo iba pareciendo más envuelta en el misterio.

Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Todas estabais diciendo todo muy bien —dijo—, ¿qué podría haber añadido yo a la conversación?

Y eso Isabella lo encontró muy raro. El disimulado sarcasmo sí era característico, pero Alice siempre pensaba que tenía algo para añadir a la

conversación.

—Deberíamos avanzar —dijo Esme—. Estamos comenzando a retener a los demás invitados.

—Nos veremos —dijo Daphne—. Y… ¡ah!

Todas se le acercaron.

—Tal vez os interese saber que lady Danbury aún no ha llegado.

—Eso simplifica mi trabajo —dijo Simon, con aspecto de estar cansado de tanta intriga.

—El mío no —terció Hyacinth—. Sigo teniendo que pegarme a ella…

—… como cola —terminaron todas, incluida Isabella.

—Bueno, yo sí —insistió Hyacinth.

—Y hablando de cola dijo Alice cuando se alejaban de Daphne y Simon—. Isabella, ¿te parece que puedes conformarte con dos raciones un rato? Yo debo separarme un momento.

—Yo iré contigo —declaró Hyacinth.

—No podéis marcharos las dos —dijo Esme—. Estoy segura de que Edward no quería que Isabella se quedara sólo conmigo.

—¿Puedo ir cuando ella vuelva, entonces? —preguntó Hyacinth haciendo una mueca—. No es algo que pueda evitar.

Esme miró a Alice, expectante.

—¿Qué?

—Esperaba que dijeras lo mismo.

—Yo soy muy decorosa —dijo Alice, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vamos, por favor —masculló Hyacinth.

Esme emitió un gemido.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas que continuemos a tu lado? —le preguntó a Isabella.

—Me parece que no tengo elección —contestó Isabella, divertida.

—Ve —dijo Esme a Alice—. Pero date prisa.

Alice asintió y luego, ante la sorpresa de todas, se acercó a Isabella a darle un rápido abrazo.

—¿Y esto por qué? —le preguntó Isabella, sonriendo afectuosa.

—Ningún motivo —repuso Alice, sonriéndole con una sonrisa muy parecida a una de Edward—. Sólo que creo que esta va a ser una noche especial para ti.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Isabella, cautelosa, sin saber qué podría haber adivinado Alice.

—Bueno, está claro que va a ocurrir algo. No es propio de Edward actuar con tanto secreto. Y quería ofrecerte mi apoyo.

—Vas a volver dentro de unos minutos —dijo Isabella—. Lo que sea que ocurra, si es que ocurre algo, no te lo vas a perder.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un impulso. Un impulso nacido de una amistad de doce años.

—Alice Cullen, ¿es que te vas a poner sentimental conmigo?

—¿Ahora? Creo que no —contestó Alice simulando estar horrorizada.

—Alice, ¿te vas a ir de una vez? —interrumpió Hyacinth—. No puedo estar esperando toda la noche.

Alice echó a andar haciendo un rápido gesto de despedida con la mano.

Toda la hora siguiente, Isabella, Esme y Hyacinth se mantuvieron juntas, hablando con otros invitados y avanzando como un ser gigantesco.

—Tres cabezas y seis piernas tenemos —comentó Isabella, caminando hacia una ventana, seguida por las dos Cullen.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Esme.

—¿De verdad quieres mirar por la ventana o sólo quieres ponernos a prueba? —le preguntó Hyacinth—. ¿Y dónde está Alice?

—Quería ponerte a prueba a ti —dijo Isabella—. Y seguro que a Alice la ha detenido algún invitado. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que hay muchas personas con las que es bastante difícil cortar una conversación.

—Humm —masculló Hyacinth—. Alguien necesita revisar su definición de cola.

—Hyacinth, si necesitas ir a alguna parte y dejarme unos minutos, por favor ve. —Miró a Esme—. Usted también. Si necesita irse, le prometo que continuaré aquí en este rincón hasta que vuelva.

Esme la miró horrorizada.

—¿Y faltar a la palabra dada a Edward?

—Eh… ¿le dio su palabra?

—No, pero eso estaba implícito en su petición, no me cabe duda. ¡Ah, mira! —exclamó—. ¡Ahí está!

Isabella hizo una señal para captar la atención de su marido lo más discretamente que pudo, pero toda su circunspección la estropeó Hyacinth al agitar vigorosamente los brazos, gritando:

—¡Edward!

Esme emitió un gemido.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Hyacinth, sin el más leve asomo de arrepentimiento—. Debo ser más señorita.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo haces? —dijo Esme, en todo el tono de madre.

—¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

—Buenas noches, señoras —dijo él, besando a su madre y ocupando inmediatamente su lugar al lado de Isabella y pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hyacinth.

Edward se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—¿Nos lo vas a decir?

—Todo a su tiempo, querida hermana.

—Eres un hombre horrible, horrible —masculló Hyacinth.

—Oye, ¿y qué le ha ocurrido a Alice?

—Esa es muy buena pregunta —masculló Hyacinth, justo en el momento en que Isabella decía:

—No tardará en volver.

Él asintió, al parecer no terriblemente interesado.

—Madre, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó a Esme.

—¿Has estando enviando notas por toda la cuidad y quieres saber cómo he estado?

Él sonrió.

—Sí.

Esme comenzó a mover un dedo delante de él, cosa que tenía prohibido hacer en público a sus hijos.

—Ah, eso sí que no, Edward Cullen. No te vas a escapar de explicarlo. Soy tu madre, ¡tu madre!

—Sé muy bien el parentesco —musitó él.

—No te vas a poner a bailar el vals aquí y distraerme con una frase ingeniosa y una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Encuentras seductora mi sonrisa?

—¡Edward!

—Pero has hecho una buena observación —dijo él.

Esme pestañeó.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, lo del vals. —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. Creo que oigo el comienzo de uno.

—Yo no oigo nada —dijo Hyacinth.

—¿No? Una lástima. —Le cogió la mano a Isabella—. Vamos, esposa. Creo que ese es nuestro baile.

—Pero nadie está bailando.

—Lo estarán —dijo él sonriéndole satisfecho.

Entonces, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un comentario, tiró de la mano de Isabella y la introdujo en medio del gentío.

—¿No querías bailar? —le preguntó Isabella, jadeante, cuando pasaron

junto a la pequeña orquesta, cuyos miembros parecían estarse tomando un descanso largo.

—No, sólo quería escapar —explicó él, pasando por una puerta lateral, llevándola con él.

Después de subir una estrecha escalera de pronto se encontraron en una salita de estar cuya única luz era la de las antorchas encendidas fuera en la ventana.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Isabella, mirando alrededor.

—No lo sé. Me pareció un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

—No, primero te voy a besar.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar (y no que hubiera protestado), los labios de él se apoderaron de los de ella en un beso ávido, avasallador y tierno a la vez.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella en la fracción de segundo que él apartó los labios para respirar.

—Ahora no —musitó él, volviéndola a besar.

—Pero… —alcanzó a decir ella.

Era el tipo de beso que la envolvía de la cabeza a las puntas de los pies, por la forma como él le mordisqueaba los labios, sus manos apretándole las nalgas y deslizándose por su espalda. Era el tipo de beso que le habría licuado las rodillas y llevado a desmayarse en el sofá, dejándolo hacer lo que fuera, cuanto más escandaloso mejor, aun cuando estaban sólo a unas cuantas yardas de los quinientos aristócratas invitados, pero…

—¡Edward! —exclamó, logrando apartar la boca.

—Chhs.

—¡Edward, tienes que parar!

Él la miró como un cachorrito perdido.

—¿Debo?

—Sí.

—Supongo que vas a decir que por toda la gente que está cerca.

—No, aunque esa es una muy buena razón que considerar.

—¿Considerar y rechazar, tal vez? —preguntó él, esperanzado.

—¡No! Edward… —Se desprendió de sus brazos y se apartó unos cuantos palmos, no fuera que su cercanía la tentara de olvidare de sí misma—. Edward, tienes que decirme qué pasa.

—Bueno. Te estaba besando y…

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

—Muy bien. —Se alejó, y sus pasos sonaron fuertes; cuando se giró a mirarla, su cara estaba mortalmente seria—. He decidido qué hacer respecto a Cressida.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? Dímelo.

La expresión de él se tornó algo apenada.

—En realidad, creo que sería mejor que no te lo dijera hasta que el plan esté en marcha.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Bueno… —él miró hacia la puerta, como con la esperanza de escapar.

—Dímelo.

—Muy bien —suspiró él, y volvió a suspirar.

—¡Edward!

—Voy a hacer un anuncio —dijo él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ella estuvo un momento sin decir nada, pensando que todo se aclararía si esperaba y lo pensaba, pero eso no le resultó, así que preguntó, lentamente y con cautela:

—¿Qué tipo de anuncio?

—Voy a decir la verdad —dijo él, con la expresión muy resuelta.

—¿Sobre mí?

Él asintió.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Isabella, creo que es lo mejor.

A ella le subió el terror a la garganta y se le oprimieron terriblemente los pulmones.

—No, Edward, no puedes. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No es un secreto tuyo, que puedas revelar!

—¿Quieres pagarle a Cressida el resto de tu vida?

—No, claro que no, pero puedo pedirle a lady Danbury…

—No le vas a pedir a lady Danbury que mienta por ti —ladró él—. Eso es indigno de ti, y lo sabes.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación ante la dureza de su tono. Pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

—Si estabas tan dispuesta a permitir que otra te usurpara tu identidad, deberías haber dejado que lo hiciera Cressida.

—No podía —susurró ella—. Ella no.

—Muy bien. Entonces es hora de que los dos salgamos a la luz y afrontemos las consecuencias.

—Edward, quedaré deshonrada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos iremos al campo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Él le cogió las manos.

—¿De veras importa tanto? —le dijo dulcemente—. Isabella, yo te quiero. Mientras estemos juntos seremos felices.

—No es eso —dijo ella, tratando de soltarse una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Pero él no la soltó.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—Tú también quedarás deshonrado.

—No me importa.

Ella lo miró muda de incredulidad. Decía eso tan tranquilo, tan indiferente a algo que le cambiaría toda su vida, se le cambiaría de maneras que ni podía imaginarse.

—Isabella, ésa es la única solución —dijo él, en tono tan tolerante que ella casi no lo pudo soportar—. O lo decimos al mundo nosotros o lo dice Cressida.

—Podríamos pagarle.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, de verdad? ¿Darle todo el dinero que has ganado trabajando tan arduamente? Igual podrías haberla dejado que dijera al mundo que ella era lady Whistledown.

—No puedo permitirte hacer eso —dijo ella—. Me parece que no entiendes lo que significa estar fuera de la sociedad.

—¿Y tú lo entiendes?

—Mejor que tú.

—Isabella…

—Intentas actuar como si no importara, pero sé que no lo sientes así. Te enfureciste tanto cuando publiqué esa última hoja porque pensabas que yo no debía arriesgarme a que se descubriera el secreto.

—Y resultó que tenía razón —comentó él.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Todavía estás molesto conmigo por eso.

Edward hizo una larga espiración. La conversación no iba en la dirección que había esperado. No se le había ocurrido que ella le arrojaría a la cara su anterior insistencia a que no le dijera a nadie lo de su vida secreta.

—Si no hubieras publicado esa última hoja —dijo—, no estaríamos en esta posición, es cierto, pero ahora eso es discutible, ¿no te parece?

—Edward, si le dices al mundo que yo soy lady Whistledown, y todos reaccionan como creemos que reaccionarán, jamás verás publicados tus diarios.

A él se le paró el corazón.

Porque entonces fue cuando finalmente entendió.

Ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba, y le había demostrado su amor también, de todas las maneras que él le había enseñado, pero nunca, hasta ese momento, lo había visto tan claro, tan franco, tan puro. Todas sus súplicas de que no hiciera el anuncio, todas eran por él.

Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, trató de encontrar palabras, incluso tuvo que tratar de respirar.

Ella le tocó la mano, sus ojos suplicantes, sus mejillas todavía mojadas por las lágrimas.

—No podría perdonármelo jamás —le dijo—, no quiero destruir tus sueños.

—Nunca fueron mis sueños hasta que te conocí —susurró él.

—¿No quieres publicar tus diarios? —le preguntó ella, pestañeando confusa—. ¿Sólo lo ibas a hacer por mí?

—Nooo —dijo él, porque ella se merecía una total sinceridad—. Lo deseo. Es mi sueño. Pero es un sueño que tú me diste.

—Eso no significa que pueda estropeártelo.

—No me lo vas a estropear.

—Sí, yo…

—No —dijo él enérgicamente—, no. Y conseguir que publiquen mi trabajo no se compara ni recerca con mi verdadero sueño que es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Eso lo tendrás siempre —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Lo sé. —Le sonrió y luego adoptó su sonrisa engreída—. ¿Qué tenemos que perder, entonces?

—Posiblemente más de lo que podríamos imaginar.

—Y posiblemente menos. No olvides que soy un Cullen. Y que tú también lo eres ahora. Ejercemos su buen poquito de poder en esta ciudad.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros modestamente.

—Anthony está dispuesto a darte todo su apoyo.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Anthony?

—Tenía que decírselo. Él es el cabeza de familia. Y hay muy pocas personas en esta tierra que se atrevan a contrariarlo.

—Ah. —Isabella se mordió el labio, considerando todo eso—. ¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó entonces, porque tenía que saberlo.

—Se sorprendió.

—Eso me lo imaginaba.

—Y se mostró bastante complacido.

A ella se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Sí?

—Y divertido. Dijo que era digna de admiración la persona capaz de guardar tantos años un secreto así. Dijo que no veía las horas de contárselo a Kate.

—Supongo, entonces, que tendrás que hacer el anuncio. El secreto ya se sabe.

—Anthony no dirá nada si yo se lo pido. Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi motivo para desear decir la verdad al mundo.

Ella lo miró expectante, recelosa.

—La verdad es —dijo Edward, tironeándole la mano y acercándola a él—, es que me siento orgulloso de ti.

Ella notó que estaba sonriendo, y lo encontró de lo más raro, porque sólo hacía un momento no podía imaginarse que alguna vez podría volver a sonreír.

Él acercó la cara hasta tocarle la nariz con la suya.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo orgulloso que me siento de ti. Cuando haya terminado no habrá ni una sola persona en Londres que no reconozca lo inteligente que eres.

—De todos modos podrían odiarme —dijo ella.

—Podrían —concedió él—, pero ese será problema de ellos, no nuestro.

—Ay, Edward, cuánto te quiero —suspiró ella—, y eso es algo excelente en realidad.

—Lo sé —sonrió él.

—No, de verdad. Antes pensaba que te amaba, y estoy segura de que te amaba, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que siento ahora.

—Estupendo —dijo él, con un destello bastante posesivo en sus ojos—, así es como me gusta a mí. Ahora ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—Aquí —dijo él, abriendo una puerta.

Pasmada, Isabella se encontró en un pequeño balcón del que se dominaba la vista de todo el salón de baile.

—Ay, Dios mío —musitó, tironeándolo para hacerlo retroceder hacia la salita oscura.

Nadie los había visto; todavía podían escapar.

—Tss, tss. Valentía, cariño —dijo él.

—¿No podrías poner el anuncio en el diario? —susurró ella, apremiante— . ¿O decírselo a alguien y dejar que se propague el rumor?

—No hay nada como un gesto grandioso para que surta efecto un mensaje.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. En cuanto a gestos, ese sí iba a ser grandioso.

—No soy muy buena para ser el centro de la atención —dijo, esforzándose por recordar cómo se respiraba a ritmo normal.

Él le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes, yo sí.

Paseó la vista por la multitud hasta que sus ojos encontraron los del anfitrión, su cuñado el duque de Hastings. Entonces hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el duque echó a andar hacia la orquesta.

—¿Simon lo sabe? —preguntó Isabella en un susurro.

—Se lo dije cuando llegué —musitó Edward, distraídamente—. ¿Cómo crees que supe encontrar la salita con el balcón?

Y entonces ocurrió algo de lo más extraordinario. Apareció un verdadero ejército de lacayos y comenzaron a pasar copas altas de champán a todos los invitados.

—Aquí están las nuestras —dijo Edward, cogiendo dos copas que estaban en un extremo de la baranda—. Tal como lo pedí.

Isabella cogió la suya en silencio, todavía sin comprender del todo lo que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

—Probablemente éste ya está menos burbujeante —le susurró Edward en un tono de complicidad con el que, comprendió ella, intentaba relajarla—. Pero es lo mejor que logré hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Apretando la mano de Edward, aterrada e impotente, Isabella vio cómo Simon hacía callar a la orquesta y ordenaba a la multitud de invitados que volvieran la atención hacia su hermano y su hermana que estaban en el balcón.

Su hermano y su hermana, pensó, maravillada. Sí que creaban lazos fuertes los Cullen. Jamás se había imaginado que vería el día en que un duque la llamara su hermana.

—Señoras y señores —dijo Edward, su voz fuerte y segura resonando en todo el salón—, quiero proponer un brindis por la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo.

Discurrió un suave murmullo por el salón, y Isabella se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo cómo todos la miraban.

—Estoy recién casado —continuó Edward, seduciendo a los fiesteros con su sonrisa sesgada—, por lo tanto tendréis que consentirme mi comportamiento de enamorado.

Risas amistosas pasaron ondulando por la muchedumbre.

—Sé que muchos os sorprendisteis cuando le pedí a Isabella Swan que se casara conmigo. Yo me sorprendí.

Por el aire subieron unas pocas risitas nada amables, pero Isabella se mantuvo inmóvil, muy erguida. Edward diría lo correcto, lo sabía. Edward siempre decía lo correcto.

—No me sorprendió que me enamorara de ella —dijo él con énfasis, mirando a la gente desafiante, como diciendo a ver si se atreven a hacer un comentario—; lo que me sorprendió fue haber tardado tanto tiempo. La conozco desde hace muchos años, y no sé por qué nunca me había tomado el tiempo para mirar al fondo, para mirar dentro, para ver a la mujer hermosa, inteligente e ingeniosa en que se había convertido.

Isabella sintió bajar las lágrimas por la cara, pero no se movió; en realidad, escasamente podía respirar. Había esperado que él revelara su secreto y en cambio él le estaba haciendo ese increíble regalo, esa espectacular declaración de amor.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Edward—, teniéndoos a todos por testigos, quiero decir, Isabella —se volvió hacia ella, cogiéndole la mano libre—, te quiero, te amo, te adoro. Adoro el suelo que pisas. —Volviéndose hacia la multitud, alzó la copa: ¡Por mi mujer!

—¡Por tu mujer! —gritaron todos, atrapados en la magia del momento.

Edward bebió y Isabella bebió, aun cuando no podía dejar de pensar en qué momento les iba a decir el verdadero motivo de ese discurso.

—Deja tu copa, querida —musitó él quitándole la copa y dejándola sobre la baranda.

—Pero…

—Me interrumpes demasiado —le reprendió él.

Entonces la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente allí mismo en el balcón delante de todos los miembros de la aristocracia.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella en el instante que él le dio la oportunidad de respirar.

Él dibujó su sonrisa lobuna mientras el público rugía su aprobación.

—¡Ah, una última cosa! —tronó entonces.

Ya todos estaban golpeando el suelo con los pies, pendientes de sus palabras.

—Me marcharé pronto de la fiesta. En realidad ahora mismo. —Miró de reojo a Isabella, con expresión pícara—. No me cabe duda de que lo comprenderéis.

Los hombres silbaron y ulularon, mientras Isabella se ponía roja granate.

—Pero antes de irme, tengo que decir una última cosa. Una última cosa, por si todavía alguien no me cree cuando os digo que mi mujer es la mujer más ingeniosa, más inteligente, más encantadora de todo Londres.

—¡Noooo! —gritó una voz en la parte de atrás del salón.

Isabella comprendió que era Cressida.

Pero ni siquiera Cressida podía con la multitud; nadie la dejó pasar, nadie hizo el menor caso de sus gritos.

—Podríamos decir que mi mujer tiene dos apellidos de soltera —dijo Edward, muy serio—. Como es lógico, todos la conocéis como Isabella Swan, como la conocía yo. Pero lo que no sabíais, y lo que ni siquiera yo tuve la inteligencia para descubrir hasta que ella me lo dijo… —esperó hasta que se hizo el silencio en el salón— es que es también la brillante, la ingeniosa, la extraordinaria, la pasmosamente magnífica…, ah, todos sabéis a quien me refiero —movió el brazo como para abarcar a toda la muchedumbre—. ¡Os revelo a mi mujer! —dijo, su amor y orgullo resonando en el salón—. ¡Lady Whistledown!

Por un momento reinó el silencio. Era casi como si nadie se atreviera a respirar.

Y entonces comenzó: clap, clap, clap. Un aplauso lento y metódico, pero con tanta fuerza que todos tuvieron que girarse para ver quién se había atrevido a romper el pasmado silencio.

Era lady Danbury.

Había puesto su bastón en la mano de alguien y estaba con los brazos en alto aplaudiendo fuerte, con una ancha sonrisa de orgullo y placer.

Entonces comenzó a aplaudir otra persona. Isabella giró la cabeza para ver quién era.

Anthony Cullen.

Y luego Simon Bassett, el duque de Hastings.

Y luego las mujeres Cullen, luego las mujeres Swan, y luego otro y otro y otro, hasta que todos los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Isabella no se lo podía creer.

Mañana se acordarían de enfadarse con ella, de sentirse irritados por haber sido engañados tantos años, pero esa noche…

Esa noche lo único que podían hacer era admirar y vitorear.

Para una mujer que había tenido que llevar en secreto todas sus habilidades, eso era todo lo que podría haber soñado.

Bueno, casi todo.

Todo lo que había soñado siempre estaba a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. Y cuando lo miró, le miró su amada cara, él le estaba sonriendo con un amor y un orgullo que le dejó atascado el aire en la garganta.

—Enhorabuena, lady Whistledown —musitó.

—Prefiero señora Cullen —repuso ella.

—Excelente elección —sonrió él.

—¿Podemos irnos? —susurró ella.

—¿Ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Ah, pues sí —dijo él entusiasmado.

Y nadie los volvió a ver durante varios días.

* * *

**Dios! amo locamente a este Edward y me alegro muchisimo de que todo se haya solucionado de un modo tan encantador.**

**Siento decirlo pero ya solo queda el epilogo de esta historia.**


	26. Chapter 26

**********************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Bedford Square, Bloomsbury, 1825

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya está aquí!

Isabella levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía esparcidos en el escritorio. Edward estaba en la puerta de su pequeño despacho, saltando sobre uno y otro pie como un escolar.

—¡Tu libro! —exclamó, levantándose con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su desgarbado cuerpo—. Uy, Edward, déjame verlo. Déjame verlo. No veía las horas.

Él le pasó el libro sin poder reprimir su sonrisa.

—¡Ooohhh! —exclamó ella, reverente, dándole vueltas entre la manos al delgado libro encuadernado en piel, mirándolo por todos lados. Se lo acercó a la cara y aspiró—. Ah, caramba. ¿No te gusta el olor de los libros nuevos?

—Mira esto, mira esto —dijo él, impaciente, apuntando a su nombre sobre la cubierta.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mira tú, y qué elegante. —Pasó el dedo por las palabras, leyendo—: Un inglés en Italia, por Edward Cullen.

Él parecía estar de reventar de orgullo.

—Ha quedado bien, ¿verdad?

—Ha quedado mejor que bien, ¡es perfecto! ¿Cuándo saldrá Un inglés en Chipre?

—El editor dice que cada seis meses. Después de ese quieren publicar Un inglés en Escocia.

—Uy, Edward, que orgullosa estoy de ti.

Él la abrazó apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

—No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

—Sí que habrías podido —repuso ella lealmente.

—Calla y acepta el elogio.

—Muy bien —dijo ella sonriendo, aun cuando él no le veía la cara—, no habrías podido. De ninguna manera habrías podido publicarlo sin esta correctora tan competente.

—De mí no vas a oír nada en contra de eso —dijo él dulcemente, besándole la cabeza y soltándola—. Siéntate. No deberías estar de pie tanto rato.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella.

Pero se sentó de todos modos. Edward estaba sobreprotector desde el instante en que le comunicó que estaba embarazada, y estando ya de ocho meses, él estaba insufrible.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —le preguntó él, mirándolos.

—¿Esto? A, nada importante. —Comenzó a ordenarlos en pilas—. Es sólo un proyecto en que estaba trabajando.

Él se sentó al frente.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Es… bueno… en realidad…

—¿Qué es Isabella? —insistió él, con cara de estar divertidísimo por su tartamudeo.

—Me encontraba sin tener nada que hacer desde que terminé de revisar tus diarios —le explicó ella—, y descubrí que echaba de menos escribir.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sonriendo.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Ella se ruborizó; no sabía por qué.

—En una novela.

—¿Una novela? Vamos, Isabella, eso es fantástico.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues claro que lo creo. ¿Cómo se titula?

—Bueno, sólo llevo escritas unas doce páginas, y queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero creo, si no decido cambiarla mucho, que se titulará La fea del baile.

—¿Sí? —dijo él, mirándola con ojos cálidos, casi empañados.

—Es un poquitín autobiográfica —reconoció ella.

—¿Sólo un poquitín?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Pero tiene un final feliz?

—Ah, por supuesto. Tiene que tenerlo.

—¿Tiene que tenerlo?

Ella alargó la mano por encima del escritorio y la puso sobre la de él.

—Finales felices es lo único que sé hacer —susurró—. No sabría escribir ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

**Y oficialmente esto se acabo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**************************************************Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de la saga de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Quinn.**

* * *

**2º Epílogo**

"¿No se lo dijiste?"

Isabella Cullen podría haber dicho más, y de hecho quería decir más, pero las palabras eran difíciles, con la boca abierta ligeramente. Su marido acababa de volver de una loca carrera a través del sur de Inglaterra con sus tres hermanos, en persecución de su hermana Alice, quien había, según todos los incidíos, escapado para casarse.

Oh, Dios mío.

"¿Ella se ha casado?", preguntó Isabella frenéticamente.

Edward lanzó su sombrero sobre una silla con un hábil y pequeño giro de su muñeca, una esquina de su boca levantada en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando lo hizo girar al aire en un perfecto eje horizontal. "Todavía no", contestó él.

Entonces, ella no se había fugado para casarse. Pero ella se había escapado. Y lo había hecho en secreto. Alice era la amiga más cercana de Isabella. Alice, quien se lo contaba todo a Isabella. Alice, quien al parecer no le decía todo a Isabella, se había escapado a casa de un hombre que ninguno de ellos conocía, dejando una nota en la que aseguraba a su familia que todo estaría bien y que no debían preocuparse.

¿No preocuparse?

¡Dios mío!, uno pensaría que Alice Cullen conocía mejor a su familia. Ellos estarían frenéticos, hasta el último de ellos. Isabella se había quedado con su suegra mientras que los hombres buscaban a Alice. Esme Cullen había presentado una buena fachada, pero su piel era sin duda cenicienta y Isabella no podía ayudar pero notaba el temblor de sus manos en cada momento.

Y ahora que Edward había regresado, actuaba como si no pasara nada, sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas a su agrado, y más allá de todo esto…

"¿Cómo no has podido decírselo?", preguntó ella pisándole los talones.

Él se repanchingó en una silla y se encogió de hombros. "Ese no era realmente, el momento apropiado."

"¡Has estado fuera cinco días!"

"Sí, pero no todos ellos han sido con Alice. Un día de viaje para ir y otro para volver, después de todo."

"Pero… pero…"

Edward utilizó la mínima energía para echar un ligero vistazo por la habitación. "¿No se supone que has ordenado el té?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Isabella pensativa, puesto que esto no había pasado más de una semana desde el matrimonio, no había aprendido que cuando llegaba su marido lo mejor era tener siempre la comida lista. "Pero Edward…"

"Me apresuré a regresar, lo sabes."

"Puedo verlo," dijo ella, fijándose en su pelo húmedo y azotado por el viento. "¿Cabalgaste?"

Él cabeceó.

"¿Desde Gloucestershire?"

"Desde Wiltshire, en realidad. Nos alojamos donde Benedict."

"Pero…"

El le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora. "Te eché de menos."

Isabella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a su afecto y se ruborizó. "Yo también te eché de menos, pero..."

"Ven a sentarte conmigo."

¿Dónde? Isabella casi había exigido. Porque la única superficie plana era su regazo.

Su sonrisa, que había sido el encanto personalizado, creció más cálidamente. "Te echo de menos ahora," murmuró.

Para su mayor vergüenza, su mirada se movió al frente de sus pantalones de montar. Edward dejó salir una risa parecida a un ladrido y Isabella cruzó sus brazos. "Edward, no," advirtió ella.

"¿No qué?," preguntó él, todo inocencia.

"incluso si nosotros no estuviéramos en la sala de estar, e incluso si las cortina no estuvieran abiertas…"

"Un fastidio fácilmente remediable," comentó él echando un vistazo a las ventanas.

"E incluso…", dijo ella apartándose, su voz subiendo en intensidad, pero no en volumen, "nosotros no estamos esperando a una criada que entrará en cualquier momento, la pobre tambaleándose bajo el peso de nuestra bandeja de te, eso significa que…"

Edward soltó un suspiro.

"..¡no has contestado a mi pregunta!".

El parpadeó. "Me he olvidado absolutamente de cual era"

Pasaron diez largos segundos antes de que ella contestara. Y luego: "¡Voy a matarte!"

"De eso, estoy seguro," dijo él con brusquedad, "Sinceramente, la única pregunta, es cuando."

"¡Edward!"

"Podría ser más pronto mejor que más tarde," murmuró él. "Pero en verdad, pensé que me daría una apoplejía, provocada por mi mal comportamiento."

Ella le miró fijamente.

"Tú mal comportamiento," aclaró él.

"Yo no tenia mal comportamiento antes de que te encontrara," replicó ella.

"Ah, jo, jo," se rió él. "Ahora si que es bueno."

Isabella se vio forzada a cerrar su boca. Porque, maldito sea todo, él tenía razón. Y de eso se trataba, como había sucedido. Su marido, después de entrar en el hall, quitándose la chaqueta y besándola profundamente en los labios (delante del mayordomo), la había informado alegremente, "Ah, y a propósito, nunca le dije que tú eras Whistledown."

Y si había algo que pudiera contarse como mal comportamiento, tenía que ser que ella había sido durante diez años la autora de la ahora tristemente célebre "Revista de Sociedad de Lady Whistledown. Durante la pasada década, Isabella, bajo su seudónimo, había logrado insultar más o menos a casi cada miembro de la sociedad, incluso a ella misma. (Seguramente, la aristocracia hubiera desconfiado si ella nunca se hubiera burlado de sí misma, y además, ella realmente se pareció a un cítrico demasiado maduro con los espantosos amarillos y naranjas con los que su madre siempre la había forzado a usar.)

Isabella se había "retirado" justo antes de su matrimonio, pero una amenaza de chantaje había convencido a Edward que la mejor manera de actuar debía ser revelar su secreto en un magnífico gesto, y entonces él había anunciado su identidad en el baile de su hermana Daphne. Había sido todo muy romántico y muy, bastante, magnífico, pero hacia el final de la noche se había echo evidente que Alice había desaparecido.

Alice había sido intima amiga de Isabella durante años, pero ella todavía no sabia del gran secreto de Isabella. Y ahora ella todavía lo desconocía. Había abandonado el baile antes de que Edward lo hubiera anunciado, y él al parecer, no había tenido a bien decir algo una vez que él la había encontrado.

"Sinceramente," dijo Edward, su voz contenía un desacostumbrado sonido de irritabilidad, "es lo menos que se merecía después de lo que ella nos había hecho pasar."

"Bueno, sí," murmuró Isabella, sintiéndose bastante desleal al decirlo. Pero el clan entero de los Cullen había estado loco de preocupación. Alice había dejado una nota, era cierto, pero de algún modo se había mezclado con la correspondencia de su madre y había pasado un día entero antes de la familia se hubiera asegurado de que Alice se había ido por propia voluntad, pero les había llevado otro día removiendo su habitación antes de que encontraran una carta del Sr. Jasper Hale que indicaba que ella se había escapado con él.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Edward tenía algo de razón.

"Nosotros tenemos que volver en unos días para la boda," dijo él. "Podemos decírselo entonces."

"Oh, ¡pero no podemos!,"

Él hizo una pausa. Entonces sonrió. "¿Y por qué?", preguntó, sus ojos descansando sobre ella con gran aprecio.

"Ese será el día de su boda," explicó Isabella, consciente de que él había estado esperando una razón de lejos más diabólica. "Ella debe ser el centro de toda la atención. No puedo decirle algo como esto."

"Un poquito más altruista de lo que me gustaría", reflexionó él, "pero el resultado final es el mismo, así que tienes mi aprobación…"

"¡No necesito tu aprobación!," le interrumpió Isabella.

"Pero no obstante, la tienes," dijo él suavemente. "Nosotros mantendremos a Alice en la oscuridad." Él golpeó ligeramente las yemas de sus manos y suspiró con un placer audible. "Esta será la boda más excelente."

La criada llegó en ese momento, llevando una bandeja de té pesadamente cargada. Isabella trató de notar que ella soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando fue capaz de dejarla.

"Puedes cerrar la puerta detrás de ti," dijo Edward, una vez que la criada se había enderezado.

Los ojos de Isabella se lanzaron hacia la puerta, después a su marido, quien se había levantado y cerraba las cortinas.

"¡Edward!," aulló ella, porque sus brazos se habían movido sigilosamente alrededor de ella, y sus labios estaban sobre su cuello, y ella podía sentir como se volvía líquido por su abrazo. "Pensé que querías comer," jadeó ella.

"Lo hago," murmuró él, tirando del corpiño de su vestido. "Pero te deseo más a ti."

Y como Isabella se hundió en los cojines que de algún modo había encontrado en su camino hacia la lujosa alfombra, ella en verdad se sintió muy amada.

Varios días más tarde, Isabella estaba sentada en un carruaje, mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana y reganándose a sí misma.

Edward estaba dormido.

Ella era una patosa al sentirse inquieta por volver a ver a Alice otra vez. Alice, ¡por amor del cielo! Ellas habían sido tan cercanas como hermanas durante más de una década. Más cerca. Excepto, quizá… no lo bastante tan cerca como cualquiera lo hubiera pensado. Ellas habían mantenido secretos, ambas. Isabella quiso retorcerle el cuello a Alice porque no le había hablado sobre su pretendiente, pero realmente, ella no tenía con que defender su argumento. Cuando Alice averiguara que Isabella era Lady Whistledown.

Isabella se estremeció. Edward estaría esperando con impaciencia el momento, él era sin duda diabólico en su regocijo, pero ella se sentía algo enferma, francamente bastante. No había comido en todo el día, y ella no era de la clase de las que se saltaba el desayuno.

Retorció sus manos y estiró el cuello para tener una mejor visión fuera de la ventana, pensaba que debían haber enfilado la entrada de Romney Hall, pero no estaba realmente segura, entonces miró de nuevo a Edward.

Él estaba todavía dormido.

Ella le golpeó con el pie. Suavemente, por supuesto, porque ella no era excesivamente violenta, pero realmente, no era justo que él hubiera dormido como un bebé desde el momento en que el carruaje había comenzado a rodar. Se había colocado en su asiento, la había preguntado por su comodidad y antes de que ella le hubiera contestado "Muy bien, gracias," sus ojos estuvieron cerrados.

Treinta segundos más tarde, él estaba roncando.

Realmente, no era justo. Él siempre se dormía antes que ella en la noche también.

Ella le golpeó con el pie de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

Él masculló algo en sus sueños, cambiando de posición ligeramente, y se desplomó en la esquina.

Isabella se deslizó hacia él. Más cerca, más cerca…

Entonces ella colocó su codo en un ángulo agudo y le golpeó en las costillas.

"¿Qué…?" Edward saltó despertándose inmediatamente, parpadeando y tosiendo, "¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

"Creo que ya hemos llegado," dijo Isabella.

El miró por la ventana, y después a ella. "¿Y necesitaste informarme de esto atacando mi cuerpo con un arma?"

"Fue mi codo"

Él lanzó una mirada a su brazo. "Tú, mi querida, estás en posesión de codos sumamente huesudos."

Isabella estaba bastante segura de que sus codos, o cualquier parte de ella, para el caso, no eran huesudos en lo más mínimo, pero poco iba a ganar contradiciéndole, así que dijo, otra vez, "creo que hemos llegado."

Edward se inclinó hacia el cristal con un para de parpadeos somnolientos, "Creo que tienes razón."

"Esto es encantador," dijo Isabella, fijándose en los exquisitamente cuidados jardines. "¿Por qué me dijiste que estaban abandonados?"

"Lo están," contestó Edward, dándola su chal. "Aquí," dijo él con una áspera sonrisa, como si todavía no estuviera acostumbrado a preocuparse por el bienestar de otra persona de la manera en que lo hacia. "Todavía hace frio."

Todavía seguía siendo bastante temprano en la mañana, la posada en la que habían dormido estaba sólo a una hora de viaje. La mayor parte de la familia se había hospedado con Benedict y Sophie, pero su casa no era lo bastante grande para acomodar a todos los Cullen. Además, había explicado Edward, ellos estaban recién casados. Necesitaban su intimidad.

Isabella abrazó la suave lana a su cuerpo y se apoyó contra él para observar mejor por la ventana. Y, para ser honestos, porque la gustaba apoyarse contra él. "Pienso que parece encantador.", dijo ella. "Nunca había visto tantas rosas."

"ES más agradable él exterior que el interior," explicó Edward, cuando el carruaje se detuvo. "Pero espero que Alice cambie eso."

Abrió la puerta él mismo y saltó hacia fuera, luego la ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a bajar. "Bienvenida, Lady Whistledown…"

"Sra. Cullen," le corrigió.

"Como usted quiera llamarse," dijo él con una gran sonrisa, "sigues siendo mía. Y este es tu sino"

Cuando Edward dio un paso a través del umbral del que debía ser la nueva casa de su hermana, fue golpeado por un sentimiento de alivio que fue tan insorprendente como inesperado. A pesar de toda la irritación hacia ella, también amaba a su hermana. Ellos no habían estado particularmente unidos en su crecimiento, él era mucho más cercano en edad a Daphne, y Alice a menudo no parecía gran cosa hasta su maldita idea de última hora. Pero el año anterior habían estado más unidos, y si no hubiera sido por Alice, él nunca hubiera descubierto a Isabella.

Y sin Isabella, él sería…

Era gracioso. No podía imaginarse que sería de él sin ella.

Miró hacia atrás a su nueva esposa. Ella estaba contemplando el pasillo de entrada, intentando no ser demasiado obvia en ello. Su cara era impasible, pero él sabia que ella tomaba nota de todo. Y mañana, cuando reflexionaran sobre los acontecimientos del día, ella recordaría hasta el último detalle.

La mente como un elefante, tenía ella. Eso le gustaba.

"Mr. Cullen," dijo el mayordomo, saludándolos con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Bienvenidos a Romney Hall."

"Un placer, Gunning," murmuró Edward. "Realmente siento lo de la última vez."

Isabella le miró con recelo.

"Nosotros entramos algo… bruscamente," explicó Edward.

El mayordomo debía haber visto la expresión de alarma de Isabella, porque agregó rápidamente, "Yo me salí del camino."

"Oh," comenzó ella a decir, "Estoy tan…"

"Sir Japer no está," la interrumpió Gunning.

"Oh," Isabella tosió torpemente. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Un poco de hinchazón alrededor de la garganta," dijo Edward, despreocupado. "Espero que él esté ahora mejor." La cogió inclinándose hacia sus manos y dejó escapar una risa. "Oh, ese era yo," dijo él, cogiéndola su brazo para conducirla a través del pasillo. "Acabo de verlo."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Creo que pudo ser peor."

"Posiblemente," dijo él bastante animado. "Pero todo resultó salir bien al final. El hombre me gusta bastante ahora, y más… Ah, Madre, estás aquí."

Y, por supuesto, Esme Cullen llegaba animadamente por el pasillo. "Llegáis tarde," dijo ella, aun cuando Edward estaba bastante seguro de que no lo hacían. Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla que ella le ofrecía, a continuación se hizo a un lado cuando su madre se acercó a tomar las dos manos de Isabella en las suyas. "Mi querida, te necesitamos adentro. Eres su asistente principal, después de todo."

Edward tuvo una repentina visión de la escena, una manada de hembras habladoras, todas hablando una sobre otra sobre minucias, él no podía comenzar a preocuparse de ello, mucho menos entenderlo. Ellas se contarían todo unas a otras, y…

Se giró bruscamente. "No," advirtió, "digas una palabra."

"Pido tu perdón." Isabella reveló un pequeño enfado de justificada indignación. "Soy yo la que dije que no le diríamos nada el día de su boda."

"Estaba hablando con mi madre," dijo él.

Esme sacudió la cabeza. "Alice va a matarnos."

"Ella casi nos mató ya, escapándose como una idiota," dijo Edward, con desacostumbrada brevedad de carácter. "Ya he ordenado a los demás que mantengan sus bocas cerradas."

"¿Incluso a Hyacinth?," preguntó Isabella sin convicción.

"Especialmente a Hyacinth."

"¿La sobornaste?," preguntó Esme. "Porque no lo hará a menos que la sobornes."

"¡Por Dios!," murmuró Edward. "Uno pensaría que yo me uní a esta familia ayer. Desde luego que la soborné." Se giró hacia Isabella. "Ninguna ofensa a adicciones recientes."

"Oh, no tomé ninguna," dijo ella. "¿Qué la diste?"

Él pensó en su sesión de negociación con su hermana más pequeña y casi se estremeció. "Veinte libras."

"¡Veinte libras!", exclamó Esme. "¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Supongo que podría haberlo hecho mejor," replicó él. "Y sólo le he dado la mitad. No confiaría en esa chica por lo que pudiera lanzar (soltar). Pero si ella mantiene su boca cerrada, seré otras diez libras más pobre."

"Me pregunto hasta donde podrías lanzarla," reflexionó Isabella.

Edwardse giró hacia su madre. "Probé con diez, pero ella no cedió." Y luego hacia Isabella. "No lo bastante lejos."

Esme suspiró. "Debería regañarte por esto."

"Pero no lo harás." Edward la dirigió una sonrisa.

"Que el cielo me ayude," fue su única respuesta.

"El cielo ayudará con cualquier tipo que sea lo bastante loco como para casarse con ella," observó él.

"Creo que hay más en Hyacinth de lo que vosotros dos le concedéis," indicó Isabella. "No deberíais subestimarla."

"¡Por Dios!," contestó Edward. "Nosotros no hacemos eso."

"Eres tan dulce," dijo Esme, inclinándose hacia delante para darle un improvisado abrazo a Isabella.

"Solo es por un puro golpe de suerte que ella no ha asumido el control del mundo," murmuró Edward.

"No le hagas caso," le dijo Esme a Isabella. "Y tú," agregó ella, girándose hacia Edward, "deberías dirigirte inmediatamente a la iglesia. El resto de los hombres ya han bajado. Es sólo un paseo de cinco minutos."

"¿Estás planeando caminar?", preguntó él dudosamente.

"Por supuesto que no," contestó su madre con desdén. "Y seguramente nosotras no tendremos un espacio libre para ti en el carruaje."

"No soñaría con pedirte uno," contestó Edward, decidiendo que un paseo solitario con el aire fresco de la mañana era decididamente preferible a un carruaje cerrado rodeado de acompañantes femeninas.

Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su esposa. Junto a su oído derecho. "Recuerda," susurró, "no lo reveles."

"Puedo guardar un secreto," contestó ella.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y él la besó otra vez cerca del oído. "Te conozco tan bien," murmuró.

Él casi pudo oír crujir a sus dientes a su izquierda.

"¡Isabella!"

Alice comenzó a saltar de su asiento para saludarla, pero Hyacinth, quien estaba supervisando la preparación de su peinado, hundió su mano sobre su hombro, casi amenazante, "Abajo".

Y Alice, quien normalmente habría matado a Hyacinth con una mirada, sumisamente continuó en su asiento.

Isabella miró a Daphne, quien parecía supervisar a Hyacinth.

"Ha sido una larga mañana," dijo Daphne.

Isabella caminó hacia delante, dando un suave empujoncito a Hyacinth para apartarla, y cuidadosamente abrazó a Alice para no despeinar su tocado. "Estás preciosa," la dijo.

"Gracias," contestó Alice, pero sus labios temblaban, y sus ojos estaban húmedos y amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Más que nada, Isabella deseaba tomarla a parte y decirla que todo iba a estar bien, y que ella no tenía porque casarse con Sir Phillip si no quería hacerlo; pero como todo había sido dicho y hecho, Isabella no sabia si todo iba a estar bien, y ella más bien sospechaba que Alice realmente tenía que casarse con su Sir Jasper.

Había oído retazos y pedazos. Alice había estado residiendo en Romney Hall durante más de una semana sin chaperona. Su reputación quedaría echa andrajos si esto se escapara, que seguramente pasaría. Isabella sabía mejor que nadie el poder de la tenacidad de los chismes. Además, Isabella había oído que Alice y Anthony habían tenido una conversación.

El matrimonio, parecía, era el final.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí," dijo Alice.

"¡Dios mío!, sabes que nunca faltaría a tu boda"

"Lo sé," Los labios de Alice temblaron, y su cara adquirió aquellas marcas de expresión cuando una está intentando hacerse la valiente y piensa realmente que puede tener éxito. "Lo sé," dijo ella de nuevo, un poco más firme. "Por supuesto que no. Pero esto no disminuye mi placer por verte."

Era una frase extrañamente rígida en Alice, y durante un momento Isabella olvidó sus propios secretos, sus propios miedos y preocupaciones. Alice era su amiga más querida. Edward era su amor, su pasión y su alma, pero era Alice, más que nadie, quien había formado parte de la vida adulta de Isabella. Isabella no podía imaginarse como habría sido su última década sin la risa de Alice, su sonrisa, y su infatigable buen humor.

Incluso más que su propia familia, Alice la quería.

"Alice," dijo Isabella, agachándose a su lado y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella aclaró su garganta, sobre todo porque estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta para la cual la respuesta probablemente no importaba. "Alice," dijo ella de nuevo, su voz cercana a un susurro. "¿Quieres esto?".

"Por supuesto," contestó Alice.

Pero Isabella no estaba segura de creerla. "Dime..." Ella se abrazó a si misma. E hizo aquella pequeña cosa con su boca que trató de ser una sonrisa. Y la preguntó. "¿El te gusta? ¿Tu Sir. Jasper?"

Alice asintió. "Él es… complicado."

Lo que hizo que Isabella se sentara. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"¿En un momento como este?"

"¿No eres tú la que dijo siempre que los hombres eran criaturas simples?"

Alice la miró con una expresión extrañamente de impotencia. "Pensaba que lo eran."

Isabella se inclinó hacia ella, consciente de que las habilidades auditivas de Hyacinth eran claramente caninas. "¿Tú le gustas?"

"Él piensa que hablo demasiado."

"Hablas mucho," contestó Isabella.

Alice la lanzó una mirada. "Podrías al menos sonreír."

"Es la verdad. Pero lo encuentro agradable.

"Pienso que él también lo hace," dijo Alice con una mueca. "Algunas veces."

"¡Alice!", llamó Esme desde el umbral de la puerta. "Deberíamos ponernos en camino."

"No querríamos que el novio pensara que quieres escapar," bromeó Hyacinth.

Alice se puso de pie y enderezó los hombros. "Bastante me he escapado recientemente, ¿no crees?". Se giró hacia Isabella con una juiciosa, melancólica sonrisa. "Es el momento de que empiece a correr y de que pare de correr."

Isabella la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Es sólo algo que oí recientemente.".

Fue una declaración curiosa, pero no era el momento de investigar más a fondo, así que Isabella se movió para seguir al resto dela familia. Después de haber dado unos pasos, no obstante, el sonido de la voz de Alice la hizo detenerse.

"¡Isabella!"

Isabella se dio la vuelta. Alice estaba todavía en el umbral de la puerta, a unos buenos diez pasos detrás de ella.

Ella tenía una extraña mirada en su cara, una que Isabella no podía interpretar en absoluto. Isabella esperó, pero Alice no habló.

"¿Alice?", dijo Isabella tranquilamente, porque parecía como si Alice deseara decir algo, sólo que no sabia como. O posiblemente qué.

Y entonces…

"Lo siento." Soltó Alice, las palabras salieron apresuradas de sus labios con una velocidad que era sorprendente, incluso para ella.

"Estás perdonada," resonó Isabella, sobre todo de la sorpresa. No había considerado que era lo que Alice podría decir en aquel momento pero una disculpa no habría encabezado la lista. "¿Por qué?"

"Por guardar secretos. No está bien hecho por mi parte."

Isabella tragó suavemente. Por Dios.

"¿Me perdonas?" La voz de Alice era suave, pero sus ojos eran urgentes, y Isabella se sintió como de la peor clase de farsante.

"Por supuesto," balbuceó ello. "No es nada." Y no era nada, por lo menos cuando se comparara con sus propios secretos.

"Debía haberte contado sobre mi correspondencia con Sir Jasper. No sé porque no lo hice al principio," continuó Alice. "Pero entonces, después, cuando tu y Edward empezasteis a enamoraros… pensé que era… pensé era justo porque era mío…"

Isabella cabeceó. Ella sabía mucho sobre el deseo de algo que fuera suyo.

Alice dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. "Y ahora, mírame."

Isabella lo hizo. "Estás preciosa." Era la verdad. Alice no era una novia serena, pero ella era una brillante, y Isabella sentía que su inquietante ánimo se aligeraba y finalmente desaparecía. Todo estaría bien. Isabella no sabía si Alice experimentaría la misma dicha en que ella había encontrado en su matrimonio, pero ella por lo menos sería feliz y contenta.

¿Y quien era ella para decir que el nuevo matrimonio no podría caer locamente enamorado? Cosas más extrañas habían sucedido. Enlazó su brazo con el de Alice y la dirigió hacia fuera al pasillo, donde Esme había levantado la voz hasta volúmenes inimaginables.

"Creo que tu madre quiere que nos demos prisa," susurró Isabella.

"Aliiiiiiiiiice!," gritó Esme de forma contundente. "¡AHORA!"

Las cejas de Alice se levantaron mientras que miraba de reojo a Isabella. "¿Por qué piensas que hace eso?"

Pero ellas no se apresuraron. Cogidas del brazo se deslizaron por el pasillo, como si fuera el pasillo central de la iglesia.

"¿Quién habría pensado que nos casaríamos unos meses una antes que la otra?," murmuró Isabella. "¿No habíamos dicho que seríamos viejas brujas juntas?".

"Podemos ser viejas bujas," contestó Alice alegremente. "Simplemente seremos viejas brujas casadas."

"Eso sería espléndido."

"¡Magnífico!"

"¡Estupendo!"

"Seremos las líderes de un desfile de brujas!"

"Árbitros de la crónica del gusto."

"¿Qué," exigió Hyacinth, las manos en sus caderas, "es de lo que vosotras dos estáis hablando?"

Alice levantó su barbilla y bajó su mirada hacia su nariz. "Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo."

Y ella y Isabella prácticamente se derrumbaron por un ataque de risa.

"Se han vuelto locas, Madre," anunció Hyacinth.

Esme miró cariñosamente a su hija y a su nuera, ambas habían alcanzado la nada elegante edad de veintiocho años antes de convertirse en novias. "Déjalas solas, Hyacinth," dijo, dirigiéndola hacia el carruaje que estaba esperando. "Estarán bien dentro de poco." Y agregó, casi en el último momento: "Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo."

Después de la ceremonia, después de la recepción, y después de que Edward pudiera asegurarse de que Sir Jasper Hale seria de hecho un aceptable marido para su hermana, consiguió encontrar una esquina reservada en la que pudo arrastrar a su esposa y hablar con ella en privado.

"¿Ella sospecha?," preguntó, burlonamente.

"Eres terrible," contestó Isabella. "Es su boda."

Lo que no era una de las dos respuestas acostumbradas a una pregunta de si o no. Edward se resistió al impulso de soltar un impaciente suspiro, y en cambió ofreció uno bastante suave y cortés. "¿Por eso piensas…?"

Isabella le miró durante diez completos segundos, entonces murmuró, "No sé de lo que estaba hablando Alice. Los hombres son criaturas extremamente simples."

"Bien… si," convino Edward, ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo para él era obvio que la mente femenina era un completo y total misterio. "Pero, ¿que tiene eso que ver con algo?"

Isabella echó un vistazo por encima de sus hombros antes de bajar la voz a un susurro áspero. "¿Por qué iba ni siquiera a pensar en Whistledown en un momento como este?"Tenía razón en eso, aunque Edward era reacio a admitirlo. En su opinión, todo esto tenía que ver con la cuestión de que Alice de alguna manera era consciente de que ella era la única persona que no conocía el secreto de la identidad de Lady Whistledown. Lo que era ridículo para ser exacto, pero aun así, un sueño satisfactorio.

"Hmmmmm," dijo él.

Isabella le miró con recelo. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"¿Estás segura de que no podemos decírselo el día de su boda?"

"Edward…"

"Porque si no lo hacemos, seguro que ella lo descubrirá por alguien, y no parece justo que nosotros no estemos presentes para ver su cara."

"Edward, no."

"Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿no te parece que mereces ver su reacción?"

"No," dijo Isabella despacio. "No, no, no, no."

"Oh, te vendes demasiado barato, mi amor," dijo él, sonriéndola benévolamente. "Y además de eso, piensa en Alice."

"No puedo ver que otra cosa he estado haciendo toda la mañana."

El sacudió su cabeza."Ella estaría desolada. Oir la horrible verdad de un completo extraño."

"No es horrible," replicó Isabella, "¿y como sabes que sería un extraño?"

"Hemos hecho jurar a toda mi familia el secreto. ¿A quién más conoce ella en este condado perdido de Dios?"

"Me gusta bastante Gloucertershire," dijo Isabella, sus dientes ahora encantadoramente apretados. "Lo encuentro precioso."

"Si," dijo él ecuánimemente, con el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada y los ojos entornados. "Te ves preciosa."

"¿No fuiste tú el que insistió en mantenerla en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo como sea humanamente posible?"

"Humanamente posible es cuestión de la frase," contestó Edward. "Este humano," gesticuló innecesariamente hacia si mismo, "encuentra que es absolutamente imposible mantener su silencio."

"No puedo creer que hayas cambiado de opinión."

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿No es ese el privilegio de un hombre?"

Sus labios se abrieron, y Edward se encontró asimismo deseando haber encontrado una esquina tan privada como intima, porque ella prácticamente pedía ser besada, si ella lo supiera o no.

Pero era un hombre paciente, y ellos todavía tenían una confortable habitación reservada en la posada, y todavía quedaba muchas travesuras por hacer allí en la boda. "Oh, Isabella," dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose más de lo que era apropiado, incluso con su esposa, "¿no quieres tener algo de diversión?"

Ella se sonrojó escarlata. "Aquí no…"

Él se rio en voz alta de eso.

"No estaba hablando de eso," murmuró ella.

"Tampoco yo, de hecho," le respondió, completamente incapaz de ocultar el humor en su cara, "pero me alegro de que eso venga a la mente tan fácilmente." Fingió echar una mirada sobre el salón. "¿Cuándo crees que sería de buena educación irse?"

"Definitivamente todavía no."

El fingió considerarlo. "Mmmmm, si, probablemente tengas razón. Lástima, pero", en esas él pretendió aclarar, "eso nos da tiempo para hacer travesuras."

Una vez más, ella se quedó sin habla. A él le gustaba eso. "¿Vamos?," murmuró él.

"No sé que voy a hacer contigo."

"Necesitamos trabajar en esto," dijo él, dando a su cabeza una sacudida. "No estoy seguro de que entiendas los mecanismos de una pregunta de si-o-no."

"Creo que deberías sentarte", dijo ella, sus ojos ahora adoptando ese destello de agotamiento prudente generalmente reservado para los niños pequeños.

O a adultos idiotas.

"Y entonces," continuó ella, "pienso que deberías permanecer en tu asiento."

"¿Indefinidamente?"

"Sí."

Sólo para torturarla, él se sentó. Y entonces…

"Nooooo. Creo que prefiero hacer alguna travesura."

De nuevo se puso de pie y caminó a buscar a Alice antes de que Isabella pudiera incluso intentar lanzarse a por él.

Con una habitación lleno de Cullen. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Isabella atascó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio dos docenas de cabezas girando en su dirección. "Nada de eso," dijo, su voz salía estrangulada y alegre. "Siento mucho molestar."

Y al parecer la familia de Edward hizo buen uso de su firmeza a su exagerada reacción de "¡Edward, no!", porque todos ellos reanudaron sus conversaciones con apenas un vistazo en su dirección.

Excepto Hyacinth.

"Oh, rayos," murmuró Isabella entre dientes, y corrió hacia delante.

Pero Hyacinth era rápida. "¿Qué está pasando?," preguntó ella, dejándose caer junto a Isabella con una agilidad notable.

"Nada," contestó Isabella, porque lo último que quería era que Hyacinth se sumara al desastre.

"Él va a decírselo, ¿verdad?," insistió Hyacinth, dejando salir un "Euf" y un "Perdóname," cuando ella empujó a cada uno de sus hermanos.

"No," dijo Isabella firmemente, lanzándose entre los niños de Daphne, "él no."

"Él sí."

Isabella paró por un momento y se giró. "¿Ustedes alguna vez escuchan a alguien?"

"Yo no," dijo Hyacinth alegremente.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y siguió hacia delante, Hyacinth pegada a sus talones. Cuando alcanzó a Edward, él estaba de pie junto a los recién casados y tenía su brazo enlazado con el de Alice y estaba sonriéndola como si nunca hubiera considerado:

Enseñarla a nadar tirándola al lago.

Cortarla tres pulgadas de su cabello mientras estaba durmiendo

o

Atarla a un árbol de manera que ella no pudiera seguirle a una posada pública local.

Las cuales, por supuesto todas ellas, el sería capaz de hacer, dos que en realidad había hecho. (Aunque Edward no se hubiera atrevido a algo tan permanente como un corte de pelo.)

¡Alice!, dijo Isabella casi sin aliento por intentar sacudirse a Hyacinth.

"Isabella." Pero la voz de Alice sonaba curiosa. Lo que no era una sorpresa para Isabella. Alice no era tonta, y ella sabia que el modo normal de comportamiento de su hermano no incluía sonrisas beatificas en su dirección.

"Alice," dijo Hyacinth, por ninguna razón Isabella podía deducir.

"Hyacinth."

Isabella se giró hacia su marido. "Edward."

Él parecía divertido. "Isabella. Hyacinth."

Hyacinth hizo muecas. "Edward" Y después: "Sir Jasper."

"¡Stop!," estalló Alice. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Recitar nuestros nombres cristianos, al parecer," dijo Hyacinth.

"Isabella tiene algo que decirte," dijo Edward.

"No."

"Ella sí."

"Yo tengo," dijo Isabella, pensando rápidamente. Ella se abalanzo hacia delante, tomando las manos de Alice entre las suyas. "Felicidades. Estoy muy feliz por ti."

"¿Eso era lo que necesitabas decirme?," preguntó Alice.

"Sí."

"No."

Y de Hyacinth: "Estoy disfrutando inmensamente."

"Er, eres muy amable por decirlo," dijo Sir Jasper, mirando un poco perplejo ante su repentina necesidad de felicitar a los anfitriones. Isabella cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, iba a tener que tomar al pobre hombre a un lado y darle instrucciones sobre las sutilidades de casarse con alguien de la familia Cullen.

Y como ella conocía sus nuevos parientes tan bien, y sabia que no había manera de evitar revelar su secreto, se giró hacia Alice y dijo, "¿podemos tener un momento a solas?".

"¿Conmigo?"

Era suficiente para hacer que Isabella quisiera estrangular a alguien. A cualquiera. "Sí," dijo pacientemente, "contigo."

"Y conmigo," insertó Edward.

"Y conmigo," añadió Hyacinth.

"Tú no," dijo Isabella, dijo Isabella sin molestarse en mirarla.

"Pero yo sí," añadió Edward, colocando su brazo sobre Isabella.

"¿Puede esperar?," preguntó Sir Jaspercortésmente. "Este es día de su boda, y espero que ella no desee perdérselo."

"Lo sé," dijo Isabella cansinamente. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," dijo Alice, apartándose libremente del agarre de Edward y se giró hacia su nuevo marido. Ella le murmuró unas pocas palabras que Isabella no pudo oír, después dijo, "hay un pequeño salón justo detrás de esa puerta. ¿Vamos?"

Ella abrió el camino, cosa que satisfizo a Isabella porque le tiempo para decirle a Edward, "No digas nada."

La sorprendió cabeceando. Y manteniendo su silencio, sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella mientras que entraba en el cuarto detrás de Alice.

"No nos tomará mucho tiempo," dijo Isabella, disculpándose. "Al menos, espero que no."

Alice no dijo nada, sólo la miró con una expresión que era, Isabella fue lo suficientemente consiente para darse cuenta, extrañamente tranquila.

El matrimonio la había sentado bien, pensó Isabella, porque la Alice que ella conocía habría estado comiéndose las uñas en un momento así. Un gran secreto, un misterio iba a ser revelado, Alice amaba esa clase de cosas.

Pero ella estaba allí de pie, esperando con calma, una leve sonrisa en sus facciones. Isabella miró a Edward con confusión, pero aparentemente él había cogido sus instrucciones de corazón y su boca estaba firmemente cerrada.

"Alice," comenzó Isabella.

Alice sonrió. Un poco. Apenas en las esquinas, como si ella deseara sonreír más. "¿Si?"

Isabella aclaró su garganta. "Alice," dijo ella de nuevo, "hay algo que debo decirte?"

"¿Realmente?"

Los ojos de Isabella se estrecharon. Sin duda, el momento no llamaba seguramente al sarcasmo. Ella tomó aire, abatida por la necesidad de disparar una réplica igualmente seca, y dijo: "Yo no quería decir nada en el día de tu boda", clavó una mirada en su marido, "pero me parece que no tengo otra opción."

Alice pestañeó algunas veces, pero con excepción de eso, su apacible porte no cambió.

"Puedo pensar en alguna otra manera de decírtelo," Isabella andaba con paso lento y pesado, sintiéndose positivamente enferma, "pero mientras estabas fueras… es decir, la noche que te fuiste, exactamente…"

Alice se inclinó hacia delante. El movimiento fue leve, pero Isabella se dio cuenta, y por un momento pensó, ella no podía pensar con claridad en nada, desde luego, nada que hubiera podido expresarse en una frase correcta. Pero tuvo una sensación de inquietud, una especie diferente de inquietud de la que ya estaba sintiendo. Era una especie sospechosa de malestar y,

"Yo soy Whistledown," soltó ella, porque si esperaba más tiempo, pensaba que su cerebro podía estallar.

Y Alice dijo, "lo sé."

Isabella se sentó sobre el objeto sólido más cercano, que resultó ser una mesa. "Lo sabes."

Alice se encogió. "Lo sé."

"¿Cómo?"

"Hyacinth me lo dijo."

"¿Qué?". Esto de Edward, buscando algo que valiera para atar. O quizás más exactamente, para atar a Hyacinth.

"Estoy segura de que ella está en la puerta," murmuró Alice con un movimiento de cabeza, "En caso de que tú quieras…"

Pero Edward ya había dado un paso delante de ella, abriendo de un tirón la puerta de la pequeña sala. Efectivamente, Hyacinth se abalanzó.

"!Hyacinth!," dijo Isabella con desaprobación.

"Oh, por favor," replicó Hyacinth, alisándose la falda. "No pensarías que no iba a escuchar detrás de las puertas, ¿verdad?. Me conoces mejor que eso."

"Voy a partirte el cuello," soltó Edward. "Teníamos un trato."

Hyacinth se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no necesito veinte libras, la verdad."

"Yo te di diez."

"Lo sé," dijo Hyacinth con una sonrisa alegre.

"Hyacinth," exclamó Alice.

"Lo que no quiere decir," continuó Hyacinth humildemente, "que no desee los otros diez."

"Ella me lo dijo ayer por la noche," explicó Alice, sus ojos peligrosamente cerrados, "pero sólo después de informarme que ella sabia quien era Lady Whistledown, y de hecho que el todo el conjunto de la sociedad lo sabía, pero que saberlo me costaría veinticinco libras."

"¿No se te ocurrió," preguntó Isabella, "que si el resto de la sociedad lo sabia, simplemente tendrías que preguntarle a algún otro?"

"El resto de la sociedad no estaba en mi habitación a las dos de la mañana," dijo Alice bruscamente.

"Estoy pensando en comprarme un sombrero," murmuró Hyacinth. "O quizás un poni."

Alice le lanzó una mirada desagradable, luego se giró hacia Isabella. "Realmente eres Whistledown?"

"Lo soy," admitió Isabella, "O mejor dicho…" Ella miró hacia Edward, no exactamente segura de porque lo estaba haciendo sólo de que lo amaba mucho, y él la conocía tan bien, y cuando él vio su sonrisa desamparada, él la devolvió la sonrisa, no importaba lo furioso que estaba con Hyacinth.

Y él lo hacia. De alguna manera, en medio de todo eso, él sabía lo que ella necesitaba. Siempre lo hacia.

Isabella se giró de nuevo hacia Alice. "Lo era," ella enmendó. "No más. Me he retirado"

Por supuesto Alice ya lo sabía. La revista de Lady W se había retirado de la circulación antes de que Alice desapareciera.

"Para siempre," agregó Isabella. "La gente lo ha pedido, pero no seré inducida a coger mi pluma de nuevo." Hizo una pausa, pensando en los garabatos que había emprendido en casa. "Al menos no como Whistledown." Miró a Alice, quien se había sentado cerca de ella en la mesa. Su cara estaba un poco pálida, y ella no había dicho nada de la edad, bueno, la edad de Alice, por lo menos.

Isabella intentó sonreír. "Estoy pensando en escribir una novela, realmente."

Todavía nada por parte de Alice, aunque ella parpadeaba rápidamente, y su frente estaba arrugada como si estuviera pensando arduamente.

Por ello Isabella tomó una de sus manos y dijo la única cosa que estaba sintiendo realmente. "Lo siento, Alice."

Alice había estado mirando inexpresivamente al final de la mesa, pero en esas, se giró, sus ojos encontraron los de Isabella. "¿Lo sientes?" repitió ella, y sonaba dudosa, como si sentirlo no fuera la emoción correcta, o por lo menos, la suficiente.

El corazón de Isabella se hundió. "Lo siento tanto," dijo de nuevo. "Debía habértelo dicho. Debería…"

"¿Estás loca?," preguntó Alice, finalmente parecía estar prestándola su atención repentinamente. "Por supuesto que nunca deberías habérmelo dicho. No hubiera podido guardar ese secreto."

Isabella pareció bastante satisfecha de su admisión.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti," continuó Alice. "Olvídate de la escritura por un momento, yo no puedo incluso entender la lógica de todo esto, y algún día, cuando no sea el día de mi boda, insistiré en escuchar hasta él último de los detalles."

"¿No estás sorprendida, entonces?,", murmuró Isabella.

Alice la lanzó una mirada severa. "Por decirlo suavemente."

"Tengo que conseguir una silla," completó Hyacinth.

"Ya estoy sentada," dijo Alice deslizándose sobre la mesa.

Hyacinth agitó su mano en el aire. "No obstante."

"Ignórala," dijo Alice, centrándose firmemente en Isabella. "En verdad, no puedo comenzar a contarte como estoy de impresionada, ahora estoy con el shock, eso es."

"¿Realmente?" Isabella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese justo momento de cuanto había necesitado la aprobación de Alice.

"Manteniéndonos en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo," dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza con una lenta admiración. "Por mí. Por ella." Ella levantó un dedo en dirección a Hyacinth. "Es realmente bueno viniendo de ti." En esas se inclinó hacia delante envolviendo a Isabella en un cálido abrazo.

"¿No estás enfadada conmigo?"

Alice se movió hacia atrás y abrió su boca, y Isabella podía ver que ella había estado a punto de decir, "No," probablemente seguido de, "Desde luego que no."

Pero las palabras seguían estando en la boca de Alice, y seguía sentada, pareciendo levemente pensativa hasta que finalmente dijo… "No."

Isabella notaba el fruncido de su frente. "¿Estás segura?" Porque Alice no sonaba segura. Ella conocía el sonido de Alice, era honesto.

"Sería diferente si estuviéramos en Londres," dijo Alice tranquilamente, "con nada más para hacer. Pero este…" Ella echó un vistazo por el salón, gesticulando algo distraídamente hacia la ventana. "Aquí. Simplemente, no es lo mismo. Es una vida diferente," dijo en voz baja. "Soy una persona diferente. Un poco, al menos."

"Lady Hale," la recordó Isabella.

Alice sonrió. "Haces bien en recordármelo, Sra. Cullen."

Isabella casi rió. "¿Puedes creértelo?"

"¿De ti o de mí?", preguntó Alice.

"De ambas"

Edward, quien había mantenido una respetuosa distancia, una mano firmemente alrededor de Hyacinth para mantenerla a una respetuosa distancia, dio un paso al frente. "Quizás deberíamos volver," dijo en voz baja. Extendió su mano y ayudó a Isabella en primer lugar, después a Alice, a levantarse. "Tú," dijo, inclinándose para besar a su hermana en la mejilla, "realmente debes regresar."

Alice sonrió nostálgicamente, la novia ruborizada una vez más, y asintió. Con un último apretón de manos a Isabella, deslizándose delante de Hyacinth (girando los ojos mientras lo hacia) y se dirigió de nuevo a su fiesta de bodas.

Isabella la vio marchar, uniendo su brazo al de Edward y apoyándose suavemente en él. Ambos parados en satisfecho silencio, observando ociosos hacia la puerta vacía, escuchando los sonidos de la fiesta flotando en el aire.

"¿Piensas que sería de buena educación si nos vamos?, murmuró él.

"Probablemente, no."

"¿Piensas que a Alice le importaría?"

Isabella sacudió su cabeza.

Los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella, sintió los labios acariciar suavemente su oído. "Vámonos," dijo él.

Ella no discutió.

El 25 de Mayo, del año 1824, precisamente un día después de la boda de Alice Cullen con Sir Jasper Hale, tres cartas fueron entregadas en el cuarto de Mr. y Mrs. Edward Cullen, huéspedes de la posada de la Rosa y la Zarzamora, cerca de Tetbury, Gloucestershire. Llegaron juntas; todas ellas desde Romney Hall.

"¿Cuál abrimos primero?," preguntó Isabella, extendiéndolas ante ella sobre la cama.

Edward dio un tirón de la camisa que se estaba poniendo para contestar la llamada. "Difiero de tu buen juicio, como siempre."

"¿Cómo siempre?"

Él se arrastró nuevamente dentro de la cama al lado de ella. Ella era notablemente adorable cuando era sarcástica. No podía pensar en otra alma con la que pudiera llevarse mejor. "Como siempre que me satisfaces", corrigió él.

"Tu madre, entonces," dijo Isabella, cogiendo una de las cartas de la sábana. Ella rompió el sello y cuidadosamente desdobló el papel.

Edward miraba como ella leía. Sus ojos se abrieron, entonces sus cejas se levantaron, mientras que sus labios un poco apretados en las esquinas como si se esforzara para no reír.

"¿Qué tiene que decir ella?," preguntó él.

"Ella nos perdona."

"No me imagino que sentido tendría preguntarme por que."

Isabella le lanzó una mirada severa. "Por dejar la boda temprano."

"Me dijiste que a Alice no la importaría."

"Y estoy segura de que a ella no. Pero ésta es tu madre."

"Contéstala y asegúrala que si alguna vez se vuelven a casar me quedaré hasta el final."

"No haré algo así," contestó Isabella, con una burla en sus ojos. "No pienso que espere una contestación en todo caso."

"¿Realmente?". Ahora él estaba curioso, porque su madre siempre esperaba contestaciones. "¿Qué harás para ganarte su perdón?."

"Er… ella mencionó algo sobre la entrega oportuna de nietos."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Estás ruborizándote?"

"No."

"Tu estás…"

Ella le codeó en las costillas. "No estoy. Aquí, léelo tú mismo si así lo quieres. Leeré la de Hyacinth."

"Supongo que ella no devolverá mis diez libras," se quejó Edward.

Isabella sacó el papel y lo sacudió. No cayó nada.

"Esa pícara tiene suerte de ser mi hermana," murmuró él.

"Qué mal espíritu deportivo tienes," le regañó Isabella. "Ella fue mejor que tú, y más brillante, también."

"Oh, por favor," se burló él. "No te vi elogiar su astucia ayer por la tarde."

Ella sacudió la mano por sus protestas. "Si, bueno, algunas cosas son más fáciles de ver en retrospectiva."

"¿Qué tiene ella que decir?" Preguntó Edward, inclinándose sobre su hombre. Conociendo a Hyacinth, era probablemente algún ardid para extraer más dinero de sus bolsillos.

"Será algo dulce, realmente," dijo Isabella. "Nada infame de todas formas."

"¿Leíste las dos caras?," preguntó Edward dudosamente.

"Solamente escribió una cara."

"Inusualmente antieconómico de ella," agregó él, con suspicacia.

"Oh, cielos, Edward, es justo lo que aconteció en la boda después de nos fuéramos. Y debo decir, que ella tiene un ojo superior para el humor y los detalles. Habría sido una magnífica Whistledown.

"Dios nos ayude a todos."

La última carta era de Alice, y a diferencia de las otras dos, estaba dirigida sólo a Isabella. Edward estaba curioso, por supuesto, ¿quien no lo estaría?. Sin embargo, se apartó para dejar a Isabella su intimidad. Su amistad con su hermana era algo que él llevaba a cabo entre el temor y el respeto. El era cercano a sus hermanos, extremadamente. Pero él nunca había visto un vínculo de amistad tan profunda como la que existía entre Isabella y Alice.

"Oh," dejó escapar Isabella, mientras giraba la hoja. La carta de Alice era mucho más larga que las otras dos anteriores, y ella había rellenado dos hojas, frontal y reverso. "Esa pícara."

"¿Qué hizo ella?," preguntó Edward.

"Oh, no es nada," respondió Isabella, aunque su expresión era algo molesta. "Tú no estabas allí, pero la mañana de la boda, ella seguía disculpándose por guardar secretos, y ni siquiera se me ocurrió que estaba tratando de admitir que me guardaba secretos. Me hizo sentir miserable, lo hizo."

Su voz se apagó a medida que leía la siguiente página. Edward se recostó en las mullidas almohadas, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su esposa. Le gustaba mirar como se movían sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, tras las palabras. Le gustaba ver moverse sus labios mientras sonreía o fruncía el ceño. Era bastante sorprendente, realmente, como se sentía satisfecho, simplemente mirando a su esposa leer.

Hasta que ella jadeó, eso fue, y se giró completamente blanca.

Él se inclinó hacia arriba sobre sus codos, "¿Qué pasa?"

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y gimió. "Oh, ella es ladina."

Condenada privacidad. El cogió la carta. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Abajo allí," dijo Isabella, señalando tristemente las últimas líneas. "Al final."

Edward bajo sus dedos hacia abajo y comenzó a leer. "Buen Dios, que de palabrería," murmuró. "No puedo encontrar ni pies ni cabeza de ello."

"Venganza," dijo Isabella. "Ella dice que mi secreto es más grande que los suyos."

"Lo es."

"Dice que necesita una compensación."

Edward lo consideró. "Ella probablemente la necesite."

"Para igualar el marcador."

Él la acarició la mano. "Me temo que así es como nosotros los Cullen pensamos. Nunca has jugado con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Isabella gimió. "Ella dijo que va a consultar con Hyacinth."

Edward sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

"Lo sé," dijo Isabella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca estaremos a salvo de nuevo."

Edward resbaló sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. "¿No decíamos que queríamos visitar Italia?"

"O India."

Él sonrió y la besó en la nariz."O podríamos quedarnos aquí."

"¿En la Rosa y la Zarza?"

"Se supone que debemos salir mañana por la mañana. Este es el último lugar que Hyacinth miraría."

Isabella le miró, sus ojos cada vez más ardientes y tal vez un poco traviesos. "No tengo compromisos urgentes en Londres en al menos quince días."

Él rodó sobre ella, tirando de ella hacia abajo hasta que estuvo tumbada debajo de él. "Mi madre dijo que no nos perdonaría a menos que produjéramos un nieto."

"Ella no lo puso en términos tan intransigentes."

La besó, justo en el punto sensible que siempre la hacia estremecerse. "Imagínate que lo hizo."

"Bueno, en ese caso… ¡oh!"

Sus labios se deslizaron por su vientre. "¿Oh?," murmuró él.

"Tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible… ¡oh!."

Él miró hacia arriba. "¿Decías?"

"A trabajar," ella apenas alcanzó a decir.

Él sonrió contra su piel. "Su siervo. Mrs. Cullen. Siempre."

27 - 27


End file.
